Luna's Story X MEN WOOT!
by 12kirby12
Summary: A lost girl finds out that she has mutant powers at two years of age. Summary is bad, this I know. It'll get better as the story progresses, don't worry! REVISION IN PROGRESS, PLEASE BEAR WITH!
1. Gone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN! Only Luna, Sam, Luke, Tildy, Ty, and Matt are mine. You'll meet everyone soon enough.... Well, enough from me, let's get on to Luna!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was night. The car with my mother had just driven off, and I was alone. I sat by the road, hoping that one day she would come back. I waited for hours, until suddenly a shadow blocked out the moonlight. "What's wrong little girl?" a kind-looking uniformed man asked.

"Want Momma..." I mumbled, shivering.

Another man came over. "Watch this." he whispered to his friend. "Hey, little girl." he said. The next thing I knew, he and his friend were kicking, punching, slapping, and laughing at me. I cried and tried to hit their hands away. The officer who attacked me first grinned. "Look." he said, "She just assaulted an M.R.D. officer. Now I can use deadly force." He reached for his gun. I struggled to my feet and tried to get away as fast as I could. Suddenly, a small car hit me. I lay unmoving in the road. The two uniformed men walked over and gasped in astonishment as I suddenly got up, my wounds and bruises healing slowly. "She's a mutant!" one of them yelled.

I started to run. They shouted and then I heard gunshots. _Why are they shooting at me?_ I thought as I ran frantically. I dove into an alley and curled up in a cardboard box. _Maybe things will be better tomorrow. Maybe Mom will come back..._ I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming in my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I searched around for some food, but didn't see any. My stomach growled loudly. I sighed and struggled to my feet. I tried to locate some friendly person to help me. _Who can resist a lost two-year-old girl?_ I thought. I had learned to walk about three months ago, and about two months ago I learned to run. I quickly shut out those memories. I had to find food, so I approached a garbage can. I peered inside. _Eat what looks fresh_ I thought to myself, resigned to having to eat somebody else's leftovers. I lived in that particular lifestyle; wake up in a cardboard box, eat trash, walk around aimlessly, and then sleep in my box again at night for two whole years. I was alone. My family was gone. I had no friends. And I was completely lost.

All that changed when the Brotherhood came....


	2. The Brotherhood and OOPS

I was asleep like usual in my little box when suddenly this huge shape blocked out the sun. I leaped up, frightened. I looked up at this huge, round creature. He leaned down and picked me up. I struggled, but obviously it was no use. "Put me down!" I yelled, but he merely laughed. He carried me for a little while, then stopped at a building.

"Hey Quicksilver!" he called when he had entered into the building. "I've got something that might interest you."

"Well, don't just stand there, Blob. Come in." said a voice. Quicksilver then stepped into view. He was a man with silver hair, dressed entirely in a green jumpsuit with a silver lighting bolt on one side, complete with green gloves and boots. "Welcome!" he said. He took a step, and was suddenly by my side. "Put her down, Blob." he said. This "Blob" person did so.

"How... What... You...." I stuttered. "How did you get here so quick?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a mutant, just like you."

"Wait. A what?!" I exclaimed.

"A mutant. Certainly you've heard of us."

I shook my head and said "I don't watch the news."

"Well, a mutant is a genetically altered human with powers." he said from the other side of the room. "For instance, I can run super fast." I watched him closely as he dashed back to my side.

"Whoa." I said in amazement. "That's awesome. But what do you mean just like me? I'm not a mutant." I said.

"Yes you are." said Blob.

Quicksilver grinned. "And we, the Brotherhood, can teach you all about being a mutant. Isn't that right guys?" he called to another room.

"Of course we will." said a woman wearing a pure black outfit. Even her hair was black. Strapped to her hip was a gun of some sort. "I'm Domino. That's my mutant name, of course. I don't think we should let you know our real names just yet though." she said. "I can shoot any weapon with pin-point accuracy from just about any distance." she said.

"The name's Avalanche. I have the power to create earthquakes, any magnitude, anywhere." a tall man in a shiny silver suit said.

"Don't forget me!" a dark green frog-like man with a red bandanna on his head said. He flicked his tongue out and caught a fly.

"Gross." I said.

He ignored me. "I'm Toad. I have superhuman leaping abilities and this." he said, stretching out his tongue again.

"And also the power to be extremely annoying." Quicksilver interrupted. "We are the Brotherhood. You can stay here with us if you like and we'll teach you all about whatever powers you might have. How old are you anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm about four." I said.

"She's only a kid! A baby!" Toad exclaimed. "We're not a daycare. We're-"

Quicksilver cut him off. "Shut up Toad. Kid or no kid, she's lost, and we are gonna take care of her."

"Come here sweetie." Domino said. "Let's let you get some rest, and tomorrow we can work on your training."

"O.K." I said. I yawned. "Wait! It's only morning!" I said.

"That's alright. You can watch us." she said, carrying me to a different room with all sorts of strange-looking gadgets. She drew her weapon. "Watch this." she said, taking aim, and then with a loud _CRACK!_ she shot at a target on the opposite side of the wall. It hit the center perfectly.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I continued to watch them train or whatever they were doing until about noon. Everyone stopped and glanced around at each other.

"Brotherhood, it's time!" Quicksilver said.

"Stay here! Don't leave." Domino said, taking me to a small room with a bed. The only other room was a small bathroom. "We'll be right back." she said, then ran to catch up. I sighed and laid down, falling asleep for about two hours. When I woke up, no one was there, so I decided to look out the window. There wasn't a window, however. _Great._ I thought. _Nothing to do._ I laid down and stared at the ceiling, falling asleep again.

When I woke up, I had a feeling that it was night. I heard a knock on the door. "Hello? Are ya there, sweetie?"

"Yes." I called.

Domino entered the room. "We just needed to clear some things up. We're all back now though, so don't worry." she said.

"My name's Luna, by the way. Luna Elvira Night. That's about the only thing I can remember..." I said.

"O.K. Luna. How about we get you something to eat? It's almost dinnertime." she said.

I nodded and followed her out of the room. "That was your room, by the way." she told me. I smelled chicken down the hall. Everyone was already seated at the table, chowing down on what looked like chicken legs. I sat down and took one and started eating. When everyone was finished, I said goodnight, then I went to bed.

***********************************************************************************

The next morning, I was alone again. This seemed to be how things were going to be from now on, so I decided to get used to it. This went on for about two and a half years. Then one day I went downstairs for breakfast and everyone was sitting around the table talking. They stopped abruptly when I walked in. "Hi..." I said.

"Luna, you're how old now?" Quicksilver asked. They still wouldn't tell me their names.

"About six and a half. Why?" I asked.

"We think that it's about time that you went with us on some of our trips." he said.

I was excited! "Now?"

"Of course! Come on! Let's go!"

I followed behind Domino. I knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. "Where are we going?" I called, but no one responded.

We arrived at some sort of meeting hall. "See that man in the blue suit? That's Senator Kelly. He's an evil man. He wants mutants destroyed!" Quicksilver quickly explained.

"That's awful!" I said. "What's he doing?" I whispered.

"Getting ready to pass what's called the "Mutant Registration Act". It'll put an end to all our freedom." Domino said.

"Yeah, and that means no more robberie- oof!" Blob said. Quicksilver cut him off by elbowing him in the stomach.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

"Sorry, boss." Blob said.

Toad giggled and pointed at Blob. "Ha!" he laughed.

Blob swatted at him, but Toad leaped over his arm.

"Would you two knock it off! Do you want someone to hear us?" Quicksilver whispered fiercely.

"Sorry." Blob and Toad whispered.

"Always remember: Senator Kelly is bad news. Got that?" Quicksilver said to me.

I nodded.

"Good. Now let's get outta here." he said, racing ahead to the building.

The rest of us followed behind. When we got back, Quicksilver was sitting in an easy chair. "It gets tiring, trying to outsmart Kelly. You always have to be two steps ahead and ready to leap to the top." he said.

I nodded. "What do we do now?"

"I hate to say it, but you have to stay here for a little while." Domino sighed.

"You're going to leave again." It wasn't a question.

"I'm afraid we have to. We'll be right back, Luna." she said.

I nodded. "O.K..." I went upstairs and fell asleep.

***********************************************************************************

I awoke to an empty house, as usual. This had been an ongoing thing for a while now. I had been with the Brotherhood for four years now, so that means that I would be about eight or so. At first I thought that the Brotherhood would be perfect, a new family,. But things started getting worse. They weren't around. Everyone was grouchy. Even Domino seemed to get tired of me. I tried to remain positive, but I couldn't. Everything was falling apart.

I decided to go for a walk one morning. I stepped outside. It was the first time that I had been out with no one beside me since I had arrived. It felt great! I skipped along the street.

Suddenly, though, there was this big roar, like a motorcycle. I didn't think too much of it. I had heard motorcycles before. I continued down the street, transforming into a tiger. That was one of my powers. I could transform into any color tigress I wanted, and I had a self-healing power (although it wasn't very fast right now). I also had what I called "super-senses".

I was just walking along, when I heard an engine rev. I had thought that the street was completely deserted, but obviously I was wrong. I looked behind me and saw a motorcycle headed right for me! I ran and changed into a purple tigress. The guy on the motorcycle went faster. I shouted "Leave me alone!" but I don't know if he heard me. I was really scared, so I headed for the only home I knew. I crashed through the front door. Everyone stared at me. "Help!" I shouted. "Someone on a motorcycle is after me!" I started to cry.

"Wolverine." Quicksilver growled. "You led him straight to us!" He was obviously furious. He looked outside, but no one was there. "You got lucky." he snarled. He yanked me up and started to drag me out the door. Traffic had picked up by that time. All of a sudden, he pushed me in front of this huge semi-truck! The truck hit me and I fell. The last thing I remembered was Quicksilver picking me up and taking me inside. Then everything went black.

"Welcome back." Domino said. I sat up. Everything was... bright. I shook my head, and the building came back into view.

"You...." I said angrily. I jumped up and ran out the door. "I never want to see any of you ever again!" I screamed as I ran.

I was alone again...


	3. Findin' hope right?

I decided that my best chance would be to go to a school for mutants that I had heard of. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. That was the name. I heard that it was somewhere in New York. Westchester. That's where I'm headed. I caught a ride with several people who said that they'd heard about Xavier's and wanted to help me.

I finally reached a huge building. No, a _mansion_. This place was huge! I hesitantly stepped up to the front door and knocked. The door opened slowly, like one of those horror movies. I stepped inside and glanced around. "H-hello?" I called.

"Hello, child." An African woman with white hair walked towards me and I backed away warily. "Who are you? Who are these people?" I asked, looking at all the people who were suddenly filing into the room.

A bald man in a floating wheelchair answered me. "Greetings. I am Professor Xavier. This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

I stared at him.

He smiled slightly, then began introducing everyone.

"This is Kurt, or Nightcrawler-" he said, pointing to a blue man with a tail.

"Hello." Kurt said in a German accent.

"Ororo, or Storm-

"Hello. You can call me Storm." she said. Storm was the African woman with electric white hair.

"Hank, or Beast-

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." said an intelligent-looking, big, blue, hairy, ape-like man.

"Warren, or Angel-

"How are you?" Warren said as he stepped forward. He was a winged man who looked rather rich.

"Emma Frost-

"Yes, hello. I really must be going Charles." she said. She was a somewhat tall woman wearing a silk white coat and blue lipstick. I instantly didn't like her. She walked off.

"Rogue-

"How're ya?" Rogue said in a Southern accent. She had brown hair with one white streak on the side and wore gloves on both hands.

"Forge-

"Hello." Forge said with a nod.

"Scott, or Cyclops-

"Hi there." Scott said. He was wearing very dark, ruby sunglasses. He had his arm around a woman next to him and I noticed a ring on her finger.

"Jean, or Phoenix-

Jean smiled. "Hi." she said softly, smiling at me. I liked her. She was nice.

"Bobby, or Iceman-

"Hey." said a boy that looked to be about nineteen or so, maybe..

"Kitty, or Shadowcat-

"Hey there." said a brown-haired girl about the same age as Bobby.

"Piotr, or Colossus-

"Hey." Piotr said. The Russian was tall and muscular, and had kind, gentle eyes. "Call me Peter." he said with a smile.

"And Logan, or Wolverine."

A short, muscular man stepped forward. "Hi." he said gruffly. He had a cigar in his mouth and looked like he was chewing on it. Probably couldn't light it in the house.

"These, except for Emma, are the X-Men." the Professor said.

"Wait a minute." I said, looking at Logan. "I've seen you before..." I sniffed. "Smelled ya too.... Where.... I know! You're the guy on the motorcycle!" I suddenly remembered. "You tried to run me down!" I said, almost indignantly. I looked up at him. Curse my stupid four and a half foot height!

"Hardly." he said, not explaining any farther.

I growled, then stopped myself. I looked at the Professor. "Well? Ain't ya gonna ask my name or somethin'?"

"What's yer name, kid?" Logan butted in impatiently. I scowled at him, then decided to answer.

"Name's Luna. Luna Elvira Night. But just about everyone calls me Tigress." I sighed, turning my look back at the Professor.

"So tell us, Luna, why were you all alone? How old are you?" the Professor asked in concern.

I looked away. "I'm nine. And I'm alone because everyone I knew abandoned me. My parents, the Brotherhood. Everyone." I said bitterly.

"The Brotherhood?" Rogue asked. "You were with the Brotherhood?"

"Yeah, I was." I said. "What do you do for fun or games or whatever? Is there any training?"

"Whoa! Slow down Luna." Kitty said. "First things first." She turned to the Professor. "Who's going to lead the tour?"

"Would you like to?" he asked her.

"Sure! Come on Luna!" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

_Oh, boy..._ I thought. _This is going to be a long day..._


	4. Not again

Kitty showed me the Danger Room, kitchen, where the bedrooms were, my room, the grounds, and every other place at the school.

"Are we done yet?" I asked when we had finally stopped.

"Yep." Kitty said. "So? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, Kitty. It's great." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing." I said. "When do we get to train in the Danger Room?"

"I don't know if you should. It's pretty intense."

"Kitty, I can handle it."

"Alright, if you think so..." she said uncertainly. "The others should already be there. Let's go!" she said, grabbing me again and running to the Danger Room. "Luna's training with us!" she announced as we arrived.

"Uh, Kitty? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bobby asked.

"No, but she insisted. Alright Luna, let's see what you got."

I nodded and waited as the room started to spin. It finally stopped and Scott's voice spoke from a speaker. "O.K., Luna. You may begin." I nodded and transformed into a tigress and slashed at two metal arm-things that were reaching for me. I thought that was it, so I let my guard down.

Not a good idea. BAM! An arm snuck up behind me and slammed me into the ground, dislocating my shoulder. I scowled. "Stupid thing..." I muttered.

"Need some help Luna?" Kitty asked in concern.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess." The arm let me go. I walked out of the Danger Room, rotating my shoulder back into place with a loud POP! as I went. Kitty winced.

I walked alone to my room, looking around at the grounds through my window. I sighed and started back to the Danger Room. This time the Professor was in there, along with everyone else.

"Luna!" he said with a smile. "I heard that you tried out the Danger Room earlier. How was it?"

"Fine." I mumbled, sitting on the ground with my back to the wall.

Kitty came over. "Cheer up Luna." she said. "Please?"

I sighed and smiled. "Better?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied happily. "Try again. Come on."

I shook my head and followed her. She stopped in front of the others. "Now what?" I asked.

"Well since you asked, we're going to attack it as a team this time." Wolverine said.

I shrugged. "Fine. Let me know how that works out." I said.

"Luna. You're part of the team. Now quit pouting and come on." Kitty said.

"Alright, alright." I said, holding up my hands in surrender. "How does this work?" I asked.

"Just follow me." Kitty said.

Kitty took up her position beside me and I got ready. She moved right, I followed. "Keep it up Luna!" she said. "Now, attack!" she said. I attacked the arm in front of me. Good!" she said. I attacked the next arm in front of me. Suddenly, everything stopped.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Training's over." Kitty said. "Oh, well." she shrugged. "You can train by yourself tomorrow, if you want." she told me.

I nodded. "O.K."

"The Danger Room needs to cool down." Forge explained as he entered the room.

Everyone left the Danger Room and went their separate ways. I went outside to a small forest that I saw and climbed a tree. I sat in my tree just thinking that maybe, just maybe, this could be my new home.

"Hey." a voice said.

I looked down. Scott was standing there, looking up at me.

"Hi." I said with a little wave.

He climbed up to where I was sitting. "Is something the matter?" he asked in concern. (Yes, Scott does have a heart.)

"No, not really. I just..." I trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I looked at the tree. We stayed in the tree for a while longer, then Scott spoke.

"We should probably be getting back. The others will be wondering where you are."

"Hey Scott?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Are you and Jean married?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. "We're engaged to be married a week or so from now."

I nodded and jumped out of the tree. Scott climbed down and we walked to the library. I could hear everyone talking (my senses are extremely sensitive) in the library. We walked in.

The T.V. was on. I could see a news reporter standing in front of a burning building. "The cause of the fire is still unknown. Back to you Tim."

"Thank you Fred. In other news, the Brotherhood is still at large. There will be a meeting tomorrow at City Hall to discuss the bill proposed by Senator Kelly. The fine M.R.D. Officers continue to hunt down troublesome mutants."

Someone clicked the T.V. off. "Still at large?" I asked. "What do they mean "at large"? The Brotherhood aren't troublesome or criminals."

Logan laughed. "They try about twice a week to assassinate Kelly. They want a war to break out. I call that troublesome."

"Assassinate? Kelly? When?" I asked, confused. "They never tried to kill anyone when I was there."

"Yes, they did. They just never told ya." Rogue said.

_No wonder they were always grumpy..._ I thought. "Wait. If they're always causing trouble, like now apparently, who always stops them?"

"We do." Logan said. "Like we're about to now."

I took another look at them and saw that they had changed into different clothes, probably their mutant uniforms. "Can I go?" I asked.

"That's for Chuck to decide." Logan said.

"Professor?" I asked, turning to him.

"I don't see why not." he said.

"But I don't have a uniform..." I realized. I shrugged. "Oh, well. When are we leaving?"

"Now." Wolverine said, heading out the door. Everyone followed him to the garage. They got inside a huge, black plane.

"This is the Blackbird." Kitty explained. "Forge built it."

I got in a seat and buckled up.

Forge took the controls. "Alright everyone. Here we go." he said and we took off.

I was excited to finally get back at the Brotherhood. I could hardly wait...

***********************************************************************************

We landed quickly, and everyone rushed out. The Brotherhood spotted us and Quicksilver zipped over.

"Wolverine. Good to see you." he said with a sneer. "Luna. Nice to see you've betrayed us."

I snarled and transformed into a tigress.

He laughed and shook his head. "Same old tricks I see." He sighed. "You'd think that you would've learned some new ones at least. You're all bark and no bite."

I turned back into Luna and glared at Quicksilver.

The rest of the Brotherhood made it over to Quicksilver.

"Brotherhood! Attack!" he ordered and rushed into a fight. He attacked Wolverine first. Wolverine slashed at him, then Quicksilver faced me. I shot fire at him, but he sidestepped it.

"Still no control I see." he chuckled. He hit me, then raced behind me. I whirled around.

Iceman shot at him with ice, but missed by an inch.

I locked eyes with Quicksilver and ran at him. He dodged and tripped me. I tried to get up, but Blob suddenly bodyslammed me into the ground. I groaned and he laughed. He got up and I struggled to my feet.

Suddenly, all of the Brotherhood were in a circle around me. The were closing me off from the X-Men! Cyclops shot at Domino with his laser beam, from his eyes, but she dodged and jumped back into the circle. The X-Men tried to get through, but Blob kept them all out. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Quicksilver said.

I looked at all of them in turn, trying to see past the circle, but I couldn't. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Simple. You walked, or rather ran, out on us. And we simply do not forgive traitors." Quicksilver said coldly.

I could see that I would have to fight my way out of the circle, or the Brotherhood would do something sinister as payback for my being a "traitor". I looked at Domino, but I just couldn't attack her. She was still like a mother to me. So instead I turned to Toad. I tried kick him in the gut, but he turned and caught me with his tongue. I was trapped. I was scared. I was furious.

"Let. Me. Go." I said quietly and with warning in my voice.

"Or what? You'll attack _all_ of us? I don't think so Luna. You're. Too. Young." Quicksilver said with finality. He laughed.

I growled at him. "Let. Me. Go." I was furious and tried to contain my anger. I suddenly saw red and couldn't think. I desperately tried to keep control. I saw an opening and ran towards it.

I ran towards the X-Men, but Quicksilver swiftly caught up to me. He grabbed me and held me down, not letting me go anywhere. I could see that Avalanche was keeping the X-Men back.

"Let's see you get out of this one." he said dangerously. I stared at him with wide eyes. He motioned for Domino to come forward. I gasped in shock as she stepped forward, eyes downcast. She was twirling one of her guns.

"Dom, no..." I said.

_She looked away and I screamed as she pulled the trigger. A blinding pain shot itself into my head and I collapsed, feeling the blood slowly trickle down from the bullet wound on my head. The last thing I remember was the sound of Quicksilver's laugh as the X-Men hurried to try to save me._


	5. Fightin' with the Wolverine

"What happened?" I whispered hoarsely, sitting up. I was in a white bed with bright lights in my eyes.

"You're really something, kid." someone said.

I jumped. "Who's there? Oh, Logan. It's you." I sighed in semi-relief, laying back down.

"Yeah, it's me. Summers and Jean are waiting outside to see how you're doing." Logan said, stepping into the center of the room and sitting down in a folding chair.

"My head hurts, but that's about it." I said. I felt my ribs, checking to make sure that none had broken when Blob smashed me.

"Your ribs are fine. Hank checked them. Seems that you've got a self-healing power too." he said, watching me.

I nodded in confirmation and started to get up.

"Whoa there tiger. You're gonna have to stay there in bed until Hank gives the O.K." Logan said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Logan?"

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"Wh... What happened? All I remember is something hitting my head and burning." I said, rubbing my head.

"I'll let Jean explain that." he said, walking out.

"Luna!" Jean said, running into the room. Scott followed behind her.

"What happened?" I said and listened as they quickly explained.

"Come on." Jean said, reaching out her hand. I took it and she helped me out of the bed.

"We just need to see what _all_ of your powers are. That way we can help you with your training." Scott explained as I followed them out into the hall, then into a room on the other side of the building. The Professor was waiting.

"Welcome Luna." he smiled.

"Professor?" I said, shocked. "What're you doing here?" I stopped, knowing that that sounded rude. "What I meant was, why are you here?"

"I'm here to assist with your training. Emma will also be joining us." he said as Emma Frost stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes." she said. "Three trained telepaths are more likely to succeed than just one or two. Scott _insisted_ on staying, so the Professor allowed it."

"O.K...." I said, confused. "But how is any of this going to teach me how to control anything?"

"Just wait and see." Emma replied. "Scott." she said with a nod.

Scott sighed and turned to face me. "Alright Luna, this may seem odd, but I need you to attack me."

"What?!" I said incredulously.

"I know, but the Professor seems to think that if you attack me, or anyone really but I was volunteered," he said, glancing at Emma, "that you'll eventually learn control. And if you attack someone that you somewhat know, then you will be less likely to seriously injure them."

"Alright..." I said, uncertain. Then I shook my head. "I can't attack you Scott, anymore than I could attack Jean or the Professor. I don't think I don't think I could even attack Emma." I sighed. Then I thought of something. "But there is one person I'd be willing to fight..." I said with a grin.

Jean glanced at the Professor. "Do you think we should?" she asked.

"It certainly would help them fight out whatever issues they seem to have." he said. "And it is imperative that she learn control..." He sighed. "Very well, Luna. Scott, would you mind going to get Wolverine for me?" he asked.

Scott nodded. "I'd be glad to Professor." he said, stepping out of the room.

We waited for a few minutes, then Wolverine appeared in the room. "You wanted to see me, Chuck?" he said, then looked around the room.

"Wolverine I have a rather odd request." the Professor said, filling him in on what's happened so far. "And call me Professor." he added.

"So you want me to fight her with possibly no limitations as hard and as long as I can?" Wolverine said.

"That about sums it up." Emma said. "Do try not to kill her, Wolverine. We prefer it if she were alive."

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "I'll try to keep that in mind." he grunted, then leaped at me.

I ducked. All I could think was _Don't let those claws get you. If they do, it's all over. _I dodged around him and tried to slash at him in tigress form, but he was way too fast. Before I could move, he slashed me with a claw. It tore my shirt, barely cutting me. I healed almost instantly.

He swiped me countless times, once ripping a large gash in my arm. That one really hurt. I growled, then attacked even harder. He returned with increased ferocity as well. I managed to slash him again, but it was small and healed quickly. He struck again. I was losing focus, so this blow struck long and deep in my right arm. I cried out, then bit my tongue. _Don't show any pain or weakness._ I reminded myself. That was one of the very first things I learned from the Brotherhood. I concentrated on my arm and felt it start to heal. Then I turned my focus on Wolverine. He was still coming at me! I knew I couldn't beat him, but I was going to give him a long, hard fight. I closed my eyes and trusted my instincts. I heard him getting closer. _Not yet..._ I told myself. I could sense him right in front of me. I felt his claws coming at me. _Now!_ I leaped in the air, opening my eyes. I managed to navigate so that I was behind him. I kicked him in the back, but I don't think it even phased him. He swung around and before I could get away, he grabbed my leg and flung me in the air. I came crashing down, landing flat on my back. I got up, and my back screamed in protest and pain. I staggered, then caught my footing. This fight wasn't over yet! I ran at him again and again, each time being beaten away. I got on my feet again, then charged at him, only to be thrown to the ground once again. I wouldn't let my anger and frustration get the best of me, not this time. I had to control myself.

"We're not getting anywhere." Jean said. "All right you two, you can stop now."

We kept fighting. I wasn't about to give up, not when I had the chance to fight the Wolverine.

"Wolverine! Luna! Stop this now!" the Professor commanded.

We stopped. I swayed on my feet, but managed to keep standing.

"You both are obviously not going to quit. And Luna, you're too tired and injured to continue." the Professor said.

"I'm... fine..." I managed to say.

The Professor shook his head. "No Luna, you're not. We need to get you to the Infirmary now. Wolverine, you may go or stay with us. It's up to you."

"I think I'll stay." he said.

"I'm alright Professor. I don't need to go to the Infirmary." I said.

"Listen kid. You're about dead on your feet." Wolverine said. "Now if you don't get your butt down to the Infirmary, I'll carry you there myself!" he said.

I glared at him, then turned on my heel and walked at.

Wolverine shook his head. "She just doesn't know when to give up." he said.

"Sounds like somebody else I know." Jean said.

Wolverine nodded. "Yeah. I guess it does..." he said, then walked out behind me.

"Luna! What happened?" Kitty asked when she saw me walking down the hall towards the hospital wing.

"Had a fight with Wolverine. Ask them about it." I said, jerking my head behind me toward Scott, Jean, and the Professor.

Kitty looked questioningly at me, then went to talk to Jean. Jean told her the whole story. "You let her fight _Wolverine_?" I could hear Kitty say. "She's only nine!"

"I can take care of myself." I muttered so they wouldn't hear me.

With Kitty occupying the others, I made it to the hospital wing alone. I opened the door. Logan was already inside, probably waiting for Hank to show up. The Professor had already told Hank what happened via telepathy, so he wouldn't be long.

"Hey kid." Logan said.

I glared at him. "My name's not kid. It's Luna. Luna Elvira Night."

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door opened. "Hello again Luna." Hank said, stepping into the room. He looked at my now ragged shirt. "Well, it looks like your shirt's done for." he said. "It looks like you've got a scratch here, here, and here." he said, pointing to three different scratches. "But other than that, you're good to go."

"Thanks, Hank." I said, walking out. I only had the one shirt, so I asked Kitty if I could borrow one and she gave me one of her old tees. I changed, then went outside. I guess Logan decided to go elsewhere, because I couldn't find him.

I wandered around in the woods for a while, looking at all the animals. I glanced at my watch. _I probably should be getting back..._ I sighed and made my way out of the woods.

When I finally got back to the school, I was extremely tired and just wanted to get some sleep. Apparently someone had other ideas.

"Luna!" Scott said, running towards me. "There's an emergency downtown. We have to hurry and get to the library for a meeting." he said, picking me up and running with me to the library.

Everyone was already there by the time we arrived. The news was on. "Looks like Senyaka and Pyro are causing trouble." Wolverine said. He had another cigar. I could see the mutants he was talking about on the screen. Senyaka was physically controlling the coils from his body to attack people, and Pyro had some sort of flamethrower on his back and was using it to generate the flames that he was controlling.

The meeting was apparently over, because everyone left to go change into their uniforms. Logan stashed the cigar somewhere.

"Once again we run into the problem of me not having a uniform." I grumbled as everyone left to go change. I sighed, then hurried to the garage to get aboard the Blackbird. I grabbed a seat next to Kitty and Bobby.

Kitty looked at me and sighed. "Still no suit, huh?" she said.

I shook my head. "Nope." I answered.

"Looks like everyone's here." Jean said. "Forge and the Professor stayed behind to monitor from the school."

I nodded.

"O.K. Everyone, mutant names once we get down there." Scott said.

We took off and within ten minutes we were downtown. Once the plan had landed, everyone got out and I saw Pyro and Senyaka. The were a lot bigger in person. They saw us and ran over, attacking people as they went. Pyro shot his flames at us, but Emma and Bobby blocked them.

Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Emma, Angel, Rogue, and Nightcrawler went after Senyaka.

Beast, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, and I went after Pyro. Iceman tried to freeze him, but he burned the ice away. Shadowcat phased through him, trying to take his flamethrower, but he kept her away. Beast attacked him and it looked like he was winning, but Pyro finally managed to smash him against a building. Storm sent a thunderstorm to dampen his fires, but he shot her out of the air and she landed next to Beast. Iceman and I finally, with some help from Rogue (who flew above him and punched him hard enough to stun him), beat him enough for Rogue and Shadowcat to knock him out. They ran to check on Beast and Storm while Iceman and I went to help with Sanyaka.

Sanyaka looked like one tough person to beat. He had already knocked out Emma and Angel. Between you and me, I was secretly glad that Emma was out....

Nightcrawler was struggling to get out of Sanyaka's coils, but Sanyaka just tossed him away like the others.

I ran at Sanyaka, trying to get close enough to slash at him, but he smashed me against a building. Cyclops, Jean, and Wolverine were fighting wildly to stop him, but he was too strong. Soon he had everyone knocked out, one way or another. I had recovered and was going at him again.

Everyone was starting to get up, ready to fight again. "Luna! NO!" Jean screamed when she saw me.

I ran straight at Sanyaka. I was slashing at him again and again, but he was too powerful. He stood through everything I threw at him. When I was finally at him and preparing to leap at him, he shot his coils at me.

"Be still." he said, watching me struggle in his grasp. He turned to face the X-Men. "You see?" he roared. "Nobody can defeat me! Now you'll see what happens when you mess with Sanyaka." He laughed menacingly. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held me tight. "This will only hurt a lot." he said. "But don't worry. I'll be perfectly O.K." I rolled my eyes at the line.

"Luna!" Kitty yelled, getting to her feet. She ran straight at Sanyaka and was blasted right back to the building.

"Watch, X-Men. Watch what happens to those that oppose me." Sanyaka said and I suddenly felt as if my whole body was being electrocuted, burned severely, frozen, and then electrocuted again five-thousand times worse. I yelled in pain, which only seemed to amuse him more. He laughed again, then increased his power and my pain. I screamed even louder, not caring who heard. "Excruciating, isn't it?" he murmured, as if I were his child. He laughed that cruel laugh once again, then stopped the electricity. I caught my breath and looked down at the X-Men. I tried to tell them to get away, to save themselves, but I couldn't find enough breath. He chuckled. "Let's try that again, shall we?" he said, then shot me again with electricity, this time with even more power. Every time I cried out, he laughed. He finally stopped and looked at me. "Hmmm..." he said. "I've never actually gone full power before..." he said thoughtfully, then grinned nastily at me. "Now is a good time to start though..." he said. And that's what he did. He cranked the power to max and I screamed in agony. He kept me in pain like this for maybe five minutes. I was screaming and crying, begging him to stop, but there was something in the coils that kept me from passing out, so I was forced to endure every minute of agony. I struggled as hard as I could to get away, tears streaming down my face.

Something beeped on his wrist and he growled. "Looks like we'll be cutting our meeting short." he said to me. He threw me to the ground and laughed. "So long X-Men!" he cackled and disappeared from view, Pyro disappearing with him.

"Luna!" All of a sudden, everyone was gathered around me. There were still sparks from the coils that had been wrapped around my body, so nobody could touch me. The sparks danced across my body. "Luna, are you there?" Scott asked.

"I'm... here..." I murmured faintly. The sparks were beginning to fade. "Can't... move..."

"How is she?" Wolverine asked, looking at me.

"She doesn't look too good. We need to get her to a hospital now." Hank said.

"Is there enough time to get back to the school?" Scott asked.

"Only if we leave now." Hank answered.

Scott and Wolverine nodded. "Alright everyone, listen up. We need to leave pronto. " Scott ordered.

Everyone nodded and began making their way to the Blackbird. Wolverine carefully picked me up and carried me to the plane. I looked at him, then smiled and closed my eyes. I knew I would be safe and in good hands. "Thank you..." I murmured before unconsciousness finally took me.

I opened my eyes and saw the bright lights of the Infirmary once again. My eyes adjusted quickly and I looked around. Everyone was gathered around the bed, watching me. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Stay down, Luna." Hank said. "It's best if you conserve your energy."

I put my hands to my head. I had a huge headache, but I guessed that was the least of my problems right now. "What..." I started to say, then suddenly the memories came back. "Sanyaka..." I hissed angrily.

"Yeah, it was him. But he's gone now." Bobby said.

"Gone? You mean, he escaped?" I said disbelievingly.

"He just disappeared, Luna. There was nothing we could do." Storm said.

"Do you feel alright? I mean aside from a headache. That's bound to happen." Hank said. "I mean, do you still feel any pain from the shocks?"

I shook my head. "No, mainly it's a headache, but even that's going away." I said. Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain. I yelped as it traveled down my body.

"What's wrong Luna?" Scott asked.

"It's like he's still here. Like he's still got me." I said, shivering.

"Probably aftershocks." Hank sighed. "I hate to say it, but there's nothing we can do. You'll be in for a rough night I'm afraid."

I looked out the window and saw that he was right. The sun was beginning to set. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days." Hank replied.

I nodded and felt another shock. This time I gritted my teeth and took it. "I'll be fine." I said.

"O.K..." Hank said doubtfully. "We'll be right across the building if you need us."

I nodded and pretended to go to sleep. I heard all but two people leave. "Yes, Logan? Kitty?" I sighed and then opened my eyes. I saw them standing by my bed still.

"You did good kid." Wolverine said. "Here." He tossed me a key. "Soon as you can get up, you'll see locked chest in your room. That key will open it." he said, and then left.

I put the key in my pocket and saw Kitty rolling out a sleeping bag. "Uh, Kitty? What're you doing?" I asked.

"Spending the night here, with you of course." she said.

"You don't have to do that." I protested, but she ignored me and crawled into her sleeping bag.

"I know, but I want to." she said simply. "Good night."

"Good night..." I said,drifting off into a fitful sleep. I woke up several times that night to electric shocks. Finally morning came. The shocks had subsided somewhat and I was able to get a few hours rest. Kitty woke me at around 9:30.

"Luna?" she said, shaking me awake.

"Hmmm?" I said sleepily. I sat up and realized that I could move and that there weren't any more shocks.

"Hank says that you can get up and come downstairs for a quick breakfast."

I nodded and we went downstairs. I wasn't hungry, so I waited while everyone else ate. Finally, everyone got up. I hurried up the stairs. Everyone was following me to open the chest that Logan had mentioned.

Suddenly, I saw flashes of memories.

_A mysterious man and his son and daughter surrounded by metal. A woman with her daughter. Myself standing with all of them. _

I gasped and shook my head.

"What is it?" Warren asked.

"It's nothing." I said, then continued to lead the way, still thinking about what I had seen.

We finally reached my room. I opened the door, then crossed over to the chest, pulling out my key while I went. I opened the chest and screamed in surprise. "It's perfect!" I cried, pulling out my new uniform. The top was purple tiger print. There was a hood on it and I lifted it up and saw that it had furry cat ears on and a mask with whiskers. The bottoms were the exact same as the top, so when I put them together it looked like one outfit. There was a detachable tail on the back of the the pants. There was a belt with an X on it. There were matching gloves with fur at the cuffs, and a pair of stylish black combat boots, the kind that I could easily run in.

"It's made to accommodate any power you use with it." the Professor said.

"It even changes colors!" Kitty said.

"Awesome!" I cried.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on!" she said.

I ran to my bathroom to put it on. When I came out, everyone smiled. I finally looked like an X-Man! I started changing the colors on my new uniform, then went back to purple.

"Now that you look the part," Wolverine said, "you can start training."

I jumped up. "Yes!" I said.

"Have you picked a name?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." I said with a crooked grin. "Tigress."

"Nice." Kitty said with an approving nod. "Let's go!"

We all went to the Danger Room. I had forgotten all about the mysterious memories.

We stopped after about an hour, and I decided to go look at a motorcycle. I had quite a bit of money, a little more than enough for a motorcycle. The Brotherhood had given me money when one of their robberies actually went right, although I hadn't known it at the time. I walked over to the shop that sold motorcycles and immediately fell in love with one. It was black with a purple undertone to it. I pointed it out to the store owner and he said that he'd let me buy it. I handed him enough for the motorcycle and a helmet, then left and rode my motorcycle back to the school.

I parked it in the garage next to Wolverine's and left the helmet on the seat. I put the keys in my pocket and walked up the stairs to my room. I didn't see anyone along the way, which seemed odd. I decided to try my tracking powers to find them. I took a deep whiff of air and could tell where everyone had gone. I wasn't concerned, considering everyone was in the house, so I went to my room. I looked out the window at the forest. I sighed. _It's so peaceful out there._ I thought to myself. _Every animal out there knows exactly where they came from. Who they're parents are..._ I sighed and shook my head. I decided to go to the Danger Room and finally learn to control my animal power. I put on my new uniform, then walked out of my room, closing the door behind me, and entered the Danger Room.

I turned the controls to level one, then waited for the machine to pick a random scenario. It finally chose one, and I ducked as a pair of robot arms came at me. I transformed into a tigress and attacked the arms with increasing ferocity. I grinned. I was in control! I could control my tiger power! I changed back into Luna and stopped the program. I had been training for at least an hour! I skipped back to my room after shutting down the Danger Room. I showered, then changed into some clean clothes. I walked to the library, knowing that Kitty would be there.

When I got to the library, Kitty was there reading a book. I looked at it.Kitty looked up from her book. "Hey Luna!" she said. I waved and sat down, looking at the shelves and shelves of books.

"There sure are a lot of books..." I said in wonder. Kitty nodded in agreement went back to her book. We sat in silence for a little while.

After about half an hour or so, I got up, grabbing the keys to my motorcycle. I headed to the garage and drove my motorcycle out into the driveway. I went down to the city, just looking for something to do. There wasn't really much to do, though. I got bored and turned around and headed back towards the road and just drove around for a while. I headed back after about forty-five minutes of wandering. I parked my motorcycle, pocketed my keys, and went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. I fixed a sandwich and ate it on my way to my room. _I'm bored..._ I thought as I gaze outside again, finishing my sandwich. It looked to be about ten o' clock or so. I had been out later than I'd thought. I lay down on the bed and thought about those mysterious memories again.

_A mysterious man and his son and daughter surrounded by metal. A woman with her daughter. Myself standing with all of them. _

"What does it mean?" I wondered out loud.

_Little did I know, I would soon find out..._


	6. Meetin' the 'family'

I woke up, squinting in the sunlight. I stretched and asked myself once again the question that had been bothering me all night.

_What do these mysterious memories mean? _I wondered for the umpteenth time. I still couldn't figure it out. I dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt and went outside. I walked over to the garage and looked at my Harley. Wolverine's was parked right next to it. _Where is he?_ I wondered, looking around. I shrugged. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything, so I decided that I might as well try to track Wolverine down. I took a deep breath of air. "That way." I said to myself, walking towards the house. I wandered around, following the scent trail. I finally found him in his room. I knocked and he looked up. He had his keys in hand and looked like he was headed somewhere. "Where're ya goin'" I asked, suddenly shy.

"Out." he said gruffly.

"Can I come?" I asked.

He sighed. "Sure..." he said reluctantly.

I followed him into the garage. He climbed onto his Harley and hoisted me up behind him. He grabbed a helmet and stuck it on my head. I made a face, but I knew better than to complain. He revved the engine and sped down the driveway. I clung as tight as I could to him. We sped down the street and stopped at a bar called Harry's. I'd seen this bar before, but had never gone in. I looked curiously at Wolverine before deciding to try trusting him. I took my helmet off and left it on the seat, then I climbed down carefully and we went inside. There was loud rock music playing and some people were sitting on barstools, staring into their drinks. I followed Wolverine up to the bar and he ordered himself a beer. He waited to see what I wanted. "How about you make that two?" I said, looking at him hopefully. He shook his head with a grin.

"Nice try." he said. He ordered me a water after I explained that I didn't like soda. I sipped my water and looked around the bar. It was a dimly lit room with a couple of televisions set up. There was only basketball on, so I looked towards the people at the bar. I had learned from the streets that you should observe what you could whenever possible, or you could end up dead in a heartbeat.

Wolverine waved the bartender over. "Two more beers." he ordered. I looked up as he slid the second beer over to me.

"Thanks." I said, grinning at him. I took a drink and shivered as the alcohol burned my throat. I noticed that Wolverine was watching me. "What? Never seen a nine-year-old drink before?" I said sarcastically, taking another drink from the glass. I finished it in two more gulps and set the mug on the counter, wiping my chin. I wrinkled my nose at the noxious smell of cigarettes and stale beer.

Wolverine smiled. "Feeling dizzy?" he asked.

"No." I said, jumping off the stool to prove it. I walked to the door and back again, waited ten minutes, then walked the same path perfectly. "See?"

He nodded. "Have you ever had a beer before?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No." I wondered where this was headed. Then my eyes widened as it clicked. "You mean to say that I, no _we_, can't get drunk?" I said incredulously.

"Yep. That doesn't mean I want ya drinkin' all the time though." he added. He lit a cigar.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because they would let me just waltz right in here." I muttered. I waved the smoke away, wrinkling my nose.

I glanced up. Wolverine was getting up. He turned to me.

"I'm going to challenge them," he indicated a group of people sitting in a tight circle, "to a little arm-wrestling match. Why don't you get up and dance or something?"

I nodded and dug into my pockets for some change. "First thing I'm gonna do is change the music." I said. "If I hear one more _Rolling Stones_ song I'm gonna scream."

He chuckled and handed me two dollars in quarters. I hesitated before accepting them, heading to the jukebox. I loaded it up on some good country songs and started to dance. A man came over and started dancing beside me.

"Nice moves there, gorgeous." he said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried to ignore him. He frowned and moved closer. I looked at him. "I think I hear my car." I mumbled before heading outside. I could tell the guy was following me. I leaned over the railing where the motorcyclists parked their rides. I inhaled a breath of fresh air. The man came up behind me.

"Hey there, beautiful." he said in my ear.

I spun around. "Back off buddy!" I warned.

He took a step toward me. "Back off or what, shorty?" he said, amused.

I punched him, not enough to really hurt him, but enough to get the point across. I kicked him in the shin and ran back inside. I sat down at the counter, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

He came in, furious. He stormed over to me and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me towards the exit. "Look here ya little-"

He stopped and looked up, shoving me to the floor. Wolverine stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Hey, bub. Goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, shrimpy. Yer little friend and I were going for a ride." he said.

I got up and spat at him.

He looked at me furiously and slapped me across the face, knocking me down again. I didn't get up.

Wolverine hit him in the jaw with a bone-breaking uppercut. Bone was no match for adamantium-coated knuckles and I could hear the snap of his jaw breaking. I stood up and cleared my head with a shake. There was already a fight breaking out between Wolverine and pretty much the rest of the bar. I started to join him, but he growled "Get behind the bar!" I scowled, but didn't argue. I knew I could get seriously injured. I ducked behind the counter, pausing to kick the guy who had grabbed me. The barkeep was on his phone, obviously to the police. I sighed. There was soon the sound of sirens and Wolverine jumped over the counter and grabbed me. I could tell he didn't want to go. "Come on kiddo." he said. I followed him out the door and onto the motorcycle.

"We didn't have to leave!" I said. "It was finally getting good!"

"Right. How am I going to explain you being in jail?" he said.

I sighed. "Fine..." I mumbled. I hung on as we rode to the school.

I hopped off as we parked in front. I looked shyly up at him. "Thanks." I said before running off into the mansion.

_You're getting too close to him!_ I chided myself. _Every time you get close to someone they run off..._ I sighed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Something the matter kid?"

I jumped. I was so preoccupied that I hadn't heard him sneak up behind me. "No. Everything's f-f-fine..." I stammered.

He looked at me closely, then shrugged. I looked up as Jean came down the stairs, breathless from running. "Luna! Logan! Thank goodness I've found you! We need to hurry to the Surveillance Room!"

Logan picked up on the urgency in her voice and scooped me up, running towards the room with all the TVs.

I looked at the people assembled here, spotting two unfamiliar faces. "Who are you?"

"Hello there, chere. Gambit at your service." said a man with a distinct Cajun accent. He was holding a deck of playing cards in his hands. He gently took my hand and kissed it. "If there is anything Gambit can do for you, just say the word." He smelled good. I blushed slightly and started to get dizzy. I smiled weakly as I looked into his red on black eyes.

"Remy, stop scarin' her." said the girl next to him. She looked about sixteen or sseventeen. She popped the gum in her mouth. "I'm Jubilee." I nodded and the dizziness went away.

"Magneto's at it again." the Professor said, interrupting our conversation. The news shot a picture of the mutant he was talking about. I gasped. That man! He was the one from my "dreams". Those flashes of memories from two days ago! They showed a picture of a woman beside him and I received another surprise. It was the woman from my memories!

"Who's the woman?" I asked abruptly, anxiously.

"Nightshade, his so-called wife." Bobby said.

I watched in fascination. "Do they have any children?"

"Yeah. Three." Kitty spoke up. "There's Wanda, mutant name Scarlet Witch, Lorna, mutant name Polaris, and..." She trailed off. I peeked inside her mind and saw pictures of the two she was talking about.

"Pietro, mutant name Quicksilver." Rogue finished for her.

"Quicksilver?" I said. "No wonder he was always so grumpy..." I said.

Rogue snorted. "He's always been like that. Ah think that he didn't want to deal with a kid." she said.

I bristled. "I'm not a kid!" I said angrily.

"You two stop it!" the Professor broke in. "There's no time for these childish games!"

"Alright." I muttered. "So," I said, taking a deep breath, "What can this Nightshade person do? It's obvious that Magneto has magnetism." I said, gesturing towards the screen.

"Nightshade seems to have these "energy beams" like her daughter, Wanda." Warren explained. "She has also shown some telepathic, and possibly limited telekinetic, powers."

"Alright, so we're goin' up against a magnet guy and his energy-slingin' so-called wife." I summed it up in my terms.

"Right." Bobby said.

I grinned my crooked grin. "Great."

Scott nodded. "Let's go." We hurried to the Blackbird and settled in for the ride. I was secretly glad that I had thought to put my uniform on under my clothes and some spare boots on the plane. Storm agreed to shroud me in mist and I stepped out of it, changed and ready to go. I had my hair up in a braid.

Everyone else was strapped in, so I took the hint and buckled myself up.

We landed and got out of the jet, wary and observant. The last time I had stepped foot out of that plane, all sorts of bad had happened.

I listened as the rest of the team stood beside me. Something wasn't quite right here... I could feel a slight tingling in my body and the street was deserted. My instincts told me that something was amiss, but what? "Guys? Where is everybody?" I said quietly.

"Dunno." Scott said, looking around.

Jean stepped forward. "I don't sense any minds."

Suddenly, there was an enormous _BOOM! _and the building in front of us collapsed. Magneto and Nightshade strode out. My breath caught. I struggled to breathe, finally getting some air. I shook my head to clear it. "Alright, boys. Time to play." I said as the team moved into an offensive stance.

Magneto smiled. "X-Men! How good to see you! Tell me, how is Charles?"

"He's doin' fine, no thanks to y'all." Rogue said.

Magneto smiled and stepped back as Nightshade advanced on us, shooting energy bolts. I couldn't see her face and I realized that it was covered by a mask. I was caught in the center of the team. They obviously didn't want me hurt. I tried to sidestep them, but they wouldn't let me through.

"Stay where ya are, kid." Wolverine growled from in front of me. He allowed me to stand next to him after some persistent whining from yours truly.

"Now what?" I said.

"Now we fight." he said, popping his claws. SNIKT!

I grinned and ran forward, shifting into a tigress as I went. I attacked Nightshade, while Wolverine and about half of the others attacked Magneto. It was clear that Magneto could hold his own, however. I lunged at Nightshade and she struck me with an energy bolt. I struck again and again, finally hitting her on the arm. I could smell blood. Something inside me arose. _Blood! _I shook my head, ignoring the pain of another bolt. Storm took over the fight, along with Beast, Rogue, and Colossus. Nightshade rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips and whistled.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement. I sniffed the air. _Quicksilver. _There were also two other scents that I couldn't identify, but I was willing to bet that it was Wanda and Lorna. I snarled.

"Hey there, shortstuff." Pietro said. He zoomed behind me, I spun around, transforming into another tigress. He laughed and stepped past me. He glanced at Wanda. She stood with her father. Lorna stood with her mother. It was just me and Pietro. He hit me, knocking me backwards. I retaliated, swinging my fist and coming up empty.

This wasn't going to work. I concentrated, listening to the sounds around me. I swung left, hearing a pause and slight rush of wind. I hit him in the cheek, not enough to really hurt, but it slowed him down to where I could follow up with a quick right punch. He caught my hand and swung me around, flinging me across the ground. I shook as I got up. I ran forward, intent on retaliation.

A bolt hit me from behind. I fell and got up, spinning around to my new attacker.

It was Nightshade. Her mask had fallen from her face and I could see it clearly. I gasped and took a step back. "No..." I whispered.

"Yes, Luna. It's me." she said. "It's me. Your mother."

"No, no! You're dead! You said so!" I said, unable to contain my tears. The fights around us had ceased and everyone was watching us. She stepped towards me.

"I was trying to protect you! I didn't want to see you hurt!" She was pleading with me.

"So you abandoned me! Yeah, that's protecting me. I was really comforted when those guards attacked me! I really felt the love all those lonely nights on the streets!" I yelled. "I suppose you arranged for Pietro here to keep an eye on me? Fine job he did!" I spat.

"Your brother tried, Luna." she whispered.

"Yeah, he tried. Tried to get me killed!" I screamed at her, my mind flashing back to all the times he had pushed me in front of cars, laughing the entire time.

Magneto stepped forward. "Luna, come with us. We're taking you home." he said, reaching out to grab me. He somehow lifted Wolverine and tossed him aside when he made a move to stop him.

I growled at him. "No."

"Yes." he said forcefully, lifting me into the air.

I stared down at him. "How are you doing this?" I asked, aware that he was nowhere near me.

"Surely you remember?" he said with a cruel smile. "Surely you can recall a program known as Weapon X."

I could hear Wolverine's gasp of shock. "Weapon X?" I said, confused.

"Yes, child, Weapon X. Your friend Wolverine here can tell you all about it." he said. "But first, there's another surprise you should know about. The reason that I can manipulate you and your friend Wolverine so well, my dear, is that you both have a metal known as adamantium infused to your skeletons. But you, Luna, you have much more than that. You have two separate coatings." he said.

_Needles. Pain. Fear. Wilderness. Pain. Triumph. But above all, pain._

I gasped, closing my eyes to the memories. I started shaking.

"So you do remember." Magneto said quietly. "The only problem is, I can't bear to see my darling daughter with _two_ coats of metal. But I can settle for one." He grinned menacingly.

"And just how," I said, gritting my teeth and taking a breath, "do you plan on that?"

"Like this." he said. He tightened his fist and jerked sharply, holding me magnetically in place with his other hand.

I screamed as I felt the metal rip its way from my skeleton. It cut its way out of my body, zooming straight to Magneto's hand. It was all over in about two minutes, but it felt like eternity. He carelessly dropped me to the ground. My healing factor had already set to work on sealing the worst of my cuts. I saw blood dripping from my body. I screamed as the ground came closer. I hit with full force, already unconscious before pain could make itself known even more. The last thing I remember was Quicksilver and Magneto's laughter.


	7. Gone feral

_Bright lights. Voices. Cold and heat alternating._ I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Luna?" Kitty was by my side, looking at me anxiously. I tried to find the words, but they were beyond my thinking. I simply nodded, then regretted the action as pain flooded my head. I whimpered softly.

"Don't move Luna." a voice said.

I ignored the instructions and sat up, gently and slowly. I took inventory of my body. Some minor bruises, nothing I couldn't handle. My head hurt. That was about the extent of my injuries. I finally found my voice. "Where am I?" I said, my throat dry and voice raspy.

"Drink this." Kitty said, handing me a glass of water.

I took it and drained the glass. "Thanks." I said."How long have I been out?"

"About three days or so. You're in the Infirmary." Kitty answered.

"Who all is here?" I asked, remembering the whispering voices.

"You, me, and Logan. Jubilee wanted to come, but the Professor said no." Kitty said with a slight smile.

"Logan?" I said, frowning slightly until a picture popped into my head. I sighed with relief. "Where?" I said.

"Right here, kiddo." he said. He stepped from the shadows. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better actually. Just..." I stopped as a sudden ferocity and fury jumped to my head. I clapped my hand to my head, climbing off the bed and stumbling towards the door. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Luna?" Kitty said, worried.

Logan reached forward. "It's alright, we're here."

I couldn't control myself. "Get out of my head!" I yelled, pounding my head with my fists. I started shaking all over.

"Luna, calm down." Kitty said, reaching for my hand.

"Kitty!" I managed to say before losing all the control I had. I turned on her, growling and snarling. I lunged at her and she phased. I passed harmlessly through her, then bolted for the door. _Have to get out of here._ I thought frantically before at last the beast overtook my mind and I reacted on instinct alone.

I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly I was lifted. I howled in pure, animalistic rage and thrashed, trying to get at my attacker. I could smell that it was Logan, but I couldn't stop myself. He just gripped me tighter and ran towards the forest. We were deep in the forest before he put me down and slowly backed away. I growled at him, then lunged. He dodged away and I lunged again. I finally fled up a tree, the animal in me knowing that he was stronger. I clawed at the tree, growling and snarling. I shook with unsuppressed fury. I leaped out of the tree, not really thinking, guided by instincts. I could feel the boiling hot anger, pain, and resentment. I tried to shove the beast down, to lock it up, but it was too strong. Wolverine slowly came towards me and I growled fiercely in warning. He halted, then inch by inch he advanced until he was close enough to touch me. He looked me deep in the eyes.

"I know you're in there darlin'." he spoke softly.

I growled and retreated slowly.

He advanced and I allowed him to pick me up. "It's O.K. darlin'. I'm here, and I ain't leavin' ya." he said in my ear.

My breathing slowed. "L-Logan?" I whispered. The beast in me howled with anger and threatened to consume me again. I fought it down, just enough so that I could think.

"I'm here darlin'. It's alright." he was still talking, calming me down. The beast was angrily clawing at me, but I kept it at bay.

"What's happening? I feel like... like...."

"An animal?" Wolverine let out a slow breath. "I feel the same way sometimes kiddo. It feels like there's a killer in ya, fightin' its way out." I nodded. "Ya just have to learn how to control it."

"How?" I asked, scared. I could feel the beast slowly backing down and I doubled my efforts.

"Looks like yer doin' a good job yerself, darlin'." he said, watching me as I slowly regained my humanity.

"Wolvie?" I said, calling him by a nickname I had picked up from Jubilee.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ever go back? Back to the school?" I asked.

"Course ya can darlin'. They've handled me, they can handle you too." he said, smiling at me.

I bit my lip and winced as I felt my teeth pierce my lip. "Ow." I ran my tongue across them, cutting it in the process. "They're sharp!" I climbed down and looked in a puddle. My appearance overall was more animal-like, no, more _cat-like_. All of my teeth were more fang-like, longer and sharply pointed. My ears were pointed, like a cat's. My nose also looked more cat-like and I could just barely see fine, white hairs that looked like cat whiskers sprouting next to my nose. I finally looked at my eyes. They were slanted, like a feline's, and I noticed that they changed color depending on my mood. I had no doubt that I could now see in the dark. I looked, shocked and amazed. "What happened?" I looked at my hands and saw that my nails even looked sharper and curved slightly. They weren't really sharp enough to hurt, not unless I really dug in.

"The Professor said some mumbo-jumbo about the trauma of what went on. I'm gonna put it in simpler terms: Ya went feral."

I nodded. That actually did make sense. "He... he..." I couldn't find the words. "My father?" I could feel the tears start and I turned away from him. I stared at my hands and arms. "He just tore me open, like I was nothing to him." I said angrily. "But... if he's my father does that mean... I'm evil?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course not! Don't go getting' thoughts like that in yer head!"he said, sitting beside me. I leaned against his chest and he held me for a while. I stood up and pulled him up with me. "Can we go back now?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Come on, darlin'." he said. He picked me up and carried me back to the school. He set me down and we walked into the front hall. I went upstairs and showered, asking him shyly if he would wait outside my room. He agreed and I was out and dressed in jeans and another

T-shirt in three minutes. I slipped on some tennis shoes and dried my hair quickly with my heat, then pulled it in a ponytail. I stepped into the hall, making sure that he was there.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked as I followed him down the hall.

"Everyone'll want to know yer safe." he said. I stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right beside ya." he said. I nodded and we walked until we got to the kitchen. Everyone was seated at the huge dining table. They looked up as we entered the room.

"Luna?" Kitty said, standing up.

I smiled my new crooked, feral smile. "Hey, Kitty."

Kitty grinned and rushed to give me a hug. Jubilee got up at the same time and I was pulled into a tight, two-person hug.

"We were so worried about you!" Jubilee said. Kitty nodded.

"I'm fine, although you'll have more to worry about if I die from lack of oxygen." I said. They got the hint and let go. The stood smiling at me. I looked around at the rest of the room. They had been tense when I was surrounded, but they were calm now. Rogue stood up.

"Nice ta see ya sugah." she said, smiling at me.

I returned her smile. "It's nice to be back, Rogue." I said.

"Yer lookin' well there, chere." Gambit said as he stood and kissed my hand. "Gambit was worried about you."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

After everyone had said how glad they were to see me, I finally was able to sit down. I sat next to Logan and Jubilee.

I looked at my watch. It was only 9:30 at night. Still plenty of time to get a drink. I looked at Wolverine out of the corner of my eye and he nodded ever so slightly. I got up and stretched.

The meeting was apparently over because everyone was already up and headed out of the room. I grinned and headed for the garage.

I waited impatiently as Wolverine followed. I climbed on the back of his motorcycle and we took off.

We finally pulled up at Harry's. "Don't go lookin' fer a fight this time 'round." he said reluctantly. I nodded with equal reluctance and we went inside.

He ordered two beers and warned me that one was all I was getting. I sighed and sipped my beer, watching him once again cream the idiots that challenged him to an arm-wrestling match. I finished my beer and waited for him to finish. He took down the last opposing sucker and we left. I climbed off the bike and started my own up. It was only 10:00, so I figured I had time.

"Where are you goin'?" he said.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

He narrowed his eyes. "Be back by 10:30." was all he said before walking into the mansion. I rolled my eyes.

I sped along the road, letting the wind blow my hair back. I shook my head. I didn't want to think, didn't want to feel. I just wanted to ride. So I did. I cruised by the beach, then jumped when I looked at my watch. 10:25! I had five minutes! I sped toward the mansion, skidding to a halt and laughing with glee right as my watch read 10:30.

"You've got some timing." Wolverine said. I laughed and went inside.

I went up to my room alone and laid down. I stared up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Trainin' with teenagers

I awoke with a start. It was already eight in the morning! I scrambled to get up and dressed. I hurried downstairs to the kitchen. There was a plate sitting there. I grabbed it and took some eggs and bacon. Everyone else was already there. I sat down and started eating. I had lived in an orphanage for a very short time, but had already formed the habit of protecting my food.

Logan reached across and tried to playfully steal some bacon. I glared at him and stabbed him with my fork without thinking. I looked warily around at everyone else and started wolfing down my food. _Remember, the faster you eat, the more likely seconds are._ The orphans had taught me well on how to guard and protect my food. I kept my hand protectively around my plate.

"Whoa there! Slow down!" Logan said.

I suddenly saw Scott looking across the table at me. There was mischief in his posture. He too had a protective hand around his plate. He tightened his grip as we locked eyes. I bared my teeth at him. Jean touched his arm. "It's O.K.." she whispered. He flushed red as he slowly loosened his grip on his plate.

I finished my food. The orphanage part of me was telling me to hurry, but the part of me that knew I was safe was telling me to calm down. I let my arm slowly relax its grip on my plate. I suddenly realized that this was the first time I had actually eaten with the X-Men. I felt my ears turn red as I stood up. I walked over to the kitchen, secretly stealing a piece of bacon from Kurt when he had turned away. As far as I knew, no one had seen. I ate the stolen bacon safely behind the kitchen walls. I started to take some seconds when I heard someone else enter the kitchen. I turned and Scott stood there. He had relaxed somewhat. We stared at each other. He finally broke the silence. "It's tough, isn't it?" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"I saw the way you took that bacon." he said and it almost sounded like he was impressed. "No one else did. You're pretty sneaky."

"Uh, thanks?" I said. I sighed. "Were you...?"

"Yeah, I grew up in an orphanage." he said. "I can tell you did too. You're already guardin' your food. It's tough to let go, tough for the reflexes to die down. I just want you to know that it's O.K., Luna. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of us."

I nodded, grateful for his support. I began to take seconds. I decided to eat in the kitchen and Scott agreed. "One step at a time." he said, going back to the dining room.

I finished my food, cleaned my plate at the sink, and went upstairs. I paced around my room for a while, idly wondering what to do, when I heard a knock and Kitty stepped into the room. She looked excited about something.

"Come on!" she said, running off. I ran after her, catching up at the end of the hall and halfway down the stairs. "Where... are... we... goin'?" I panted.

"You'll see." was the only answer she gave. We finally stopped at a place that I recognized from the tour. The Dojo.

I stepped inside and saw Logan pacing the floor. Jubilee was leaning against the wall, watching him. Kitty stepped inside and closed the door. "Uhhh, hi?" I said.

"We're gonna teach you how ta fight!" Jubilee burst out excitedly. "Martial arts!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Me? Martial arts? That's a good one Jubilee." I said.

"Come on, Jubes. Let's show her." Kitty said, taking an offensive stance.

Jubilee grinned.

"Stop." Logan said. "Come here, Luna."

I walked over to him. The other two scowled, mad at him for ruining their fun. Thy joined me and we waited.

"Luna, has anyone ever taught you martial arts before?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Observe." he said, motioning to Kitty and Jubilee. "These two are less likely to hurt each other." he explained.

I nodded. That made sense. I watched in fascination as Kitty leaped at Jubilee with the grace of a crane, but the ferocity of a lion. Jubilee dodged like a snake, catching her with a punch to the head. They continued like this for several minutes, barely aware of me watching them as they grew faster and faster. They stopped on some unknown signal and turned to look at me.

"Neat, huh?" Jubilee said with a grin.

I nodded and looked them over. Jubilee had a cut on her lip, and Kitty had a small bruise on her face, but nothing serious. "So you're going to teach me how to do that?" I said excitedly.

"Yep." Kitty said. "Stand like this." She said.

I copied her stance.

"The first thing you need to learn is how to stand. We're gonna teach you all the stances today, then go from there." Jubilee explained. "That stance is called the _Tigress_."

I smiled. "Nice name." I said.

They quickly taught me all the stances, then quizzed me. I performed all of them perfectly. " Now can you show me how to fight?"

They looked at Logan. He nodded.

"Alright, Luna." Jubilee said. "Try this..."


	9. I can take care of myself Right?

I was outside, enjoying the air and scenery. I had just got out of training and had already learned all the fighting techniques. According to Wolverine, I was a natural, and had already progressed to a black belt. I went to the lake. It was so peaceful outside, but I just couldn't enjoy it. I was too wound up. I just had so much on my mind. "Why? Why did you abandon me and then show up in my life, right when I was movin' on?" I whispered. I sighed sadly, then abruptly jumped into the water, clothes and all. I just floated, thinking about nothing, trying not to think about Nightshade, when I heard something I looked up and saw Wolverine standing at the shore, watching me. I climbed out and walked over to him. I realized I had been crying. I wiped my face with some water, then dried my hands off. "Hey." I said.

"Ya all right, kiddo?" he said.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said, subconsciously remembering my lessons from the Brotherhood. _Pain is weakness. Never show weakness._ I stood up straighter and looked him in the eyes. He looked at me, then nodded.

"Alright, just thought I'd check on ya." he said, and walked back to the manor.

I looked down at my feet and sighed."I'm all alone, with no one to guide me..." I sang softly to myself. I looked at the sky. Judging by the sun, it was already about three in the afternoon. I walked slowly back to the manor, not in any hurry. It took me about thirty minutes to reach the house and I started upstairs to my room. I looked at the piece of paper that was hanging on my wall. I had drawn a picture of what I had thought my parents were like just last year. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of what they really were. I grabbed the picture and tore it up into little tiny pieces. I angrily tore them down, smaller and smaller, as if that would cause them to disappear. I realized that I was crying as I tore the paper into minute pieces. I looked at the scraps in my hands. "Good riddance." I said. I cried, my shoulders shaking. Then I stopped. Someone was coming down the hall. I shut the door. Seconds later there was a knock. "Go away!"

"Luna, I just wanna talk."

Kitty. "I don't." I said, drying my eyes and putting a chair in front of the door. All I could hear was silence. I cracked the door. She wasn't there. _You don't need them._ I told myself. _You don't need anybody. You're better off on your own and you always have been._ I opened my door and walked down the hall. I opened the door and ran outside, away from the house and its occupants. _I don't need anybody. I can take care of myself._

***********************************************************************************

I wandered downtown, vaguely aware that it was getting dark out. I sniffed and fell into a cardboard box. I twitched and tried to stay awake, but sleep overtook me. The last thought I had was _Have they even noticed I'm gone? _

***********************************************************************************

I woke up. My body told me that it was about six in the morning. I rolled out of my makeshift bed.. _At least I don't smell bad._ I thought as I wandered the town. I stopped. Something wasn't right. I quickly dodged right when I heard a shot ring out. I felt the wind from the bullet. I growled furiously and swung around to come face to face with an MRD officer. "Stay where you are mutant!" he commanded.

"Fat chance buddy." I said kicking him in the stomach and taking off running. I looked up and saw a T.V. helicopter. I knew by now that I would probably be on the news. Which meant that the X-Men could find me. Great. I ran to the back of a building. Noon already. Time sure flies when you're being pursued. I again ducked away from a bullet and swung around. I kicked the offender in the chest. He got up as I was gathering my fury about me.

SNAP!

I gasped and choked, trying to get some air into my lungs. I finally manged to start breathing again. I again embraced my power. Nothing happened.

"What... what?" I stuttered.

The officer smiled cruelly. "Standard MRD Mutant Collar." he said. "Guaranteed to block your powers."

I stared at him, then abruptly stood and ran. He chased me and took me down with a tackle. I elbowed him in the face and ran. I could hear him chasing me, getting closer and closer when I realized that I had nowhere to go. I quickly ducked into a hole. I didn't move.

When I awoke, I was cramped from sitting still for so long, but I was paralyzed with fear. Judging by the sun, I had been asleep for a day, maybe two. I cautiously looked around. I didn't see anyone, so I crawled out. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was high in the sky, so it had to be around one or two. I didn't dare touch the collar around my neck for fear of being found again. I knew that I couldn't get the thing off without some help. I thought about the only place I knew that could help me. Xavier's. But how could I go back? They would never take me in again. But I had to try. I squared my shoulders and started on my long walk back to the school. I'm no quitter.

It took me about an hour and a half to reach the school. The collar had impaired my senses to those of a normal human, so I was relying on memory alone. Which, sadly, wasn't that good. I finally made it and stopped at the door. _What if they don't help me?_ I wondered. I didn't let myself think. I could feel every cut that I had gotten start to sting. The collar had stopped my healing factor, and I could feel blood dripping on my face. I walked into the school. "H-hello?" I called.

"Welcome back darlin'." a familiar voice said. I turned and saw Wolverine leaning against a doorway.

"W-Wolvie?" I said.

He narrowed his eyes. "What's that on yer neck darlin'?" he said, stepping forward.

"Some sort of collar." I said, waiting for his reaction.

He growled. "Charles!" he called. "Hank! Stay here." he said, running to find some help.

I nodded and collapsed onto the floor as soon as he was gone. I rested until I heard footsteps, then struggled to my feet.

"Don't strain yourself, Luna." the Professor said. "Just relax. Wolverine, please bring her to the Infirmary."

"I know where it is." I said as I started to walk forward unsteadily

Wolverine growled and lifted me up. He carried me to the hospital room and I fought for consciousness. He set me down on a bed and I felt something wet brush the cut on my face. A sharp pain hit me. I hissed at the pain.

"I know Luna, but we have to get you cleaned up." Hank said. I shifted so I could see him. I allowed him to use the diabolical stuff on my cuts, grimacing at the sting it brought.

"Now then, let's get that collar off you." the Professor said.

"Why couldn't you have just done that in the first place?" I said.

"You shouldn't run away like that." Wolverine said

"You're one to talk." Beast muttered.

Wolverine smiled slightly. "Just get the blasted thing off her Hank."

Hank reached forward and grabbed the clasp. He snapped it off and tossed it on the table. "There's probably a tracer in it, so we'll need it far away from here."

I shot up. "A tracer?! That means that I've led them here!" I gasped.

"Not for long." Hank said and I watched as the collar disappeared. "Now it's in Montana."

"Whoa." I said.

I hopped down off the bed and started out the door. "You're not leaving, are you Luna?" the Professor said.

I looked at the floor and nodded. I willed myself to be strong and not cry. "I... I have to..." I said. "I can't explain it. Not in words."

The Professor nodded and closed his eyes. I could feel him searching my mind and I lowered my shields while I brought up the feelings I'd been having. The pain, the hurt, the fear. He exited my head and sighed wearily. "Luna," he said, choosing his words carefully, "You'll always have a safe home here. You know that right?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

"Then why would you want to leave? You know that Logan would never abandon you. And neither would anyone else."

"How do I know?" I whispered. "I was already abandoned once. By my own family." I said, spitting the words. "How do I know that won't happen again?"

"You just have to trust us, kiddo." Logan said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. "You'll have to help me." I whispered. "I don't know how."

He nodded sadly.

I turned again towards the door and exited the Infirmary. I headed for my room and wondered if I was doing the right thing.

***********************************************************************************

I woke up to sunlight streaming in my face. I blinked and shot out of bed, hurrying to get dressed. _Hope the others left me some food._ I shook my head crossly. Another orphanage thought. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw pancakes and a bowl with bananas, strawberries, and blueberries on the counter. Everyone was seated at the table. I forced myself to walk towards the pancakes instead of sprinting and grabbing what I could. _At least Scott has Jean to help him through this._ I thought grimly. _Stop that kind of thinking!_ I scolded myself, grabbing three pancakes and a little of all the fruit. It looked like a reasonable amount to me, so I sat down in my usual spot between Jubilee and Logan. I again subconsciously curled my arm around my plate and started baring my teeth before I caught myself. I couldn't loosen my grip on my plate, however. I started eating, making myself eat and actually chew. I thought back to my time on the streets. You had to be protective there too. I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts. I caught Jean looking curiously at me. I looked down. I must have started wolfing my food again during my daydreaming, because there was nothing there. I felt the heat creep up to my face and I got up and went to the kitchen. I washed my plate off and sat back down at the table, listening to the conversation. I put my head in my arms, hiding my face.

I could hear Jean saying something to Scott, then looked up to see Scott watching me. I groaned inwardly, then got up and left the room. I didn't want this today. I hopped on my motorcycle and headed off, calling a quick "I'll be back!". I didn't care if anyone heard, although I knew Wolvie did. I took off down the street, pulling a can of beer out of my pocket. I had snuck it out of the fridge, and had no doubt that Wolvie would be furious, but at that moment I didn't care. I pulled over, leaning against a tree and sipping the beer. I finished it and tossed it in a trashcan, sighing as I hopped back on my bike. I was already feeling a lot calmer, so I headed back to the school. I parked my bike and went inside. I was only gone for about ten minutes, so I headed upstairs. I put my keys in my leather jacket pocket and decided to take a walk. I walked out the front door so everyone knew I'd be gone, then turned towards where I knew town was. I felt like a fight and I grinned as I thought of the perfect gang...

I headed down the deserted alley. I could smell them, so they wouldn't ambush me. The same punks who use to beat me up when I was younger. I'd show them. I heard the whistle of a chain and turned around. There were about five of them and they were big. They had the hardened muscles of street kids, and the mean look in their eye that said _ back off if ya know what's good for ya_. I saw that two of the five had those stupid gang-chains. The rest were empty-handed.

"Well, well, well." the leader said. "If it isn't our punching bag. She's come back to us, boys."

His thugs snickered and looked menacingly at me.

I tried to look scared as they advanced towards me. "I-I don't have any money..." I whimpered. I received a swipe to the face from a chain. _That's it._ I spun and kicked the offender right in the chest. He went down and didn't get up. The other four jumped me and for a moment I went down under all the weight. But then I got my bearings and managed to shove them all off me. I beat one in the head, another in the gut, a third in the kneecap, and the last one I slammed my fist into so hard I thought he passed out. He and the others got up though, and they took off running! I laughed as I watched them run like I had run. "And don't come back!" I figured the fight had lasted all of twenty to thirty minutes, but I wasn't headed back until my cuts healed. I walked around for ten minutes, trying to locate my old tormentors. I didn't see any so I sighed and gave up looking, finally deciding that I had been gone long enough and was probably long overdue for a Danger Room session anyways. I headed back towards the school.

I opened the front door and went inside. I went straight to the Danger Room and saw that everyone else was already there. I opened the door and they turned to look at me. I saw shock register on their faces and realized that I should probably have fixed my hair and changed my shirt. At least I had thought to leave my jacket in the entrance hall.

"Luna, what happened?" Scott asked in his somewhat annoying leader-like tone.

I shrugged. "I went for a walk and got into a fight." I said nonchalantly.

"Against?"

"Just some neighborhood thugs. I showed them a thing or two. You shoulda seen 'em run!" I laughed.

Kitty shook her head."Here I thought you were a sweet, innocent little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly..." she muttered playfully.

I opened my eyes wide. "Are you implying that I'm not sweet?" I said in mock horror. "Think of me as a cross between Kitty and Jubilee. Sweet when I want to be, but when I'm mad, watch out!"

I slipped in beside Jubilee. She grinned at me. "How many?"

"Five. Two had those idiotic gang-chain things." I whispered back.

She looked impressed. "Nice. Glad you're on our side."

I nodded and turned back to what Scott was saying. I missed whatever he had to say because he suddenly clapped his hands together and everyone split.

"Uh-oh..." Jubilee said. It was clear that she hadn't been paying attention either. "Just follow Wolvie." she whispered to me and I nodded. We crept over to Wolverine and stayed by his side.

"Didn't pay attention?" he grunted. We nodded, knowing we were caught. He sighed. "Long, long story short, dodge the missiles. No powers."

I looked around and ducked before a flying rocket had the chance to take my head off. I flipped back to my feet, only to roll to the right to avoid a pair. I dodged and weaved through a series, breathing hard. I jumped to avoid low missiles and nearly was decapitated by more than a few. We finally stopped and Scott shut the simulation down.

"Good work people." he said. I hurried to my shower, grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain yellow tee. I showered and changed, grabbing my shoes and putting them on. I hurried down the stairs. Jubilee had asked me after practice if I had wanted to go shopping with her and I had agreed.

I was actually excited. An older kid wanted me to tag along! I whistled as I hurried to the car she was driving.

"Don't tell Wolvie I drove." she said with a wink.

"O.K.. I'll tell him I drove." I said, returning the wink.

She giggled. She pulled the car into drive and we were off to the mall.

***********************************************************************************The trip to the mall was actually an enjoyable one. We had listened to the radio, sampled different foods, and tried on what seemed like every article of clothing they had. Afterwards, we grabbed some ice cream and drove home. It was great! We got home somewhat late though, right around six o' clock. Jubilee took her things to her room, and I grabbed mine. I spent the next three or four hours rearranging my closet. Jubilee had insisted that she get me half of Macy's, so I had limited closet space when I finally shoved everything in there. I glanced at the clock. Ten. I smiled. One more hour, just to be safe...

I sat on my bed and thought about how nice everyone here was. I thought about how hard and tough you had to be to survive on the streets. I just thought about my life in general and how messed up it was. I cradled my head in my arms. _You take care of yourself._ That was the first and only thing that gang had taught me. I had learned that lesson well. _Maybe a little too well..._ A voice at the back of my head said gently.

I looked at the clock. It was eleven. Finally.

I ran quickly and quietly down the stairs and grabbed my leather jacket, putting it on. I was about walk out the door when a growl stopped me.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Wolverine said.

I looked up at him. I could see the concern barely hidden in his eyes and I dropped the tough exterior. "I don't know." I said softly. "I just don't know..." I leaned into the door frame, thoroughly exhausted with trying to appear the tough guy. I looked up at him with the pain clearly showing in my eyes.

He came over to me and pulled me to his chest. "Everything's gonna be O.K. darlin'." he said as I tried not to cry. He looked at me. "Now then, why don't you go on up to bed?" It wasn't a command, but a gentle suggestion. I nodded and trudged wearily up the stairs to my room. I decided that I'd give this guy a shot. I'd give them all a chance. _You're not a bad kid..._ I thought to myself. _Just lost..._


	10. Meetin' Creed

I woke up, suddenly alert. Someone was in here. I lay perfectly still, sniffing the room. I finally looked up over my bed. "Who's there?" I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

No one answered. Scott and Jean were gone on their honeymoon thing, so that ruled them out. Yes, my thinking is brilliant at this hour. (Sarcasm, by the way.)

I got up and flicked on my lamp. I shined it around the room. No one...

I glanced at the clock. It was six-thirty. I knew I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon, so I got up. I rummaged around in my closet, looking for something outdoorsy to wear. I finally found a pair of capris and purple shirt. I tossed them on, along with a pair of the new shoes I'd got, then headed quietly out the door. I had already read most of the library, so I didn't go there. I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the table. I sat and waited for everyone to show up, wondering why I hadn't seen anymore of the students that I had. Then it dawned on me. _Summer Vacation._ My mind drifted over to other matters, like Wolvie and Jubilee's partnership. I wondered why Wolverine would put up with her. I sighed. _He sure is hard to figure out..._ I said to myself.

I must have fallen asleep at the table, because when I woke up, my watch read seven-forty-five. I hurriedly got up and looked at the counter. Somehow, there were waffles sitting there, waiting to be eaten. I grinned. _No one's watching. Be quick._

I grabbed a plate and loaded some waffles onto it. I hurriedly wolfed it down, then rinsed my plate off. I danced back up the stairs and nearly collided with Wolverine. I looked up, startled.

"Feelin' better?" he said. I thought I saw the hint of a smile.

"Much." I answered.

He nodded and I went past him, running upstairs. I hurried to my room, grabbing a basketball. Maybe somebody would want to play...

I went outside to the courts, intent on just shooting the ball into the basket. I shot and... missed. I shot about ten times more. Missed every one. I was suddenly glad that no one was out here to see me. I finally got one in the basket. I cheered somewhat quietly. I left the ball on the court for someone else, then went inside. I was a little hungry after making a fool of myself, so I grabbed a single waffle and sat down to eat it. It seemed that Wolverine had left to go somewhere, so I sat and wondered where everyone else was. I got tired of waiting. _They probably came down while I was outside._ I thought, forcing myself not to be hurt or angry. I heard footsteps and Gambit walked into the kitchen.

"Why hello there, chere." he said.

"Hey Gambit." I smiled at him. "Waffles." I said, indicating the plate on the counter.

He looked a little puzzled over my new attitude, but he shrugged and got himself some waffles. He took a bite. "Best waffles Gambit has ever tasted." he said.

I nodded. _Only fresh waffles I ever had._ I bit back the remark. I stood up. "Hey, Gambit?"

"Chere?"

"You any good at basketball?"

He smiled. "Gambit dabbles."

"Would you mind helping me get a game goin'? It's getting' a little boring just sittin' around all day..."

He held up a hand. "Say no more chere. Gambit knows exactly who to get..." He walked out and I waited. After about ten minutes or so, he finally came back with Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Hank, Kurt, and Storm. They walked to the courts and I followed.

"Did you wanna play?" Gambit asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright then. Who's de other team captain?" he called.

Apparently everyone had already decided, because Storm stepped forward.

"You take first pick." Gambit said.

The teams turned out to be Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt on Storm's team which left Hank, Piotr, and Kitty on Gambit's team. They had me flip a coin to decide who went first or something like that. I didn't know much (or anything really) about sports, so I just went with it. It came up heads, so Remy's team went first.

The game turned out to be pretty entertaining. There didn't seem to really be any rules. They used their powers to gain the upperhand and score. Bobby froze slick spots under Gambit's feet, but Gambit turned and supercharged the ball, making everyone else unable to touch it. Storm made the ball float on the winds and Piotr got it with his armor on. He shot and scored. First point to Storm's team. Rogue flew and shot the ball from the air. (Isn't that cheating?)

Gambit wasn't going to give in. The seemed to have made some sort of wager, because Bobby flashed Kitty a grin and said "Hope you can afford it!" That just made poor Remy play all the harder. I watched as finally, during the last ten seconds, Gambit scored the winning point with a supercharged ball. He turned and grinned at Storm.

"Well, mon petite, it seems you owe me that case off soda." he said, turning and laughing as he dropped the ball and went in the house.

I smiled. "That was interesting." I said to myself. I got up and stretched, glancing at my watch. I shook my head. The game had somehow managed to last for two hours! It was only about noon, so I decided that I would skip lunch and get some practice in. I grabbed a pair of my old, worn out jeans and one of my uglier shirts, changed and headed to the Danger Room.

I set the simulation on level three and got set up. "Random." I said to the computer, and the room began to change. There were burning buildings everywhere. "Looks like a battlefield." I said. I rolled as a meteor slammed towards me. I immediately switched into a tigress and doged several meteors as they hurdled towards me. "Level three. Hmph." I muttered as I spun a cartwheel towards the flag I was suppose to be capturing. I morphed into a fire-red tigress this time, clawing at a pair of animated enemies. They were down, so I focused my attention on the flag, shifting into Luna. As soon as my attention was diverted, however, a meteor managed to flatten me. I groaned and moved the thing off me, waiting to catch my breath. I stood up, watching as another meteor came towards me. I jumped out of the way and looked up at the flag, then saw a row of buildings that led to it, provided I survived to reach them. I sprinted over to them, managing to keep my balance as I leaped onto one, then another and so on until I finally reached the flag. Battered, bruised, and worn out, I grasped onto it and the simulation ended. I heard a noise behind me. A growl rumbled from my throat. _Danger!_ I took an offensive stance, then relaxed when I saw that it was only Jubilee.

"Hey Jube." I said.

"Hey. You did great!" she said. "I was watching from up there." She pointed in the direction of the Control Room.

"Were you?" I narrowed my eyes in playful suspicion. "You didn't touch anything did you?"

She laughed. "Course not! Level three is tough enough. I'm surprised that you jumped that far!"

I shrugged. "I was bored and needed something to do. I figured that a little practice couldn't hurt, and I kinda needed to blow off some steam." I said.

She looked at me seriously. "You're O.K., aren't you?" she said with concern, looking me in the eyes.

I looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "Course I'm O.K.!" I said with what I hoped was a convincing smile.

She didn't looked convinced, but let the matter drop. I would talk when I was ready and not before then.

Well, it's about dinnertime. Did you wanna eat or were you gonna "practice" all day?" she teased.

"Dinnertime?! How long have I been here?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. A while."

I shook my head in amazement. "How does time get away from me?" I said.

"It happens to everyone in here. You do one scenario, then another. You can't stop because of the adrenaline rush." Jubilee said. She looked like she was remembering her own Danger Room sessions.

I nodded and we ran to my room so I could change into something a little more tasteful.

"Let's eat!" I said when I was finished, and we raced down the stairs. We skidded to a halt at the table. Everyone else was already there. I grabbed a plate and put some food on it. I sat down. Jubilee already had a plate.

"Danger Room?" Rogue said.

"Danger Room." I confirmed.

She nodded. "Hard ta get away, ain't it sugah?"

"Yep. Didja whip ol' Gambit in a rematch?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He wouldn't have it. Said we already owed him a pack of cola, he didn't wanna lose it." She glared at him from across the table. "Sore winner."

I grinned, and started eating, again slipping into the orphanage/streets part of my mind. I finished and got up, heading for the door. It was dark out and I wanted to see the moon. I knew that it would be up by now. I went outside and walked to the woods, climbing up a tree and sitting there. I figured if somebody wanted to talk to me bad enough, they'd come find me. I looked at the moon and howled softly, like a lone wolf trying to locate its pack. I gazed at the moon. It was beautiful, so alone up in the sky, but so majestic. I sighed softly and turned my thoughts to the X-Men. They seemed nice enough and I had promised myself that I would try to trust them, but my old fear kept me back. My fear of getting too close, just to have it ripped away. Like Magneto had ripped away that so-called first layer of adamantium from my body. I thought back angrily to that day. Then I thought about Nightshade's pleading words. _I was only trying to protect you..._ I shook my head. _But you didn't. They did._

I watched the moon overhead, content to just listen to the night sounds of the woods. An owl hooted. I closed my eyes and drifted off....

I woke up about fifteen minutes later. I stretched and climbed down, figuring that I had stayed out long enough. I opened the front door and stepped inside. Everyone was already gone, so I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the cartoons. I watched Bugs Bunny and Tom and Jerry for a while. I giggled when Tom was hit in the head by Jerry. _He always manages to bounce back._ I thought in amusement.

I got up and clicked the television off and got up, heading to the kitchen for some water. I grabbed a glass and sat on the counter, swinging my feet. I concentrated, closing my eyes. I wanted to feel the beast inside me, my tigress as I was calling it. I could feel it pacing just below the surface, waiting to spring, to hurt. To kill. I told myself that I would never give in, but I knew that it was only a matter of time.

I got down and took my glass upstairs with me, ready to call it a day. I was beat, so I changed into a nightie and flopped onto the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes.

I woke up. I wasn't really hungry, so I figured I'd ask Logan to take me and Jubilee to the mall or something. I got up and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I dressed and headed out the door.

"Hey, Jubes. Ya wanna go to the mall today?" I asked when I saw her headed downstairs.

"I'm really sorry, Luna. I promised Kitty I'd help her with her garden today. She's determined to grow strawberries. Between you and me, it ain't gonna last."

I smiled. "That's alright. I'll just get Wolvie to take me."

She snorted. "Good luck with that. You've got a better chance of convincing a moose to shave his antlers. There's only one place Wolvie would want to go."

"Exactly." I said, heading downstairs.

I finally found Wolvie in the garage, putting his Jeep back together. "Hey Wolvie?'

He didn't glance up. "Just say it." he growled.

I smiled. He had me. "Wanna go for a ride?"

He let out a sigh. "Alright. Let me fix this up real quick." he said. I waited, looking at all the other cars in the garage.

Finally he called me over. "Alright darlin'. Get in." he said, holding the door open.

I jumped inside and he started the engine. "Yippee!" I said. We drove off. He past Harry's and I looked at him.

"You'll see." was his only response. We drove until I saw the mall. There was a bar right next to it. "You do a little shopping, whistle when yer ready, and I'll let ya in." he said. "But ya have to be in there," he pointed to the mall, "fer at least half an hour. Agreed?"

I nodded. "Fine." I said in pretend anger and sprinted off towards the mall. I figured I'd blow my time (and meager supply of quarters) at the arcade. I destroyed the top score in Pac-Man. I was so into the game that I didn't notice that forty minutes had already passed!

"Sheesh!" I said, running to the bar. I whistled loudly and waited while Logan let me in. I looked around. It was larger than Harry's, though not by much. There was a bottle on the counter and by the scent, it was Logan's. I stole a drink and dashed off before he he saw me. I knew that he knew. He'd smell my scent on the bottle. I smiled to myself. I sat at a corner table, watching some guys play pool. There was some swearing, then a punch. It didn't break out into a fight though, and I scowled. I sat and waited for something good to happen. "I wish there'd be a fight already." I said, but no one heard me. I thought about starting one myself, only Logan would skin me. So I sat in the corner, watching.

I saw Wolverine stiffen, then looked around for me. I smelled it a second after he did. I raced toward him. "What is it?" I shouted.

He growled. "Sabretooth..." He popped his claws. SNIKT!

"Who?" I asked.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the wall crashed inward. I screamed and was knocked off my feet. I got up slowly and was suddenly face-to-face with the biggest animal I had ever seen. He grabbed me by the throat and turned around, staring at Wolverine and grinning horribly. I could feel his talon's slowly choking me. I snarled and growled at him and he squeezed my throat tighter. I couldn't breathe. I gasped and choked, struggling to get air to my lungs. Wolverine stood there, a look of pure fury on his face. I must have had a look similar to that, because I was ticked. I could feel my eyes take on the olive green color they had when I was getting angry.

He slowly loosened his grip and I struggled to breath. He dropped me, but caught me by the arms and held them behind me, none too gentle.

"Let her go, Creed!" Wolverine shouted.

Sabretooth snorted. "Who's gonna make me? A runt like you?" He locked eyes with Wolverine. He jerked on my arms and I could feel the pain in my shoulders. I growled again. My eyes flashed violet. That was the ultimate warning that I was furious. I couldn't use my powers in the position I was in. I knew that if I struggled, I could be seriously hurt. As far as I knew, he didn't know that I was a mutant. So I decided to play off of that.

"Why on Earth would he try to save a pathetic human girl?" I said in mock innocence and fear. I looked at Wolverine, silently begging him to play along.

Sabretooth laughed. "Do you really think I'm stupid?" he said. "I know exactly who you are, street rat!"

That was it! I bared my teeth at him and attempted to lunge at his face. I barely scraped a tooth against his filthy cheek before he jerked on my arms. It hurt, but I didn't let it show. "Put me down." I said, struggling to kick him in the shin. My eyes flashed violet dangerously.

He snickered. "Touched a nerve, did I?" he said.

He put me down roughly, just looking for a fight. I leaped up and transformed into a blazing orange tigress. I roared at him and lunged.

He sent me flying away with a sold kick. I hit the wall and Wolverine went mad. I struggled to get up, to help Wolverine. I shook my head. "Is that the best you've got?" I taunted the beast in front of me. I knew that I was playing with fire, but I was used to being burned. I had never heard of this guy's reputation, so I didn't know what I was getting myself into. He didn't even flinch. I decided to join Wolverine on the front lines, as Tigress. Bad move on my part.

I lunged at him alongside Wolverine. He batted me out the way and really let loose with Wolverine. I saw Wolvie hit the wall with a thud. I had had it with this guy! I felt rage building inside me, but kept it in check. I could feel something moving in my arms and looked down in surprise when I heard a sharp SHINK!

Wolverine saw them too. He looked surprised, but not nearly as surprised as I was. I looked at them, the adamantium claws that I had thought only Wolvie had, only these were from my fingertips. _More like cat claws_, I realized. Then I grinned. _This is gonna be fun._

I held them up and ran at Sabretooth. I slashed them at him, but I didn't have Wolverine's strength or ferocity. I jumped away and heard Wolverine get up. I ran to him and tried to help him up, but he was already standing. He glared at Sabretooth with murder in his eyes. Sabretooth stared back with the same hatred.

"Let's dance, runt." Sabretooth said and Wolverine leaped. I followed close behind. I knew exactly how Wolvie felt when Sabretooth insulted him. I had been insulted like that every day. About my size, my age, my past. No more. I could feel the anger and struggled to keep it in check.

Wolverine was attacking Sabretooth with a fury like I had never seen. I saw at that moment that I couldn't hold the beast any longer. Wolverine had given in and unleashed his animal. My eyes glowed a furious red as I unleashed my tigress. I fought with double, no triple, the ferocity and anger than I previously had.

We were still no match for Sabretooth, mainly because Wolvie was busy keeping an eye on me. He knocked us away. I could see the blood on my body from being slashed again and again by his talons. The sight just made my madder and madder. I was continuously beaten painfully away, but I couldn't stop. I knew Wolverine felt the same way. I finally stopped thinking, letting instinct take over. Sabretooth hit me, knocking me into the wall. I hit hard enough to crack the wall, then I fell to the ground, unable to stand. I cried out in pain, unable to stop myself. I heard a howl of pure fury, like that of a tortured animal. I realized suddenly that it was Wolverine. He somehow managed to tear himself from the battle, calming himself down only enough to pick me up, glare furiously at Sabretooth, and run out the door. I fought to stay awake, but unconsciousness finally took over. I looked up one last time at my savior and whispered a somewhat strangled "Thank you."

I awoke in my own bed. I looked around, trying to remember what had happened. I sat up and looked around, hoping that it had just been a bad dream.

"It wasn't a dream, darlin'." I jumped when Logan spoke. I looked over at him. I hadn't noticed him leaning against the wall. "Hank said that yer healin' factor could take care of ya.. I agreed and put ya ta bed." He looked at me closely. "You are there, ain't ya darlin'?"

I nodded. "I- I think so..." I said. The tigress was safely chained away again. "Yeah. I'm here. Who was that?"

"Sabretooth's his name." I listened as he spoke none too fondly of the monster that had attacked us. "He was just lookin' fer a fight and happened upon us."

I looked at my hands, releasing the claws. SHINK! "What... How..." I stumbled over the words.

"Remember when Magneto pulled the adamantium outta ya? Well, he said that that was a first coating. They musta put a second coating on yer claws ta keep ya from usin' em."

"That makes sense, in a twisted sorta way." I said. "So, why then am I just now finding out about them?"

"I think that they released themselves during a highly stressful situation, like what happened about two days ago."

"Two DAYS ago?! I've been out for two days?!" I retracted the claws before I cut myself as I flung my hands wildly in the air..

"Yep. A fight like that, I was surprised you weren't out fer the week." he grunted.

I rolled my now calm, blue eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm just sayin' darlin'. Yer still young and on the small side."

I bristled at the remarks to my age and size. "What's that suppose ta mean?" I hissed, eyes flashing green in a second, then cooling back to blue.

"No offense meant darlin'."

I backed down, taking a deep breath. I looked at my watch. Eight in the evening. I looked back over at Wolvie.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jubilee sprang into the room. "Luna!" she cried. She bounded over to me.

"Hey Jubes." I said with a smile. Suddenly, she punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said angrily, feeling my eyes flash to green.

"That was for havin' me and the rest of the team worried sick." she said.

I leaned into her. "Sorry..." I whispered, my eyes cooling back down to blue.

She looked at me and sighed. "It's not your fault." she said. She looked off into the distance. "Come on in!" she said suddenly.

The entire, and I mean _entire_, team crowded into my room. They looked at me and I tried to get out of bed to stand with them.

"Stay where you are Luna." Hank said.

"Hank's puttin' ya under bed arrest." Kitty said. "You haveta stay in bed 'til tomorrow."

I grimaced. "That's fair enough." I sighed and looked at all of them. They're eyes all held concern in them, like a family. I could feel my own start to tear up, but I held the tears back. Suddenly, a clock rang out. _Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong!_

I looked at my watch in confusion. "Time must be off..." I said, resetting it.

"Sorry to have to cut this little gathering short," the Professor said, "but Luna needs to rest." With that he and the rest of the team filed out. Wolverine was the last one to go. I gave him a quick hug. He squeezed back. "Love ya Wolvie." I whispered, dropping off to sleep.


	11. The Nightmare

_Pain. Ripping metal. Screams. Laughter. Joy. Success. You'll never take me. Anger. Fear. More pain. Finally, darkness. The dream suddenly shifted_. _There was Sabretooth, poised to kill me. There was blood everywhere. My blood. Another shift. Magneto laughing cruelly as he ripped the adamantium out of my body. A last shift. Sabretooth again, and this time he was standing with Magneto and the rest of my "family". The all attacked me at once, with Sabretooth pinning me down and going in towards my throat for the kill..._

"_This time I've got you..."_

"Wolvie!!" My scream woke me up. I bolted upright in bed, crying and shaking uncontrollably, my eyes a stormy grey.

Wolverine burst into the room. He saw me and immediately went to my side. He sat on the bed and held me as I cried. I buried my face into his chest and howled. I shook with fear and he patted and rubbed my back. "Shh, darlin'. It's O.K.. I'm here. I've got ya. Shh..." He said it softly over and over as I cried.

I couldn't get the sight of blood out of my mind. I finally looked up at him with haunted eyes. "Don't leave me..." I whispered. "Please, Wolvie. Don't go..."

"I won't darlin'. I promise..." He picked me up and carried me to his room next door. He tossed me one of his shirts. I looked at him.

"You've got sweat all over that one." he explained. I nodded gratefully at him. I went into his bathroom, hesitating outside the door. "Wolvie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you wait outside the door for me?" I could feel my ears burn as I asked in a weak voice. I hated myself for sounding so pitiful.

He moved to the door. I went in and shut the door, coming out after I had changed. I held my nightgown.

"Put it in the hamper." he said. I tossed it into the hamper. I walked out, leaving the light on. He got the hint and moved to the couch. I was already there.

"It's your room." I said, laying down. He smiled and picked me up, setting me gently on the bed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't leave..." I whispered fearfully into his ear.

He nodded. "Alright sweetpea. I'm not leavin' ya." He crawled under the covers and I snuggled into him, facing the light. I held him tight as I closed my eyes. I could feel his hold on me tighten as I drifted off to sleep.

I don't think he slept for the rest of the night.

***********************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning and sat up. Wolverine was already out of bed. I left his room and went to mine to change clothes. I changed and went back to his room, knocking softly on the door. He was dressed and he walked out of his room. I grabbed his hand and we went to breakfast. I dropped his hand to get a plate. I picked at my food, not really eating anything. I ate a couple bites, then pushed my plate away and walked outside. I climbed the highest tree I could find and sat in the highest branch.

"Somethin' on yer mind darlin'?" Wolverine asked, climbing up next to me.

"Just thinkin'. Wolvie, what happened during the Weapon X Program? Why can't I remember anything? It's like... like that part of my mind's been wiped away..." I said, shivering.

He put his arm around me. "They wiped yer mem'ry darlin'." he said. "They didn't want ya to remember, so they cleaned it out."

"How do I get it back?" I asked.

"Somethin' has to trigger it. Somethin' big..." he said.

I nodded and took a deep breath. My nightmare still flashed in my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head. I saw the blood again. I knew it was mine. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away. I shut my eyes tightly, then opened them again. I jumped out of the tree, landing in a way that I wouldn't get hurt. I stood up and walked away from the tree. I heard a thump beside me. "Do ya wanna talk about it darlin'?" I heard him say.

I shook my head. "I can't..." I whispered, then took off running into the woods. I had to get to a place where I could just sit and _think_. Just try to remember. I sat on a rock and cried, tossing my head back in a howl, like a wounded wolf. I sat like that for ten minutes, not moving. Then I shook myself and forcibly moved to the school, drying my eyes as I went.

I stalked down the hall towards my room where I stayed for the rest of the day. I didn't eat lunch. I refused dinner. I just sat and stared out the window. Finally, the night came. I paced around my room, doing everything I could to stay awake. Eleven o' clock.

I started running around, desperately trying to remain awake. One o' clock.

I left every light in my room on. I stared motionlessly out the window. Three o' clock.

I started beating myself, punching, kicking, biting, pinching. I had to stay awake! I had considered going to the Danger Room, but I learned that it was down for repairs. Five o' clock.

I curled into the fetal position, fighting off exhaustion. I would not give in. I jumped, ran, attacked myself. Finally the clock read seven. I splashed cold water on my face and went downstairs. I skipped breakfast and sat on the couch. I flipped the television on to fill the silence. I watched two hours of cartoons, then flipped it off. I sat there, staring into space. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, my claws springing out automatically. I stopped when I saw that it was Wolverine. I sighed with relief, retracting my claws. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped.

He looked at me in concern. "Luna, did you sleep at all last night?"

I knew lying wouldn't work on him. "No..." I admitted, looking down at the ground.

He pushed my head up, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Yer safe here." he said softly. "Don't ferget that." He sat next to me on the couch. "I'll kill Creed when I get my hands on him! Scarin' ya this bad..." he growled, mostly to himself.

"Don't go lookin' for a fight Wolvie. Not on my account." I said.

"Hey Luna! Hi Wolvie!" I heard Jubilee greet us. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

I glanced at my watch. "About eight-thirty." I said, stifling a yawn.

"The others'll be down soon then. Everyone's usually up by nine." Jubilee said, sitting next to me on the couch. Sure enough Kitty came down the stairs followed shortly by Bobby. Rogue came down two minutes later.

"Y'all make enough noise to wake the dead!" she said crossly. I grinned.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." I said helpfully.

"Thanks sugah." Rogue said.

I smiled suddenly. Coffee! I got up and followed Rogue, grabbing a mug.

"Are you sure ya want this? It's pretty heavy stuff." Rogue said, pouring herself some.

"I'll be fine." I said, pouring some when she was done. I returned triumphantly to the couch. "Ha!" I said to Wolverine.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, but didn't say anything.

I drank the coffee, slowly, watching as Hank, the Professor, Piotr, Kurt, and everyone else eventually made it downstairs. I drank three more cups of coffee.

I jumped up and followed everyone to the kitchen. "So what are we gonna do today? Are we goin' to the Danger Room?" I rattled off questions, talking a mile a minute. Rogue looked at me.

"How many cups have you had, sugah?"

"Only four." I said.

"Outside. Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front door. "Go run off all that energy. I don't want to see you in this house for at least half an hour." She shut the door and I ran off, bored and hyper. I ran to the woods, jumping over brooks and streams, climbing over rocks. After about twenty minutes of mindless running, the caffeine started to wear off. I ran back to the house, much calmer. I opened the front door and Rogue looked at me. "Bettah?"

"A lot." I said calmly. I was tired from running and from lack of sleep, but I fought it off.

"Good. Come on, everyone's waitin' in the Danger Room." She walked off and I followed her.

Bobby glanced up as we entered the Danger Room. No one was really doing anything, just waiting around. "How's Ms. Energetic?" he said almost playfully.

"Not so hyper." I said.

"Good. This is a team-building session. Everyone ready?"

We all nodded. Scott turned on the Danger Room and we waited as it randomly picked a scenario. It finally settled on a city. The buildings looked sound enough. I wondered what the threat could be. I looked around, watching for some sort of attack. There was suddenly the sound of bullets being fired. I immediately thought back to the officers who had shot at me when I was much younger, then shook it out of my head. _You're older now. Get a grip._ I popped my claws open and everyone stared. "Didn't Wolvie tell ya?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"He mentioned the fight, but not those." Bobby said.

"Figured it was her story ta tell." Wolverine grunted. "Now if ya don't mind, we're bein' shot at."

Everyone turned back to the shootings ahead. No one had been hit yet, so we sprang into action. We charged towards the guards. MRD Officers. I could smell them. I sliced one of their guns in half and received a kick in the stomach for it. I immediately grabbed the boot that had kicked me, and swung with all my might. I managed to throw the guard a pretty good distance. He fell with a thud and didn't get up.

Bobby and Kitty had one, Rogue and Gambit were whipping another. I ducked when I heard footsteps behind me. "Nice try, buddy." I growled at him, slicing his weapon and clawing a long gash in his arm. We were ambushed with more and more guards, but I manged to hold my own, receiving and giving occasional help. I fought off two at once, slashing as much as I could. I was exhausted, but I wouldn't back down. No one was going to see me quit.

Finally the simulation ended and we were free to go. Before I left, however, I asked Scott a seemingly harmless question. "Hey Scott? What time does the Danger Room shut down?"

"It shuts down at midnight and doesn't start up again until six-thirty. Why?"

"Just curious..." I mumbled, hiding my guilty light-brown eyes and heading towards the showers.

I showered quickly, tossed my clothes in the hamper (somehow they always manage to get cleaned), then wandered aimlessly to the kitchen. I figured that I should probably eat something, so I grabbed some fruit and fixed a fruit salad.

I figured that the rest of the day was mine, and I really didn't want to talk to anyone, so I decided that a little walk would do me good. I grabbed a light jacket and was out the door. I walked a little ways, wondering why there were so many stars in the sky. I imagined that they were angels and that everyone had a special little guardian angel to protect them. "Where's my angel?" I whispered. "Why isn't he with me?" I looked in the pond at my feet, watching my reflection. I crouched down and gently touched my reflection's face, distorting the image. I waited for it to clear again. I studied myself this time. My face had a hardened look to it. I smiled and my face shifted. It looked more pleasant, but not by much. I studied my eyes, looking deep into them. I tried to see past the blue color of my eyes.

I sat there for quite a while longer, just trying to not think. I glanced up at the sky and saw that the moon had come up. I finally, with some reluctance, moved enough to look at my watch. It was almost ten. I fleetingly thought about staying outside for the night, then decided against it. Wolverine would be furious and everyone else would be worried. I had to at least try to act normal.

I got up, stretched, and went inside. I crept quietly up to my room and settled in for another sleepless night. I waited until I was sure that Wolverine was at least in bed, then I crept to the Danger Room. It was only ten-fifteen, so I had at least an hour. I started it up and got ready.

I ran through countless simulations, but I stayed awake. I groaned aloud when the system shut itself down. I trudged back to my room, tiptoeing down the hall. When I got to my room, I shut the door and sat with my back to the wall. My head hurt and I was slightly dizzy, but it all passed after an hour or so. I repeated last nights procedure. It had worked well then. This time, however, I stayed in my room until eight-thirty. I crept out of my room and made it downstairs. I skipped breakfast again. I knew that I couldn't go on like this, but I was I no hurry to see the nightmares again.

This time, Wolverine was waiting on the sofa for me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. I hated the bitter flavor, but it kept me awake. I kept it to two cups this time, drinking both in the kitchen. I hoped that Wolverine would get tired of waiting and leave, but when I had finished my coffee and washed out my mug, he was still on the couch. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Ya didn't sleep last night." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. An accusation.

I nodded. "I can't..." I said. "Every time I close my eyes I see..." I trailed off with a shiver. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. I looked into his baby blue eyes with my piercing icy-blue ones. His eyes held concern. It was new to me. No one had ever been concerned about me before.

"What happened, Luna?" he whispered softly. "What did they do ta make a sweet kid like you so..." he looked at me, lost for words.

My eyes hardened. "I don't know, Wolvie." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I just don't know..."

"Luna, ya hafta get some sleep. You've been up for more than two days straight." he said.

I shook my head. "I can't Wolvie... There... There was blood everywhere. My blood. He was killing me! S... Sabretooth was killing me and Magneto just laughed. I can't get it out of my head! I..." I was crying softly by now, the tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Shhh, darlin', it's O.K....." he whispered. "The Professor and Jean can help. They'll help ya...."

"No!" I looked at him with horrified eyes. "You can't tell anyone Wolvie! I don't want anyone else messin' with my head! You can understand that, can't you?" I knew that he had mental shields around his mind to keep telepaths out. I had learned to keep some around mine too.

He looked at me. "Alright, darlin'. I won't tell anyone. I just don't wanna see ya hurtin' like this..."

"I'm fine Wolvie. I can take care of myself." I remembered my motto from the streets.

"Sometimes ya need a friend ta watch yer back..." he said.

I snuggled into him again. I was so exhausted! I just wanted sleep, but I knew that sleep meant nightmares. I kept my eyes open. I sat up and stared blankly at the wall.

"Luna?" Someone touched my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and nearly slashed Jubilee, who was standing behind me. She looked at the claws. "A bit jumpy, are we?"

I retracted my claws. "Sorry Jubes." I sighed.

"Luna, what's wrong? I'm worried about you..." she said, sitting beside me on the couch. I looked to my left, but Wolverine had gone.

I tried to smile. "Nothin' Jube. I fine..."

"Don't lie to me Luna. I can see it in your eyes. You looked like ya haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in two days! I can tell yer tired. If ya weren't, I know that ya would've heard me long before I was behind ya." She looked at me with the same concerned look Wolverine had.

I sighed. "I'll be O.K., Jube. I just... I'm tryin' ta figure some stuff out, that's all..."

She shook her head. I gave her a hug and stood up. "Time is it?"

"About noon or so..."

"I've been sittin' on the couch fer that long?" I said, slightly bemused. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out to a movie. Storm's idea."

"Wolvie went too?"

"Kitty dragged him out the door." she said with a smirk. "It was funny to see, too!"

"Don't people usually go to a movie later at night?" I said.

"Usually. Scott said somethin' about not wantin' to be in that part of town at night." She shook her head.

I grinned. "Well, apparently we've been left for a while."

"You and me." She nodded. "Wanna play some basketball?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" I got off the couch and we went to the courts.

I grabbed the ball and tossed it high into the air. Jubilee jumped and caught it, running for the goal. I tripped her, grabbed the ball and ran to the opposite side. She chased me, but I somehow managed to make a point. I imagined fans cheering and smiled.

Jubilee had already grabbed the ball and she used her fireworks to shoot it in. Point for her.

We played for an hour. I lost badly, but I didn't care. I flopped down on the grass and looked at the clouds rolling by. I heard Jubilee lay down next to me. We stayed like this for half an hour. I glanced at my watch. "How long is this movie?" I said. "It's been an hour and a half!"

"I think they said two hours. Then they haveta fight their way through traffic. All in all, I guesstimate another hour." she said.

I nodded. "So, what do we do for another hour?"

"I dunno. We could sneak over to the mall."

I shook my head.

"Hmmm, yer right. Wolvie would smell that one from the theater. We could swim in the lake."

"That sounds like fun!" I said. I jumped up and we ran to the lake. I jumped right in, splashing Jubilee.

"Hey!" she said, leaping in beside me. We laughed and swam around until finally I heard the car.

"They're here!" I said, climbing out. I helped Jubilee up and dried us both off, then we ran to the car. "What'd ya go see?" I asked when we got there.

"_Revenge of the Space Alien Zombie Nerds_." Bobby said.

Jubilee and I both rolled our eyes. "Nice title. Was it any good?" she said.

"It was O.K.." Bobby shrugged. I watched as everyone else piled out of the car.

We all went into the house and I sat on the couch to watch cartoons. I was joined by Jubilee, Kitty, and Bobby. "What'll be?" I asked, twirling the remote.

Kitty grabbed it from my hand. "Whatever's on." she said, flipping the T.V. on.

I stuck my tongue out at her. She finally settled on Animal Planet. It was a documentary on a school of fish. _Fish!_ I shook my head and got up. Kitty grinned. They sat there and watched it as I walked into the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, the adults quit talking. I knew they had been talking about me, but I decided to ignore it. I looked at them. "Well?" I said, my blue eyes turning to a hazel color. "I know y'all were talkin' about me. Let's hear it."

Piotr cleared his throat. "We're worried about you, Luna." he said.

"We know you haven't been sleeping and you barely ate yesterday." Storm said.

I turned to glare at Logan. My eyes flashed green. "You promised!" I said accusingly. "You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

He shook his head. "I didn't say a thing, darlin'. They figured it out."

"Luna, how long have you been up?" the Professor asked quietly.

I automatically increased my mental shields. "Since about eight." I lied.

The Professor shook his head. "No, Luna. I can tell you've been up for much longer than that. I'm sure Hank would agree with me."

Hank took a close look at me. "Judging by the......" He started rabbling off various complicated words that I couldn't even try to keep up with.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" I said.

"Your eyes are bloodshot, there's dark rings under them, and you're pale. You're not nearly as alert as you usually are and you don't seem to be able to focus on too many things at once. All signs of lack of sleep." Storm told me.

"It's Sabretooth, isn't it?" Rogue said softly. "Ya cain't sleep acause of him."

I nodded the tiniest nod I could manage. I looked down at the floor. My eyes cooled to a deep, stormy blue-grey. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands. "What do I do?" I whispered. "I can't fight this alone..."

"You don't have to, sugah. We're all here for you. Yer not alone anymore." Rogue sat on the floor beside me and lifted my chin. "We'll help you. But ya hafta trust us."

I nodded. "I'll try." I whispered.

"That's all we can ask for. Now, I personally think that you need to get some shut-eye if yer goin' ta do anything today or tomorrow." She stood up, pulling me to my feet. "You can sleep on the couch in the living room, that way you'll be near everyone. How's that sound?"

I nodded. "Sounds great ." I said, yawning before I could stop myself. I walked into the living room. The others had already gotten up. I laid down and finally closed my eyes. I was asleep in minutes.

***********************************************************************************

I was vaguely aware of somebody moving around in the room. I struggled to wake up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I felt much better after some sleep. I stretched and sat up. "Hello?" I called. I saw a shape at the end of the room and flicked the light on. It was Gambit.

"Why hello there, chere." he said, coming over to sit beside me.

"Hey Gambit." I said. "Where is everyone?"

The Cajun shrugged. "Upstairs, I guess." he said. I nodded. My watch read eleven, so I figured that I might as well sleep for the rest of the night. I didn't feel like getting up, so I crashed back into the couch. "Night, Gambit." I called.

"Good night, chere." I heard him walk off into the kitchen. I flicked off the light and fell asleep.


	12. Intruders!

I woke , breathing hard. I fumbled for the light switch, finally finding it. I snapped the light on. The clock on the wall said that it was just past seven-thirty. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. I had dreamed that I was running from something. I didn't know what, just something. It had nearly caught me when I woke up. I shivered and got up. I went upstairs and got dressed in some street clothes. I walked out the door and stood in the crisp morning air. I went for a long walk along the lake, watching the ducks and geese as they chased each other and flew around. I smiled as I watched them. I reached the end of the lake and stared into the water. I started to softly sing a song that I faintly remembered my mother singing to me as a lullaby.

"_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry _." I sang the words as I walked slowly back towards the manor. "_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._" I reached the front door and continued singing softly to myself. "_'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always._" I looked up at the stairs and let out a long, slow breath.

I headed for my motorcycle, not wanting to hang around the house for a while. _I'll be back by twelve-thirty._ I thought. I started it up and drove out of the garage. The wind whipped my hair around and I laughed with the joy of speed. I sped over to the mall to grab a pair of boots and cowboy hat that I had seen. I picked them up and dropped them off at the manor. I grabbed my keys again and ran back out to my motorcycle. I cranked it up and sped over to a lake that I had seen on the way back. I parked my motorcycle under a tree and leaned against it. I watched the waterfall crash down on the rocks and felt my breathing slow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, sliding down the tree with the warm sun on my face and smile on my lips.

***********************************************************************************

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I moaned as I looked at my watch. I had set the alarm on it to go off at twelve-twenty. Ten minutes before I had to be back. "Shoot." I muttered, climbing onto my bike. "Musta fallen asleep." I roared down the street, skidding to a halt in the front of the school. I wheeled my motorcycle in the garage and went to my room. I met Logan in front of the stairs.

"Come on." he said. "We're goin' out to eat."

"Yes!" I said, rushing to my room to get ready.

I slipped on a comfy checkered shirt that Kitty had bought me, some nice-ish jeans, and some socks. I looked down at my feet and grabbed my boots, pulling them on. I walked into the bathroom and braided my hair, then stuck my cowboy hat on my head. I looked in the mirror. _Not bad._ I thought. _You clean up good._

I grabbed my new tight-fitting leather jacket, pulling it on as I walked downstairs.

I sat on the couch to wait for Logan.

I didn't have to wait long. He came down the stairs about two or three minutes later.

"Come on. Let's go." he said, walking towards the door.

I followed and he opened the door of his Jeep for me to hop in. "Thanks." I said, climbing into the passenger seat. He went around and got in front, starting the engine. He drove to a little diner place that looked slightly run-down. We went inside and sat down at a booth.

"What'll it be ta drink, sweetie?" a waitress came over to get our order. Her nametag read "Susie".

"Water." I said while Logan ordered a beer.

"Comin' right up." she said, disappearing behind the kitchen doors after handing us our menus.

Logan handed me my menu. I read over it, then thought for a minute. "Chicken." I finally said with a smile.

"What'll ya have, sugar?" Susie appeared at our table with our drinks.

"A kid's chicken sandwich with a chocolate shake and a number one." Logan handed back the menus. The waitress smiled at me.

"A chocolate shake? Honey, you're sweet enough. You're really gonna have to keep an eye on this one. The boys will be droolin' all over her." she said with a kind smile.

I giggled and tried to hide behind Logan.

She smiled and went to order our food. I leaned back in my chair and watched the ceiling fan spin slowly. It was oddly hypnotic. I drank my water as we waited for our food.

Susie came back with our food and a refill on my water. I slowly ate my chicken, enjoying the flavor. I finished and drank my shake. It was delicious! I leaned back in my chair after I was finished and closed my eyes, waiting on Logan to finish his food. I tipped my hat over my eyes and dozed off.

"Come on darlin'." I heard about five minutes later. Logan was standing up at the table, holding my jacket out to me. He had already paid for the meal and was getting ready to leave.

I got up and followed him out the door. I climbed into the Jeep and we headed back to the school. I jumped out of the Jeep and walked inside. I heard Logan behind me. I turned around and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I said. I hurried upstairs to my room, changing clothes once again. I hung up my Western clothes and stepped into the hallway. I was feeling restless, so I decided to go out for a run. I ran outside, jogging over the path and around the mansion. I ran through the woods, around the gardens, and through the entire lawn. I ran faster and faster, reveling at the feel of the wind in my hair. I ran for hours, never tiring. I only stopped when I saw that night had fallen. I looked at the moon. It hung in the sky, watching over me. I went to my room, changed, and collapsed in bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow...

***********************************************************************************

I jerked myself awake. There was a noise outside. I heard a muffled _thump_, then the sound of glass breaking. Wolverine was already out of his room, shirtless and wary. I pulled on some clothes and shoes and slowly made my way downstairs, sticking to the shadows. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and an alarm sounded.

Wolverine hurried down the stairs. "Get the kids outta here!" he yelled. I saw everyone hurrying towards the emergency exits in the walls. I grabbed a little girl and whispered "It's O.K., you're safe." before running with her to the exits. "Good thing some people are gone for break, huh?"

She nodded and followed a little boy into the crawl-space. I turned around and ran back to Wolverine, confident that the others would be safe with the senior X-Men. I couldn't find him among all the MRD officers, so I just went in for a fight.

"Come on, boys! Let's play!" I called, springing forward into a tigress. I caught the first guy around the waist. He fell with a solid _thud!_ and didn't get up. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. officers shot at me, but I ran past them and knocked some into a wall.

I found some guards on the second-floor landing. "Luna!" a man said. "Nice to see you again! Do you remember me?" He laughed cruelly.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe you'll remember this." he said, tossing a metal dogtag at me. I caught it and looked at it. One side had _Luna Elvira Night _with a bunch of letters and numbersprinted on it. I turned it around and saw that the other side had some more letters and numbers and the word _Tigress_. "My name, Luna, is Stryker. Do you remember that?"

"How did you get this?" I asked in shock, ignoring the question.

He just laughed at me.

I lunged and pinned him to the wall. "You'll tell me!" I hissed, eyes flashing green dangerously. I let go of him and turned as one of his guards foolishly tried to stop me. I let my claws out with a loud SHINK! and stabbed him through the stomach. He fell back, dead, with a stunned expression on his face. I finished off the other three in much the same way.

I could hear Stryker clapping behind me. "Bravo Luna! You've finally embraced your wild side!" he said, that grin still on his face.

I snarled and pinned him to the wall again. "What is this?" I snarled, holding up the dogtag. He ignored me and rambled on about "my days at Weapon X" or something.

"After you turned into an animal, we couldn't use you the same anymore. So we dropped you off at your dear old dad's house. Genosha. From what I've heard, Magneto had paid to put you into the Weapon X Program when ya turned six. He hunted ya down from the Brotherhood and somehow wiped the incident from yer memory. You were turned into our services and what happened, happened." he said, watching me closely.

I punched the wall, dangerously close to Stryker's head. I listened as Wolverine ran up the stairs. I was nose to nose with Stryker when he found me.

"You... You... How can you do something like this?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta plane to catch. Just remember, Luna. You were an animal when we had you, and you're still an animal now. Once an animal, always an animal. Chow." He kicked me and sent me flying into the wall, then ran out and jumped onto a helicopter.

"Luna! Are you alright?" I heard Wolverine's voice. I stood up and shook my head, gesturing towards the bodies on the floor.

"I killed em, Wolvie. All of em..." I looked at their blank, unseeing eyes. "I didn't even think about what I was doing! I just..." I stopped, my voice catching in my throat. "Killed them..."

I felt Wolverine pick me up and hold me to his warm chest. "I know, darlin'." he said, stroking my hair.

I showed him the dogtag. "Stryker gave me this." I slipped it around my neck.

"Are ya sure that's a good idea darlin'?" he asked.

I nodded. "I need to remember what happened. He told me horrible things, Wolvie. Things that I've done..." I shook as I cried, burying my face into his chest. I heard other people running up the stairs. I glanced up and they saw my tearstained face. Then they looked at the dead guards at my feet and put two and two together.

"Luna, did you...?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Jubes. I did..." I put my head into Wolvie's chest again, not wanting to see what I'd done. Wolverine took me downstairs and set me in a chair. He turned around to go back upstairs and I grabbed his arm. "Wolvie, what are ya gonna do with them? I should help get them outta here..."

"No darlin', you've seen enough. We'll handle them, don't worry."

I nodded again and kissed the palm of his hand. "Love ya Wolvie."

"Love ya too kiddo." He turned and left.

I sat in the chair, knees to my chest. One single thought ran through my mind. _I'm goin' to kill Stryker..._


	13. I'll kill you Stryker

I got up from the chair and crept to the front door, listening for footsteps along the way. I reached the door and turned the handle, slipping outside. I scented the air. He had left by helicopter, so I couldn't track him on foot. I had to hunt down someone who might know him. I turned to the direction that he most likely went, and set off. I knew it was only a matter of time before Wolverine came after me, so I hurried to the city. I sniffed, glancing around. Nothing. I could smell some sot of fuel on the wind. Helicopter, left about five minutes ago. I followed the scent, hoping I could find my way back again.

The scent led me to to an old, abandoned warehouse. These people were good at throwing trackers off their tail. I finally picked up Stryker's scent again and followed it. I cautiously glanced around, wary of a trap. I was in the middle of the warehouse and the scent just vanished. I doubled back, puzzled. A trail just doesn't vanish! I've come to far to let it!

I growled in frustration, then quickly ran to the opposite side of the warehouse. _This place gives me the creeps..._ I thought, stepping into the open air. I took a deep breath of air, and a scent wafted barely to my nose. I stepped forward and it kept just out of reach. I could smell Stryker and it infuriated me that he was toying with me. I felt a growl start low in my throat and darted forward into another warehouse.

"Don't move." I heard a voice behind me. There was a gun to my head. I slowly turned around. "I said don't move!" the officer shouted, pulling back the trigger.

I spun away from the shot, sliding out my claws and slicing the gun in half. "Alright buddy." I growled. "Now you don't move." I held my claws to his throat. "Where's Stryker?" I hissed.

"I don't k-k-know..." the officer was obviously frightened and I pressed my claws into his throat, just enough for him to feel the pressure.

"Not good enough, buddy. I know you're lyin'. I can smell it."

"He's in the room upstairs." the officer said, gesturing. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks." I said, retracting my claws. "However, I really can't have you raising the alarm so..." I punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out. "No hard feelings?" I said, then got up. I prowled to the stairs, climbing silently up them. I reached the top and sniffed. _There._ He was in the door to the right. I silently walked up to it, then kicked it in. The door swung open, like I'd been expected. "Shoot." I muttered.

I heard several guns being lifted to my head. I raised my hands. "Let's not be too hasty now fellas." I said.

Stryker stepped forward. "Luna, Luna, Luna. You're just as predictable as your friend. Wolverine always came lookin' for a fight, and now so did you." He signaled to his men. They raised their weapons at the ready. "Some of these bullets are pure carbonadium. You know what that does, don't you Luna?"

"It slows the healing factor..." I remembered from Wolverine's "lessons". "So you're just gonna shoot me? What if I run?" I tensed as several guns lifted and fingers inched towards their triggers.

"I wouldn't recommend it Luna. These men are trained professionals in firearms. You'd be hit before you turned around. Now then, why don't you just calmly sit on the floor and we'll work something out?"

I spat at him. "You think I'm goin' to follow _your_ orders? Yer even crazier than I thought."

He smiled. "Maybe so. But you will do as you are told, because if you don't then how will you ever get the answers you seek?"

I growled and sat down. I watched him as he took a seat in a chair facing me and stared down at me. "Tie her up. She could be useful." he said, standing and walking out of the room.

I roared in anger, then jumped up and immediately felt a spray of bullets hit me. I kept running, slowly feeling the blood seep out of my body, leaving a trail on the floor. _I'll lead them __straight to the X-Men!_ I realized in horror. I stopped and looked for a place to hide. The warehouse was bare, however, so I kept running for the exit. I fell and landed with a thud. Someone had tackled me! I struggled to get up, but he pinned me down. I felt a collar snap on my neck and struggled to get out of his grasp. He let me up and I again ran for the exit. I knew I wouldn't get far. I'd probably die from loss of blood first. My vision started to blur around the edges as I fought to stay conscious.

_Where are you? I thought. I knew that the X-Men had to know I was missing. Wolvie would track me down and I'd be alright. I collapsed in an alleyway, too weak from blood loss to go any farther. I heard the sound of boots and felt myself being picked up. "I've got her." I heard the officer say into his headset, then all went black._


	14. Unexpected Capture

I struggled to gain consciousness. _Where am I?_ I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up. I immediately fell back again as pain shot through my body. I rested for a minute and tried to get my bearings. I looked around cautiously, observing everything like Wolvie had once taught me to. It seemed that I was in some sort of holding cell. There were bars on the window. I carefully sat up and crawled over to the doors to test them. I attempted to spring a claw open, but nothing happened.

The collar! I felt it around my neck. I carefully examined my body and found with horror and disgust that nobody had even bothered to clean my wounds or even remove the bullets in them. I stared at the bullet holes that riddled my body. They covered my arms, legs, and there were some in my chest. I could feel that nothing vital had been shot. Those were some seriously good marksmen! They hadn't hit anything that would kill me, although I did feel a few bullets that had entered my skull, but not my brain. I could feel some of the wounds still oozing blood, so I sat still and tried to wipe the blood away. I was careful to avoid deepening any of the bullets.

I looked forlornly out the window. My only hope was that the X-Men would find me. I sat down in a yoga pose and attempted to contact Jean, Emma, or the Professor.

_Hello? _I tried, lowering my mental shields. I glanced around to see if anyone was approaching. _Jean? Professor? Anybody?_

I waited for an answer. I didn't really expect one, so after ten minutes of waiting I sighed and stood up. I wandered around my cell. I stood up and walked over to the cell door. I cautiously pulled out a strand of hair and tossed it at the metal. It disintegrated with a light puff of smoke. "Whoa." I said. I decided that touching it would not be a good idea, so instead I moved as far away from it as I could. I inspected the opposite wall. It was solid concrete. I sighed and sat down on the floor. I tried to look innocent and scared, suspicious that there was a hidden camera somewhere watching me. I had a feeling that these guys would not hesitate to hurt or kill me, so I didn't want to attract anyone's attention.

It seems like I had anyway. Stryker walked into the hallway outside my cell. I raised my head and half-heartedly growled at him, but I barely had the strength to get up. It came out as more of a whine.

"Well well! Luna! Glad to see you're awake. You're really no use to us asleep, now are you?" he smiled and chuckled.

"Why did you kidnap me? What use am I? "

"You can be very useful, Luna. Very useful indeed." Again with the irritating laugh. "For one thing, we need a test subject. For another, well, let's just say that we suspect an old friend of ours to come to your rescue."

"Wolvie! No! You're using me as bait!" I said. "You knew that I would come after you, so you concocted this whole scheme just to get Wolvie to rescue me! Well it ain't gonna work! I'll... I'll..." I stopped, wondering what I could possibly do.

Stryker snorted. "You'll what? Stutter at me?" he grinned a very cruel grin. "Now then, you're also probably wondering why we didn't bother cleaning you up..."

"No." I interrupted. "I've already figured that one out. As soon as you get Wolvie, you're gonna dump me in the streets to die." I shook my head. "You're sick, twisted people!"

He ignored my remark and looked at his watch. "Well, I hate to cut this chat short, but I really must be going." He turned on his heel and walked off. I spat at him, then curled into a ball and drifted off into a light sleep.

***********************************************************************************

I looked up when I heard footsteps in the cell. A man in a white lab coat came in with a needle and drew blood from my arm. I could feel the metal sink into my skin and leech what little blood I still had. I looked at him. "Why?" I whispered. He didn't answer, just turned and left, pressing a button outside the cell on the way out. I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start. I had been stuck in this cell for over a week, according to a guard that had passed by. Several times a day, and more than a few time during the night, someone came in to take blood from me. I couldn't do anything, so I just let them. I was tired and knew that I looked terrible. They hadn't given me anything to eat or drink, and I wasn't about to ask them for some. I didn't trust these people at all.

I had decided to leave the bullets in, at least until I received contact from the X-Men. It was the only reminder I had that people still cared. As soon as I received word, I would work on the bullets. It was the only plan I could think of, so I stuck with it. I lowered my shields, preparing to attempt another contact.

I suddenly heard a noise, like somebody whispering.

_Luna?_ I realized that it was the Professor's voice. An image of him appeared in my mind.

I closed my eyes and projected an image of myself in my mind. _Professor?_

_Luna, thank goodness you're alright!_

_Alright wouldn't have been the word I would have chosen..._

_I meant thank goodness we've located you. There's no time for sarcastic remarks, Luna. I've pinpointed your location and am about to send Wolverine to get you._

_No! _I interrupted him. _Tell Wolvie not to come lookin' fer me! It's a trap!_

There was silence for a minute, then _He wants to know if you're absolutely sure._

_Of course I am! That rat Stryker said so himself! He said that I was bait and the only thing he really wants is Wolvie. Once they get him, well... _I let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. _I'm sorry. I never should have run off on my own..._

_No, you shouldn't have. But at least you are learning from your mistakes. Unlike some..._

"Don't bet on it..." I muttered out loud. I could feel my strength ebbing away from my body, but I struggled to hang on to the connection.

_Luna, I know you're tired, but just hang on for a minute. Wolverine said that he's on his way to retrieve you._

_No! No! No! Please Professor, tell him to stay there! I'll find a way out! I don't want him to get caught too. _I suddenly heard Wolvie's voice in my head. I realized that the Professor was somehow channeling Wolvie's thoughts to my head.

_I've gotten through worse, darlin'. Don't worry about me... _The voice was gone.

"If I don't, who will?" I whispered.

I collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion and cried, ignoring the sting of my tears in the bullet wounds.

***********************************************************************************

I woke up and flicked my eyes towards the window. I looked and saw that night had arrived while I had been asleep. There was a faint tinge of dawn on the horizon. _Well, might as well work on gettin' these bullets out._ I thought grimly. I spotted a somewhat loose-looking bullet and dug my nail under it, wedging it out from underneath. It hurt, but I didn't give up. I figured that if I could only work on getting that one stupid bullet out, then I could keep from going crazy long enough for Wolvie to get here. I had left my watch at the school, so I had to rely on my internal body clock, which was telling me that it was about two in the morning.

I worked my nail further under the bullet and slowly pushed upwards until the bullet came out with a sickening sucking sound. I grimaced and put it in my pocket. I worked on the next one and after about twenty minutes or so, I had manged to get four more out. I could only hope that these were the carbonadium bullets Stryker had mentioned. I finally stopped and rested, leaning my head against the wall. I lifted my head when I heard a soft growl outside my door.

"Luna?"

I looked over at the door, then slowly crawled towards it. "Wolvie?" I whispered. I was terrified that it was an illusion, that my mind was playing cruel tricks on me. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me darlin'.Hang on, I'll getcha outta here." I could see that he had some sort of remote in his hand and he pressed a button on it. The door swung silently open and Wolverine stepped into the room. I could hardly stand, so I remained on the floor and looked up at him. He leaned over and carefully picked me up. I knew that he had seen the bullets and collar already. I carefully leaned into him as he made his way to the exit. He slipped out the door and ran towards the front gate. It seemed like he had somehow managed to stop the security guards from stopping him and we passed through the gate without trouble. I shivered in the cold air and he held me tighter. We eventually made it to the front gate and he looked around.

"Alright darlin', I hate ta do this, but I can't climb this fence with ya in my arms."

I nodded and wearily started to climb the fence. I was almost free and wouldn't let a stupid fence stop me! I swayed when I got to the top. I tried desperately to keep my balance, but I was too tired and I fell to the ground on the other side of the fence. I lay on the ground and could feel Wolverine gather me again in his arms.

"Just hang on, darlin'." I faintly heard him say. "You're almost home..."


	15. Bullets

I opened my eyes to find myself on the back of Wolvie's Harley. I carefully sat up and wrapped my arms tighter around his chest. "Hey, Wolvie." I said.

"How ya feelin' darlin'?" he said, making a turn.

"Better?" I could still feel the bullets in my body and collar around my neck. My dogtag was gone. "They took it." I said sadly. "They gave me a link and then stole it away!"

"No, darlin'. I have it. It was on the floor of yer cell." Wolvie pulled out my dogtag from around his neck. I carefully took it from him and slipped it around my own neck. I squeezed his middle as hard as I dared and felt some blood squeeze out of my arms. I looked down and saw in the early morning light that I looked worse than I had thought. My arms were covered in blood and my shirt and pants fared no better. I could see little holes in my skin and bullets poking out of them. They hurt when I moved, so I tried to sit still as we made our way back to the school.

We finally made it back and I climbed off the motorcycle, only to fall onto the ground as pain shot through my leg. "Take it easy, darlin'." I heard Wolvie say as he picked me up and carried me into the mansion. It seemed like he had somehow managed to alert Hank, the Professor, and Jean because they were waiting in the kitchen when we arrived. Scott was also there. It seemed that they'd gotten back from their honeymoon while I was gone.

Wolvie ran with me to the hospital wing. Jean, Scott, Hank and the Professor followed close behind us. I was set down on a bed again and Hank stuck an IV in my arm. I glanced at it warily as it dripped fluid into my body.

"Luna, you obviously haven't been given any nourishment during the period of your capture." Hank said when he saw my look. "This will help get your strength up."

I frowned, but didn't say anything. "Anybody wanna get this stupid, blasted collar off me?" I said hoarsely.

"Scott." the Professor said and Scott stepped forward. He switched his glasses for his battle-goggle things and turned the setting down low. He turned me around and I lifted my hair out of the way. I felt the collar give way shortly afterwards and looked at it in disgust, flinging across the room. It disappeared seconds later. Scott smiled and put his sunglasses back on. I winced at the sudden loudness of the room, clapping my hands over my ears. I waited until they adjusted, then carefully removed them. I looked around and sighed in relief.

"Now the hard part." Jean said with a frown. "Getting these bullets out of you. Wolverine said that some might be carbonadium bullets," I nodded. "and that they slow, or at the stage you are now completely stop, the healing ability you have." I nodded again.

"Got five out last night." I said, reaching into my pocket with the hand that didn't have a needle taped to it. I dug the bullets out and handed them to Jean and Hank, who looked at them and passed them on to Wolverine. He sniffed and looked closely at them.

"Definitely carbonadium ." he finally said. "They'll have to come out. And since we can't exactly tell fer sure which ones are and which are normal bullets..."

"They'll all have to come out." I finished for him. "Fantastic."

I watched as Hank came towards me with some sort of knife-looking instrument. I tried not to flinch as he carefully sliced into my skin and pushed the instrument under a bullet. I reached into the small hole and pried the bullet out with my fingers. I set them on a tray with the others I had previously dug out. "One down." I muttered. "One million to go." I tensed as Hank repeated the procedure. "Wouldn't this go a heck of a lot faster if more than one person were pulling these freakin' things out?" I said.

Jean nodded. "She's got a point." she said to the Professor. They both grabbed even more of the knife-like tools and started on my other arm. I could smell my blood and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them again to grab another bullet. Wolverine stood watching me.

"Ya wanna..." I stopped and picked out another bullet with clenched teeth. "...help?"

Wolverine looked at me. I could hear the metal-on-metal sound of his claws being drawn out. "If I help darlin', I'm usin' these." he said.

"Don't... care...." I murmured, eyes closed again. "Want... bullets... out..."

He sighed and I could hear the reluctance in his voice. "Jeannie?" he said.

I could hear Jean shrug and say "They have to come out, Logan, and if she doesn't care by what method, by all means proceed." I looked at her in gratitude and picked another two bullets out.

Wolverine nodded and set to work picking bullets out of my legs. I closed my eyes to the pain that crashed down on me and from loss of blood. I could feel when I was unconscious when the pain stopped altogether. I smiled as I dreamed of killing Stryker for what he'd done.

***********************************************************************************

When I came to, I was strapped to a metal operating table. I struggled to remember who and where I was. I panicked, remembering suddenly what had happened the last time I was strapped down. What I had become. I tensed and struggled against the straps, my breathing turning ragged and strained. I could hear a machine beeping with my increased heart rate. I drew my claws, trying to cut the straps that held me down. "Let me go!" I shouted to the empty room.

Logan and Hank burst in."Luna! Luna, it's all right! You're safe." I could hear Hank's almost-calm voice, but didn't stop struggling to cut the bonds that held me. I heard Logan step forward.

"It's alright, darlin'. Calm down." he spoke softly. He stepped forward and touched my arm. I snapped my head to face him and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"W-Wolvie?" I whispered. I slowly retracted my claws.

"That's right, darlin'. Me n' Hank are here ta help ya. Just calm down."

"Why am I strapped down? What happened?" I could hear the panic in my voice as I struggled to remember.

"Just try and remember. You were shot, remember?"

I nodded slowly as it started coming back to me. "I was captured and you rescued me and brought me here... What happened to the bullets?" I asked suddenly.

"We trashed 'em." Logan answered.

"So why am I strapped down?"

Hank answered me. "You were thrashing in your sleep. We couldn't have you injuring yourself any farther, so we had to use restraints to keep you safe."

I knew that my body was healed, so I didn't see the point in staying in the Infirmary any longer. "Can I get up now?"

Hank nodded and undid the straps holding me down. I jumped out of the bed and headed out of the room.

"Luna?" It was Hank.

"Yeah?"

"I think that it would be best if you refrained from any strenuous activities for a while. That includes hunting down those responsible for what happened." I could hear the soft warning in his voice. Shoot.

"Fine..." I muttered, walking out the door. I walked up to my room and sat on the floor by the wall. I slowed my breathing and went into a trance-like state where I could think and rest, but still be aware of what was happening around me. I saw glimpses of my past and pushed past them. I pushed past Sabretooth, Magneto, everybody who had done me harm. I concentrated on the one good thing that had happened to me prior to joining the X-Men.

_It was a sunny day and I was watching Mrs. Bootsy, a local neighborhood cat. She was a very pretty calico with deep, emerald eyes. I had found a nice lady who seemed willing to take me in and I was visiting her at her house. "Mrs. Smith?" I called out in my childish three-year-old voice. She appeared from around the corner._

_"Yes, sweetie? What is it?" she asked with a kind smile._

_"Bootsy how old?" I asked, climbing into the frail old woman's lap. I was careful not to hurt her._

_"Bootsy? Well,I don't know, honey." She thought for a minute. "If you ask nicely, maybe she'll tell you. I've got some cookies and milk waiting in the kitchen, so don't be long." I climbed down and she got up and slowly walked back into the house._

_I jumped down from the porch. "How old Bootsy?" I asked, looking at her._

_"Meow." She looked at me and chased a butterfly. I giggled._

_"Silly Bootsy." I said, running into the house and a warm plate of cookies._

I smiled as I remembered that warm, sunny afternoon. I didn't stay with frail, old Mrs. Smith, however. She died before the adoption papers could be filled out and signed. Mrs. Bootsy passed away shortly afterwards. I had roughed it on the streets, then the Brotherhood had found me. I had lived with them until I was eight. Then I ran out, living in an orphanage and being bounced from foster home to foster home. I had finally had enough of it and ran away three or four months later. I had again lived alone on the streets at the age of eight before I finally found this place about a year later. I told myself these facts about my life. _Sometimes life happens._ I thought to myself. _Get over it. _I wandered around my room, remembering everything Stryker had told me. The pain, the fear, the anger, the rage. I shook it off and opened my window, sitting on the window sill and dangling one foot out. I sat staring out the window, lost in thought, when I heard a knock on my door. I turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Wolvie. Come on in." I said, hopping down and clearing a space on the bed for him to sit down.

"Ya seem awful quiet kiddo. Somethin' on yer mind?" he asked, taking a seat. He took out a cigar and started chewing on it.

"Just thinkin'." I said. My eyes slowly changed into a thoughtful hazel. I looked up at him. "All my life I've always told myself that I'm better off alone, that I should be angry with the people who've hurt me..." I said. "But now, I'm not sure what to think. My thoughts and feelings are changing as rapidly as my eyes..." I looked up at him with innocent, baby blue eyes.

"That's the look of someone who knows where her heart is. Luna, darlin', don't let them get ya down. Don't let them turn ya into a monster like m-"

I covered his mouth with my finger. "You're not a monster, Wolvie. You're just lost." I said firmly. "Lost. Like me. I try ta be tough, Wolvie. It's the only thing I know how ta be. I know that I'm a sweet kid, I've seen it. I know I can be quiet and shy, but I haveta keep lookin' tough and fierce. Otherwise I'll just get walked on and hurt. Like a little, lonely, lost tiger cub."I sighed.

"Well, little tiger cub, the question is: Can you keep your sweet, innocent ways? I don't want ya to be like this, Luna. All the bitterness, the anger..."

"I know, Wolvie. Believe me, I've tried letting go. But I can't get Magneto's cruel laughing or all the horrible things that Quicksilver did to me outta my head..." I felt one of my eyes turn green and the other grey at the memories. _That's interesting... Must be feelin' two strong emotions at once..._ I observed to myself. I slowly calmed back down until they were both a light sky-blue again. I got off the bed and started pacing around the room. "I just want to start over. To not be the street rat I once was." I was now mainly speaking to myself. I looked at Wolverine again.

I could tell that he understood how I felt. I shook my head and sat back onto the bed. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him kiss the top my head. I suddenly looked up at him with worried, blue-grey eyes. "Wolvie? Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is, darlin'. I don't take promises lightly."

"Promise me that you won't go huntin' those people down. Promise me that you'll try, at the very least."

I could the reluctance in his voice. "I'll try, darlin'. I promise ya that."

I sighed and leaned back against his shoulder. "That's all I can ask for..." I murmured before I fell asleep.

I woke up several hours later. I sat up in my bed and glanced at my clock. It was already about ten-thirty, so I jumped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. I hurried down the stairs. I wasn't particularly hungry, I just didn't like to oversleep. I skidded to a halt in the kitchen and looked around at the X-Men seated there. They looked up in surprise at me, except Wolverine, who had of course heard me coming down the stairs. "Mornin'." I said, sitting down at the table. I watched as everyone finished their breakfast and slowly left the room. "It's getting' too quiet around here..." I said to Jubilee. "Don't all the bad guys have a city to destroy or somethin'?"

She laughed. "You should really appreciate the down-tine. Usually it's 'Oh no, a giant monster!' or 'Oh no, a mutant! Where's the giant monster? We want him back!'. In a toss-up of monster or mutant, these people would pick monster every time."

I grinned and nodded. I got up and headed for the garage. "Where'ya goin'?" I heard Jubilee say.

"Where do ya think?" I called over my shoulder, disappearing into the garage. I could hear her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Don't see much fun in a stupid motorcycle." I shook my head and started dismantling my bike. I carefully cleaned all the parts from the grimy oil with an old rag I had found and set them aside once they were clean. I hummed softly as I worked, my eyes a light amber color. I finally had my motorcycle all cleaned up and began putting it back together. I barely glanced up when I heard someone enter the garage. "Hey, Scott." I said over my shoulder.

"Hi, Luna." he said, walking over to his convertible. I heard the engine start up and the squeal of the tires as he drove away.

"Finally." I said, wiping my face with my shirt. I stood up and put the rag back where I had found it. I had been sitting in the garage for over two hours, cleaning up my motorcycle, so I headed up to my room and showered all the grime off. I got dressed in some jeans and a green tee, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and sauntered into the kitchen. Emma Frost was there. I could smell her perfume and I did a quick turn-around and headed for Hank's room. I figured that I could at least ask him if I could go out somewhere. I had too much nervous energy, so I was really wound up. I knocked on the door. "Hank?"

The door opened slightly. "Ah, Luna. Good to see you." Hank said, opening the door a little wider.

"Workin' on somethin' secret?" I said, trying to peer around the door.

He nodded. "Top secret. Now, what is it you wanted?"

"I was just wonderin' if I was still under house-arrest." I said.

"No, you should be O.K. for now. Luna, please do not try to hunt down whomever did this." he added, looking at me intently.

"Fine..." I sighed, then turned around and ran outside.

I suddenly remembered a flash of one of the memories Stryker had shown me. I hopped on my motorcycle. _Time ta see what that cabin means._ I thought, speeding down the street and setting my thoughts towards Pennsylvania.


	16. Teammate

I finally halted my motorcycle outside of Pittsburgh. There was a dirt road that led to a thick forest, so I decided that that would be my best bet. I roared along down that road and suddenly, there was the cabin. It was a beautiful sight. There was freshly fallen snow on the roof and not a scrap of ivy anywhere. I cautiously parked my bike and stepped up to the house. I stepped inside and peered around.

SMACK! I was suddenly whacked across the face with something and I stumbled backwards. I held my hands up, not looking for a fight. "I'm not here to fight. I just want to figure something out!" I called to whomever had attacked me.

"So are we." I looked to my right and saw two girls step out of the shadows. "We want to know why you killed them! Why did you murder our parents! And not just them, but our brother too!" They sprang forward and pinned me down, one on my legs, then other pinning my arms.

"I don't know! I... I can't remember anything!" I tried desperately to break loose, but they held tight.

"Rose." the girl on my legs said.

Rose held up one hand and I watched as she slowly closed it into a fist. I suddenly found it hard to breathe. I struggled for air, and she unclenched her hand. I sucked in air.

"How..."

"Power to manipulate the senses and respiratory system. Maybe the entire body, but we don't know." the girl on my legs shrugged. "Now it's my turn. Rose, if you please."

"Sure thing, Thorn." She pinned my hand again.

Thorn stepped forward and knelt down in front of my face. She deliberately breathed in my face, and I instantly felt dizzy. She stopped and I saw the room spin. "You can make people dizzy?" I asked.

"No, silly child. I can make them pass out, forget information, or even make them tell me what I want to know. All by simply breathing on them."

"What if I held my breath?" I challenged.

Thorn laughed. "All my breath has to do is touch any part of you. Even if it's a light touch from the wind." she said.

I looked at them both pleadingly. "Please, let me go. I promise I'll tell you everything I know. I don't remember even comin' to this little cabin! I don't remember anything but what Stryker told me." I looked desperately at them, willing them to believe me.

They both nodded and let me up. I stood up and faced them. "Here's what I remember." I said, telling them.

_I was slowly stalking towards a grown man. He was frightened, I could smell it. I pounced, tearing his throat out. A woman came in to investigate, then she screamed as I took her head off. I transformed back into Luna, confident that the job was done._

_'Kill the others.' said a voice in my ear. I growled in frustration and prowled around the house. I finally came to an upstairs room. I screamed loudly, then jumped downstairs when a young man, probably about twenty or so, came running. He followed me downstairs like a good little boy, then I lunged. I used my claws to tear his heart out, blood spraying against everything, including me. I was certain that everyone was dead, so I turned to leave. I stopped when I heard a small sob. There were two young girls huddled behind the couch. They looked about eleven or twelve. I smiled cruelly, then slowly drew out a single, sharp claw. 'Remember me forever.' I whispered to them, then slashed each of them once across the cheek, giving them twin scars. I heard the back door slam shut, but I ignored it, eager to get out of the bloody room. I left, ignoring the sobs of the two little girls I had just left orphaned._

Tears came to my eyes and I blinked to hold them back. "I'm so sorry." I said, looking at the girls. My eyes traveled along their cheeks, tracing the long scars I had left them.

"At least our younger brother escaped." Rose said, then looked at me. "You looked so young, only about seven. How..." she stopped when she saw the anguish in my eyes.

"I'll do anything I can! I promise! You can kill me for what I've done to you, just..." I looked at them pleadingly. "Don't tell the others..." I whispered so softly that they couldn't hear me.

"We're not going to kill you." Thorn said. "You seem really sorry for what you've done. Maybe it's time to move on..."

Her sister nodded. "It's been two years. Maybe we should..." They helped me up and gave me a tight hug. "You take care of yourself." they whispered in my ear. I nodded and left the cabin, getting on my motorcycle. I took off with a wave, racing back to the school. _I'm sorry..._ I thought one last time before turning my thoughts back towards New York.

I pulled up at the front about four hours later. I walked into the kitchen.

"Good ta have ya back." Jubilee said.

I gave her a hug. "Good ta be back, Jubes. Good ta be back..."

***********************************************************************************

The rest of the week past pretty uneventfully. I went on occasional trips with Wolvie to different bars, practiced in the Danger Room, etc. But it was getting too quiet. I leaned against the porch railing, then turned around and went back to bed. _Tomorrow's a new day...._ I thought, drifting off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

I breathed the fresh air with delight, glad to be outdoors. I gazed at the clouds and daydreamed about how wonderful it would be to run among the clouds with no fear of falling. I sat on the porch and relaxed as the cool breeze blew across my face.

My ears suddenly pricked up. I stood completely still, sniffing the air. My face broke into a grin and I ran inside.

There was a young boy standing in the entrance hall when I got there. He looked to be a little older than me, maybe ten or eleven. He had short blonde hair and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. I could smell fear and panic. "Hey, there..." I said softly, carefully approaching him. I could see that he was shaking.

"I need to speak with Professor Xavier! It's an emergency!" he suddenly shouted out.

Scott came running around the corner. "Go get the Professor!" he said to me, but the Professor was already coming down the hall in his hover chair. I knelt down by the boy's side and looked at his face. He was pale and shaking, but there was a certain strength about him that I admired. The rest of the X-Men appeared, startled by the outburst.

"What happened?" I whispered to him. "Why won't you open your eyes?"

"I'll hurt somebody." he replied just as quietly.

"What's your story? What happened?" I asked him urgently, looking at his closed eyes. I could see that he was beginning to calm down. He stopped shaking.

"I was at school, playing around at recess." he said, lifting his voice to address the whole room. "I saw my friend being picked on by a bigger kid, so I went to try to help him. The bigger kid had pushed my friend down and was punching him in the stomach, making him cry. I couldn't stand to see my friend in pain like that, so I stepped up to the bully. 'Pick on someone your own size!' I said, staring him down. He laughed and punched me here, knocking me down." He pointed to a bruise on his cheek and continued. "I..... I just lost it. I yelled and punched him in the stomach. He cursed at me and punched me harder, knocking me down again. I was so angry, I couldn't stop myself. I could feel some sort of heat rise into my eyes, and I shot some sort of golden fire-beam or something at the bigger kid. He was blasted off his feet and the other kids around us just started screaming. 'Mutant! He's a mutant!' they all yelled, pointing at me. I looked at my friend in panic. He looked me in the eyes and said 'Run! Run as fast and as far as you can! Don't look back! I'll delay them off for a while, but then I'll have to join the search.' He reached for my hand and clasped it as a last good-bye. 'Take good care of yourself, bro.' he said and I ran. I ran and ran, hiding from these big, mean people called the M.R.D. I knew that they were hunting me down, so I didn't stop until I reached the country. There was an old, abandoned barn, so I slept in the hay and ate some mushrooms that I had found for dinner.

"The sun rose, and I decided that I would stay for just one more day, then set out to find a place that mutants could be safe. My friend had once told me about a place called Xavier's something or other. I spent the day gathering up food for the journey, and that evening I climbed up on the roof. I like to climb up to high places, like to feel like I'm _somebody_. There was a storm that night, but I stayed on the roof, watching the lightning and listening to the thunder. I was up there, relaxed and hopeful that I would find this place that I had heard about. Suddenly, there was this huge BOOM! of thunder and I jumped, startled. I lost my balance and fell, landing on my stomach in the soft grass. My forehead, however, smacked into the concrete porch hard and I was knocked unconscious.

"When I finally came to, I opened my eyes. The gold heat-beam shot out and I accidentally burned the barn. Burned it right to the ground. I was so scared that I just ran off blindly, praying that I was going in the right direction. I somehow managed to reach the city and a man told me that he would drive me as close to the place that I was trying to get to, which I can only hope is here, and he dropped me off at the end of the street. I walked blindly up the driveway, found the door, and here I am." He looked at me with his closed eyes. I softly laid his head on my shoulder and he cried gently into it, his shoulders shaking. I stood with him and comforted him until the Professor finally spoke.

"Young man, what is your name?" he spoke softly. I saw the boy lift his head.

"I... I don't remember. I called myself Dragon on the streets but I think my real name is... is...." He tried to remember.

"Sam." I said gently. I don't know how I knew, I just did. Call it intuition, I guess.

"That's it. Samuel, after my grandfather." he said, returning his head to my shoulder. I sat on the floor and gently and carefully pulled him down with me, laying his head in my lap. My now soft brown eyes looked up at the assembled X-Men. "We'll help him, right?"

"Team?" Scott said, looking at the X-Men. I could see them all nodding their heads and I stroked Sam's hair gently.

"It's gonna be alright." I said. "The X-Men will help you."

"What about my eyes?" I could hear the hidden panic in his voice. "How am I supposed to see?"

Hank had slipped away sometime during Sam's story and he now leaned down, giving me a pair of sunglasses and a visor. They both looked just like Scott's, only the lenses on Sam's sunglasses were tinted golden. I handed the visor to the boy and he slipped it on. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew that they were still closed.

"It's alright." I said. "You can open your eyes. The visor will keep the heat back."

He shook his head. I looked him right in the... uh..... eye.

"I promise, we'll be safe." I said, taking his hand gently. I could tell when he opened his eyes. The lenses of the visor turned gold, but the power was kept in by the heat-proof glass.

"See?" I said, giving him a small smile. I handed him the sunglasses and he traded the visor for the glasses, closing his eyes as he switched them out. I helped him to his feet and we faced the X-Men. He leaned on my shoulder. "Let's find you a room." I said. I looked at the Professor.

He nodded. I ran up the stairs with Sam in tow and showed him a spare room that was right next to mine. "This is now your room." I told him. I turned him around and gave him the tour, eventually making our way back to the Entrance Hall where the X-Men stood waiting.

"Thank you." he said, looking at each X-Man in turn. "Thank you for everything."

"It was our pleasure, sugah." Rogue said kindly.

"Welcome to our school." Kitty said.

He suddenly turned to me. "I remember where I've seen you now! You... you're the one who attacked and killed my family!" I could sense the sudden rage at his words. He leaped on me, swinging a fist. It connected with my jaw and I heard a small pop. I winced and shoved him off me, popping my jaw back in place.

"Hey! That hurt!" I said.

"This is gonna hurt a lot worse!" he practically spat the words at me, ripping his sunglasses off and opening his eyes.

I screamed as the giant blast hit me. I was slammed against the far wall and I could see smoke coming off my body where his blast had burned me. I staggered to my feet, already healing from the burns.

"That's it." I mumbled, shifting into Tigress in an instant. I roared at him, then launched myself across the room. I landed on top of him and snarled in his face, but didn't hurt him. I flicked my tail and watched him with my feline eyes. I shifted back into Luna. "I'm sorry about what happened to yer parents and brother. Believe me, yer sisters already let me have it." I said and got off. I handed him back his sunglasses, then turned and prepared to walk out of the room.

"Keep walkin, ya six-year-old midget murderer freak."

I stiffened, trying to keep from launching myself across the room at him. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you." I growled, slowly turning around.

"Or what? You'll sneeze at me? Kick me in the shin?" He laughed.

"Buddy, now you're gonna get it!"" I yelled as I spun around and charged at him, pinning him to the wall. I could feel the fury pounding in my veins. I very slowly raised the claws on my right hand under his chin, keeping him pinned with my left. "Take. It. Back." I snarled. I could see that the X-Men were waiting to see if I would actually kill the boy, and knew they would step in if I tried. They were already advancing towards us.

"Never." He spat in my face and I slowly wiped the saliva off, my eyes changing from the bright, emerald green color to a more pronounced violet. I struggled to keep my anger in check and felt my eyes slowly fade back to the emerald green.

"Now." I said, raising the claws a few more inches. The tips barely touched his throat. I could see him struggling for breath, fighting panic. I dropped him to the ground and knelt by his face, drawing out my claws to their full length. My eyes flashed and I stared at my reflection in the lenses of his sunglasses. I slowly relaxed my arm and felt the claws retract back into them. "Count yerself lucky that yer sisters got ahold of me. By the way, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Tigress." I said in his ear, then got up and stormed out of the room. I shot the boy one last glare, then left through the front door, slamming it behind me.

I climbed up to the roof and sat staring at the setting sun. I forced myself to relax, then got into a yoga position, slowly breathing in and out until I felt myself go into a trance and my eyes turn to a hazel. I sat like that for about twenty minutes until I heard someone stand next to me. No, two someones.

"Hello, Wolvie. Scott." I said, opening my eyes and finally feeling them turn to their blue color again. I turned to face them.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked without beating around the bush.

"He had no right to say what he said or do what he did, so I did something about it." I replied calmly.

Scott shook his head. "Luna, you should have let us deal with him."

"And what would you have done? A light tap on the wrist and a 'no-no, we don't say that'? I dealt with him how I saw fit. He was perfectly fine until he saw me." I said calmly still.

"That's not the point. Logan, you deal with her. I'm going to go check on Sam."

"I didn't hurt him. I didn't hurt one little hair on his head. Just scared him is all." I called.

Logan looked at me and let out a low chuckle. "Personally, kid, that's how I woulda dealt with the punk. He had no right ta just blast ya like that. On the other hand, this raises a lot of questions..."

"None of which I really want to answer." I interrupted, suddenly exhausted. My eyes switched to a blue-green mix and I leaned into him. I closed my eyes and he held me as I slept.

I woke up at eight-thirty, safe in my own bed. I slowly crept downstairs after getting dressed and saw everyone in the kitchen. My eyes fell on Sam and I merely nodded to him, grabbing some food and sliding in between Logan and Jubilee. I ate my food in silence and then got up and washed off my plate, returning to the kitchen. I looked at the table and took a shaky breath, forcing a smile on my face. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Danger Room." Bobby said. He suddenly looked a little apprehensive. "Scott thought it'd be a good idea for Sam to be evaluated today..."

I shrugged. "Fine. Look guys, what happened happened, and I for one am willing to move past it. I'm not gonna just launch myself across the table at him and start a fight. I'll move past all the things that were said, but only if you will." I turned my gaze to Sam.

I could see him swallow slowly, then look me in the eyes. "I'll forgive and forget if you will." he said finally, then grinned.

I smiled, then walked around the table and clasped his hand. "Teammates?"

He clasped mine back. "Teammates." he confirmed with a nod.

"Gambit t'ink they're gonna get along jus' fine." Remy said.

I smiled and walked towards the Danger Room. "Ya comin'?" I called over my shoulder and he stood up and followed me. I could hear the rest of the team follow behind. "By the way, were you even introduced to everybody?"

He nodded. "After you... left. Scott said that your name is Luna." he said. "I think that's a beautiful name."

I blushed. "It's actually Luna Elvira Night." I said.

"That's even lovelier."

I smiled and turned the corner.

We reached the Danger Room and I stood with Sam in the training area. I quickly explained to him what was about to happen, then went to join the others in the Control Room. I watched as the room began to change. Sam looked wary and tense.

The room first displayed several targets to test his range and accuracy. I watched him touch a button on the side of his visor and hit the center perfectly. He hit them all either in the center, or at least close to it. The room discharged several robots and Sam took them all out. He was actually pretty good. I was impressed and I told him so after the session. He smiled his thanks.

"Now can _we _train?" I said impatiently to Scott. He nodded and I turned to Sam. "Wanna train with us?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure." he said.

We waited as the room randomized a scenario. I pricked my ears up, listening carefully. I sniffed the air.

"What're you doin'?" I heard Sam whisper.

I held up a hand. I looked around at the scene the computer had picked out.

There were fires everywhere. Building fires. I could see a forest and small park also on fire. I looked for the enemies. I didn't see any.

"Duck!" Wolverine and I said at almost the same time. I forced Sam's head down. I could see the rest of the team drop to the ground as a missile shot right above our heads. I stood up carefully and looked at where the missile had come from. I could barely make out two figures in the haze of the smoke. "Wolvie?"

"Doesn't look like a welcoming party." he said as he unsheathed his claws. I followed suit, and transformed into my tigress. I prowled slowly towards the mysterious figures. I stopped about two yards from them and circled around. They just stood there. I crept up behind them and knocked them over with a paw. I snorted, then transformed back to Luna. "That was amusing..." I said as I walked back to the others. The simulation suddenly stopped and the scene flickered and faded. I could smell slight smoke coming from the Control Room.

Forge ran into the room. "I'd get outta here if I were you." he said, dashing up to the Control Room.

I rolled my eyes. "Now what?"

"Vell, ze first zing ve should do iz get out of here." Kurt said.

The others nodded and everyone walked out. I trailed behind, keeping pace with Sam. "So?" I said expectantly.

"So, what?" he said.

"What do ya think?"

"Actually, I like it here. It's nice." He smiled.

"Good."

Suddenly, alarms went off. "There must be something in the Surveillance Room." Scott said. "Come on!"

I led Sam swiftly to the room with the T.V.s "What's goin' on?" I shouted over the loud, screeching sirens.

"It looks like there's mutant activity in..." Scott started to say.

"Hey! That's where..." I trailed off, lost in memories. "That's where I grew up." I said softly.

The news camera was showing a shot of the alleyway where I had lived. There were two kids huddled against a wall. They looked scared, but they didn't cower or try to run. They were trying to hold off the M.R.D. "Run, little shrieker, hurry." I heard the boy say to the girl beside him. They looked like they might be related. His silver hair caught my attention. I looked at his hazel eyes and saw caring and love for his sister. I turned my attention to the girl.

"I'm not leavin' ya, Lukie." the girl said. She looked a little younger then him. Her light brown hair was combed down to her shoulders. She looked at him with solemn brown eyes. "We're stickin' together."

"We're not gonna last out here, little shrieker. Get to safety."

She shook her head. "Alright, people. I vote it's time ta go." I said, headed for the door.

I ran to the Blackbird after changing quickly into my uniform. I waited impatiently for the others. "Come on!" I called when I saw them walking out towards the plane. Sam was left behind, probably so he wouldn't run off or something. I sat rigid in my seat as the plane took off. I was really worried about those poor kids.

We finally landed and I took off. I found the kids being attacked by a bunch of mardies. The boy had their guns held in the air and he tossed them aside. I blinked. He hadn't been holding them. The girl was screaming and I realized that it was a sonic scream. I quickly covered my ears, tossing my hood up. I knew that with my uniform, I looked exactly like a purple tigress.

The kids looked up at me with frightened eyes. They stood up and looked down at me curiously. I knew that the X-Men had helped with keeping the rest of the guards away, so I turned to them.

We slowly advanced towards the kids. I looked at them and slowly took a step forward. I could smell their fear, so I stopped. "It's O.K.." I said softly. "We're here to help." I could see the girl opening her mouth.

"Go away, you mean kitty!" she said. I blinked, then realized that my hood was still up. I glanced around for any more mardies, then took it and the mask off. I looked at them with my eyes fully visible. They were blue-grey with concern.

"We're the X-Men. We're here to help you." I said calmly and gently.

The boy shook his head. "No. We're not goin' with you." The girl next to him nodded.

"O.K., so you don't trust us. I can understand that. I grew up in this very alleyway." I said, sitting back on my heels. "See that box? That was were I slept."

They looked at me. "Why are you tellin' us this?" the girl asked.

"Because I want you to see that you ain't the only ones alone. At least you two have each other. I didn't have anybody." I said. "My name's Luna. Luna Elvira Night. Codename Tigress."

"My name's Silver, and this here's Shrieker." the boy said.

"What are your real names?" I asked.

"Luke and Tildy." the girl replied. "I think that we can trust them." she said softly to her brother.

He nodded. "What about the rest of them? Who are they?"

"I'm Scott, or Cyclops." Scott said, stepping forward. I let him do introductions. He finally finished.

I inched my way closer to them and finally put my hands on their shoulders, looking them in the eyes. "Listen carefully. We have a school where mutants can safely go. It's where I now live and it's home to the X-Men. That's where we'll take you, if you choose to let us." I looked them each in the eyes when I said this.

Luke finally nodded. "Count us in." he said. I smiled. Tildy grabbed my hand and we all walked back to the Blackbird.

"How old are you two?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen and little shrieker is twelve." Luke said.

"I'm nine." I said and they looked at me in surprise.

"You're only nine?" Tildy said. I nodded.

"And I don't take kindly ta bein' reminded." I growled at them and they nodded.

"You act like... like..." Tildy struggled for words.

"Like the older kids in that alley." Luke finished for her.

"That's what the streets do ta ya kid." I said, looking out the window. I felt a hand on my cheek. I turned and saw Tildy look at me. "Yeah?"

"How long?" she asked simply.

"Two, three years alone." I said, eyes switching to grey.

"Why do your eyes do that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "They just reflect my emotions, whatever I'm feelin' at the moment." I said.

"So what does grey mean?" Luke asked. I could see the team waiting to hear my answer. I sighed.

"Grey means that I'm feelin' upset or hurt at the moment." My eyes changed to a concerned, soft blue-grey as I saw a large cut on Tildy's face. I removed one glove so I wouldn't hurt her, then traced my finger along it slowly. I gasped when I saw tiny violet sparks run down where my finger had touched. When I removed my finger, the cut had gone. "Whoa." I said.

"How did you do that?" Tildy asked in amazement.

I shook my head, my eyes slowly fading to a blue-green of confusion. I looked at the team. "How _did_ I do that?"

"Seems like you not only can heal yourself, but others as well." Scott said.

Jean turned to Logan. "Is that possible?" she said.

He shrugged. "I've never heard of it, but she sure is somethin' else... Did it take a lot outta ya?" he asked me suddenly.

"Not too much. But it was a small cut... I wonder...." I suddenly looked at Luke. I could see that his face was pretty cut up, probably from boxes. I gently led my hand across it, leaving a trail of sparks where I touched. I lifted my hand and his face was unmarked. I felt a slight decrease in strength and leaned back into my seat, taking a deep breath. I looked up at Scott. "Sweet." I said, grinning. I repeated the process on Tildy with the same results. I put my glove back on and stared at Logan. I looked back at Tildy when she touched my hand.

"Thank you." she whispered and leaned her head on my shoulder. Luke did the same with my other shoulder and soon they were fast asleep.

I smiled and sang softly the lullaby my mother used to sing.

_"Come, stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.  
'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_

We finally made it back to the school. "We're here." I said and the two runaways lifted their heads. We got off the plane and I turned to Scott. "What now?" I said, tilting my head at Luke and Tildy.

"Well, we might as well take them to their rooms, if they choose to stay with us."

"Of course we're stayin' with you." Tildy said, hearing our conversation.

"Hush, little shrieker. Let them speak among themselves." I heard Luke scold her gently.

"Sorry Lukie." I could hear Tildy say.

"That answers that." I said, then turned to face the team. "All agreed?"

Gambit looked around. "Gambit t'ink dat's a yes, chere."

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks Gumbo." I turned to face Luke and Tildy. "Come on. I'll show ya to yer rooms." I said, walking into the house. I heard them hurrying to keep up. I quickly glanced around, then changed to a black tigress. "Get on." I said, waiting as the climbed onto my back.I ran up the stairs with them, sliding gently to a stop at the rooms that Jean had already prepared for them.

"Thank you." Tildy said, sliding down. Luke stepped into his room. "This is all ours?" he asked in amazement.

I nodded, turning into Luna. "Yep. Two separate rooms, but you're right next to each other. How's that?"

"Great!" Tildy squealed, giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. She stepped away, then they both followed me as I led them to the kitchen. I saw Sam and Jubilee already seated, probably waiting on the others to show up. I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly dinnertime. "Hey Jubes, Sam." I said, pulling a chair up beside them. Tildy and Luke sat down next to me. I heard several people crash down the stairs. "Here comes the calvary." I said.

Sure enough, the entire team appeared in the room. "That's the Professor." I whispered to Luke and Tildy, pointing him out.

Everyone sat down and we finally started to eat. I watched as Luke ate with huge, monster bites. _Typical guy._ I thought, letting down my shields just enough so that Jean could read the thought. I saw her smile across at me and wink. Tildy was eating with smaller bites, but she was still eating a little fast. When everyone was finished, I turned in my chair to look at Tildy. "O.K., we know that your power is a sonic-scream, correct?"

She nodded.

"So what's your power?" I looked at Luke.

"Well, I can control metal stuff."

I stiffened. "Magnetism..." I said, my eyes changing to black in an instant. I could feel a low growl forming in my throat, but I choked it off.

"Luna? Why are your eyes like that? It's like there's no color to them. Luna, you're scarin' me! Luna!" I heard Tildy say, frantically trying to get me to look at her.

I shook myself away from those memories. Memories of Magneto. My eyes gradually faded to a blue-grey. Worry. Concern. Troubled.

"Luna, why did you do that? What's wrong? Did I say something..." Luke was worried about my reaction.

"It's not you, Lukers. It's... something else..." I said. I looked beside me at Logan. My eyes held worry.

He looked into my eyes. "It'll be O.K.. He's not Magneto..." he whispered softly so they others couldn't hear.

"I know.... I can't help it..." I whispered back. He put his arm around me.

"It'll be alright." he said in my ear and I finally nodded. I looked back at Luke.

My reaction hadn't gone unnoticed. "Luna, what's wrong? Why did your eyes go all black like that? Why is my power so..." Luke tried to say, but I cut him off.

"It's not you Luke. It's not _your _power, per say. It's somebody else. A very, very... let's just say a bad guy who's trying to establish a human-free world or somethin' like that. Heard of him?"

"Magneto. Yeah, we've seen him on T.V." Luke said and Tildy nodded in agreement. "What's wrong with him though? Why do you hate magnetism so much?" he asked.

I bit my lip, wondering how I was going to explain this one. "I.... Look, why don't we discuss this later? You've had a long day, and you should sleep." I said, nodding to Tildy. She was yawning and trying not to fall asleep.

"I need to know Luna." His face was set with determination.

I sighed. "I know, I know." I said. "Look, we'll talk later tomorrow, O.K.?"

"Fine..." I could hear the reluctance in his voice. He said good night and he and Tildy went upstairs to their rooms. I followed them up and collapsed in my own bed, falling asleep.


	17. Meetin' the Recruits

I managed to avoid Luke for two whole days. We were kept busy in the Danger Room and I was on missions a lot, so I didn't see very much of him. I planned on keeping it that way. _He'll forget eventually._ I told myself. Yeah right. That would be too easy.

I dragged myself down the stairs to lunch. Luke wasn't around, so I grabbed something to eat and sat down. I was about halfway through when suddenly the alarm went off.

I ran to the Surveillance Room, pausing only to slip into my uniform. I burst into the room and watched the monitor carefully. There were two kids. Twins. They were running in what looked like a canyon of some sort. I heard the Professor say something and I turned around. "I'm sorry, Professor. What?"

"I said that there only needs to be about three people to retrieve those children. Would you like to go?"

"Sure!" I said. "Who are the other two?"

"Logan and Piotr. They're waiting in the Blackbird."

I nodded and ran to the plane, jumping inside. "What's the plan?"

"It's a simple find and recruit." Logan said. I nodded and we were off.

We touched down in the canyon and I got out, sniffing the air. I followed the other two and we found the kids. They saw us and ran, splitting up into two different directions. "Fun." I muttered, then went after the girl. Logan was right behind me and Piotr went after the boy.

We finally found her in a small hole in one of the rocks. She saw us and I held out my hand to her. "Don't be afraid." I said, smiling. "We're the X-Men. We'll help you, but you have to trust us." She nodded and grabbed my hand. I pulled her onto my shoulders and staggered under her weight. "You're heavy." I gasped.

"No, I'm just bigger." she said matter-of-factly and I shrugged.

"You have a point. Come on, let's go meet Piotr." We headed back to the plane, the girl on Logan's shoulders.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Eleven. My brother and I are twins. We watch out for each other."

I nodded. "Sounds like two other new recruits we helped." I told her. "I'll tell you more later, once we get your brother." I saw him standing next to Piotr. We reached them, and Logan sat the girl down gently. I told them about Xavier's and asked them if they'd like to join us. They said yes immediately. "Good. Now, what are your names?"

"My name's Samantha, but you can call me Ty." the girl said. She had long black hair and pretty, green eyes. "This is my brother Matthew."

"Matt." the boy said. He looked exactly like his sister, except his hair was shorter.

"Alright, so Ty and Matt." I said.

"Do you have a codename?" Piotr asked in his husky Russian accent.

"Yep. I'm Poison, and she's Tumbler." Matt said.

"So what are yer powers?" Logan asked.

"Watch." Ty said. She lifted her hand and a huge chunk of rock lifted from the earth. She sent smaller rocks and some dust up with it and then tossed it all into the air away from us. "Earth manipulation." she said.

"So what can you do?" I asked Matt.

"Well, it's kinda.... well, it's not nice." Matt said. "But if you really want to know, I'll need a volunteer."

I stepped forward. "I'll be yer volunteer." I said.

"Luna..." Logan began, but I cut him off.

"Wolvie, he won't hurt me. I'll be fine." I looked at Matt. "O.K., go."

He suddenly shot his hands forward toward me. I could see spikes coming out of them. Something glistened on the ends of the spikes and he plunged them into me, then withdrew then quickly, retracting them back into his skin.

As soon as the poison entered my bloodstream, I felt like I was on fire. The poison seemed to trigger my memory, forcing me to relive every bad thing that had ever happened to me. I screamed as I recalled the Weapon X experiments, dropping to the ground and writhing in agony. I couldn't stop my claws from springing out, couldn't control anything. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. The memories continued to play.

_All I remembered was pain. Pain and the needles boring into my bones, then the metal bonding to me. I struggled against the straps holding me down. 'No no no!' I tried to scream, but all that came out was bubbles. I was underwater with a breathing mask attached to my face. The pain finally stopped....._

_Sabretooth had me pinned. I was struggling to get out of his grasp..._

_Blood...._

_Magneto..._

_Screams, my screams..._

_Abandonment..._

_Pain...._

_Loss..._

_Pain, pain, pain...._

It finally stopped and I curled into a ball, trying to shield myself from the dangers outside. I could tell that I was sobbing and still screaming. I could vaguely hear a voice calling to me.

"Darlin'? Luna? It's alright, it's over... It's all over...."

I sat up, looking around warily and breathing hard. I could feel the tears and knew that my eyes were black with violet. It was an interesting and horrible feeling. I tried to get up, but I was gently pushed down again.

"Don't move darlin'. Just stay still." He picked me up and carried me to the plane.

"Wolvie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't ever want to do anything like that again." I shivered. "Don't be mad at Matt, though, Wolvie. It wasn't his fault..."

"I know, darlin'. I know..." I slowly climbed out of his arms and walked up to my seat. I sat next to the twins. My eyes had calmed to a gentle brown color. We sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry!" Matt burst out suddenly. "I never... I mean I should...."

"Hush." I said. "It wasn't yer fault. You can't help what yer power is. Just be sure to use it for good purposes."

He nodded. "'K." he said softly.

We made it back to the school and I showed them to their rooms, then we had yet another meeting in the kitchen. I sat down in a chair and waited while everyone got settled. "Alright, this is Matt and Ty, or Poison and Tumbler." I said, introducing everyone. I could feel Luke's eyes staring at me. I sighed. "I know, Luke, I know. Go ahead and ask."

"Magneto. Magnetism. Why do you hate them so much?" he asked, eyes on me.

I could feel my eyes turning blue-grey. "It's not that I hate them. I just...." I unconsciously grasped the dogtag at my neck. "Maybe it's better if I start at the beginning? I ain't gonna tell ya everything, just enough for so you'll understand."

Luke nodded. "I've got time."

I took a breath and began. "My mother abandoned me when I two. I waited for her by the road for hours, hoping she'd come back. A couple of M.R.D. guards came up and started beating me, just because they could. They kicked me, pushed me in the street and I was hit by a car. I got up and they put two and two together. They started shooting at me, so I ran. I didn't stop until I was in that alleyway and they stopped chasing me. I collapsed in a box and went to sleep, praying that my mom would come back. Needless to say, she didn't. I lived like that fer two years. When I three, a nice old woman found me. I stayed her for a week, then she... passed on. I went back to the streets by myself for another year. When I was about four or so, the Brotherhood found me. They "adopted" me and I lived with them until I was about eight or so. Something happened and I just ran out. I went to an orphanage for about three or four months, being sent from foster home to foster home. I finally said 'enough' and ran away from there too. I doubt they missed me. I roughed it on the streets for a while until I wound up here." I smiled as I thought back to that first meeting. "Me and Wolvie didn't exactly get along along." I paused.

"That doesn't explain..." Luke started to say.

"I'm gettin' there. Hold on. Well, long story short, we fought with Magneto." My eyes flashed green in anger as I remembered that day. "Nightshade was with him, and she also called in Quicksilver, Polaris, and Scarlet Witch. Nightshade's mask fell off and I saw her face. I just couldn't believe it.... Nightshade is my mother. Well, from there it didn't take long to figure out that Polaris, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch are my siblings, and from there Magneto as my father. He tried to force me to go with them, but I refused. He lifted me in the air and explained that these," I unsheathed my claws, "and the rest of my skeleton are coated in a metal known as adamantium, two coatings to be exact. When I still refused to go with him, he...." I stopped, my eyes flashing from violet to black. "He ripped the first coating out of me. He just stood there and let it cut its way out, laughing the entire time! He tossed me aside like a ragdoll and walked off." I could feel my blood beginning to boil, my temper rising. "He just laughed! He didn't care one bit about me!" I realized that I was out of my chair, shouting. I waved my hands and claws around.

"Calm down, darlin'." Logan said, grabbing me by the arms and staring into my eyes. I could feel my muscles begin to relax and I calmed down, but my eyes stayed black. I was still furious, but I held it in check. I turned back toward Luke, sheathing my claws.

"I woke up in the Infirmary and that's that." I finished, taking a seat again.

Luke and the others looked dumbstruck. "That's why you were all wary around me..." Luke said. "So I can.... control you?"

"Try it and you'll see exactly why I'm called Tigress!" I said with a low growl, springing my claws out.

He got the message. "Alright, alright. It was just a passing thought..." he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at all the new recruits. "So we just got five new recruits. That's six people younger than fifteen, including me." I turned towards Scott. "When can we test them?"

"Right now, if they're up to it." he answered.

I looked at them. "You guys feel up to a little challenge?" I asked, my eyes slowly turning back to their "natural" blue color.

They nodded. "Sure." Luke said. I got up and they followed me to the Danger Room. I started to go up to the Control Room with the others, but Scott stopped me.

"Maybe you should train with them." he said. I nodded, then went to stand with the younger X-Men trainees. "Ready?" he said over the intercom.

We nodded and the room started spinning. It finally stopped at a scene in which several buildings were destroyed. There were M.R.D. officers everywhere and they came at us. "Go!" I said, shifting into a tigress. I snarled at the nearest officer, clawing him and and several others near me. I shifted back into Luna and ran to help the others. I noticed that Luke wasn't using his powers. "Luke! Snatch the guns from them!" I yelled.

"But..."

"Just do it!" I said, gritting my teeth.

He nodded and used his powers to rip the guns from the officers. He tossed them, and me, to the other side of the room. I got up and ran back to the fight. I thought up a strategy as I ran.

"Alright! Ty, gather as many of them as you can into a circle using the earth as walls!"

She nodded and raised walls around the guards.

"Good. Now, when I say 'go' I need you to lift the rest of us to the very top of that wall." I said, pointing to the highest side. "Luke, when I say 'now' I need you to lift me, Tildy, and Matt down into the mass of soldiers. Sam, as soon as we get up there, keep as many of them off us as you can while Luke is taking us down. Everybody got that?"

They nodded and waited for my signal.

Ty, go." I said. She lifted a portion of the earth that we were standing on and we went closer to the wall. We stepped onto the wall and she dropped the rock. "Alright, now Luke."

He nodded and I grabbed Matt and Tildy both around the middle, holding tight as we slowly descended into the pit. I could feel a rock whistle past my ear and heard a retaliating blast from Sam. We finally made it into the pit and I turned first to Tildy. "Immobilize them." I said, covering my ears and signaling to the others to do the same. She opened her mouth and screamed, stopping the soldiers in their tracks. I turned to Matt. "O.K., do your stuff."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Hurry, before they kill us or something." I looked up and saw Sam standing guard. I flashed a thumbs-up sign at him and he returned the gesture. I turned back to Matt. "It's alright." I whispered. "Just hurry." I said, my voice taking on a commanding tone. He nodded and I saw the spikes shoot out of his hands. But this time, there was no poison on them.

"You're controlling it!" I said happily. "Look, Matt! There's no poison on your hands!"

"I know... I've been practicin'...." I could hear that he was a little strained from controlling the poison. He plunged the spikes into the nearest guard, then shot them out at another. More grew from his hands and he kept shooting them. I joined in the fight with my claws and soon they were all destroyed. I whistled and the walls crashed down.

"Good work." I said, nodding to each person. I turned and faced the Control Room. The Danger Room shut off and I heard everyone run down toward us. My eyes were amber with happiness as I turned to the X-Men.

"That was great!" Kitty said, running to give me a tight hug. I squeezed back. "How in the world did you come up with a plan like that?"

"I don't know. It just came to me." I said.

"Well, it was a good one." she said. "What's...."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. _Great..._ I thought. "Come on!" I said to the others and ran to the Surveillance Room. I looked at the screen and froze, my claws springing out.

I growled low in my throat, not taking my eyes off the screen even when I heard the others walk into the room. I tossed back my hood and stared at the screen. I kept growling as I watched Magneto once again on the television. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around, my claws coming within inches of Logan's face. I retracted them, staring at his face. I stopped growling with some effort.

"Is that..." Tildy started to say, but Luke cut her off.

"Yeah, it is." he said, watching me carefully. My green eyes flashed toward the screen again.

"Come on." Scott said and I stalked out of the room. We boarded the Blackbird and flew quickly to the city. We landed and I got out, watching and listening. I waited as the other X-Men joined me. "We know you're here, Magneto!" I shouted. "Come out!"

"Whatever makes you think I was hiding?" Magneto said, stepping forward from a building. "Really, Luna, you make this too easy." He raised a hand and I was lifted off my feet.

"Silver..." I said, looking down.

He nodded and lifted his hand, magnetically setting me down. Magneto frowned.

"Did I forget to mention we have a few new recruits? How rude of me. This is Shrieker, Silver, Poison, Tumbler, and Dragon." I said, indicating each in turn.

"You're recruiting babies now too? I guess that's not bad, considering that you were recruited yourself." Quicksilver said, speeding towards his father. I growled at him, my eyes sparking violet briefly.

"Oh great, pretty boy's here." I heard Luke say and I grinned.

"Let's even the odds a little, shall we?" Magneto said. He snapped his fingers and Nightshade, Scarlet Witch, and Polaris joined him.

"There's still more of us. Or can you not count?" Tumbler said bravely.

"There's more here..." I said. "Oh no..." I groaned. "Really Pietro? You brought _them _along?"

Wolverine let out his claws."Enough talk. Let's go!" he said, lashing out at Polaris.

The rest of the Brotherhood suddenly appeared. Domino shot at Wolverine and narrowly missed. I growled and sprang at her. Polaris stopped me in midair and flung me back to the ground. I got up and jumped aside when I saw Toad spit some goop at me. Suddenly, it was an all-out fight. Nobody really thought, they just acted. I saw Jean and Cyclops battling Avalanche. Polaris was tangling with Luke and Angel had swooped up Toad and was dangling him by his toes.

Toad spat his acid-spit stuff into Angel's face and Angel let go, covering his face. Toad landed on his feet and joined a fight between Scarlet Witch and Storm. I ran towards Angel to make sure that he wasn't injured, then seeing that he was fine and just dazed, I ran at Magneto. I popped my claws with a SHINK! and ran them into his back.

He stopped me before I could get far and I looked around for Luke. He was still battling with Polaris. I started to call out to him, but I suddenly felt a small burn on my shoulder. I saw Dragon, gesturing at me not to say anything. I nodded slightly, then tried to distract Magneto. He caught my worried glance at Dragon, however, and dropped me, shielding his face from the blast. I landed and rolled, springing up to my feet.

"This isn't working!" I said to Dragon and he nodded.

"I know, Tigress. Can you think up a plan?"

"I'm not sure..." I said, looking around desperately. "Tumbler, duck!" I shouted, seeing Toad flying across at her.

She dropped to the ground and Toad slammed into a building. She lifted the chunk of earth that he was sprawled across and sent it flying. It smashed against Polaris, who momentarily lost her concentration. Silver saw his chance and battled harder, forcing her to back up. She soon gained the upper hand back, however, and I looked over at Dragon.

"I'm on it." he said, shooting a blast at her. It hit her on the shoulder and she cried out at the pain. Silver doubled his efforts.

Suddenly, Blob hurtled over to him. He crashed against Silver, sending the smaller mutant flying. I attacked Blob with my claws, finally pounding him on the head hard enough to knock him out. I quickly ran to Silver, but he was already up and ready to fight. I studied my surroundings, noting who was fighting whom.

Domino was fighting with Wolverine. Cyclops and Jean were still attacking Avalanche, but were slowly beating him. It looked like Emma had joined the fight between Storm and Scarlet Witch. Gambit and Rogue were now tangling with Blob, who had regained consciousness. Shadowcat and Iceman were fighting with Nightshade. Beast, Nightcrawler, and Angel had Quicksilver. I glanced to my left and saw that Tumbler, Poison, and Shrieker were fighting Toad. Silver had regained his battle with Polaris. That left me and Dragon to get Magneto. "We're it."I said and he nodded.

We ran at Magneto, Dragon shooting his heat beams to clear the way. He suddenly managed to hit Magneto in the arm. I grinned and saw my opportunity. I lunged at Magneto, claws out, while he was wounded and distracted. I suddenly froze, unable to move. I glanced at Dragon and he pointed towards Polaris. She was on her feet and looked as if she had knocked Silver out. I roared and struggled to get down. "Get her, Dragon!" I screamed in fury. I looked and saw Magneto staring up at me in amusement. He pinned my arms behind my back. I was now being controlled by two different people.

I saw Dragon reaching up to shoot at Polaris. "I would not do that..." she said, pointing up at me. She suddenly released her hold on me and I plummeted towards the ground. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, waiting to be smashed against the ground. I felt myself being jerked back up again and I opened my eyes. "You see?" I heard Polaris say to Dragon. "That could have been a very... unfortunate incident. Behave yourself and she might live."

"Just get her Dragon! Don't just stand there!" I shouted. I felt a sharp tug at my arms and hissed. "Oh for heaven's sake, just shoot her!" I screamed, my eyes flashing a bright emerald green. I glared down at Dragon. He wouldn't move.

"If I do, then she'll drop you!" he protested.

"I'd rather be dropped than just dangle here! Shoot her or so help me when I get down from here I'll..."

"Alright, alright... sheesh..." he muttered. He raised his hand to his visor and fired a shot. It hit Polaris in the face and she screamed in pain. I saw another flash hit Magneto and suddenly I was falling through air. I sighed and waited for the inevitable impact. It never came. I was wrapped in something soft and warm. I sighed with relief when I saw that Wolverine had caught me before I hit the ground.

"Cuttin' it close there, aren't ya darlin'?" he said, setting me down. I shrugged.

"Depends on yer definition of close." I said. I suddenly remembered Silver. "Silver!" I ran over to him. Part of his face was cut and bleeding, but other than that he looked O.K.. I sealed up the cuts and dragged him to a safer location before springing back into the fight.

Dragon had knocked out Polaris and I could see Magneto leaning over her in worry. He suddenly yelled out "STOP!" Everyone froze in mid-fight. He nodded to Quicksilver and picked Polaris up.

"Brotherhood! Pull out!" Quicksilver yelled and sped after his father, glaring at me in fury. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran back over to Silver and saw that he was beginning to wake up."How ya doin'?" I asked.

"Better, I guess..." he said. He stood up and we made our way back over to the team.

"Is anyone else injured?" I asked Scott and he shook his head.

"Looks like everyone's alright." he said, looking over his team.

"Good. That was some battle..." I said, rotating my arms to work out the soreness in them. I suddenly turned on Sam. "What was that?!" I said, furious. "You could've got me killed!"

"Sorry, but she would've dropped you..." he said.

My eyes flashed a brief violet before settling back to green. "I can handle being dropped! It's the waiting around for someone to drop me that kills me!" I said. I looked at him, crossing my arms. "Well?"

"Well, what? What do you want me to say Luna? I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" he practically yelled.

I put my hands on my hips. "That's right, you weren't!" I said. I put myself nose-to-nose with him. "You'd better start!" I growled.

He glared at me, then backed down. He sighed. "Yeah, probably..." he said, turning away and heading to the Blackbird. My eyes switched back to blue when he turned his back and I turned to the rest of the team. The younger recruits were staring at me, mouths hanging open.

"What?" I said. They just shook their heads and Tildy giggled, covering her mouth and following Sam back to the plane. "What?" I called after them. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Well, Miss Anger Issues, have you calmed down yet or are ya gonna yell at me too?" Jubilee teased. I just shook my head and went to the plane. I heard the others following me, Kitty smiling and looking amused.

"Done lost their minds..." I muttered, strapping myself in a seat next to Sam. I heard Tildy snicker and shook my head. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back in my seat.

We finally made it back to the school. I hopped out of the jet and went inside. It was really late in the evening when we got back, so I said good-night to the others and went upstairs to bed.


	18. Sabretooth

I rolled to my feet and pulled on some clothes. I trudged down the stairs, shaking my head and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed some oatmeal and started eating. I had just finished when Sam walked into the room. "Hey." I said, rinsing my bowl out.

"Hey." he greeted back. "What's up?"

"Not much, just headed out for a quick ride." I said, pulling on a jacket. I left him sitting in the kitchen and scribbled a quick note, taping it to the banister. I hopped on my Harley and rode out to a lake. I climbed up a tree, parking my motorcycle underneath it. I stared up at the sky, lost in thought. I sighed and climbed down, jumping into the lake for a while and then hopping back on my bike. I decided that heading back to the school would be the best thing to do, so I made my way back, parking in the garage and hanging my jacket up. I saw Logan standing by the banister, staring at my note. I made my way over to him.

"Where did you learn to write in all these languages?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak when Kurt suddenly appeared. He read the note over Logan's shoulder. "Vhere-" he started.

"I already asked her, elf." Logan said. "Well?" He looked at me.

"I don't know, I just knew them. Why?" I asked, frowning."Did I write it in the note or somethin'?"

"Darlin', it _is_ the note. Look." he said, showing it to me.

"Oops." I said. "Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry ta get nowhere." I said. "Hmmm... Looks like some Japanese, Chinese, English, German, French, is that Spanish? What was I thinkin'?" I shook my head and answered my own question. "Oh, yeah. I wasn't."

"Now the question, mein freund, iz vere on Earth did you learn to vrite like zis?" Kurt said.

I shrugged. "I don't know... I just sorta knew it..." I looked again at the note. I could read it perfectly.

"Question is, can you speak it?" Logan asked in fluent Japanese.

"I guess so..." I said back, just as fluent.

"How about German?" Kurt asked in German.

"What does it matter?" I said back in, guess what, German.

They both smiled. "Looks like we got ourselves a universal translator." Logan said in English.

I smiled. "O.K....." I said, walking up the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair. "This just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder..."

I wandered up the stairs, then headed for my room. I flopped down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I softly began to sing a song I had heard at the mall.

_"Between the perfect world and the bottom line. Keeping love alive in these troubled times. It's a miracle in itself. And we know too well what that's about. Still we made it through, only God knows how. We must've had a little help.  
Wild angels, wild angels. Watching over you and me. Wild angels, wild angels. Baby what else could it be?"_

I sighed and jumped out of bed, returning to the kitchen. Jean was sitting in a chair. She looked at me, then stared off into space, her gaze unfocused. "The Professor wants to speak with you in his office." she said finally.

I nodded and headed back upstairs. "Professor?" I said, knocking at the door to his office.

"Come in Luna." I heard. I entered and found the Professor sitting alone at his desk. I closed the door and sat down. Luke was already there. This couldn't be good....

"Luna, I've heard about your leadership skills with the new students." Professor looked at me. "I want to offer you a chance to lead them. Your own team." he said.

I stared at him. "My own... I mean.... Wha.... Yes!" I finally managed to say. "But wait, shouldn't the oldest lead? I'm the youngest here...."

"It doesn't matter. You have natural leadership skills. I heard about the Danger Room. Where did you come up with that plan?"

"I don't know... My teammates needed me and I just thought up a plan."

"And they followed you without question, even though you are youngest. A leader needs to also be tough when the need arises, however. I was a little worried about that until I heard about your little "talk" with Sam." He looked at me again.

"Well, he wouldn't shoot..." I muttered. "So, I have my own team? What are we, the Junior X-Men or somethin'? " I asked.

"Your team would consist of the five recent recruits." he said. "As for the name, it would just be the X-Men, unless your entire team chooses to call it something different."

"Awesome!" I said. I turned to leave.

"Luna? Be responsible with your teammates." he warned.

"Got it." I said, leaving the room. Luke walked out with me and informed me that he would be my 'second-in-command'. I skipped happily down to the kitchen. My eyes were bright amber, I was so happy. Jean immediately picked up on my thoughts when I let my shields down. She looked up in surprise.

"Leader? Luna, that's wonderful!" she said. I smiled, sliding my shields carefully back in place. The rest of the team looked up in confusion.

"Anyone mind tellin' us non-telepaths what's goin' on?" Logan said.

"The Professor's made Luna leader of the new recruits!" Jean said happily. I ducked my head to hide my blush.

"That's great!" Scott said.

"Hooray!" Tildy said as she leaped out of her seat and hugged me.

I looked at the rest of the team. _My_ team. I smiled. I liked the sound of that. "O.K., what now?" I asked, pulling up a chair beside Wolvie. Jubilee smiled at me.

"Well, I was just suggesting that we all organized a trip to the mall." Jubilee said.

"I second that motion." Kitty said.

"O.K., so all agreed say 'Aye'." Jubilee said.

"Aye." said most of the girls.

"All opposed?"

"Nay!" said pretty much all the guys.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Fine. We," she indicated all who had agreed on the shopping trip, "will go to the mall, while you," she waved her hand around to include all who opposed the idea, "can go to the movies or whatever. Agreed?"

"Sounds good." Rogue said. She stood up. "All who are not goin' to the mall, y'all follow me." She moved to one side of the room.

About half the kitchen moved to her side. The rest of them moved to the other side. Wolvie and I stayed in the middle.

"Wonder where they want to go..." I heard Jubilee mutter. I grinned.

"Not that hard ta figure out." I said. "Come on, Wolvie." I stood up and walked to the garage. I heard Wolverine follow.

I hopped in the front of his Harley. He smiled, shook his head, and moved me to the back. "Nice try." he said, starting the engine and driving off.

We arrived at the bar and went inside. It was pretty much like any other, so I sat at a stool and spun around while Wolvie ordered two beers. He handed me mine and I sipped it, watching a couple people play pool. I got up and put on my best innocent face. "Mind if I play?" I asked, making sure to slur my words just slightly.

They grinned when they saw the beer bottle in my hand. "Sure, sweetie. Do you have any money?"

I checked my pockets. "Just this." I handed over a crumpled dollar bill. They laughed. I took another drink and allowed my eyes to slide out of focus for a minute. They saw and of course thought I was drunk, so the humored me and decided to let me play. "What if I win?" I asked. "What do I get?"

"You can have all this if you win." A man slid a huge pile of money at me. I looked and quickly counted about two hundred dollars. I nodded and picked up a pool stick, purposely holding it the wrong way. They laughed again and a man adjusted it for me. I took another drink.

About twenty minutes later I walked back to Wolvie two hundred dollars richer. I drank the rest of my beer and ordered another one, sipping it as I watched the guys I had played pool with glare at me. "Suckers..." I muttered under my breath. I grinned at Wolvie. "Think ol' Gambit coulda done much better?"

"I doubt pool is Cajun's specialty. He coulda whipped 'em at Poker though." he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hope they come over for a fight." I said, watching the sore losers. I felt like shouting something at them, but I caught Wolvie's look and thought better of it. I drank my beer and stood up."Think we should head out?"

"That would probably be a good thing." he said, putting an arm around my waist and lifting me onto his shoulder. He set me down on his Harley and we rode back to the school. I sighed, wrapping my arms tighter around Wolvie's waist and leaning against him. I soon fell asleep against his warm back, waking up when we braked to a stop. I let him carry me into the front hall.

I suddenly thought of something. "Shoot. How am I gonna explain the money?"

"Just tell 'em a couple of suckers challenged ya ta some pool." he said. I nodded and he set me down on my feet. We walked into the living room.

Everyone else was back from wherever they had gone. "Didja get into any fights?" Jubilee asked when she saw us.

I shook my head with a scowl. "No. But I did manage to rustle up some extra money." I said, laying my bills out on the coffee table.

Bobby let out a low whistle. "How did ya mange that?"

"A friendly game of pool." I said innocently, stashing my money in my pocket again. I sat down in an empty spot on the couch beside Sam. I saw Kitty and Jubilee exchange a look. "What?" I said, glaring at the both of them.

"Nothing, nothing..." Jubilee said. She exchanged a glance with Tildy and Tildy giggled. I glanced at Scott questioningly.

"Don't ask me." he said with a shrug. I could see that he was trying not to smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam. "What's their problem?" I asked. He shrugged. That just seemed to make Tildy laugh harder and she left the room with Jubilee and Kitty laughing with her. I shook my head. "Buncha crazy teenagers..." I muttered.

Logan laughed. "Yer not that far away from the teenage years yerself there, darlin'." he said.

"Yeah, but I'm not crazy." I said and stood up, as if that settled the matter. I walked around the couch and left the living room. As soon as I left I heard Ty burst out in laughter. I shook my head and headed for the woods. I sighed and glanced into the water. My eyes were blue-green with confusion, so I shook away thoughts of the girls' strange behavior and saw my eyes change to blue. I stretched and laid down in the grass. I looked up at the sky. It had to be around two or so. _Plenty of time for a little Danger Room practice._ I thought, getting up. I made my way back to the mansion.

Everyone was still sitting on the couch, talking. I passed by and Jean asked curiously where I was going. "Just headed to the Danger Room." I said over my shoulder, headed to the lower levels of the school.

I was in the middle of my first simulation when I heard someone walk in. I sniffed the air. Sam. "Hey." I called, still fighting the monster that was attacking me. I backflipped and landed on my feet. I eventually took it down, then headed for the Control Room. I saw Sam standing there, waiting. "Ya wanna train?" I asked, gesturing towards the Danger Room below. He shrugged.

"Sure." he said.

I nodded and pressed a button on the control panel. We went down to the Danger Room and it started to spin. I closed my eyes against the whirling walls. When I opened them, we were in the middle of a desert. The simulation started and we began. About twenty minutes later, we got past it. "I don't know about you, but I'm finished for now." I said, turning towards the exit. He nodded and followed me out the door. We headed upstairs and I went into my room for a quick shower and change of clothes.

I toweled my hair and left it to dry on its own. I stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Sam was leaning against his doorway and I could see that he had showered and changed as well. I smiled and looked at his sunglasses. "Hey there, Golden." I said.

He smiled. "Golden?"

"Well, your eyes are gold, are they not?"

"True." he admitted. He smiled and gently took my hand, turning it over and tracing the lines absently.

"That tickles." I giggled and pulled my hand away.

He smiled and we headed downstairs to the front door.

I led him to a small meadow, just enjoying some company. He laid down beside me, staring at me for some reason. I smiled at him.

I suddenly sat up straight, ears pricked up. I sniffed the air and a growl started in my throat.

"Luna? Luna, what's wrong?" he said, startled by my transformation.

"Wolvie!" I yelled, running to the house. "Wolvie, Sabretooth is-"

I was cut off by a loud snarl and was slammed into the ground. I could feel Sabretooth digging his talons into my back and I let out a feral growl. I struggled to get up.

Sabretooth laughed and snarled into my ear. "This time I've got you..."

I gasped as I remembered my nightmares. I shivered and he laughed again. I struggled against his weight.

I suddenly heard a low grunt and Sabretooth finally got off. "Stupid kid. Do you really think _you_ can defeat me?" Sabretooth growled and I watched as he suddenly leaped at Sam.

"No!" I cried, jumping in front of Sabretooth. I felt his talons sink into my stomach and I gasped, eyes widening, as I watched blood slowly seep into my tee shirt. I stood in front of Sam, protecting him from Sabretooth. I growled menacingly. "Don't you hurt him." I said, shaking with rage. My eyes jumped to violet.

"Or what?" Sabretooth suddenly lunged behind me and grabbed Sam. He held him by the arms, like he had held me at the bar.

"Let him go!" I screamed.

"I don't think I will, sweetheart. I think I might like this one. He'd make a good snack." He smiled nastily and drew a talon across Sam's face. I saw blood well up where Sabretooth had touched him. "Say, where's Wolverine? I think he'd get a kick out of this."

"Right behind ya, bub." Sabretooth spun around and Wolverine punched him in the face. It didn't really seem to hurt him, but he dropped Sam in surprise and I rushed forward to grab him, wincing as I felt the spot where Sabretooth had stabbed me burn. I didn't think about the pain, however. I only thought of getting Sam out of there. I grabbed him and pushed him away from the fight. "Go!" I said and he stumbled to the house. I turned my attention back to Sabretooth.

He chuckled as he saw the two of us. I snarled and drew my claws. "Buddy, you just really ticked me off." I said and ran towards him, stabbing him in the chest. He snarled and flung me off. I saw Wolverine attack him and joined back in. Sabretooth chuckled again.

"Just like old times, eh Wolverine? Except this time," he said, grabbing me, "I have an additional advantage." He stabbed me again through the stomach and the other hand stabbed my chest.

I screamed in pain, then my eyes turned red. I slashed at Sabretooth, feeling more and more blood seeping out. Wolverine fought harder as well. We had both hit the berserker stage and we knew it. Sabretooth knew it too. He continuously injured me, tearing my arms and face. I began to weaken from loss of blood, but I wasn't giving in. Wolverine was also bleeding, but I could see the determination in his eyes.

I suddenly smelled more people. I struggled to identify them, slashing at Sabretooth's throat. I suddenly remembered. It was the X-Men! I snarled again and growled. I lunged at Sabretooth's throat and he plunged his talons into my stomach for the third time. I screamed in agony and Wolverine slashed at Sabretooth's throat, ripping a large gash in it.. He forced Sabretooth to let go of me and I fell to the ground. I struggled to get back to my feet, the beast inside me howling in fury. I echoed that howl and stood up, running again at Sabretooth.

"Logan! Luna! Stop this before you get yourselves killed!" Scott's voice reached my ears. He shot an optic blast at the three of us and Sabretooth snarled.

"Looks like the calvary's arrived to save yer sorry hides!" he said. I howled in fury and slashed at him. He chuckled and grabbed me, squeezing more blood out of my wounds. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be back." he whispered menacingly in my ear. I snarled and he dropped me, running back to wherever he had come from. I got up and ran after him, hearing Wolverine fast on my heels.

I heard Beast grab Wolverine and hold him, preventing him from going anywhere. Wolverine snarled and struggled to get loose, but Beast held him tightly and refused to let go. Colossus armored up and grabbed me and we were both held back. "Let us go! He's gettin' away!" I screamed, fighting like mad to get free.

"No, Luna. Look at yourself! You wouldn't survive a battle and neither would Logan." Jean spoke firmly then sighed when I wouldn't back down. "Very well then. Hank." She nodded and Hank sighed. He produced two needle and my eyes widened at the sight of them.

"You wouldn't." I heard Wolverine's menacing growl.

"I'm afraid that I must." Hank sighed again and stuck us both with the needles.

"Hank!!" Wolverine yelled, fighting against the drug that was knocking us unconscious. I fell first, but it wasn't long until Wolverine also succumbed to the darkness. The last thing I saw was Sam staring sadly down at me.


	19. Golden

I woke up in some sort of lab. I groaned and looked beside me at Logan. I tried to get up, but leather straps held me down. I panicked and struggled to get free. Logan also struggled to break free, flexing his arms and trying to slice them with his claws.

"Just calm down." I heard Jean's voice. I struggled to look ahead of me. "I'm going to release you both. But you have to stay put. Got it?"

"Fine." I said angrily. I heard Logan say something and Jean undid the straps. We both sheathed our claws and stood up. Logan was looking around angrily and my eyes flashed green.

"Like I said, calm down." I heard Jean say and I slowed my breathing, my eyes fading to a piercing icy-blue. I could sense Logan calming slowly and I looked at my stomach. It had healed a great deal, but it wasn't fully sealed. I concentrated hard and pushed my healing factor harder, feeling it seal up the wound quickly. I stretched and looked around at Logan. I suddenly remembered Sam.

"Golden! Is he O.K.?" I asked, looking at Jean with concern, my eyes jumping to blue-grey.

"Sam's fine, just a large cut. I don't want you healing that right away though." she said, seeing the look in my eyes.

I growled, but didn't say anything. "When can we get outta here?" I asked, anxious to leave the lab.

She opened the door. "Now."

I ran out of the lab, leaving Logan and Jean behind. "Sam? Sam?" I called.

"I'm right here, Luna." Sam said, stepping around the corner, munching on an apple. I flung my arms around him.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" I said in relief, releasing him I traced the cut on his face and it disappeared in a trail of violet sparks.

He looked at me in concern. "Are you O.K.?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, stepping away. I turned around and left, going to my room and lying down on my bed. I closed my eyes and let the thoughts wander aimlessly in my head. _Hard to believe the my team's already been here for a month. _I thought, reflecting on the battles I had led them through.

I fell asleep, not waking until the next morning.

***********************************************************************************

I got out of bed, stripping my bloodied clothes off and stepping into the shower. I let the hot water wash away the dirt and grime and relaxed. I stepped out after about ten minutes or so, then pulled some clean clothes on. I slid down the banister to the kitchen, where everyone was already seated and sat down. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well, we were actually just discussing that." Scott said, looking up at me from across the table.

"We were debating on whether to train now or sometime later." Emma put in.

"All who vote now." Scott said. Several hands shot up. "Later?" Some hands, but not many. Scott smiled. "Well, that was easy. Come on people, let's go."

He led us to the Danger Room. I went in with my team and looked at Scott expectantly. "Well, are we trainin' all together or should we split up?"

"Let's train together! Please??" Tildy said, looking at me.

"Alright, alright. Scott?" I said.

"Sure. O.K., get ready." he said to the general room and pushed a button on the door. The room started to whirl around and I gathered my team together.

"O.K., whatever happens, stick together. I wouldn't put it past Scott to up the level a bit." I whispered.

They nodded. They trusted me and I knew it. We got ready and the room suddenly stopped. We were in the middle of a city-wide disaster area. Fires, overturned cars, the whole nine yards. It looked like something out of W_ar of the Worlds_. I looked around, inching closer to the other X-Men. I sniffed, trying to figure out what was happening. I took a step forward, looking cautiously into buildings. I couldn't see any sign of a threat. I gestured to Luke to raise me up over the buildings so I could see. He lifted me to the top of a skyscraper and I gasped. I gestured frantically for him to catch me, then jumped before anyone saw me. "This place is crawling with Sentinels and mardies." I explained when I got down. "They're about a mile-and-a-half ta two miles that way." I gestured towards the holographic setting sun.

I saw everyone nod and let Scott take the lead. "Be quiet." he whispered and everyone nodded. Logan looked like he just wanted to rush in and rip everyone's head off and I felt the same way, but we both held back and crept silently towards the Sentinels. I froze when one of the Sentinels lifted its head and saw us. I unsheathed my claws. SHINK!

"Go!" Scott shouted and we rushed out. I attacked the Sentinel that had spotted us, slicing through its neck and exposing the wires. It fell to the ground with a thud, and I raced to the next one. "Shrieker, go!" I shouted, ducking down and covering my ears.

I could still hear the sonic scream through my covered ears. I looked up to see several pieces of smoking machinery. "Good work." I said to her. She beamed.

I walked over to one and kicked it. It fizzled, but didn't explode or anything. I rolled my eyes and retracted my claws. Since my second "mutation", I didn't really need a mask, so I looked at my team with serious eyes. 'Think that's it?" I said, glancing around.

I got an answer when the simulation suddenly quit. "Well that was quick..." I said, headed for the door. I could hear my team follow me out. They took the elevator, but I opted for the stairs. _Nothin' like some good exercise..._ I thought, climbing up the main floor. I sighed. _My life is so pathetic..._

I literally stalked upstairs, keeping to the shadows. When I got to my room, however, I found Sam waiting outside my door. He seemed nervous about something, so I approached him cautiously. "Gold?"

"Luna!" He jumped like I had startled him. "Luna, I wanted to ask you something. I know we just met an' all, but I was wondering.... What I mean is.... I really like you and was wondering if..."

"Are you tryin' ta ask me out?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Oh, Gold! I... I can't... And believe me, it's not you! O.K.? It's not you it's.... Well, it's me... I don't wanna hurt ya Golden..." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. _Oh, no don't start crying!_ I told myself. "If I were ta lose control and hurt you...."

"You wouldn't!" he suddenly blurted out. "Luna, look me in the... uh... eyes...."

"Oh, Golden! I'm sorry, but I... I can't..." I was barely keeping the tears back.

He nodded. "I understand. I'll always love you.... No matter what....." he whispered softly to me before walking down the hall and turning the corner.

I shook my head to clear away the tears. _It was for the best._ I told myself. I heard someone come up the stairs and slowly turned to see Logan standing there. I managed to smile at him. "Hey..." I said.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked. "An' don't go tryin' to lie ta me either."

"Sam just asked me out." I admitted.

"And?"

"And well, I had ta say no! I don't want ta hurt him..."

He nodded. "I hate ta say it, darlin', but ya did the right thing."

"I did the right thing, but I feel so awful for doin' it..." I said. I shook my head. "Oh, never mind. This conversation is too.... I don't know, too.... teenagery...." I stood and went past him, back downstairs. I could hear him chuckling quietly as I made my way to the kitchen. I saw Jean sitting with Sam at the kitchen table, so I quickly veered off towards the door. _Nice one._ I commented to myself dryly. _You're now the school's official heartbreaker..._

I scowled at myself and kept walking. "Shut up." I muttered, walking down the steps. I unsheathed my claws and swiped at the air, then experimentally ran one down my wrist. It immediately started to bleed, but then resealed itself. I scowled at the thing, then sheathed my claws. I'm suicidal now. Great....

I sat down on the ground and didn't move until the next morning.

***********************************************************************************

_Where am I?_ I wondered groggily. _Oh, yeah. Outside..._

I sat up slowly, looking around me. I gave my head a quick shake, then dashed inside and grabbed a muffin, eating it upstairs. I finished and took a quick shower, changing into a pair of comfy blue jeans and, of course, a tee shirt. I tossed on some shoes and socks and went back downstairs, glancing at the clock. "How long was I out?" I muttered. "Noon already..." I shrugged and went outside again, intent on climbing a few trees before the day was over. I unsheathed my claws and looked at the five I had on one hand. _They look exactly like cats claws..._ I said. It was almost... satisfying. In a weird sort of way.

"Does it hurt?" a voice asked behind me.

I instinctively whirled around. I relaxed when I saw that it was Tildy. "What?"

"Your claws. Does it hurt? They come out of your fingers." she said, looking at them curiously.

"Yeah. Every time, Tilds, every single time..." I said. "What are you doin' here, anyways?"

She looked up suddenly. "Oh yeah! There's some sort of meeting in the War Room. Obviously, since you know, the Professor can't read your thoughts or somethin', they had ta send me ta get you."

I nodded. I really needed a phone or somethin'. I ran to the War Room, switching over to a white tiger cub as I ran. I had recently discovered that not only could I transform into an adult tiger, but also a cub if I wanted.

I padded into the War Room and hopped into a chair, still a white tiger cub. I looked at the X-Men gathered there, tilting my head. "So, what's goin' on?" I asked. Did I forget to mention that I could speak while a tiger?

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Would you like to join us humans?" she asked pointedly.

I flicked my tail irritably, but phased back to Luna. "Happy?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"When you two are finished, maybe we'll begin." Scott said.

I turned to fix him with a stare. I grinned at him, knowing that it... unsettled him. "O.K., we're ready." I said. I think I've become quite the devil-child, myself.

He took a breath. "Well, it's.... Sabretooth's been spotted." he finally said.

"When?" I asked, springing out of my chair.

"Where?" Wolverine asked at the same moment.

"Let's go! The students are supposed ta be back next week!" I said, headed for the door.

"It's not that simple, Luna." Scott said and I stopped.

"What do ya mean?" I sat down slowly.

"He was spotted on the edge of the woods. He... He had Sam..."

"What?!" I sprang up again and started pacing. "He... That no good... That.... Ugh! How? Sam ain't stupid. He wouldn't just get himself kidnapped." I finally was able to form a sentence.

"I agree, but we simply cannot just rush in there. We have to think this through..."

"Think it through? This is Sabretooth for heaven's sake! He ain't just gonna wait around while we _think_." My English skills tend to fall apart when I get mad.

"She's right, Cyke. We haveta go now, while the trail's still fresh." Logan jumped in to the conversation.

I didn't wait around for an answer. I walked out of the room, headed for the front door. I could hear Scott calling me back, but I kept going. I reached the front door and suddenly heard a BAMF! and smelled sulfur. I wrinkled my nose and sighed as Kurt grabbed me and teleported me back. I swayed on my feet slightly, unused to being teleported, and glared at Scott. "We're wastin' time." I managed not to growl the words at him.

"We're goin' together." he said and strode out of the room. I scowled and rolled my eyes as I followed with the rest of the team.

"Where ya goin'?" Tildy appeared at the front door.

"Ta save Sam. Stay here." I said.

She frowned "We could help."

I shook my head again and went out. I could hear her snort at me, but she didn't follow.

We stopped at the very edge of the woods. I sniffed. "Definitely Sabretooth." I said, stepping forward into the woods. We crept along the trees, keeping to the shadows. I heard a twig crack and glanced around sharply. We were in a clearing. "I don't like the looks of this..." I mumbled, and I unsheathed my claws.

I had just spoken when there was a crash, followed by a "Watch out!". I was knocked off my feet by a heavy body and I smelled the stale breath of Sabretooth. He dug his talons painfully into my shoulder, digging into the muscles. I cried out in pain, then felt him being thrown off me. I leaped to my feet, looking around for Sam. I leaped onto Sabretooth, claws fully extended, and hissed "What did you do with him?". He snarled and grabbed my arm, throwing me off him. I jumped back up, ignoring Wolverine and the others when they tried to stop me. "Where is he?!" I yelled, my eyes changing from violet to a dull red quickly. I didn't fight the anger this time. I embraced it. My eyes turned a burning fire-red and I roared fiercely at Sabretooth. I slashed and bit at him, never relenting.

"Oh, he's safe, sweetheart. For the moment at least." Sabretooth chuckled cruelly.

My hackles rose. I hissed and leaped at his throat. My teeth clipped the edge of his throat and I drew blood. I could hear Wolverine trying to stop me, but I couldn't make out the words through my fury. I ducked under Sabretooth's talon as it swept towards me, then jumped at his face. My teeth snapped shut an inch away.

"Temper, temper." He smiled again. It was a cruel, humorless smile. I clawed at his face, but he returned with a punch with ferocity that I couldn't match. I dropped onto my hands and knees, gasping for air. I struggled to stand up. He grabbed my hair and roughly yanked me to my feet. He forced me to look into the trees. I gasped when I saw what he was pointing out.

"Sam!" I yelled. He turned his head. His face was bruised and bleeding. His eyes were bruised, not closed shut, but any longer and they would be. There was a dead, haunted look about his face and for once I was glad I couldn't see his eyes. He was tied around a tree. "No." I whispered. "You.... Monster!" I screamed, at a loss for an appropriate name.

He laughed, tossing me to the ground. I scrambled up, torn between my desire to help Sam, and to punish Sabretooth. Finally I turned to Wolverine. "Make him pay." I said, my eyes turning black. Ultimate hatred.

He didn't give an answer. The other X-Men were already pointlessly fighting Sabretooth, so Wolverine jumped in before anyone else could get hurt.

I ran over to Sam and looked closely at his face. I hurriedly untied him. "Please let this work..." I breathed, then took both of my gloves off. I raised a hand cautiously to Sam's face, then poured everything I had into healing him. I took his shirt off and saw that his ribs were bruised, maybe even broken. I placed my hands on his chest. "Heal..." I whispered, feeling all my strength leave me. I watched as the violet sparks repaired his ribs, until finally staying conscious was too much. Everything spun rapidly and then went black. I barely heard Sam say my name before I was gone to the sweet, comforting darkness.


	20. It was inevitable

My head hurt. That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. The second was that I couldn't find Sam. I sat up, looking around. "Great..." I said aloud. Back at the Infirmary.

"If you didn't keep tryin' ta get yerself killed, ya wouldn't be here so much." Logan stepped into the light.

"And if I wasn't always an assassination target, I wouldn't try ta get myself killed." I countered. "Where's..."

"He's alright, he's in another room, gettin' his ribs fixed. Ya saved him, ya know." Logan said suddenly, startling me.

"Huh?" was the brilliant answer I came up with.

"Ya saved his life. If ya hadn't of healed him when ya did, he would've died."

"Really? I was just tryin' ta, ya know, help?" I said in a small voice. I laid my head back down. "Can I get up?"

"Riiiiight." was the sarcastic answer I got. Logan left the room and I sighed.

"Hank!" I called loudly. Haaaannkk!"

Hank burst into the room. "What is it? What's wrong?" He looked breathless, like he'd run down here.

"Can I get up?" I smiled sweetly.

He frowned. "Very well." he said finally, watching me as I made my way out.

I jumped off the bed and was almost to the door when Hank stopped me. "Luna?"

I turned around.

"Do not go looking for Sam or Sabretooth." he told me sternly.

I rolled my eyes and walked out. I went to Logan's room and knocked on the door. "Wolvie?" I said softly.

"Come in, darlin'." I heard and I turned the handle and went into the room. He was sitting on his bed. I sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him.

"Wolvie, this is a school, right? So, when the students come back from break, you'll be busy teachin' and stuff. And the other X-Men will be busy too. So, what will I do? I can't go to _this _school. It's a high school or college or somethin'. My other teammates can't go to school here either, so what are we gonna do? I should be in, what? Third grade now? Sam should be in fourth, Tildy in sixth, Luke should be in eighth, and Matt and Ty should both be in fifth." I finished and looked up at him.

"Actually, I was just talkin' to Summers and Charles on that. Seems like you and yer team will be joinin' the school, the classes will just be toned down."

"Logan, I didn't even go ta school! How am I suppose ta catch up? The Brotherhood taught me math and reading and stuff like that. That's the schooling I've had. At least the others can make it up, they went to a school."

"Well, let's go see Charles. Maybe he can help." I nodded and we went down to Professor Xavier's office. I knocked and heard a muffled "Come in."

I opened the door. "Luna! Have a seat." the Professor said. I sat down and Wolvie took a seat next to me. "Professor," I began hesitantly, "What will my team and I do about schooling when the students come back? We should all be in grades lower than high school, and I don't think that attendin' classes with older students would be very good or beneficial." I said, looking at him.

He nodded. "I assure you that all of your schooling will be dealt with properly. Now, if you'll excuse me." He gave me a nod and clearly dismissed me from his office. I walked out with Wolvie.

"That helped." I said sarcastically. "Well, the students come back on Monday. It's already Friday. That only gives you about three days ta get classes ready." I said.

"I know, darlin'. I'll see ya at dinner tonight." he said.

I nodded. I think I'll spare you the pointless boredom of the next couple of days and skip straight to that Monday, when the students finally came back to the school.

I stretched and got out of my warm, comfy bed. I rubbed my eyes and felt the whiskers scratch my hand lightly. It tickled. I stumbled to the bathroom and looked at my feline-like features. _You're gettin' ta be more and more like a cat every day! Even your manners are becoming more feline!_ I said to myself. I stretched again and yawned, careful not to pierce my tongue. I dressed and flicked the light off as I walked downstairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I suddenly smelled a stranger. I cautiously made my way to the living room, silent and wary. I stepped into the room and came face to face with an older girl, who I didn't realize at the time was a student. She took one look at me and screamed.

I heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs and suddenly was blasted backwards. "What the-" I started to say until I saw the massive collection of students that stood in a circle around me. I instinctively popped my claws, looking at each student warily. There were more footsteps on the stairs and Logan ran into the room.

"What's goin' on here?" he yelled, then saw me encircled around the mob of students. "Break it up you guys! She's a student!"

"Little small ta be a student ain't she?" a boy to my left quipped. I shut him up with a slap to the face, sheathing my claws in the process. He glared at me and I felt a grin tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Name's Lu- Tigress." I said, looking around the room. I didn't exactly trust these people enough to give my name. Not just yet anyways. I glanced at my watch. Eight in the morning. "Shouldn't y'all be asleep or somethin'?" I said.

"Well, we were until you decided ta scare Lacy. We might as well stay up, considering classes start soon." one of the boys said.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Didn't realize y'all were here yet." I said, relaxing just a hair. I unconsciously picked at a little dried blood on my claws. I finally got it off and sheathed my claws, looking at my schedule. _Alright, so it looks like I have first hour Stealth Training._ I thought. I turned and headed to my classroom, sitting at a desk in front and propping my feet up. I dozed for a while until I heard the students come in. I woke up and put my feet down as Gambit walked into the room.

"Roll call." he said as he looked at a piece of paper."Ally."

"Here."

"Brent."

"Present."

"Gary."

"Yo."

"Tigress."

"Yep."

I sat up and he looked at me questioningly, but didn't say anything. When he finally finished roll, he looked up and nodded. "Dis is a Stealth Class. You gonna learn ta walk without noise, pick some locks, get by security cameras, and the like. First lesson, we gonna practice our stealth. See who can get past Gambit." he said, taking a blindfold out of his trenchcoat and putting it on. He stood in the middle of the classroom. "Everyone, stand over to dat side and see who can sneak by de Gambit."

We followed his instructions and stood to one side of the room. I saw a group of people sneak over toward the other side, but it seemed that Gambit had also sensed them. He moved swiftly towards them and intercepted them, sending them back to our side. I watched as more people tried to get across until I finally attempted to myself. I prowled quietly over towards the other side of the room. I was about halfway there when he suddenly grabbed my arm and swung me back towards the other side of the room. _This should be interesting..._ I thought as I tried again...

***********************************************************************************

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! _

I said good-bye to Remy and headed to the Danger Room for Wolverine's Combat lesson. I opened the door and found him and the boy that I'd slapped earlier waiting. "Hey." I said. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Wolverine was standing there, so he just glared, then looked away.

I motioned to Logan to come here, then asked quietly "Why can't I be in the same team as Luke, Sam, and the others?".

"I don't know. Charles seemed to think that it would be good for ya ta learn ta fight alongside others." he said, then leaned in closer. "Frankly, I'll give ya a week, then say that the others wouldn't work with ya. You'd get yer old team back." he said.

I thought about it. "Hmmm......"

More people slowly began to enter the Danger Room. The tardy bell finally rang and I counted five students, including myself. I hurriedly sat down.

"First things first." Wolverine started talking, so everyone else stopped. "Introductions." He looked at the boy that I had hit. "You first."

"Hayden." he said.

The girl next to him piped up. "Janet."

"Tyler."

"Paul."

"Tigress." I said.

"So what's your real name?" Hayden asked.

"I really don't think that's any of your business at the moment." I said, smiling sweetly. Or menacingly, it doesn't really matter with a mouthful of sharp, pointy teeth.

"O.K., the goal to this exercise: survive and work together. Go." Wolverine flicked on the Danger Room and we were plunged into a thick jungle.

"Perfect." I said, shifting into a dark green tigress that blended perfectly with the trees and shadows. I prowled forward, then switched my tail to a dull red color, so my "team" could follow.

"Why do _we_ have to follow _you_?" Hayden challenged.

"Because I can see in the dark and scent the flag we're supposed to be findin'." I answered, walking forward.

He grumbled, but they followed me until they saw the flag. Then they decided that I'd done enough and grabbed it themselves. I rolled my eyes and the simulation stopped.

"Alright, next ten minutes of class, everyone runs. Come on." Wolverine said. He led us all outside and set off at a brisk run. I changed into a tigress and followed, easily outdistancing the others. I glanced over at Wolvie.

"I don't seem ta be very popular." I commented dryly.

"Ya get used to it." was the only answer I got, so I sprinted on ahead, enjoying the feeling of running free. I easily passed the others on my second lap around and fell in step again beside Wolvie.

The rest of the day pretty much passed in the same way, so I won't even bother to tell you about it. I sat with my team at lunch and found out that their day was more or less the same. Luke, being the oldest at fourteen, didn't exactly have it easier.

I made my way to bed after saying good-night to everyone and fell asleep, exhausted after the first day.

Well, the rest of that week more or less passed in the same way. The weekend came and went. Monday rolled back around. Everything got worse, if that's even possible.

I walked into team training and got glares all around. _Not much teamwork here..._ I thought as I made my way to the circle. Everyone turned their back on me and I kinda... lost it.

"O.K. people, what's goin' on here?!" I said. I was promptly ignored. "If y'all don't tell me by the count of three, I''ll...."

Wolverine stepped into the room, so I held my threat back. I got up and clicked my claws together. They made a kind of screeching noise and sparks flew off them. Everyone jumped back.

"What are you tryin' ta do? Roast us?" Hayden yelled.

I shook my head. "Nope." I turned around.

Well, you can imagine how the rest of the day went. Not very good. I sat alone at lunch, my teammates somehow having made new friends. I overheard Hayden talking about how I couldn't be trusted and how he might have to "turn me in." I stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

Hayden and his thugs followed me. He flicked one of his lightning-zappy things at me and hit my shoulder. I spun around. "What?" I growled.

"Cool it, _Luna_. Yeah, we know what your name is and so does the entire school. Watch some T.V., figure out why." Hayden took a step towards me and threw a punch. It barely missed my face and I retaliated, grabbing his arm and flinging him over my shoulder. His back-ups stepped in and I whipped them too. They finally managed to gang up on me though, and I was stopped short from throwing punches by arms restricting my movements. Hayden punched me in the gut a few times and I popped my claws. SHINK!

I heard a scream and someone dropped me. I rolled to my feet. There was blood on my claws and I looked at the guy who had been restraining me. He had slash marks in his stomach and was bleeding pretty badly. I stepped over to him and placed my hands on the wound, healing it.

With the wound sealed up, I was pretty exhausted. They immediately took advantage of this and started to fight again. The fight didn't last, however. Someone grabbed my arm and I spun around. Wolverine was there and he picked me up. I could see the fury in his eyes that I had been fighting. I looked over towards Hayden. He and his gang were also being rounded up. "Jerks!" I shouted and Hayden spit at me. I flipped him off and Wolverine growled.

"That's enough." he said and carried me to the forest. He set me down and I immediately climbed the nearest tree. I looked down at him and stated calmly "He threw the first punch. It was self-defense."

"That doesn't matter. You nearly killed Paul!"

"Idiot shouldn't have been holdin' me, now should he? Besides, I fixed him up. They attacked me again. I fought back and here we are." I said.

He sighed. "Luna, come down here." I did and he shook his head. "I can't baby you or treat you special with the other students around." I nodded.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" I said, fake tears welling up in my eyes.

"Luna, this is serious!" he said. "Come on, let's get you back to the school."

We headed back and I went to the rest of my classes. Everyone ignored me, of course, but I really didn't care. I laid down that night in bed, then suddenly kicked the covers back. It was about six in the morning, but I didn't care. I went to the living room and flicked the T.V. on. I watched a little Scooby-Doo, waiting for the commercials to come on. Finally I saw what had everyone stirred up. _Magneto_.My claws instinctively popped open and I sheathed them.

"Please, good people of this Earth, I only want my dearest daughter back safely. Her name is Luna Elvira Night, but she also goes by Tigress. Here's a picture of her." The camera zoomed in on a recent picture of me. "She was last seen being held captive by the X-Men, but they have probably brain-washed her into believing that they are helping her." Nightshade stepped onto the screen.

"Please help us. I can't bear to think what kind of torture they're putting our little darling through. We are all worried. Her siblings keep asking me when their little sister is going to be home. If you have any information, please call this number. Please. I just want her back safely..." A number flashed on the screen and the commercial ended. I sat in my chair, numb with disbelief. The bell rang and I trudged upstairs to get dressed. I went to Stealth Training, then slowly made my way towards the Danger Room for Wolvie's class.

I sat in the corner, then abruptly got up and walked out. I skipped my other classes and sat on the roof until night. I stayed there until I heard Wolvie climb up and sit next to me.

"Ya missed yer classes." he said. I grunted. "What's wrong darlin'?"

"Nothing, my psychopath parents just messin' everything up for me again. Ya seen the commercials?"

He nodded.

"Well, there's talk of turnin' me in. They don't trust me, any more than you did when I first arrived. They hate me Wolvie. And it's all because of my parentage." I got up and literally jumped off the roof. I landed with a thump! and got up, walking to my room. I laid down in my bed.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

_Stupid bell..._ I thought as I pulled on some clothes. I went through my classes and finally lunch rolled around. I grabbed a tray and sat down. Hayden arrived.

"Well well well. If it isn't Bucket-Head Junior." he said.

"Go away." I said, setting down my food.

"Who's gonna make me? Yer daddy? Or maybe Mommy is? Or maybe-"

I didn't listen to the rest. I slammed my fist into his stomach, then smacked his head into the table. I glared at his thugs and drew my teeth into a snarl. They scowled and moved around me. "I'm sick of this mess. Just get over yourselves." I said as I jumped onto the table. I backflipped off of it and walked outside, hands in pockets. I could hear the teachers running towards the cafeteria, but I didn't care. The bell finally rang and I went through my stupid afternoon classes. Evening finally rolled around and classes were out. I stretched and walked into the living room. I got glares from its occupants, but I was past caring. I sat down just to spite them.

The commercial came on and I heard Hayden as he walked by, talking quietly into his cell phone. I caught snatches of the conversation. "She's... immediately... brain-washed her.... hurry..."

"Who was that?" I asked cooly and indifferently. I got a smirk as an answer. "You didn't..." My hackles started to rise and my eyes turned green. "You idiot! What exactly do you think he'll do? Grab me and leave you alone?!" I was shouting by now.

"What's goin' on here?" Scott and Logan appeared in the doorway.

"Superhero here decided he'd turn me in, that's what's goin' on!" I turned my fury to them to respond, then turned it back to Hayden. "Thanks a lot, ya stupid blockhead! What'd ya do, call Magneto and beg him to take his "darling daughter" back? Or maybe you got ahold of Nightshade? That'd be a laugh. Magneto's bound to be the one to take me anyways on account of these." I said, unsheathing my claws inches from his face. My eyes slowly widen as I thought about a third option. "Oh no!" I said. "Oh no, no, no, no, NO! Magneto ain't stupid. He wouldn't do that. It's too much publicity! He'd call in Sabretooth!" I sheathed my claws and bolted for the door. "It's been fun guys! I might see ya around if Creed doesn't get ahold of me! Thanks Hayden, for everything!" I yelled on my way to the door. I yanked it open and slammed it, then set off at a dead run. It wasn't long before I heard Logan's motorcycle take off after me. I pushed myself to go faster. I switched into a tigress, knowing that the added speed would help.

I got to the gates and climbed up them, cutting myself on a spike at the top. I jumped down and continued to run.

I heard the motorcycle behind me. It was getting closer. "Go back!" I yelled. "Ya haveta protect the school!" I ran faster, slowly outdistancing the vehicle. There was another roar and I smelled Creed.

He was on his motorcycle, and he was gunning for me. I jumped out of the way and ran. He swerved and took off after me. I could hear the two motorcycles slowly catch up to me and felt a tug on my shirt. I screamed as Sabretooth pulled me onto his vehicle, then he sped up. Wolverine snarled and tried to grab me back. I was jerked sharply out of the way.

I tried to jump off, but Sabretooth had me pressed against his chest, sandwiching me between him and the handlebars. I could smell his stench and wrinkled my nose. _Take a bath sometime, will ya?_ I thought to myself. He had my arms pinned against my chest and I knew that if I tried to use my claws I would be hurt. So I started to thrash around, trying to tilt the bike over. He growled and said "Don't move." I could feel one of his talons being held to my throat. He put his hand back on the handlebar long enough to turn, then he immediately put it back to my throat. I laughed.

"What makes you think that that'll stop me?" I said.

"Because I know exactly where to slice yer throat to where ya can't breath, healing factor or not." he answered. I groaned and he jerked the bike to the right, out of Wolverine's grasp.

I twisted around and looked Sabretooth in the eyes. "Why?" I demanded. "Why are you doin' this?"

"Because nobody gets away from Sabretooth. Ever." he growled and sped the bike even faster down the road. I took a deep breath and screamed, right in Sabretooth's ear. He jerked his hands to his ears instinctively and I hurriedly jumped to the ground. _This is gonna hurt._ I thought as I smashed into the pavement. I saw Sabretooth's bike go crazy and he fell off the shoulder of the road and rolled into a ditch.

I managed to roll so that I landed mostly on my shoulder and arm. I felt the skin rip away from my right side as I landed and skidded along the road. I got up and limped to Logan's bike. He hoisted me up and we rode to the school.

"That was a stupid thing ta do!" he growled at me as we set off.

"Necessary." I clenched my teeth together tightly against the pain and closed my eyes. He finally skidded to a halt at the mansion. I cried out when he lifted me down from the bike and he immediately shifted me so I wasn't on my busted side. He carried me inside and I glared at Hayden. "Hope you're happy." was the only thing I could manage before I was whisked off to the Infirmary.

I was set down on the bed. I laid down carefully and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep for about half an hour. I awoke sharply when somebody walked into the room. I sat up and sniffed. _Creed. _I popped my claws, wincing at the pain in my right arm.

_Wait a minute... How did he get in here? _I stopped and looked around. I peered at the figure, forcing my eyes to focus. It was Logan. I retracted my claws and looked at Logan. I sniffed my arm. _Ugh. So that's what stinks..._ I grimaced and tried to get up. "Ugh. I need a shower." I said.

He nodded. "Would you mind if Jean helped ya? Yer not goin' anywhere on that leg." he said, indicating my shredded leg. "Doesn't look like it'll heal very fast, either." he said and I groaned.

"Alright, I don't care. I just _really_ need a shower." I said. Jean stepped into the room. I allowed her to carefully help me out of my clothes and I washed the stench of Creed off in the shower, leaning against the wall for support. I stepped out of the shower and she carefully helped me get dressed. I limped back to the main room and Logan picked me up and set me back on the bed. "Much better." I sighed and fell asleep. I awoke about thirty minutes later to a sharp pain in my leg.

"What the-" I started, but then I saw Hank putting a cast on it. There was already a cast on my arm and my ribs were bandaged as well. I felt my head. Bandaged tight. "Great..." I mumbled out loud, trying to sit up.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank said, pushing me gently back down when I sat up. He finished putting the cast on my leg and stood up. "I'm afraid that you won't be too mobile for awhile. Your healing factor simply cannot cope with injuries of this magnitude. It seems that it, because of your youth, heals about twice as long to heal the same injuries as it would for Wolverine to heal. Anyways, the skin has been almost completely removed on your right side and your head was cracked open, for lack of better wording. You have sustained a concussion and your left arm and leg both seemed to have at least third degree burns. Quite a bit of skin has also been taken off of them. You have bruised all of your ribs. That seems to be it..." he said, looking at me. "There fortunately seem to be no internal injuries at this point."

"Lemme get this this straight. My head's been cracked open, I've bruised some ribs, the skin on my right side's been tore completely off, but all that's bandaged up. My left side's got some damage, but not a terrible amount. It's been bandaged a little as well. I got a cast on my right arm and leg and some medical wrappy stuff on my left. So, can I get up?" I asked.

He stared at me. "My gracious no! You can't leave right now my dear! You have several injuries that need to be taken care of and monitored!"

"Hank, let her go." I heard Logan say. I watched him as he put a hand on Hank's shoulder. "She's used ta just bouncin' back."

Hanks looked uncertain. "Please?" I asked and he sighed.

"Very well, but I expect you to go extremely easy. No strenuous activity at all. Understood? And I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from talking too much, in order to help your ribs and throat heal."

"Yes sir, Mr. Doctor sir." I said. "Oh, wait. How am I supposed ta get down? It's not like I can walk." I said.

"I gotcha." Logan grabbed a floaty-hoverchair thing. "It responds to yer thoughts." he explained, lowering me carefully into it. I nodded and winced.

"Note ta self: don't move head very fast." I said. I glided the chair towards the elevators and Logan pushed the button for the living room floor. "Going up." I said.

We exited and moved to the living room, where everyone was crowded around to see what had happened to me. I smiled slightly. "Hey." I said, raising my right arm slightly. I gently set it back down and my anger flared up when I saw Hayden. I felt Wolvie put a hand on my shoulder and he shook his head. I settled for glaring at him. I was then suddenly engulfed in people.

"Luna! We were so worried!" I could pick out Tildy's small voice.

"Alright guys. Lemme breathe." I said and they stepped back. I saw the concern for their leader and friend in their eyes. I managed a weak smile. "Hey, guys. I'm fine. Just some skin taken off and a bruised rib or two." Man it hurt to talk. "Luke, I need you in charge while I'm... outta commission." I said, looking right at him. He nodded. "But I will be overseein' some of yer trainin', so don't even think about slackin' off." I said, only partly joking. I grinned at them.

"Wait a minute. She's a _team leader_?"Hayden said in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" I asked and he nodded dumbly, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and again winced at the pain in my head. "Gotta stop rollin' my eyes too... What's next, breathin'?" I muttered.

Logan chuckled. "It probably wouldn't hurt ya to not talk for a while." he said pointedly.

I stared at him. "Not talk?"

He nodded.

I sighed, which just hurt my ribs. "Great. Sighin' is out too. So what _can_ I do?" I asked.

"Well, you can watch T.V., watch us practice, read a book, study..." Jubilee ticked off on her fingers. "On second thought, why don't you just come with me." she said. "We're goin' to practice." she said and the X-Men nodded.

Scott took the lead and we went down to the Danger Room. Jubilee helped me past the doors and I went up to the Control Room to watch. I remembered what Logan had said about not talking, so I shut my mouth and didn't say anything during the entire practice. I tried to breath shallow breaths because it hurt when I moved my ribs too much. I watched them train for about thirty minutes or so, then they stopped. I heard footsteps running up to the Control Room and Kitty phased through the door. "We're done for now." she announced and I, uh, floated myself out to the hallway. I "stalked" into the living room and sat there, staring at the blank television screen."I am sooooooo bored." I said to no one in particular. I'm about ready to smother myself out of boredom when Logan walked into the room. "Bored. Bored. Bored." I said, biting on a pillow and whacking myself with it, which really didn't help my severe headache any. I beat myself in the head with the pillow mercilessly. Logan grabbed the pillow and pulled it out of my hands. He put it down on the couch and sat down.

"Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" he asked.

"No. Just really, really bored." I said. "It's boring, not bein' able ta run around and stuff. Listen ta me. I sound so spoiled." I said in disgust.

"Ya don't sound spoiled." he said. "Yer just high-strung. Yer so used ta runnin' around."

"I know. I'm just so blasted bored." I said. "I might as well go watch my team." I said. "Pop in for a surprise." I said with a slight grin. I went to the Danger Room and watched through the Control Room. They had definitely improved. They were working as a team, like X-Men. I sucked in a breath as sudden blinding pain assaulted my head. _Great. A migraine._ I thought, which only made my head hurt worse. My eyes were violet with pain and I gritted my teeth. I felt my teeth pierce my lips and tongue and tasted blood. _Gotta stop that._ I thought, which hurt my head again. I went to my room and laid down, suddenly exhausted. I didn't wake up out of my healing coma for two days.


	21. Disappointment

I groaned and rubbed my head. I sat up in bed and stretched, testing my ribs and looking at my arm. Better, but I could still see some muscle. I poked it and it twitched. Gross.

I could tell that the skin would grow back in maybe as little as two weeks, two months tops. It wasn't exactly a comforting thought, being out of "work" for that long.

I gingerly got into my hover-chair thing and went down the elevator to the kitchen. I headed to the table slipping in between Jubilee and Wolvie.

"How ya doin', darlin'?" the latter asked me.

"Better, kinda." I said, wondering for the first time how I was suppose to eat without hands. "I've got ta see Hank in about ten minutes ta get my bandages changed." I could see the blood trying to seep through.

"You probably should head down there. I'll go with you!" Jubilee said enthusiastically. We headed for the Infirmary.

"So, what do you think will happen ta Hayden? I mean, he _did_ cause all this." Jubilee said, popping her gum.

"I don't know if there's a punishment _bad_ enough." I said darkly. I pushed the button to open the door and went into the room. "Hello? Hank?" I called.

"Ah, Luna! Please, lie down on the table and we'll see how you are progressing thus far!" Hank seemed in a cheerful mood.

Jubilee helped me onto the cold metal table and I closed my eyes. I felt the bandages being slowly unwounded and cold air blew across my wounds. I shivered slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Hank asked in concern.

I opened my eyes."Nah. Just a bit chilly is all." I said with a glance at my open wounds. They were still not healed, obviously, and bleeding quite a bit. Hank wrapped them tightly and I sat up. "Ow, my head..." I moaned, rubbing the spot where I had hit it. It was securely wrapped.

"Would you like some painkillers to aid you?" Hank asked.

"Nah. Wouldn't help." I said. "Stupid healin' factor n' all."

" Hey, if it weren't fer that "stupid healin' factor" you'd be nothin' but road stains right now." Jubilee said, helping me into my chair.

"I know, Jubes." I said. I got settled and thanked Hank for patching me up. We left and were already back in the kitchen before I remembered about asking Hank about eating. "Shoot. I forgot ta ask about food." I said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of ya." Jubilee said. I shook my head, which really hurt.

"I don't nee-"

"Yes, you do Luna." Jubilee cut me off. "Sometimes you need a little help. This is one of those times."

"Fine." I sighed, my ribs protesting. I started breathing shallowly again.

"What's wrong?" Jubilee was watching me closely.

"Nothin'. Ribs just hurt a little is all. I'm fine." I managed to say. We had arrived in the kitchen by this time. Everyone but Logan had already left.

"Maybe you should try those pills Hank mentioned." Jubilee said.

"No, I already told you. They won't work. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said, barely managing to keep talking through the pain in my ribs. I took back my spot at the table.

"But-" Jubilee started to say something, but Logan cut her off.

"Luna." he said, turning to me, "what did Hank say about talkin'?" I opened my mouth to respond and he raised an eyebrow. I settled for scribbling my responses on a little notebook I kept in my pocket.

'Tried to tell Jubes that painkillers won't work. She won't believe me or somethin'. Nothin' to worry about.' I wrote it down and handed it to Logan. Jubilee read it over his shoulder.

"Well, she is right. Medicine don't work." he said with a glance to Jubilee.

"Alright, it was just a thought." Jubilee said.

I closed my eyes against the sudden migraine that hit my head. I let out a slight moan and started towards the elevators. Jubilee hurried to help me and I let her push the button for my bedroom floor. She helped me to my bed and I passed out into another healing coma as my head hit the pillow. This one lasted for two whole weeks.

***********************************************************************************

"Luna?"

"Come on, darlin'. Wake up."

"Come _on_, Luna. Get up."

I groaned quietly and sat up, slowly opening my eyes. I glanced at my arm. Someone had removed the bandages from my wounds. I could see that they were finally healed. I noticed with shock, however, that my arm also seemed to be striped and furry. I looked at the rest of my body and saw that I was _covered_ in short fur. The left side of my body was patterned like that of an orange tiger, while the right side was a white tiger. I felt my face and "saw" that there was fur there as well. I looked around the room. Logan, Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee were all there. I opened my mouth. "Meow." _Where did that come from?_ I wondered.

Kitty looked at me, puzzled. "What?"

I cleared my throat and tried again. "What happened? Why am I..." I stopped and gestured to my fur-covered body. I looked on the bed behind me and saw all my beautiful golden blonde hair had fallen out in order for my fur to grow in. It also seemed that my eyes were now permanently a golden color. I was saddened by the loss of my hair, but excited about fur? Weird? I think so....

"I dunno. Second mutation? Third? Somethin' like that." Jubilee said helpfully.

Bobby started to laugh. "That's not the worst part!" he said between gasps of air. "Look behind you!"

I slowly got up and looked around. I now had a tail! It was a mixture of white and orange, like my fur. I actually liked it, and I said so.

"You like it?" Bobby said with a slight frown. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Just do."

"Well, darlin', I'm startin' ta think that you're good ta leave. You were out fer a while." Logan said.

I nodded. "How's the team? Do they know yet?" I asked, getting up and stretching on all fours, arching my back.

"Yeah..." Bobby said, staring at me. "What are you doing?"

I stood up on two feet. "Stretchin'" I said nonchalantly. I went to my bathroom and tossed on some clean clothes that I had stashed there. I cut a small hole in the jeans for my tail, then walked out of my room, making sure that the others were following me. I grasped nervously at the dogtag around my neck and walked into the kitchen. I looked at all the students assembled there and they stared back at me. "Uh... hi?" I said, taking my seat beside Wolvie after he and the others sat down.

"What... happened to you?" Ty asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno." I said. "I just woke up with fur and a tail."

"You look like.... well, a tiger. You have whiskers, fangs, pointed ears, claws, and now fur and a tail." Tildy said.

I nodded. "Yep. Weird, ain't it?"

They both nodded.

"Well, now that you're back, what do you want us to do?" Luke asked.

"Do?" I tilted my head. "Oh! You mean training? Well, actually I was thinkin' a day off today."

"Seriously?!" Tildy shrieked. I cringed and plugged my ears.

"Yes." I said, slowly uncovering my ears.

I had a strange craving for raw meat. I went to the kitchen ad grabbed an uncooked chicken leg, eating it in the kitchen, then returning to the kitchen. I saw that my team had already gone to enjoy their day off. I said good-bye to everyone, then headed for the woods. I clawed my way up a tree, letting the breeze cool me off when I reached the top. I looked out over the trees and sang softly. "_Don't laugh at me. Don't call me names. Don't get your pleasure from my pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same. Someday we'll all have perfect wings. Don't laugh at me._"

I sighed and looked over at the mansion. I saw Hank walk out. He seemed to be looking for someone. I called out a hello and bounded over to him. "Who ya lookin' fer?" I asked.

"Actually, my dear, I was looking for you. I think that it would be best if you had an examination before returning to your normal activities."

"Sure, I guess..." I followed him _back _into the Infirmary-MedLab place. He examined my fur and tail, my fangs, eyes, nose, _everything_. He hmmed and uh-huhed as he worked and I fidgeted.

"Well, my dear, it seems that the fur and tail are simply a delayed mutation and really nothing to worry about. You seem to check out O.K.." he said with a smile.

I walked out of the room and headed up to the "sitting room". It was basically a living room with no T.V. I curled up in a chair and fell asleep.

_Wake up...._

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Who..." I mumbled. I stretched and got up from the chair. I let my eyes adjust to the fading light. _Must be evenin' already_.

I stretched again and dragged myself upstairs. I didn't quite make it to my room before I passed out on the floor in the hallway from sheer exhaustion.

**********************************************************************************

"Where am I?" I mumbled, sitting up. It's really confusing to wake up in a hallway when you know you should be in bed. I glanced at a clock on the wall. "Geez. Eight o' clock already. Better get dressed in time fer class." I tugged on some clothes and headed off to Gambit's Stealth class.

Boring. That's the only word to describe it. Boring. We went over how to pick a lock. 'Nuff said. Alright, skipping to Combat Training with Wolvie, whom I was being forced to either call Wolverine or _Mr. Logan_. Ick. I had to call Gambit either Gambit or, and I shudder when I say this, _Mr. Remy_.

Anyways, away from the scary thoughts.... Where was I??

Oh, yeah. Combat Training.

We were being taught to use our opponent's strength against them or something boring like that. Basically it was a wrestling match with Wolvie... I mean _Mr. Logan_.

"Yer out kid." A pouty looking girl with too much make-up on got up and flounced, I kid you not, _flounced_ over to the bleachers.

I was last one standing. I popped my claws and rushed in at him. He'd already released his and I dodged around them, slashing him on the arm. He grabbed my arm before I could get away and put me in a choke hold, grabbing me around the neck. "Are ya sure ya wanna use the claws?" he said in my ear.

I thought for half a second. "Yep." I said. I slipped through his hold and again slashed his arm. This time he popped his own claws. He ran them through my shoulder and I sprung away, trying not to whimper with pain. _Wuss._ I called myself.

I leaped back into the fight and try to get around to his back, but he was too fast. Faster than I could blink, he slammed me into the floor, and pinned my arms to my side with one hand. The other hand had my throat pinned with his claws. I snarled and snapped my teeth at him. He jerked away, but I had clipped him on the chin. His warm blood flooded my mouth and the animal in me roared for more. It took over and I felt myself slide into a feral rage. I tried to get up, but he slammed me down again. I struggled to snap at his face, but he held it away.

"No." That's all he said. I growled low in my throat and he suddenly flipped me over and flung me across the floor. I slammed into the ground and he was on me again before I could sit up. I was mad and the beast howled. I struggled to rip my claws into him, but he pinned his body against my own. "Snap out of it. Yer alright." he spoke gently and I snapped again at him. He was too close to jerk away and I again drew blood. This time he roared in my ear and slammed me against a wall, pinning me with his claws. I felt one press against my throat. "Calm down, darlin'. Yer O.K.. Just calm down."

My eyes blazed red and I still struggled to claw at him. I couldn't help it. I was gone. Done with rational thought. He sighed slightly and pierced his claw into my throat. My eyes got wide as I felt the metal cut into my skin and I gasped for breath. He finally let me go and I slid to the ground. My throat was bleeding, not badly, but it was bleeding just the same. I could feel it start to knit itself back together and my eyes very, very slowly turned to blue.

"What... happened?" I tried to sit up, but Wolverine pushed me gently down again.

"Class dismissed." he barked over his shoulder and the students shuffled out. "Yer alright now, darlin'. Just breathe." His voice was soft. Gentle.

I closed my eyes. I could still taste his blood in my mouth and I struggled against the impulse to draw more. I concentrated on breathing slowly. In. Out. Breathe. Relax. Rehumanize. I opened my eyes when the animal was safely locked away again and I sat up slowly. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's alright. Ya just gotta learn control." he said as he helped me stand. I leaned slightly on him and then started for the door to go to lunch. "Be careful darlin'." was the last thing he said before I headed out of the gym.

I walked outside, not bothering to eat anything. My head hurt from when it was slammed into the ground and I sat on the grass. I stiffened when a shadow suddenly blocked out the light. I slowly turned around, standing up as I did so. I came face-to-face with Hayden. He grabbed me by the arm and jerked me around to face him. I growled and yanked away. "Don't touch me." I snarled.

"Everyone else might trust you, you might have them fooled. But not me. I know what you really are. You're a murderer. A traitor. A thief. You can't be trusted here or anywhere else. Go back to your daddy where you belong, Night. Nobody wants you here." he said coldly and flung me to the ground. He walked away and I stayed on the ground for the rest of lunch.

**********************************************************************************

I walked glumly to the rest of my classes, ignoring everyone and pretty much being ignored right back. The final bell rang and I went to the dining room area for dinner. I ate my food with my head down, not looking at anyone. Hayden came by and "accidentally" managed to knock my chair out from under me. I fell to the ground with a _thud!_ and glared up at him."Traitor." he said and spit on me. I stood up, glanced quickly around to make sure my team wasn't watching, and threw the chair at him, storming out of the room. I heard shouts for me to stop, but I ignored them and climbed up to the roof. I heard _Mr. Logan_ climb up after me. I turned to face him and he crossed his arms. I stared into his eyes. He stared back into mine. I slowly stood up, still keeping eye contact, and mirrored his stance. His eyes dared me to try to defend myself. I didn't say a word. I just stared at him. There was finally a noise and Scott climbed up onto the roof. I knew I was in trouble then, but I still stared at Wolverine.

"Luna." I continued my staring match with Wolverine. "Luna, look at me." His voice was deadly quiet. I shifted my gaze over to him, still angry at what Hayden had done. "You had no right-"

I cut him off. "He called me a traitor. Don't _tell_ me I had no right." I hissed.

"Luna, he's in the Infirmary with a concussion from the chair you threw at him!" He was shouting by now. Good. I needed someone to shout at.

"If he hadn't have called me a freakin' traitor I wouldn't have thrown the chair at him!" I shouted right back.

"That doesn't matter! You could have killed him! What you did was inexcusable! You need to learn to control yourself!"

I glared at him, shaking slightly with anger. "I need to learn to _control myself!_ He needs to learn how to watch his mouth! He's lucky I didn't break his jaw after what he said!" I was furious, and Scott wasn't helping.

"You're a team leader now, Luna. How would this look to your team?" He was quiet again. Big trouble.

"Leave my team out of this." I snarled.

"They have to be told. You're on probation. Luke's the leader until you get it together." He turned and climbed down off the roof, walking inside. Wolverine stood there. He hadn't moved. I glared at him.

He just shook his head. "I honestly thought ya had it together. Guess I was wrong." he said. I could see the disappointment in his eyes and I felt my heart shatter. I didn't want to disappoint anyone. But least of all Wolvie. I didn't want to disappoint Wolvie at all.

But I had.

He shook his head again and went inside. I wanted to stop him, to apologize. But what would I say? I knelt to the ground and sobbed into my hands. I never really understood what people meant when they say "my heart shattered". But I knew at that moment what they meant. My heart split in two and broke apart with that look in his baby blue eyes. I hung my head and walked inside. I went quietly to my room and stayed there for the rest of the weekend.

***********************************************************************************

I was finally forced from my room by the accursed bell on Monday. I don't really know why I bothered to attend classes. Nobody looked at me, nobody talked to me, nobody paid me any mind. I sat in the farthest corner. The X-Men all seemed be disappointed with me. And I agreed with them. I was disappointed with me. My team was disappointed with me. Scratch that, they're Luke's for now. I hung my head everywhere I went, avoiding everyone, not speaking unless directly spoken to. I could barely force myself to go to Wolvie... Mr. Logan's classes. I couldn't meet his eyes. I didn't want to see that look again. The look of disappointment....

I had let him down. He had trusted me to control myself and not mess up. I betrayed that trust. To top it all off, I now had leadership classes with Scott..... I mean Mr. Summers. They were scheduled in at five-thirty in the morning starting tomorrow. I _also_ had anger management courses with Wolverine at eight at night. Fun, fun, frickin' fun.

I went to bed early that night. I didn't want to deal with anyone. Nobody had talked to me that day. I didn't speak. I hardly looked up. I couldn't meet anyone's eye. Finally, I managed to fall asleep sometime between ten and eleven.

***********************************************************************************

My alarm went off at five. I moaned and got up, splashing my face (and soaking my fur) with water. I dried myself off and hurriedly dressed. I wasn't about to be late. Not after what happened....

I sprinted down the hallway to the Danger Room where Scott.... I mean Mr. Summers told me to meet him. I opened the doors at five-twenty-five, not wanting to be late even by a second.

He was already there, waiting for me. I crossed to the middle of the room and waited for him to speak.

"Sit." he ordered. I dropped into a chair and looked up as far as I dared. I lifted my gaze determinedly to his face. I looked at his sunglasses where I thought his eyes should be and waited for him to continue.

"First things first. Here, in this class, I am Cyclops. You are Tigress. Got it?"

"Yes." I said clearly.

He nodded. "Good. Now, you remember that until you learn to control yourself you are on probation, correct?"

I nodded.

"Good. Don't forget. Now, the first thing you're going to learn in this class is when you should..."

I'll be nice and spare you the lecture I got. The rest of my day pretty much went the same way. Lunch was a little more interesting, so I'll jump to that.

Hayden had done the same trick, trying to goad me into a fight. He tripped the chair out from under me. My chin hit the table hard enough for me to see stars and I gritted my teeth. I'd finally learned to do that without cutting my mouth. I slowly stood up and faced him.

"S'matter kitty-cat? Scared of a little dog fight?" he taunted me.

"Learn some new tricks, dog." I said, turning on my heel and walking away. I didn't get far before he called me a not-so-nice name that rhymes with witch and happens to also refer to a female dog. I spun around. "_What_ did you say?" I growled.

"You heard me." He repeated the word. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

I walked over to him, pulling a glove off my hand as I reached him. I could see the teachers and X-Men headed over towards us. "That concussion must have made you delusional." I said coldly. "Let me help you with that." I put the ungloved hand to his head and felt the power drain from my body as I healed the damage I had done. _I really did a number on him._ I thought as I felt more and more energy drain from me. I felt my legs weaken and put a hand on the shoulder of a nearby student. I felt them shift uncomfortably, but they didn't remove my hand. I closed my eyes against the spinning room and finally removed my hand from Hayden's head. I sat down shakily and looked up at the boy. He was looking at me with a funny expression on his face.

"What... What did you do?" he asked. "My head...."

"I healed the concussion. I guess the chair hit ya pretty hard." I said as soon as I caught my breath.

He shook his head. "The chair barely hit me. When I was young, I fell off a swing set and busted my head on the concrete. I've had constant migraines ever since. But now... They're gone..." He looked at me again.

"Guess I... healed.... that...." I was speaking through a fog. I made up my mind. "Come here." I said, giving my head a shake to clear it. He moved closer and I put my hands on either side of his head. I put my bare forehead against his and concentrated on the healing. I felt him stiffen beneath me and finally I sighed. "That's... all.... I can... manage..." I barely caught myself as I swayed and nearly fell off the chair. I stood up and immediately fell back down into the chair. I took deep breaths to steady myself, my head clearing slightly. This time I managed to make it to the X-Men gathered a few feet away. I looked up at all of them, swaying slightly. I felt Hayden come up beside me. He grabbed my still ungloved hand, trying to steady me I guess, and I hissed slightly, turning to glare at him. I lifted his hand and saw that there were a series of small cuts, presumably from minor fights he had been in. They were half-sealed and as he made contact with my hand, they began to seal up. He didn't realize what was happening. "Let. Go." I finally managed to say.

"What? I'm only trying to help." he defended himself.

I weakly tried to tug my hand out of his. "You. Idiot." I hissed before I finally fell backwards through the air. He let go in surprise and I almost hit the floor.

I said almost. Wolverine slipped his hand behind my waist and caught me before I hit the ground. My eyes were closed tightly against the rapidly spinning room. I was trying not to pass out in front of the whole school. I opened them slowly to see the X-Men staring at me. I grabbed my stupid little notebook and jotted down three words. _Haveta eat something. _I tossed it to Hayden and he glanced at it, then grabbed an uneaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich from a kid nearby. He then thoughtfully snatched a carton of milk. I was helped into a chair and I ate the sandwich hungrily. I could feel the whole school staring at me, but I ignored them. I finished my sandwich and milk and tossed them in the trash. I finally turned back to the X-Men. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I said. "You said ta help or something like that. So I did. Didn't exactly expect him ta be _that_ drainin' though." I was still slightly dizzy.

"What exactly happened?" Sc... Mr. Summers asked.

"I healed the concussion or whatever it was. It took a heck of a lot longer than it should have though, so I stopped. He said somethin' about having migraines and fallin' off a swing, so I healed the rest of his head. He shouldn't have migraines anymore. He _better_ not after all that." I growled. "Anyways, that took a huge drain in energy, so when he grabbed my hand he... I don't know,

short-circuited it or somethin'. I also sometimes have trouble controllin' the healing energy. If someone's hurtin' bad enough, provided they're on our side of course, I can't help but heal them. Willingly or not." I tugged my glove firmly back on. I was exhausted and could feel my eyes start to close. I jerked my head up and shook it. "So that's that, I guess. What...."

BBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

"...time is it?" I muttered. I glared murderously at the bell, holding my head. "Ow..." I said. I got to my feet slowly and started to head to my next class. Mr. Summers called me back.

"What?" I said before I caught myself. I mentally kicked myself.

"You're back on as leader. Don't screw up again."

I nodded and started to walk away.

"But-" I turned around. "You still have Anger Management with Wolverine. And you're still on probation for a week. Luke will fill in until then." I scowled and turned around, going to math. I groaned inwardly. Shoot me, please.

Math was heck. 'Nuff said.

Fourth hour, Chemistry with Beast... Dr. McCoy I mean, was O.K..

I wanna go to bed, but I can't, considering I have stupid Anger Management classes in an hour or so. I decided to take a nap until time. I closed my eyes and...

Noise. There's a loud noise in the hall. I scowled and opened my door. There's a freakin' fight going on right outside my door! There were switchblades out and taunts being thrown around.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!!" I screamed, thoroughly ticked at this point. I was tired, cranky, and sore. And now my head hurted. Hurt. Hurts. Whatever.

I marched over to the idiots trying to stab each over. I slammed my fist into one, doubling him over. I smacked the other one hard enough to knock him down and I grabbed the knives. I handed them to a student who seemed trustworthy. "Make sure Mr. Summers gets these. Tell him who was fightin'. Don't bother me again." I marched back into my room, slamming the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and finally get to sleep. I was sound asleep when my alarm went off, alerting me to my torture... ahem, class time.

I walked to the Danger Room, eager to get this all over with. I looked up at Mr. Logan and smiled slightly "'Lo..." I said.

He didn't respond. He grunted something and I rolled my eyes. "Now that the pleasantries are over with, let's get this over with." I said with a smirk.

Now he rolled his eyes. "Alright, look. I don't wanna be here, you don't wanna be here. Let's try not to kill each other. Got it?"

I snorted. "Like we could... Anyways, what are we gonna do first?"

"First thing we're gonna do is figure out what the," bad word here. Kiddies, plug your ears. "hell was runnin' through yer mind when you threw the chair at Hayden in the first place."

I sighed and looked down. "He kinda 'cornered' me I think day before yesterday and said some... things."

"What things?" Wolverine interrupted me.

I sighed again and repeated Hayden's poisonous words. "Everyone else might trust you, you might have them fooled. But not me. I know what you really are. You're a murderer. A traitor. A thief. You can't be trusted here or anywhere else. Go back to your daddy where you belong, Night. Nobody wants you here."

"He said _that_? He had no right!" Wolverine practically bellowed.

"Yes, he did Wolvie. He's right. I am a murderer. I killed countless people. I am a thief. I've stole more than I'd like to remember. How else could I pass Gambit's classes? As for traitor, well..."

He stopped me before I could say anything else. "You killed because you were forced. You know that."

I shook my head. "Was I?" I challenged.

"Were you?" he challenged back.

"I. Don't. Know." I said with emphasis. "That's the friggin' problem here." I rubbed at the dogtag.

"Luna, darlin', I know that they messed with yer head. But you've gotta believe that yer not a killer."

"I don't know." I repeated. "What're we gonna do besides jabber all night?" I changed the subject."Why are we wastin' our time here?"

"Ya haveta learn ta control yer anger. Ya can't go punchin' people through walls whenever ya get mad."

"Don't see why not." I muttered.

"First thing we need ta do is get ya mad. What can I do ta rile ya up?" He pretended to be in thought.

I snorted. "Just about anything right about now."

He took a step forward. "Anything?" I didn't like the look in his eyes. Or the tone of his voice.

"Well...." I barely managed to get the word out before I was thrown across the room into the wall.

"Get up!" Wolverine bellowed.

I climbed shakily to my feet. "Claws are in." I grunted before unleashing my own.

"I ain't cuttin' ya any slack this time." he said, releasing his. I swallowed nervously before nodding.

I charged across the gap at him, slicing him on the arm and barely dodging around a punch. I kicked him, ineffectively, in the gut before he grabbed my leg and swung me into another wall. I growled slightly and get up. I leaped forward, snapping my teeth and raking my claws across his shirt, tearing into muscle. He clobbered me on the head and, once again, I was slammed into the ground with claws pressed against my throat. I manage to slither away and I snapped at his exposed face with my teeth. He learned form the last time and kept his face out of my reach.

We aimed kicks and punches at each other, healing as time went on. I was staying in control of myself so far, but it wasn't really too intense. Then I finally managed to bite his arm.

His warm blood filled my mouth and I roared. _Success!_

He bellowed loudly at the pain my sharp teeth made as I ripped into his flesh. I was slipping again, fighting to stay in control. I lost my control. _Anger and blind fury is easier than pain and loneliness._ I thought as I allowed the beast to take over.

I snarled horribly and ripped into him again. He tore into my stomach and I screamed. He didn't rip far enough to open my stomach, but it hurt nonetheless. I shredded through his arm and he flung me across the room again. I let my injuries heal up, instincts taking over. I couldn't control myself, not after I had tasted blood.

I leaped again at Wolverine and he met me halfway, slamming me into the ground. We had been at this for hours, although through my haze and fury it seemed like only minutes. He pressed his claws into my throat and I struggled to get up. I growled and snarled, fighting to get up and away from the dangerous claws at my throat. He pressed the claw against my throat and there was a trickle of blood from where his claws touched my tender flesh. I stopped fighting and closed my eyes against the inevitable pain that would come. I opened my eyes and looked up into his blue eyes and struggled for control of my mind. The claw was still against my exposed my throat. I took a finally shuddering breath and slammed the monster in my mind down. _Stay down!_ I screamed at it in my mind.

"Wolvie..." I gasped. I really didn't want to be stabbed a second time.

He got off me and helped me to my feet. "Good job darlin'." he said.

I stood up, shaking. I retracted my claws and stretched, working the soreness out of my arms. "That was a little _too_ close." I said, wiping the blood from my throat.

He grunted and I stepped towards the door. I didn't make it before I collapsed on my knees, still visibly shaking. The healing from lunch and now the training I just went through had severely sapped my strength. I struggled to my feet, waving off Wolverine's help. "I'll be fine." I tried to tell him. I made my way towards the door, down the hall, up the stairs, and finally to my room. I collapsed in my bed, not bothering to take my clothes or shoes off. I passed out and slept until my stupid alarm woke me at five the next morning for my dumb leadership classes. I showered, tossed some clothes on and made my way to the Danger Room again.

Boring. That's the word for it. I stayed awake for it though before he had me run through a simulation. I passed it, and he dismissed me for my classes.

I went through the day, eating lunch alone in order to get some peace. I slept until it was time for math. I struggled to stay awake. Chemistry was a little better. Not really much to report.

I dragged myself to the weight room to work out by myself for a little while to get Mr. Summers off my case about my weight. Honestly, I was ten pounds _under_weight. I guess he wants more muscle or something, so I lifted about fifty pounds, then worked my way up to sixty slowly. I ran around the track for ten laps, making sure I stayed human. I was tired, really tired, so I slept until eight. As tempted as I was to skip A.M. Anger Management), I decided that in order to keep my head _attached_ to my shoulders, I would go. We did some deep-breathing exercises, nothing too strenuous. I collapsed into bed again. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so that meant X-Men training. Which meant Danger Room sessions. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow.


	22. Be a leader

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I smacked my alarm clock to shut it up, then quickly dressed into some old clothes, hurrying to the Danger Room. I skipped breakfast in order to be on time.

"Tigress. Glad you decided to show up." Luke was snotty today. Great.

"Bite me." I said, stalking into the room. Guess hanging around all these teenagers is starting to affect me. I waited for the session to actually begin. I fought as hard as I could, relying on myself and my team alike. I felt that I had contributed as much as I physically could. We exited the room and Mr. Summers was there, waiting outside the door.

"Good job Luke, Tildy." He nodded to them and they grinned. I just stared at him, then slammed my "leader face" on, walking quickly away before anyone could see the tears sparkling in my eyes. Tears that I wouldn't allow anyone to ever see.

"Tigress." Dangit, Luke followed me down the hall. I turned my face to him, tears gone. I stood up straighter.

"Luke." I said. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, I want to know what the hell is goin' on with you." He was compassionate today.

"Nothing's wrong, Luke. Everything's fine." I said as calmly as I could.

"Bull. There's something going on with you. You're moody, tired, and frankly you're slowing the team down."

"Slowing the team down? Is that what you really think? I've given _everything_ to this team!" I said, struggling to keep my voice down.

"You barely dodged that laser earlier. You could have dodged that in your sleep normally."

"Maybe I'm just too young. I know that's what you think."

He shook his head. "No, Tigress. It isn't."

"My name is Luna, Luke." I replied icily. "Not Tigress."

"Whatever. Luna, listen. I don't like this situation any more than you do. But I'm not gonna let anyone slack off on this team so long as I'm leader. Got it?"

"Whatever." I said, then walked off. I ignored his calls for me to come back. I went to my room, slammed the door shut, and breathed in deeply. _Just breathe..._ I told myself. _Forget anything else.. _I kinda missed my eyes changing colors. It was kinda comforting.

I finally managed to cool down enough to head back to where the others were. Weight Room training. Kill me now.

I silently walked into the room and felt Luke's eyes narrow in on me. I strode over to an unoccupied bench press thingy and started counting off. One. Two. Three. Fou-

I'm halfway through four by the time Luke managed to stalk over to me. "Tigress. We need to talk." he said.

"Kinda busy." I grunted.

He magnetically set the barbell or whatever it's called down. "Now." he growled.

I stood up and faced him. "Look, if this is about what happened earlier then I really don't want-"

He held up a hand and lifted me a few inches off the ground so I'm eye-level with him. I of course panicked and immediately started to yell at him to put me down.

"Not until we talk." he said. "What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem." He said each word clearly.

"Put. Me. Down." I said in the same tone of voice. "_Magneto._" I narrowed my eyes.

That got his attention. He dropped me to the ground, where I landed on my feet and quickly backed away from him before he could start swinging at me. "I'm not-" he started to say.

I cut him off."Luke. Don't _ever_ do that again unless I specifically _tell_ you to. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good." I laid back on the bench and went back to working out. _Stupid kid needs to __learn some manners._ I thought to myself. _I HATE being levitated!_

Scott finally called time and I headed out, exhausted. I barely managed to keep my eyes open for the rest of the day.

Wait a minute, where the heck was _he_ when I was yelling at Luke?! Now I'm really mad..... Calm down ya brat.... Gotta stop talkin' to myself....

I was so tired, I crashed on the sofa in the Rec Room instead of going all the way to my room. Scared some students off too. Good. Sniveling brats.

***********************************************************************************

_No. Not again._

_Sabretooth's got his claws on me and he laughed horribly. I can see the blood on his teeth and claws. It was Wolverine and Scott's blood. "Maybe ya shoulda left when ya had the chance." he said as he brought me in closer for the killing bite to my throat..._

I sat up suddenly, closing in a scream. I was shaking again and I took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. I was tired and needed to sleep, but I couldn't after that nightmare. So I opted to take a walk in the moonlight. Outside. In the dark woods. Alone.

Spells trouble, right? Well ha ha to you, I didn't run into any trouble and got back safely to my own bed. So there.

O.K., morning was.... bright. Duh. Leave me alone, I'm tired.

I dragged myself out of bed and tried to drown myself in the shower, but that didn't work, so I was forced to actually go to X-Men training. I slumped to the Danger Room, once again skipping a meal. I hadn't been eating regular meals. That was why I was so thin. I didn't care anymore though. I might only be nine, but I'm old enough to know that everyone, well almost everyone, hated me.

I finally made it to the Danger Room. Luke started to open his mouth, probably to comment on my rumpled appearance, but I held up a hand, stopping him. "Don't." That's all I said. He shut his mouth and glared ahead.

"Everyone ready? Team exercise. Ya know the drill. Go." Some warning.

I barely made it out of the way of a huge Sentinel's foot as it suddenly came to life. I slashed at it, not really doing much damage, as much as I wanted to.

"Lu- I mean Tigress, what's wrong?" Sam- whoops, Dragon- came up behind me and jerked me out of the way of the foot. I shook my head and managed a smile.

"Nothin'."

"B.S. I know something's up. Now what is it?" He shot a heat beam at the Sentinel.

"Don't worry about me. I don't _need_ help!" I growled at him. The stupid robot targeted us again. Dragon again yanked me out of the way.

Silver finally noticed something was up, so he motioned Shrieker, Poison, and Tumbler over. Finally we managed to down the monster, and I turned to leave. I was stopped by a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Luna." Crap. Silver's mad. Surprise, surprise.

I shrugged his hand off and glared. Uh-oh, Scott's walking over. He looked mad. Double crap...

"Tigress, what was that? You could have gotten your team seriously hurt with that performance!"

"I'm doin' the best I can right now, O.K.?"

"If that's your best then you seriously need to consider getting off my team." Ouch. That one came from Luke.

I swung around to face him, my hands curling into fists at my sides. "_Your _team?" I said coldly. "Last time I checked, this is still my team." I folded my arms across my chest. Bad sign for him.

"Luke, you're out of line. This _is _still Tigress's team."

"My name, _Mr. Summers, _is Luna." I said, my words ice.

"Even after that performance? She was practically stepped on twice!"

"Luke stop it!" Tildy was at our side suddenly.

"Tildy, leave." Luke narrowed his eyes.

"No. Luna is a good leader. She fights _for _the team, not _against_ it like you."

"She's a weak link."

"A weak link! I'm right here ya know!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, so you have enough fire ta fight me but not a Sentinel? That's convenient." Luke smirked at me.

"Lukers, stop it!" Tildy shouted, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "Can't you see that Luna's freakin' exhausted? Or are you so heartless that you don't care for your teammates?"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Luke's shouting.

"Then act like a leader!" Tildy shouted back. I stepped in between them.

"Stop." I glared at the both of them. Scott was off to the side, completely forgotten. "Tildy, hit the showers. You need to cool off. Luke." I glared at him. "Do whatever. I don't care." I stalked off toward my room. I could hear him run after me. I slammed the door in his face.

I passed out on my bed, exhaustion finally kicking my tail (no pun intended) and slept for the rest of the day.

***********************************************************************************

I stretched, finally at least a little rested. I made my way to my classes. Hayden wasn't giving me any more trouble, but then again everyone was ignoring Magneto's brat, so that didn't bother me too much. I ate lunch, just a small salad so don't freak out, then I headed back to the gym to work out. I lifted some weights, ran ten more laps, then finally ran on the treadmill for the rest of lunch. The bell rang and I showered extremely fast, tossing on some clean clothes. I booked it to math, mainly so I didn't have Summers on my case. The bell finally rang and I went to Chemistry.

I decided to go see Jean (Mrs. Summers)... O.K., that just sounds weird... Anyways, I visited her out in the boathouse down by the lake that she and Mr. Summers live in now.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to open. She opened it, looking confused until she saw that it was just me. "Luna! Come in." She opened the door wider and I stepped inside. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected surprise?"

"I just wanted to, uh, chat..." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, taking in my appearance. "Uh _huh_. About?"

"Just stuff." I shrugged, beating around the bush.

"Like?"

"I don't know. Just... Certain things that have gone on lately..."

"Luna, would this have anything to do with your... parents?"

"Don't call them that!" My anger flared up and I cooled down slowly. "Please." I added.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright." I mumbled. I really didn't like to share my feelings with... other people very much.

"Luna, you realize that you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge you." She smiled.

"I know Je... Mrs. Summers."

"Jean, please."

"Jean." I said with a smile. "It's just..." I stopped, unsure of how to phrase what I wanted to say. I _wanted_ to tell her about the nightmares, I just _couldn't_. "Never mind..." I mumbled finally.

She sighed. "You know, you remind me a lot of Scott. You're both quiet for the most part, and fierce in protecting those that you love. You both also have a tendency to shut people out."

I nodded. "Jean, I.... Never mind. I have ta go. It's getting late. Good night." I said, slipping out the door. I nearly ran into Scott.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Summers!" I said, stumbling to the floor. _I sound like a freakin' Valley Chick!_ I thought in dismay. I slowly stood up, slightly dizzy.

"It's alright." he said, stepping into the room. He shut the door, unaware that I had been leaving. I stiffened slightly, aware that I was blocked in. I unconsciously scanned the room for exits. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of skin, instinctively sliding out my claws. It was only Jean. She looked at them warily and I sheathed them with a mumbled "Sorry.".

"That's... alright, Luna." I didn't meet her eyes. "Is anything the matter?"

I shook my head, a little too quickly. "No, course not." I grinned a fake grin. She didn't buy it.

"Something's wrong, Luna. What is it?"

"It's nothing Jean. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I had my leader face on again, not showing any emotions. "Good night." I said, nodding at each of them before bolting out the door and into the woods. I stopped at the edge of the woods and looked behind me. They were both still on the porch, looking towards where I had run off. I shook my head again and ran back to the mansion.


	23. Nightmares

"Luna? What's the matter darlin'?" I was in Wolvie's room, pacing around and around. I stopped pacing and sat next to him on the bed. I looked at him and climbed into his lap. "I had a bad dream." I admitted. I can't be tough all the time, and frankly, Sabretooth scared me. I'd rather admit it to Wolvie. He'd understand and he wouldn't tell anyone.

"About what?" I could tell that he already had a good idea.

"Sabretooth... He had your's and Scott's blood all over him. He said that I should have left when I had the chance. Like I could have... prevented it had I left."

"Try not ta let it bother ya darlin'. Just try ta shut it out. Yer safe here and ya know ol' Sabie is no match fer all of us."

I nodded. "I know that, Wolvie. I just don't want anyone hurt is all." I looked at him with my golden eyes.

"I know, darlin'. I know." He smiled and smoothed my hair. I leaned into his chest and breathed in the smell of cigars, pine trees, motorcycle grease, and a hint of alcohol and cigar smoke. I could feel him massage my head and I purred at his touch. (No, I was not in love with Wolvie, ya sickos! It just felt good is all.)

I could feel him chuckle at my reaction and he scratched my head gently. It felt good, so I purred deeper. I felt a smile tug at my lips. I curled tighter into his chest and he shifted so that he was laying on the bed, maximizing the space that I had. I snoozed for a while, then lifted my head when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I climbed down off of Wolvie's lap and peeked out the door. I stepped into the hallway and went next door to my room.

I closed the door and turned around. "What now, Luke?" I sighed.

"Luna, you've been acting like a brat lately. I'm not gonna lie to you."

"Are you telling as my leader or as my teammate?"

"I'm telling you as your _friend_."

"O.K., good. Listen, Luke. None, well O.K. not a large part anyways, of this is about you. I just haven't been sleeping well is all. Don't worry. I'll be at practice tonight."

He shook his head. "Now I'm going to be your leader. Luna, you are not to come to practice tonight. You are to stay here in your room and rest. Got it?"

I stared at him. "Fine." I said finally. I gestured for him to get out. He complied and I sat on my bed. I decided that a little nap couldn't hurt, so I stretched out and was soon fast asleep.

***********************************************************************************

_Leave me alone..._

_Sabretooth had me again. "Let her go Creed." Wolverine was right behind him._

_"Wolvie, watch out!" I tried to scream, but Sabretooth choked my warning off. He sliced my Wolvie's head off and Wolverine fell to the ground. I was sprayed with his blood. Scott was already on the ground, gashes ripped into his chest. He was still pouring out blood. Jean was beside him, slashes in her neck. The three people that I loved as my parents. And they were dead. Dead because of me. I felt the tears start to fall._

_Sam tried to rescue me. Sabretooth ripped his arm off and let him bleed to death. 'There goes four...' I thought in my dream. I cried harder._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart. This'll be fun... For me..."_

***********************************************************************************

I sat up with a piercing scream that the entire mansion must have heard because that's pretty much who was at my door. I had been writhing and screaming. I'm surprised I didn't fall off the bed. I immediately ran to the toilet and started puking up whatever it was that I had eaten last. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I felt someone holding my hair back and I finally was finished. I stood up shakily and flushed the mess, then rinsed my mouth out. I finally made it back to bed.

"Luna! Luna, what happened?" Sam was by my bed and he pulled me into a hug. "Shhh.... It's O.K.. We're here..."

"You... You're not dead?" I looked around and saw Logan, Scott, and Jean standing in the doorway.

"Course we're not dead. Why would you..." He stopped and put two and two together. "You kept saying stuff like 'Creed, stop it! Don't hurt them. Kill me, but don't hurt them...' Luna, who's this Creed person?"

I shook my head. "He's Sabretooth." I admitted.

Sam looked at me in shock. I could see Luke fidgeting by the door. "Luna, how long have these nightmares been going on?"

"A little over two months now." I said with my head down. He forced me to look at him. I saw shock on his face.

"Two months! Luna, it's a wonder you've been getting any sleep at all! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because number one, you would all throw a fit and try to get me to either a. See a shrink, or b. Go to a telepath and have my mind snuck through. No thank you, that's already happened once. Number two, I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions about whether or not to tell anyone about a stupid dream. And number three, I can be more stubborn than a bull and y'all know it."

"A stupid dream? Luna, you were just in there throwing up God knows what and, dare I say it?, _crying._ Hardly anything makes you cry nowadays."

"He's right chere. What's been goin' on to make petite so upset?" I looked over at Gambit kneeling beside the bed.

"Nuh. Thing." I emphasized each syllable.

"That sure as hell didn't look like nothing." Sam said.

"Watch yer mouth." I said automatically. Motherly instincts, bleh.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Oh Mighty Ruler. Sheesh, I thought when I came here I'd get _away_ from my mother..."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we tie him up?" I asked Remy in French.

He looked surprised for a second, then he chuckled and shook his head. "Non. Remy t'ink dat be a bad idea petite."

I smiled wearily. I want to go to bed!

"Remy t'ink dat chere bettah get some sleep. Sleep well petite."

"'Night.... Remy...." I mumbled, already falling asleep. This time, I didn't have another nightmare.

***********************************************************************************

I stretched and awoke with a yawn. My eyes looked at my alarm clock. "What the hell?!" I was gonna be late for Danger Room practice! I only had ten minutes, so I tossed on some clothes and sprinted all the way there, morphing into a tigress to save time. I skidded to a halt and yanked the door open with two minutes to spare. I changed back to Luna, then walked into the room towards the others.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked. I could see that he was being friendly. "You were supposed to rest today."

"I don't need to rest. I told you, I'm fine." I said, sitting down.

Luke shrugged. "Fine, have it your way. We're playin' Civilian today."

Guess who the Civilian was. Yep, me. My job was to sit on the floor and not move. The others had to protect me. I was practically leaping for joy (again, sarcasm).

It started off boring, ended boring. I stayed on my little square for the whole freakin' hour. Not goin' into it.

We finally stopped and I got up, staggering a little. I was still tired, but I was determined not to let it show. I waved off Tildy's help with the same words. I'm fine, I'm fine...

I knew I wasn't fine, but I ignored myself and headed to the gym. I did my usual routine of lift, run, lift, run. I had an unexpected visitor this time.

"Luna? What are you doing? You should be resting right now." Sam stepped into the room.

I shook my head, lifting the bar thing over my head and bringing it down again. I sat up and looked at him. "I-"

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. You're tired and I know it. I'm sure Mr. Logan would agree."

Speak of the friggin' devil, guess who walked in.

"Come on, darlin'. I know you're tired, you know you're tired. Up ta bed."

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Sam, out."

Sam scampered out and Wolverine sat on the floor beside me. I sat next to him.

"Darlin', why won't ya go back ta bed?"

"Because I'm tired of everyone worryin' about me. I'm tired of the pity in their eyes. I can't stand pity, Wovie. From anyone." I looked at him.

He nodded his head. "O.K., I can understand that. But what I can't understand is why ya insist on torturin' yerself. Why haven't ya been eatin'?" The sudden change in topic phased me for a second.

"What ya mean? I eat fine." Gotta love grammar.

"I haven't seen ya eat anything in about two months or so. I know you've been eatin', but not normally."

I snorted. "I don't know if you've noticed Wolvie, but I'm hardly normal."

"Ya know what I meant."

"I know. I'm just...."

Kurt picked that minute to BAMF! in. "Luna, ze Professor iz requesting that you join him in his office."

I swore under my breath. Wolverine smacked my head. "Watch yer mouth."

I scowled. Kurt smiled and grabbed my arm. He teleported me up to the Professor's office and I knocked. I heard a muffled "Come in, Luna." Kurt must have been thinking too loud.

I opened the door and saw Scott, Jean, Sam, and the Professor waiting for me. "I ain't sayin' nothin' unless Wolvie's here." I narrowed my eyes and leaned against a wall.

The Professor nodded. "Very well. Samuel, would you please go get Mr. Logan?" Sam nodded and went to the weight room. He was back after about five minutes. I waited and eventually the faint sound of Wolverine's footsteps reached my sharp ears. I opened the door before he could knock and he stepped inside. I upped my shields with some effort, then turned to face them.

"So... What's goin' on?" I asked, still leaning on the wall.

"Luna, I have asked you here so that we may discuss the dream you had yesterday." the Professor leaned forward on his desk.

I stiffened. "I told you. It was just a dream. It's nothin' ta worry about."

"Cut the crap, Luna." Sam was in front of me. I glared at him. "You were thrashin' and screamin' your head off. You threw up and were shakin' bad enough that you could barely stand. It wasn't just a dream."

I pushed off from the wall with some effort and stood up straight. "Sam." My voice was quiet. "Back. Off." I bared my teeth and he took a step back. "Thank you."

"Luna, it has also been brought to my attention that you haven't been eating properly."

"I eat fine." I snapped. Then, seeing the expression on his face, mumbled "Professor.".

What was with these guys? I swear, if they ask me if I want to talk about it, heads were gonna roll. Crap, that dream flashed in my mind. Go away, go away...

"Luna." Jean was speaking, so I decided to tune in. "We're worried about you. You screamed our names and-"

"Hang on a second." I interrupted. "What _exactly_ did I say and do?"

Sam answered. "First thing you did was scream. That got just about everyone runnin'. You were thrashin' around and you shouted 'Scott! Jean!' then started clawin' at your sheets." That explains them being destroyed. "Then you started shouting at Sabretooth to stop. You shouted 'Creed, don't hurt them anymore!' Then you started to say somethin' else, but you screamed again." That must have been when he... killed Wolvie. "You yelled 'Wolvie!!' really loud and then you screamed 'Sam! No!!', then started to claw yourself." That explained the blood on my sheets. "You screamed again and that's when you said 'Creed, stop it! Don't hurt them. Kill me, but don't hurt them...' Then you screamed again, woke up, and ran to the bathroom puking your guts out."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Luna, what's bothering you?" Scott 'I-am-your-leader-you-will-speak' Summers asked. Leader tone, great...

"Oh, let me think about that." I said sarcastically. "I find out that I'm a psychopath's daughter. Said psychopath puts an ad on T.V. telling people to turn me in and that you guys have drugged and kidnapped me. I get turned in _by a student_, chased by a psychotic maniac bent on having me dead or as his student or whatever, and then eventually last night happens. You tell me what's wrong." I shook my head.

"Luna, you know that we can help you block the dreams, don't you?" Jean asked. "We can help you..."

"No." I looked straight at her. "I don't _want_ nor _need_ a _telepath_ sneakin' through my _head_."

"We could help you though!" She desperately tried to convince me.

I shook my head. "No."

She sighed. "Alright... If you change your mind..."

"I won't." I said coldly. I turned to leave, my hand on the doorknob. Sam stopped me.

"Luna." I turned around and saw Sam walk towards me.

I tried not to growl with frustration. "Yes?"

"Don't leave the school because of a dream. Don't abandon your team." He's almost pleading with me

I stared at him. "You think I'd leave? Because of a dream? I'm not gonna leave the only home I've had because of some psychopath. I'm not stupid. Now if you'll excuse me." I turned on my heel and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hall and down to the Dojo, where there are plenty of punching bags. I took my anger and frustration out on them. _Why does everyone think I'm just a stupid little kid who can't take care of herself? Haven't I proven myself over and over to these people yet?_

I finally finished punching the thing into submission and stalked outside. I couldn't venture away from the mansion grounds (part of being _grounded_) so I just climbed onto the roof. I waited for the inevitable approach of someone, but it didn't come. I stayed up on the roof until night fell, then I walked back inside, almost disappointed that no one came to see what was wrong. I said almost.

I curled up in bed, almost asleep when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Sam stood there. He gestured for me to be quiet and I nodded and followed him next door to his room. "Sam, what's goin' on?" I asked, confused.

"Luna, I can't sleep with the thought that you're alone. Please, for my peace of mind, sleep in my room tonight. Please, so I can sleep tonight." He gestured to his bed. "I'll even sleep on the floor or couch if you want."

"No, Sam. It's alright. I know you won't try anything." I stretched out in his bed and he laid down next to me. I curled into his side and was soon fast asleep. It was the best sleep I'd had for months.


	24. Mystique

I woke and stretched. I crept silently to my room , whispering a good-bye to Sam as I left. He muttered something in reply. I dressed quietly and again skipped breakfast, instead going to the weight room. I went through my normal routine, then off to the Dojo to beat the daylights out of punching bags I went.

Anger unleashed, finally, I decided that a little jog around the mansion would be good, so I stepped outside. The sun was nice and warm, and I had nothing better to do than get Summers off my case about my still nonexistent weight problem, so I booked it around and around and around the mansion. I was still running when Wolvie caught up to me. "What're ya doin'?" he asked, keeping pace easily.

"Just taking a merry little stroll around the mansion.." I said, rolling my eyes. "What's it look like I'm doin'?" I love sarcasm. It's easy in the morning.

"It looks like yer tiring yerself out. You've only got a couple more days or so of probation left."

I nodded, panting slightly. I sped up, trying to get a few more laps in before I was too exhausted to continue. Hey, it made sense to me. I'm no brain surgeon if you couldn't tell.

Anyways, I finally just collapsed on the ground, too tired to move and Logan scooped me up and set me on the couch inside. I caught my breath and sat up. Looks like everyone finally decided to wake up. They're staring at me.... Crap, what'd I do now? I looked over at them. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. It's just strange ta see a teacher carrying in a student from outside this early in the morning. What'd ya do? Decide ta bail out?" Hmmm, someone's actually talking to me. Must be new here.

"No, I was runnin' some laps around the mansion. You're new here, aren't ya?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just got here this morning. Why?"

"Look, don't listen ta what other people tell you about me." I crossed my arms.

"Why?" And then the whispering started. He looked at me with wide eyes and backed away. "You're Magneto's daughter, aren't you?"

"That would be why." I sighed. "Yes, I am. No, I'm not evil. No, I am not here ta blow the school up. And no, you cannot have my friggin' autograph. Stop askin'."

The kid snorted. "Whatever." he said icily, already getting into the habit of being like the others. Cold, distant, indifferent. Liable to really tick me off. I stood up.

"Look." I snarled. "I don't give a damn who's kids y'all are. I don't care if you're the dang President's kid. What. Does. It. Matter? It doesn't change that you're a good person, or a bad person. It doesn't change that you're a mutant. My life's already hard enough, hell, all of our lives are already hard enough. And now you're going to make _mine_ even harder? What kind of selfish, no-good, rotten people are you?You're acting just like the people we're fighting _against_. Don't you see it?" I shook my head. "No, you don't. All you see is what's in front of you. You see Magneto's daughter. You see evil. You see a killer. If you would just ask me what I think, what _I_ feel, I'd tell ya that I don't _want_ to be that SOB's kid. But none of you care. You're all heartless. Just like them. And you wonder why I don't speak to any of you. Why right now, I would almost prefer the streets that they dropped me on as opposed to all this. You'll never understand." I got up and left, going downstairs to the Danger Room where they couldn't follow me. I let one single tear out, then I was all business.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up." I said, stepping into the room. I walked over to my team and we huddled up, discussing a battle plan and all that junk. "What, no school today?" I asked.

"Everyone's gettin' a day off today for whatever reason. I'd just go with it." Luke said.

I nodded. We unhuddled and nodded. The white walls started spinning and we were in the simulation. Luke commandeered the team, and we passed. Hooray, I'm leaping for joy.

Well, I was still slightly upset at the way that new boy had acted towards me, so I stayed in the Danger Room. I figured that I could at least whip some holographic bad guy, so I did. I was like a woman possessed, taking down one after another. Someone finally shut down the Danger Room. I was exhausted again, so I flipped on the television in the den, ignoring everyone that was in there.

Another. Stupid. Commercial.

There was another commercial about me on the T.V. It was new. Magneto now had the others in on it though.

"Please, I just want my sister back." Wanda was putting on a good performance. Lorna nodded and looked pleadingly at the camera. There were "tears" in her eyes.

Pietro looked sad, at least. He was asking everyone to please keep looking and get me back safely. Magneto and Nightshade closed up with some touching words and pleas for my safe return. Then they mentioned a reward for my safe return. My picture again flashed on the screen with the number to call. The commercial ended and I stared at the screen mutely. I clenched my fists and stood up, slamming my fist through the television screen. It exploded with a loud crackling noise. Everyone ran out of the room, scared.

I proceeded to pound the T.V. into dust, slamming my fist into again and again. I was stopped by hands grabbing me. I fought to get back to the T.V.

"Luna stop!" Scott was mad. Well too bad for him.

"They're still at it!" I hissed furiously. "They're still trying to get me! They put another commercial on with a reward!" I was furious and I struggled to get down from Scott's grasp. I wasn't in a rage just yet, but I was getting there. I swung my head around.

I'd never get down, so I stopped trying. I concentrated on trying to slow my breathing down. After seeing that I wasn't about to go crazy on the T.V. again, he put me down.

A student peeked in. "Hey! You broke the T.V. Why did ya do that?" He looked pretty mad. I turned to glare at him. He didn't backed down under my furious look.

"T.V. rots yer brain." I snapped and stalked out of the room. He grabbed my arm before I could far.

"You're Magneto's brat, ain't ya?"

I growled at the boy. "No, I ain't."

"Hey, cool it chick! If ya ain't Magneto's then ya must be ol' Sabretooth's, huh?" He smirked at me.

I growled again. I stared up at the kid. "If I were Sabretooth's yer head would already be off yer body."

"Leave her alone." Scott said.

He looked at Scott. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a teacher here, so watch it." Scott frowned.

The boy snorted. "And? I ain't a student. I'm just visitin'. Anyways," he turned back to me. "Where were we? Oh yeah. What, yer not _Wolverine's_ are ya?"

"Nope. Now if you will kindly let me go." I tried to yank my arm from his grasp, but he was strong. He gripped it tighter. I glared at him, then showed my teeth. "Let. Go."

"Nope." That's all he said.

"Now." I could feel the growl low in my throat.

"Not until I get some answers."

"Well then you're gonna be here awhile, buddy." I said stubbornly.

He ignored me. "Who's kid are you?"

I didn't say anything.

He shrugged. "Alright then, why did you obliterate the T.V.?"

I still wouldn't speak. I couldn't bite the boy or I'd get in _more_ trouble, so I just stood there. He finally let me go. I was angry and needed some fresh air. _Stupid boy has so much cologne on I can't breathe._

I glared at the boy before turning on my heel and out the front door. I was halfway to the woods before he caught up to me.

"What?" I snarled at him.

"Cool it. Who's are you?"

I sighed. "If I tell ya will you go away?"

He nodded. "Yep." He had a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm Magneto's daughter. Happy?"

He nodded. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Suddenly he shifted.

I stared at the blue, scaly woman that was now in front of me. I started to scream, but she pressed a rag to my lips and I breathed in a chemical. I was out in an instant. "I'm Mystique." was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	25. LET ME GO!

I struggled towards consciousness. My body was sore, so at least I was alive. For the moment. I laid perfectly still, keeping my breathing even. I listened carefully, but for all they knew I was still out.

"Luna, quit pretending. I know you're awake." I opened my eyes and saw Lorna standing there with a smile on her lips. There was metal _everywhere_.

"Why'd ya kidnapped me?" I asked.

"We didn't. Mystique did. She brought you here, to our home. Father was gonna let you go, but then figured that Sabretooth would have more fun if you were here."

I shot up. "Sabretooth?!"

"Yeah. He visits every now and then." Lorna inspected her nails, unconcerned.

I stood up and started pacing in order to think. "Where's Wanda?"

"Right here." came the answer behind me. I jumped, turned around, and held my claws at her throat. She looked at them cooly, then pushed my hand away. "Really, Luna. You act like that animal Wolverine."

"At least I don't kidnap people!" I said.

"I told you." Lorna rolled her eyes. What a prep. "We did not."

"Whatever. Ah don't care who did, Ah jus' want outta here." Yeah, mah accent was comin' out.

"Is that a Southern accent?" Lorna laughed. "How uneducated."

Now I rolled my eyes. "Ah live with about three or so Southern people. What do you expect." _And I'm scared..._ I thought to myself.

Wanda looked at me. "No, Luna. You _lived _with Southern people. Now you live with us." She paused in thought. "Or Sabie..."

"Ah ain't livin' with that maniac!" Great, now it was coming out thicker...

"Too late. Father and Mother already have it figured out. You'll live with us part-time, and Sabie the other times." She gave me a _duh_ look.

"What do y'all think Ah am? Ah ain't a doll ta be passed around!" I said angrily. "Now, if you please." I indicated the door.

Lorna rolled her eyes and left, Wanda following. I sat down on the bed, looking for possible escape routes. I found none.

I wasn't just gonna sit there idly, waiting on my doom to waltz through the door, so I opened said door and ventured out into the hallway. I stuck to the shadows and eventually made my way to the front door. I moved toward it, suspicious. _This is too easy..._

I was right. The moment I opened the door, an alarm went off. I made a break for it, running out the door and down to the driveway. I gave them about a minute tops to try to catch me before I was too far ahead. I was already planning on how to jump the gate and get home.

I didn't plan on Sabretooth exploding out of the garden and capturing me.

Which he did. Quite painfully, I might add.

He slammed me into the ground and picked me up, carrying me back to the accursed mansion/house thing. He dropped me on the floor and shut the door to my freedom in my face. He laughed. "Thought you could get away, sweetheart?" I hated the way he called me sweetheart. It was creepy, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Frankly, yes." I pouted. "Well," I sighed. "Ya gonna kill me and get it over with?"

He looked confused for a second. "No, what I've got planned will be much more... satisfying." He grinned menacingly.

I barely suppressed a shudder. "What did ya have in mind?"

"Oh, just some nice torture methods I've come up with. Don't worry. It'll be fun." He loomed closer to me.

"Sabretooth, I would appreciate it if you did not frighten my daughter." Magneto walked down the metal staircase.

Sabretooth growled, but he backed up, then he turned and walked out the door, muttering under his breath.

"Ah, Luna! It's so good to finally have you home!" Magneto walked toward me with open arms.

I scowled at him. "My home is at Xavier's." I said.

"No, Luna. Your home is here. At least, it is now. And if you leave, I'm afraid that I will have to take drastic measures."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you want me? What good am I to you?"

"You're family! What other reason could there be?" Nightshade appeared at the top of the stairs. "I have my lost daughter back!"

"You're not my family." I said coldly. "You abandoned me. Family doesn't do that."

"But you're back now. What more could you ask for?"

"Oh, I don't know..." I pretended to think. "A way back to Xavier's, maybe?"

"No, that will not do. You are staying here Luna, and that's final." Magneto was getting impatient. Good. He should be.

"Whatever." I said, spinning around. I grabbed the doorknob...

… and was immediately zapped with a lot of electricity. I screamed and jerked my hand away from the handle. They were keeping me prisoner! _I _was a prisoner! In my supposed own home!

"Let. Me. Out." I said quietly.

"No." Magneto was resolute on me staying. Fine. I'd _make_ him force me out the door. I would be so annoying, they would be begging Xavier to take me back.

"Fine." I spat, going up the stairs. I flopped down on my bed and spent the rest of the day and night up there, planning my revenge.

***********************************************************************************

Finally day came. My first night there wasn't too terrible, considering I'd locked my door. Nobody bothered me. I knew that Magneto or Lorna could very easily force their way in, considering the way friggin' house was metal.

I didn't have a cell phone, so my only hope was to get to a phone alone and call the X-Men. Easer said than done. In the meantime, however, I would get my vengeance.

First thing I did was sneak into Lorna's room and switch the caps around on all her nail polish. Petty, yes, but at least it was something. I also rearranged all her VHSs, CDs, and DVDs, switching everything around.

On to Wanda's. There wasn't much I could do to her room, so I just switched around the book jackets on her books and hid some in random places. I taped an old bologna sandwich to the top of one of her ceiling fan blades. It would stink, but that's about it.

Magneto and Nightshade's room was the hardest to get to. The had maximum security there, so I decided to skip it and mess up their living room instead. I turned the T.V. the wrong way, rearranged some wiring, and faced it back again. I also hid the remote under the dirt of a potted plant. Let's see Miss Priss get _that_.

Well, my petty revenge scheme in motion, I looked _everywhere_ for a phone. They were one step ahead of me, however. I couldn't find a single phone anywhere. I frowned and went back to my room. I really didn't care that they might not be home, I was stuck inside. Magneto had made it clear that all the windows and doors that led outside had electricity running through them. It shocked only me. Probably keyed in to my DNA somehow.

I need a phone. I can't find a phone. I have no idea where I am, only that I'm at Magneto's mansion-thing.

Nightshade walked into my room. "Don't you people knock?" I snapped. I saw the hurt look on her face, but I didn't care. She was keeping me prisoner. I wasn't going to be nice.

"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." she said.

"Not hungry." I turned away.

She left, the pain clear in her eyes. I turned away my mother, just like she had turned away me.

Truth be told, I was starving. But I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of eating their food. I would just starve. Maybe then they'd take me to a doctor or something and I could get away. I doubted it, but I had to hope.

I went to sleep finally around midnight. I had another nightmare, except this time, nobody ran to see what was wrong. Nobody heard me scream. Nobody heard me cry. Nobody cared. _I miss my family..._ I thought as I wept into my pillow.

My family... I had called them my family. That just proved that they loved me, or I loved them, more than Magneto and _his_ group. I finally cried myself to sleep, wishing more than ever for Sam or Wolvie's warm arms to chase away the nightmares.

***********************************************************************************

Morning finally chased the darkness away. I sat up, still a little tired. _I still don't want Summers on my case when and if I get back._ I thought, so I headed to the gym that I had seen on my "tour" of the house. I worked out harder than ever, not eating anything offered to me. I worked out for the entire day, not stopping unless I really needed a break. I had to stay fit for the team.

The team... Tomorrow is the day that I official get my leadership back. Do they even realize I'm gone?

_Of course they do!_ I scolded myself. _You know that Wolvie loves ya more than anything in the world._

He has Jubilee. I argued with myself.

_Yeah, but Jubilee is grown up now. She doesn't need him as much. _

I scowled at myself and went back to working out. Maybe I'm right...

_Of course I'm right. I'm always right._

This was getting way too confusing. I shook my head and ran for the rest of the day.

Finally night fell and I crawled into bed. I had taken a five minute shower, grudgingly admitting to myself that I stunk. I still wouldn't eat a thing they gave me.

I huddled in the bed. I left the door partially open. I didn't want the nightmares to come back. Nobody would be there when they did. I finally had to go to sleep.

I woke up, breathing hard. I flicked on the lights. I couldn't remember the dream, only that it had been terrifying. I rocked myself back and forth, tears running down my cheeks. I finally was able to sleep again, tentatively turning the lights out. I closed my eyes and slept until morning.

I did the exact same thing as yesterday. Boring, but necessary.

That night, I left the lights on. I was terrified of the nightmares. I was now afraid of the dark.

I again awoke screaming and crying. This time, I remembered running from something in the thick, dark woods. I shook and cried for the rest of the night, huddling my thin body into the sheets.

Again, I worked out all day.

I still didn't see anyone, but that was O.K.. I didn't want anyone to bother me.

Spoke too soon. Wanda and Lorna walked into the gym. "What did you do?!" Lorna screeched at me.

I had forgotten about my pranks....

"Nothing." I gave them my sweet smile. Also known as my 'stay-away-or-I-will-eat-you' smile.

"Bull. You messed up _all_ my nail polish! And you screwed up my CDs, DVDs, and VHSs! I had to put _everything_ back!" she whined.

"I found all my books messed up, scattered around the room, and unorganized. I also found this." Wanda held up the old sandwich.

"What can I say girls? I'm sowwy..." I pretended to hang my head in shame. I was secretly laughing my head off that they were bothered by it. Wonder if they found out about the T.V. yet...

"Oh, _and_ the television is broken. Was that your doing also?" Lorna snottily demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "But of course." I said.

"Fix it. Now." Wanda said. She was usually the nice, patient one, but I guess I had made her mad with the whole book thing.

"No." I said, crossing my arms. Lorna grinned.

"Fine. We'll make you." She raised a hand and I was in the air. She floated me to the living room with the busted T.V. "Now, fix it." she said.

I grumbled under my breath, but I fixed it. I also dug the remote out of the plant.

"Good. Now as punishment..." She lifted both hands in the air and then abruptly yanked them apart in opposite directions.

You can guess what happened to me. Yep, I was now a stinkin' tug-of-war toy. I yelled as I felt both sides of my body try to split away from each other. Lorna laughed and dropped me, walking away. "Don't mess with us." she said, then went back to wherever creatures like her go.

Wanda followed her out, pausing to look my way, maybe a little sad. I might have been delusional though.

I slowly stood up, then headed back to the gym to work out some more. I wouldn't ever do anything to them again, that was for sure. I groaned as I felt my sides start to tense up, but other than that I ignored the pain. I had to keep going. I had to be strong.

I had to survive. I remembered that today was the day that Sabretooth would pick me up and I would be forced to go with him. I had cold chills running down my back at the thought of being alone with him. I hurried back to my room, hoping against hope that I could hide from him there. Once again, that would be too easy...

There was a pounding at the door and Sabretooth barged in. He yanked me to my feet and roughly shoved me to the door. "Go." he growled and I bit back a sharp retort. I was pushed out the front door and he yanked me onto his motorcycle. He called out some form of good-bye, I guess, and drove off.

I panicked the entire time we drove to wherever he lived. I would be completely alone with the very man who hated me....

We reached his house. It was a little cabin in the middle of nowhere, practically. I was pretty sure we were still in New York, however. He dragged me inside and shut the door. It was getting dark and I looked around the room.

There was a rug, some chairs, and a sofa. That was it. There were stairs and adjoining rooms off to the side. One of those rooms was a small kitchen I could see. There looked to be a

pantry-like room with cans and boxes of things. Then, at the very back of the cabin, were the basement stairs.

He pushed me towards those stairs and I was forced to go down them. I ended up in a very real torture room. I'm talking chains, whips, spikes, swords. The whole shabang.

"It looks like we only have time for one torture session tonight, sweetheart. I think we'll start off easy." He picked up a couple of spikes and chained me to the wall. "Say good-night, frail."

He threw the spikes at me. One went into my chest, one into my stomach, and the third into my head. I screamed in pain as each hit and embedded itself into the area it hit. I felt my body shudder and go into convulsions, then I stopped breathing. I'm pretty sure I died...

Only, about thirty minutes later I took a breath. The spikes had long fallen to the floor and the wounds sealed themselves up. I lifted my head to see Sabretooth grinning horribly at me. "You've never died before, have ya frail?"

I shook my head. "Can't say I have." I said in a broken voice.

"You just keep comin' back is all. Me, I've died more times than I can count. Wolverine has too." At the mere mention of Wolvie's name, I started to sob. I shook with sobs and the tears ran alongside the blood on my face and fell onto the floor. I wept because I had finally given up on ever finding my way back. I wept because I had again betrayed the man that I loved as my father/older brother. I finally was able to stop and Sabretooth unchained me. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball, choking down sobs and cries. He roughly picked me up and half-carried me to an upstairs bedroom.

"There's only one bedroom." he grunted, dumping me onto the bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I said, looking up.

He snorted."You think I'm stupid? Besides, you don't want to sleep on _that_ couch."

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because, sweetheart. I say you don't." He leaned in closer to my face. He suddenly stood up and left the room. I didn't have any clothes to change into, so I crawled onto the floor... and immediately jumped to the bed. There were _cockroaches_ here! They were huge, I swear!

Sabretooth laughed as he waked back into the room. "That would be why the couch is a no-no." he said. I shuddered. I slowly laid down on the bed. _At least it's clean._ I thought. I nearly jumped off again when I felt him lay down beside me.

"What the heck are you doin'?" I screeched.

"What's it look like? I'm tryin' ta sleep." he said.

"I'm not sleepin' in the same bed as you!" I said.

"That or the cockroaches." was all he said before rolling over and falling asleep.

I rolled my eyes and again shuddered. I scooted as far away from him as I could and curled into a ball. I fell asleep, frightened that I wouldn't awake in the morning.


	26. Torture

I was alive when I woke up the next morning. That sure is weird when you think about it. Anyways, I was alive and that's all I really cared about. I didn't eat, but Sabretooth didn't care. He chained me up and this time whipped me, telling me that the only way to stop the pain would be to ask for it to stop. He wasn't just trying to physically hurt me. He wanted to crush my spirit. To break me. I refused to ask, but he said that sleep didn't matter to him. The longer I refused, the harder the whipping. I held out the whole night and well into the next day, mainly because I blacked out after the first five hours or so. I regained consciousness around three in the morning and endured it until finally I could take no more. The skin was whipped completely away and my back was raw. Sabretooth was whipping into muscle tissue, which was excruciatingly painful. I finally asked him to stop, but he laughed. "Oh, no sweetheart. You've held out too long to merely ask. Now you have to _beg_ for it to end."

I refused for another hour and then I had to give in. "Please, please stop!" I begged him and he did. He put down the whip and unchained me. I couldn't hardly stand because of the pain in my back, but he forced me to struggle upstairs. _I think he's doin' this more to get back at Wolverine than because he doesn't like me..._ I thought as I stumbled into the bedroom. I fell onto the bed and got some much-needed sleep. I knew that it would take my back probably _weeks_ to heal at the stage it was in. It was that bad. I drifted off to sleep...

Only to be jerked awake three hours later. "Oh, no frail. You're not gettin' off that easy." I was yanked to my feet and I screamed at the pain in my back. "That's right. Scream for me, sweetheart. Scream real loud." I wanted to die. But I'd never beg for _him_ to kill me. I sucked in a shaky breath and started downstairs. He roughly shoved me to the torture room.

"What now?" I asked hoarsely. It was meant to sound cross. I wished I hadn't spoken.

He pulled out long needle. "Seems Magneto needs some blood." he said, advancing towards me. I shrank away. He grabbed my arm and plunged the needle in deep. He filled it up with my blood, then roughly pushed me away. I stumbled and fell against a spiky mace-thingy. I got away as fast as I could.

He left me in the room, locking the door behind him as he left to give my precious blood to Magneto. I looked warily around. There were all sorts of torture things in here. I shuddered as I looked at them, then jumped when the door opened. Sabretooth came back, needle gone.

"What should we do today? Hmmm... I know! Let's play a game. You're going to tell me what I want to hear. You're going to repeat back whatever I say. Got it?"

I nodded weakly. _Whatever keeps me alive...._ I thought.

"Good." He picked up a club and the whip. "Every time you don't say as I tell you, you'll get whipped _and_ beaten with this here club and whip. If you do good, however, I won't hurt you. Let's begin. First thing, say exactly as I do. Ready? 'I am pathetic.'"

"You are pathetic." I repeated with a slight smirk.

"Wrong." He brought the club on my head and the whip on my still raw back. My knees buckled, but I stayed standing. "Let's try again. 'I am pathetic.'"

"You are pathetic." I said and got the same results.

We repeated this about two more times before I finally gave in. "I am pathetic." I said, disgusted with myself.

"Good. Now say 'The X-Men will never find me. They hate me.'"

I repeated what he said. He made me say it literally fifty more times, until it became embedded in my mind. Each time I messed up, I got clubbed and whipped and I had to start over.

"Say 'Wolverine never cared for me. He hates me more than the others. I hate him.'"

I said it this time a hundred times, tears running down my cheeks. He beat me for my weakness, then demanded that I say it without the tears. I did. I hated myself.

"Very good frail. One more, then we'll be done and you can sleep. Here it is. 'The

X-Men and their fool of a leader Charles Xavier are wrong. Their dream is dead. Wolverine hates me and will never even come looking for me. He's dead to me. I hate him and he hates me.'"

I repeated the poisonous words, this time five-hundred times. He made me start over again and again. My back was even worse than yesterday and my head was literally cracked open. I finally said it right and was rewarded with finally being able to sleep for the whole night. I passed out as soon as I reached the bed.

***********************************************************************************

I was roughly shaken awake the next morning. I could barely stand, but I made it down to the torture room. I swayed slightly on my feet as I stood in front of Sabretooth. "What now, Creed?" I said. He took some more blood before finally answering.

"Now, sweetheart, we're gonna play another game. This game is a fighting game. You against me. We start now." He rushed at me and before I could register what had happened, I was down.

I wearily stood up, popping my claws with some effort. I fought back furiously. Creed's "lessons" had finally sunk in. I was becoming more like him...

That scared me. I fought back against him, leaving my mark more than a few times. He healed quickly though, whereas I was still healing from the beatings I had taken. I slipped easily into a feral rage and relentlessly attacked him.

Finally, he hit me across the face hard enough to send me spinning into the abyss. Unconsciousness took me and I lay bleeding and broken on the floor of that dirty room. He had finally broken me. He had crushed my spirit. I wept even in unconsciousness as I remembered that my family didn't want me. I was just a stupid little girl. I was pathetic. I deserved to die.


	27. Unwanted Rescue

I finally awoke three days later. I was in the bed that Creed and I shared. It was night and Sabretooth was next to me, snoring. I sighed and snuggled closer to him, looking for body warmth. I felt him shift and unconsciously grab me. I bit back a scream of agony as he pulled me tighter into his chest. I finally passed out again, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

I groaned as I awoke again. This time, it was morning. I put a hand to my head and climbed out of the bed. It had probably been weeks since I'd heard my name. I couldn't even remember it. All Creed ever called me was frail or sweetheart. He managed to convince me that my name didn't matter, so after a few days I let the matter drop. I was content being called frail. It's not like I could really remember much else. All I knew was that Creed always took blood before we began our "sessions".

Creed had stopped beating me about two days earlier, so I could allow my bruised and beaten body to heal. He still took blood though.

I couldn't remember much, only that whenever I heard the name X-Men or Wolverine, I start to ache inside. I don't know why, I just do.

The nightmares had started again last night. Creed didn't care. He didn't even wake up when I ran to the bathroom and threw up nothing. I still didn't eat. My healing factor didn't make me die of starvation, so I was still alive at least.

Something was wrong. I could detect a faint buzzing noise, like a plane or jet in the air. I told Creed about it and he just smacked me for making things up and bothering him. He left his claws out when he did, so they stung as they scratched my cheek. I peeked outside through the curtains, then figured that if Creed didn't find out what it was, I would.

I silently opened the door and peeked out. There was a huge black jet on the lawn!

I screamed and ran back inside. "Creed! There's this huge plane out front! You've gotta come see it!" Again, he slapped me for making things up, but this time he was curious.

He peeked outside and then roared. "How the hell did they find us?"

"Who? Who is it?" I tried to see, but he shoved me away.

"Get down to the basement. Don't come out until I get you. GO!" He was furious. I scurried to the basement and sat on the step. I put an ear to the door as Creed locked me in.

There was a loud noise and two roars, like animals fighting. I had the strangest feeling that I knew them both. One I knew was Creed's, I'd heard it enough. But the other one, I'd heard it before too....

"Cyclops! Find Luna!" Someone yelled.

_Who's Cyclops?_ I wondered as I ran to hide in the corner where no one would ever think to look. I heard a creak upstairs and knew that they were searching the bedroom. I could hear muffled shouting, but the door was really thick, so I couldn't make out words.

There was a roar and then a very loud "Just find her dammit!". I huddled in the corner when suddenly the door was blasted open. There in the gaping hole stood a somewhat tall man. His eyes were glowing red and I realized that he had some sort of visor thing over it. Another person stood with him, although he looked more like a boy. He too had a visor, although his eyes glowed gold.

Go_lden..._ I struggled to remember where I had heard at before, but it was already gone. I accidentally sighed, then put a hand to my mouth as both figures turned toward the noise I had made. They looked around, but I was hard to spot in the dark, and Creed didn't put lights in the torture room.

They finally left and went upstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to crawl out of my hiding place, when another figure appeared at the hole that was once the door. This one was shorter, but he had more muscle. He appeared to be sniffing the air. I shrank deeper into the corner I was in. He advanced slowly towards my hiding spot. He got too close for comfort and I bolted, racing out the door. I could hear him fast on my heels and I ran straight to Creed. He picked me up and sneered at the people that had him surrounded. The short man looked at me with... something in his eyes. Anger? Fear? Pain? I couldn't tell.

"You see, X-Men? She's mine now. She doesn't want you. You left her." I shook in his arms and he gripped me tighter, unknowingly pressing his talons into my still hurt back. I cringed slightly and he let up just a little. I stared at all the people gathered in the cabin. They all had different expressions on their faces. Some looked hurt, others looked angry. Others looked sad and troubled.

The small boy with the golden eyes from the basement earlier stepped forward. I shrank back farther into Creed's arms. "Toughen up." I heard him snarl in my ear and I sat up straighter, although he didn't let me down. I looked down at the boy who had stepped forward.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a little stronger, although it still had a slightly broken sound to it.

"Don't you remember, Luna? It's me, Golden. Gold? Sam?"

I shook my head. "Who's Luna? Who are you talking to?"

"_You're _Luna." The boy was pleading with me.

I shook my head again. "Wolverine." Creed said in warning. He turned around so I could face the short, muscular man who had sniffed me out. He had taken a step forward.

"Wolverine..." I said slowly, frowning. My eyes widened when I remembered what Creed had literally beat into me.

"Say it." Creed said in my ear. Wolverine heard it too. His ears shifted slightly and he looked at me.

"Which one?" I whispered.

"Which do you _think_?" Creed said in his harsh tone.

I took a deep breath and locked eyes with Wolverine. "Wolverine never cared for me. He hates me more than the others. I... I hate him." I stuttered towards the end and Sabretooth slapped me across the face with his claws, dropping me in the process. I instinctively curled into a ball to protect myself as I hit the floor, then I slowly stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Say it again." Sabretooth hissed. He was furious. "Clearly."

I repeated it flawlessly.

"Now say it," Sabretooth pointed to Wolverine, "to him."

I looked straight at the man and repeated it. I again hated myself, although I didn't know why.

I could see shock, anger, and sadness flash across Wolverine's face before he finally turned back to Creed. He looked coldly at the man who was my teacher, sort of.

"What did you do to her?" Wolverine demanded.

"I simply took what you left and fashioned her to my liking." Sabretooth grinned openly.

"We're taking her home. Now." Wolverine said, turning briefly towards me. I heard Sabretooth snort.

"Go ahead. She was starting to bore me anyways. Always curling into me at night when we slept. Always waking up screaming and throwing up at night." He was openly taunting Wolverine.

I could see that Wolverine wanted to leap at Sabretooth and tear his throat out. Instead, he again turned to me.

"Come on darlin'. We're goin' home." He leaned forward to pick me up and I reflexively drew my claws, leaping backwards in the process.

"That's right frail." Creed "cheered" me on. "Don't let him call you that. Slice him up."

I openly growled, the fur on my body fluffing out slightly. I flicked my tail and stared at the man.

"Come on petite." I heard a voice behind me. I whipped around and slashed at a man who had tried to sneak up on me. He jumped back and I heard a loud curse.

I turned back towards Wolverine and watched him warily. He was leaning against a wall, regarding me with interested eyes. I was still growling and carrying on, not allowing anyone to touch me. Finally, he sighed and drew his claws. SNIKT!

I flinched slightly at the sound, but then I let Creed's teaching's take over. _Kill when you have the chance. Never give in and above all, don't let them take you without a damn good fight. _I growled again and rushed across at Wolverine. I leaped at his exposed throat, but he ducked under and grabbed me tightly around the middle. I screamed as he crushed my back. Even after all this time, it still wasn't fully healed up. Creed had made sure of that. He had whipped it raw again just last night before I was allowed to collapse in bed.

He still wouldn't let go, so I clawed him long and deep across both arms. He yelled in pain and I leaped away. This time, however, I just wanted to hide. To tend to my back. I didn't want to fight this man who could kill me as easily as Creed could. I dove under the couch and curled into a ball, the pain finally knocking me semi-unconscious. I was faintly aware of someone lifting the couch and picking me up. I was aware of my weak struggles. I felt when they lowered me gently into a chair. My face was wet with tears of pain and I angrily clawed at myself for my weakness. My face was cut up bad when they turned back to me. They restrained my hands.

I stopped crying, even as the pain in my back intensified. I tried again and again to get free, but they had me held down tight.

I looked across at the man called Wolverine. He was staring at me and I growled at him.

I turned my attention to the young boy who had tried to locate me in the basement. He had called himself many names. My curiosity finally got the best of me. "What's yer name?" I spat at him.

He looked sadly at me. I think it was sadness, he had these gold sunglasses on. "Sam." he said. "Although, you would always call me Gold or Golden."

"Why the hell would I do that?" I shot back. Creed had taught me very colorful language.

He didn't answer, just stared at me. I glared at him, then abruptly turned away, hissing from the pain in my back. I had on the only shirt that I owned, as far as I knew. It was tattered and basically nothing but strips barely held together from the constant whippings and beatings that I had gotten. I dug my nails into my palms, then thought of an idea. The couldn't keep me from hurting myself if I really wanted to...

And, boy, did I want to. I had been captured. I was showing weakness to strangers. Even the slightest hiss deserved severe punishment, as far as Creed was concerned. So I popped my claws slowly, then dug them into my palms. I would have accomplished a lot more if Wolverine hadn't have noticed what I was doing.

"Hey! he shouted, grabbing my hands and forcing my claws out of the palms of my hands. The cuts barely sealed. They dripped blood.

Fact was, my healing factor was so overtaxed that it was basically shutting down. Not permanently, just enough to rest.

Wolverine held my claws above my head for the rest of the trip. I kept them out, no matter how much it hurt.

We finally landed in this huge car garage place. It was weird and smelled like oil and gasoline. I wrinkled my nose and allowed Wolverine to lead me off the jet. He still had my arms, but he let go when we reached the house. He kept an eye on me, though, as we walked into the kitchen. I retracted my claws and followed them to the office of a bald guy in a floaty-wheelchair thing.

"Luna! I'm so glad you made it back!" he said.

"Professor, Luna's a little confused at the moment." the guy with the red sunglasses said.

"Who. Is. Luna?" I snapped.

"You are, my dear." Baldy said with a smile.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. Creed said that I don't have a name. He always called me sweetheart or frail."

Wolverine stiffened and growled at the mention of Creed. "Yer name's Luna. Don't listen ta Creed. He tried to kill you, don't forget."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you." I said.

"Ya want proof? Look at this." He tossed a small book in my hands.

I looked at the cover. It had the words _Luna's Personal Memories_ on it. I opened it. It was a scrapbook. There was me and Wolverine on a motorcycle. There we were at what looked like a bar. Me and some red-haired girl were smiling at a camera. Me and red-sunglasses guy. It looked like I had pictures of every single person at this place. "Where did you get this?" I whispered, fascinated with the pictures.

"We found it in yer room." he said.

"My room..." I muttered faintly, still staring at the pictures. I set the book on the table and crouched down into a defensive stance. "Why am I here and how do you know me?" I shot off, my eyes scanning the room for possible exits. They finally fell upon the window behind Baldy's desk and I shifted slightly, gaging the distance I would have to leap through it.

"You're here because this is your _home _Luna. Don't try to escape, by the way. The condition you're in, you'd never scale the fence."

"Could so." I shot back, never taking my eyes off the window. I finally saw my opportunity while everyone was looking away. I leaped quickly, straight over the desk and through the open window. I could hear footsteps. Someone had jumped after me. I'd bet anything it was Wolverine.

I chanced a glance behind me and saw that I was right. He was coming after me like a madman. I ran faster, almost to the gate. Just a little more and...

… I never made it. He caught me around the middle, crushing my back to his chest, and roughly took me back inside. I tried to claw my way from his arms, but he just pinned them to my sides. He hauled me _back_ to that room and then told everyone that too many people were making me nervous and everyone but him, Baldy, and this "Sam" person should wait outside.

The room cleared out and I relaxed slightly, but I was still wary. I again crouched down defensively, but they had shut the window. There were no other exits. I was trapped.

"Luna." the bald guy spoke. "We mean to cause you no harm. Our first priority is your safety. I know that you are probably exhausted and you are severely malnourished, but we need to understand what happened. You understand, don't you?"

I growled. "What happened is that you kidnapped me from my home. _That's_ what happened."

The bald guy looked sad. "No, Luna. We brought you _back_ to your home."

"Come on, darlin'. Can't ya remember anything?" Wolverine was almost pleading with me.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. I nervously held onto the dogtag that I had managed to keep the whole time. Creed had told me that it was from Project X or whatever they called it.

"What, darlin'? I always called ya darlin'. Don't ya remember?"

I shook my head. "Remember what? All I remember is living with Magneto for about three or four days, then Creed took me to his house. He told me stories about something called the Weapon X Program and said that I had once been apart of it. He didn't mention _you_ guys at all. Except," I paused in thought. "when he whipped me... He mentioned you... But that's the only time..." I looked sad for a moment, then realized what I was doing. I straightened up and hardened my facial features. The pain in my back and head was making my vision start to blur. My palms had dried blood on them from when I had punished myself. The bald guy noticed this, and he called someone in. Hank, I think.

I had to do a double-take when this huge, blue guy walked into the room! He had a needle in one hand. I looked at it warily. _Needles mean pain._ I remembered. Creed had to usually chase me around to get blood from me.

This "Hank" person took one look at me and immediately started issuing orders. "Wolverine, I'm going to need to sedate her to get her to come quietly. It's clear that she isn't going to come quietly, so would you mind holding her down?"

"Like hell you will!" I snarled, leaping onto a bookcase.

"Watch your words, my dear." was all Hank said before coming at me and climbing onto the bookshelf.

"Don't call me that." I spat, leaping down and racing to the other side of the room. Wolverine caught me suddenly and I went limp. He picked me up and Hank injected me with something. The room spun around and around and I got dizzy. I closed my eyes and there was only black.


	28. Friends?

I woke up, still foggy from the incident earlier. Creed had always threatened to hit me with a tranquilizer, but he never got around to it. I sat up and the room tilted. I struggled to keep my balance, blinking rapidly in order to clear my vision.

It was finally clear and I sat up straighter. There was some sort of needle dripping something into me. I had an oxygen mask thing on and something was measuring my heart rate. I had been lying on my aching back, so I snapped off the mask, disconnected the heart-thing, and yanked the needle from my arm.

Bad idea, that caused people to come running to see what was wrong. I flipped off my back and onto my stomach. My shirt was still on, so they probably hadn't noticed my bloody, raw, beaten back. There was some type of wrapping on my head, however. I touched it and winced from the pain in my head.

"Luna! What..." Blue guy... Hank, stopped. He looked at the damage I had done and saw that it wasn't as bad as I had thought. His eyes fell to my back and he gasped. "Oh my stars..." I heard him mutter. He turned around and walked to the door, calling Wolverine in. They both crossed the room and looked at my back, poking it (don't ask me why) and asking me if it hurt. I stubbornly said no, forcing myself not to wince from the pain. Truth was, it hurt like hell when they touched it, but I was taught never to show weakness, so I didn't.

Wolverine shook his head. "She's lyin' Hank. I can smell it. She's in pain and it doesn't look like this will heal very good on its own."

Hank nodded and I slowly turned around. He called for a Dr. Grey to the MedLab, and a pretty, red-headed girl walked into the room. I recognized her from the photo album. She smiled at me and I just stared at her coldly.

The two men left the room and Dr. Grey turned to me. "Please take your shirt off." she said in a quiet voice.

"Why?" I asked, not moving.

"Because we need to see the full extent of your injury. Now please."

I shook my head. "No."

She just sighed and walked closer to me. She was in my personal space and she grabbed my shirt, yanked it over my head, and backed away quicker than I could blink. I growled at her.

"Try that again and I'll snap yer arm off." I said.

She just smiled (which infuriated me!) and called the two men back into the room. I had my back to them and I heard a gasp and a growl.

"Oh my stars..."

"I'm gonna murder Creed..."

I turned my head around quick when I heard that. "Don't you touch him!" I shouted. I wanted to leap at this man who had threatened Creed. He had protected me, saved me. At least, that's what he had told me...

I saw the pain flicker in the man's eyes. He shook his head and crouched down by my bed, unafraid. "Look at me." he said softly. I stared into his blue eyes, captivated. "We're gonna help you. All we ask is that you trust us a little. Can you do that?"

I hesitated, then slowly I shook my head.

"And why not?" he was still speaking gently, softly.

"Because...." I couldn't think of a good reason. _Because you're strangers. Because you kidnapped me._

Those were stupid reasons, though. I told myself to shut up, then turned back to the man. "O.K.." I said softly. "I'll try. Just a little."

"Good." He gently stroked my hair, then stood up. "O.K.. What do we do now?" He turned to face the other two.

"We need to administer a cleaning agent to her wounds." Hank spoke up. I guess it's Dr. Hank, actually.

"Yes. It looks as if the skin has been completely removed. There appears to be only muscle showing." Dr. Grey examined my back closely. I almost growled 'Back Off!' but then I remembered that I was gonna trust them a little. I gripped the edge of the table as another spasm of pain hit me.

"Is it hurting you?" Dr. Grey looked at me in concern. I considered saying no, but I slowly nodded, gripping the table even tighter as the pain intensified. I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth as best as I could.

I finally couldn't handle the pain anymore, so I jumped off the table and unsheathed my claws. I scratched myself just to distract myself from the pain in my back. I heard shouts of protest, but I ignored them, still inflicting harm on my face, arms, legs, anything I could reach. My back finally quieted down, so I sheathed my claws and walked shakily back to the table. I had not shed a single tear. I _would_ not shed a tear. Tears mean pain.

I weakly tried to jump on the table, barely making it. I looked again at the assembled people. They all looked shocked at my performance, but they didn't say anything. Dr. Grey rubbed some cold, burning stuff on my back and I shouted when it touched my back. It burned! It hurt! I again punished myself for my weakness, but this time before I could get far, someone grabbed my hands.

"Luna, you need to stop that." Dr. Hank said sternly. "You're going to hurt yourself even more!"

"That's the point!" I hissed before I could stop myself. All eyes turned towards me and I gulped nervously.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Grey asked. She had finally put the horrible stuff away.

"Creed always said that as long as _I_ hurt myself, then _I_ was my worst enemy. And if _I _was my worst enemy, no one else could ever hurt me." I said. "Except him." I said as an afterthought.

"Luna, please refrain from hurting yourself anymore. I know that this will be tough for you, but please, just try." Dr. Hank was looking at me seriously.

I didn't say anything. "Am I done now?" I asked. I just wanted to sleep. It had to be close to midnight or so.

"Yes, we are. Although, and I hate to say this, but I must ask you to keep your back bare, in order for it to heal. Any covering on it will scratch off the healing skin." Dr. Hank said.

I nodded and they handed me some type of backless gown. The men again left the room in order to give me some privacy. Dr. Grey handed me some clean underwear and turned around so I could change. I told her when I was done and she took my old clothes and threw them in the trash. I started to protest, then decided that she wouldn't listen to me anyways. I walked out of the room and Wolverine showed me to my room. He said that there was a shower in the bathroom and that I would probably like to get the stench of Creed off my skin. I shrugged painfully and showered, scrubbing my skin to clean it. I washed my hair three times to get rid of all the dirt and nasty out of it.

I finally got out of the nice, hot, relaxing shower and pulled the hospital gown and my underwear back on. I walked out of the room after brushing my hair for the first time in who knows how long and staggered to the door. I was still weak from hunger, but I tried not to let it show.

I opened my door and Wolverine was waiting. He took one look at my shaking hands and wordlessly picked me up. I wanted to struggle, but he was so warm and he smelt good, like... Nature, I guess.

He carried me into what looked like a kitchen. There were other kids seated at a table, some I recognized from the album, others I didn't think I had seen before. I was set gently in a chair and everyone looked at me. I didn't _like_ them looking at me, so I growled and bared my teeth and they all looked away.

"Luna?" Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped, spinning around and unsheathing my claws. Blood rolled off the end of them and a brown-haired girl looked in surprise. I looked down at where my claws were _supposed_ to have stabbed her through the stomach, but instead they were.... through it?

I pulled my claws out and she turned solid again, backing away slowly. I sheathed my claws. Normally, the cuts that had been made would have sealed up, but I was so tired that my fingers all remained cut and bleeding.

The girl had gone back to her chair, so I just wiped my fingers on my gown, eyes down and away from the people eating. I managed to stop the bleeding, but the marks were still there. I felt rather than saw Wolverine looking at me. I looked up and met his baby blue eyes. He was staring at my fingertips like they had.... well, like they had started to bleed from claws springing outta them.

He set a plate in front of me. I looked at it warily, then stood up and walked upstairs to my room. No one followed me. I collapsed in my bed, mourning the loss of someone to curl into at night.

***********************************************************************************

_Darkness...._

_That's all I saw..._

_And then... eyes. Creed's eyes._

_He was chasing me through the dark woods. I was running as fast as I could, but he was much faster. He pinned me and took my blood, then whipped me again. I screamed in agony. The blood was pouring down my back and he forced me to drink it. I did and he laughed as he continuously whipped my raw and bleeding back._

My scream woke me up. I sat up in the bed, claws out. I groaned and ran to the bathroom, not throwing anything up because there was nothing _to_ throw up. I was heaving air and stomach juices or something, basically. It hurt my stomach. I finally managed to crawl back towards my bed.

Wolverine was there, standing by my bed. My claws were still out, but I sheathed them. Not a single tear had fallen. I held them all back.

"Come on." he said. I had left my light on. I told you I was now officially afraid of the dark, although Creed had tried to beat that out of me too.

I curled into a ball by the bathroom door. My back had begun to spasm again and I choked back tears of pain. I didn't cry, so I didn't claw myself. I felt Wolverine gently pick me up and carry me next door. He set me softly on the bed and I looked up at him. "It's alright." he whispered. "I'm here."

I curled onto the bed and he laid down beside me. He had left the bathroom light on in his room, so there was plenty of light. I instinctively curled into him and he carefully pulled me close. He kissed the top of my head. I snuggled deeper into him and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Darkness again..._

_The same dream, only Sabretooth was forcing me to tell him that I hated Wolverine..._

_I did and I hated myself..._

_I screamed as he whipped me again and again and again..._

I again woke up screaming, hurtling towards the bathroom. I still hadn't cried.

I wouldn't. I threw up air and stomach acid again. It pained my stomach. I was too exhausted to drag myself to bed, so Wolverine, who of course heard my scream, picked me up and set me on the bed. I shook as he held me. "It's O.K. to cry." he said in my ear. "Sometimes, it can make things better."

I remembered again what Creed had said about crying. _If I catch you, I'll beat ya so hard, you'll pass out before you pass out._ Which didn't make sense, but the guy was a lunatic anyways, so what did it matter?

I shook my head. "I can't..." I whispered. "He'll hurt me..."

"Creed ain't gonna get ya here. I... I promise. I'll protect ya." He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tight. I gently shook with sobs that had finally become too much to dam up. I cried into his chest. I cried because I couldn't remember who this man was, only that Creed said that he didn't care about me. But obviously he did, which would mean that Creed had it all wrong. My head was pounding as I tried to figure out who was right and who was wrong. So I stopped thinking and just allowed myself to cry and be comforted by this man. I curled tightly against his chest and he laid back to allow me some room. I fell asleep like that, clutching tightly to this man as though he were a lifeline. My lifesaver. _A friend...._


	29. Supid Emma Frost

__I woke up curled against Wolverine. He opened his eyes when I stirred and I looked into them. There was love and understanding in them, but also bitterness and hate for his enemies. There was the faintest hint of a shadow in them that told me that he was a feral. Sabretooth had the same shadow-eyes. _I_ had the shadow-eyes.

I gently sat up and looked around. The room looked vaguely familiar....

"Who...." I took a deep breath and faced him. "Who lives here?"

"I'll show ya downstairs. O.K.?"

I nodded. Since this gown thing was basically the only piece of clothing I had that I was allowed to wear at the moment, I kept it on and left the room to let Wolverine change. I stood outside in the hallway and waited.

People passed by, but they just looked fearfully at me and hurried past. I glared at all of them. _They should be afraid._ I thought to myself.

Finally, Wolverine stepped out of the room. He took me downstairs to the kitchen and pointed everyone out, except the students, of course. He also said something about not touching Rogue's skin, which confused me until he explained why.

When I had finally learned the names of all the X-Men, which apparently included a group of younger kids referred to as "my team", he set me in a chair and slid a plate over to me.

"Come on, chere. De food here is bien. You like it, you see." Remy said from across the table. I remembered that his codename was Gambit.

"Don't call me that." I snapped automatically, then immediately felt sorry. "Please. Not right now." I added.

I sniffed suspiciously at the food and took a bite. I had to admit, it _was_ good, but I still ate cautiously. No need for them to think that they could control me with food or whatever. I finally finished off the plate, but refused any more.

"You're thinner than Slim over there." Wolverine... Logan tried to convince me to eat, but I refused.

"You're lucky I ate that one plate." I pointed out and he gave in. I got up and walked out of the kitchen, listening for any footsteps of someone following me. There were none, so I sat down on the couch closest to the kitchen and relaxed a little. I closed my eyes...

… and immediately opened them again. Someone was approaching. I sniffed the air. _Hank?_

"Hello there." Hank walked into the room with a smile. I nodded cautiously at him and he sat down in a chair. "Now, Luna, I regret to tell you this but... I'm afraid if you do not start eating better than you have, I will have to resort to giving you an IV. Is that clear?"

I nodded slowly, then with a sigh, I followed him back to the kitchen. I looked at the plate of food and ate everything on it that I could. My stomach wasn't used to eating this much, so I couldn't finish it all. I pushed it away when I had had enough.

I stood up, feeling stronger already, and wandered around until I finally found the weight room. I ran as much as I could, working off the nervous energy. I only made about two laps, however, before I collapsed on my knees from exhaustion. The room spun and I stood up, shaking off the dizzy spell.

I walked out of the weight room, down the hall and finally figured out my way downstairs. I ended up back in the kitchen. Again, everyone stared at me. The boy with the golden sunglasses (Sam?) stood up and walked slowly over to me. He put his arm around me and I stiffened. He pulled me into a hug. "I thought I lost you." he whispered in my ear.

I could feel tears in my eyes at the statement. The simple, loving statement. This boy loved me. Did I love him? I didn't know...

I hugged him back, realizing that he was no threat. I decided right then and there that these people genuinely wanted to help me. I wanted my memory back. I _wanted_ to know who these people were. "Who am I?" I whispered. "And what am I?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Your name is Luna Elvira Night. Do you remember that?"

I shook my head, then nodded. I did remember something like that. I closed my eyes.

_Soldiers were shooting at me. I was small, barely two. My first memory._

I smiled sadly as I opened my eyes."I remember being lost... And... And shooting. I was small, maybe two..."

Sam nodded. "That was when... When your mother left. What else do you remember?" he asked urgently.

I closed my eyes again and thought hard. I shook my head. "Nothing..."

"Just think. You're an X-Man. Remember Professor Xavier? Remember when I came here? Anything?"

I shook my head again. "No. I don't... All I remember is what Creed taught me... I don't want those memories Sam..." I shuddered and fell silent, lost in the memory of all the beatings I had to endure.

He held me close. "I know, Luna. I know. We'll get your memory back, Luna. I promise."

I stayed in his warm embrace for another minute, then shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't used to being held by anyone. He released me and I sat in a chair, suddenly unable to stand. My back twinged painfully. I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain, letting just a few tears leak out. I felt warm hands on my shoulders and saw a little girl... Tildy. That was her name.

"Luna, are you alright?" she asked in her small voice.

I gritted my teeth and nodded. "Just a little... hurt is all." I choked out through the pain.

She nodded. "We missed you Luna." she said.

I nodded. I dug my fingernails into my scalp, trying not to yell out from the blinding pain.

"Dr. Hank? Can't you give her anything to help?" Tildy asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. This is a battle Luna has to fight on her own." he said.

I slid off the chair and fell to the ground. I curled up into a ball, unable to stand it any longer. I couldn't stop my claws from springing out, but I could stop myself from using them. I fought myself in my mind. I finally talked me out of it. The pain continued for two agonizing minutes.

It finally subsided and I could stand. I weakly pushed myself to my feet, then collapsed in the chair as my knees buckled. I looked up at the X-Men and they looked back at me. "Luna... What happened?" the girl everyone called Ty asked.

"It just hurts every now and then..." I said. I stood and Ty pushed me gently down again. "Don't stand." she said. "Luke can help." She nodded at Luke and he lifted a hand.

My eyes flashed as I realized what he was doing. I reacted instinctively, springing towards him, claws unsheathed. I held them to his throat, breathing hard. He squirmed nervously in my grasp and I pushed him away, stumbling out of the kitchen. I barely made it to the couch before I collapsed. I laid there on my side, not moving, barely breathing.

I covered my face with my hands when I realized what I had almost done. I had almost killed Luke. I was so close to just ripping his head off....

_But you didn't._ That small, annoying voice in the back of my head chose that moment to speak.

I couldn't move, my back was spasming again. It hurt so bad. All I wanted to do was die. I wanted to just lie there on the nice couch and die, but that would be quitting. And I'm no quitter. I laid there silently, waiting for the pain to stop, or at least to pass out from the pain. It felt as if someone had poured molten lava all over my raw back. It burned and hurt. It was all I could do to keep from crying.

Finally, after another agonizing two minutes, it stopped and I could stand. I walked to the entrance of the kitchen and peeked in. Everyone looked curiously at me.

"I'm sorry." I said, the words strange in my mouth. Creed had told me that apologies were weak...

But this time I knew better. These people were trying to help and I would do everything I could to cooperate.

"It's alright Luna." Luke said, stepping forward. I cringed slightly, taking an unconscious step back. He looked a little hurt, but he stopped advancing forward. "I shouldn't have tried that. I was trying to help."

"It's O.K.. It's just... That's what Lorna did every time she... punished me." I said, dropping my eyes to the floor. I couldn't meet their eyes.

"Luna." Sam was speaking. "Luna, look at me." I lifted my head a little and looked at where I thought his eyes should be. "You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. You just have to trust us. Magneto's not here. Lorna's not here. Sabertooth sure as hell ain't here. It's just us and the annoying students of Mutant High."

I nodded. "O.K.." I said with a small smile. My nose twitched slightly as I smelled an unfamiliar scent. "What's that?" I asked, frowning. "It's almost familiar..."

"Frost." Wolverine growled.

"Frost is here? Wolvie, I thought you said that tomorrow she'd be here!" Jubilee whined. "I was gonna be gone tomorrow...." She grinned.

"Who's 'Frost' and why is she here?" I asked.

"Emma Frost is the Wicked Witch, Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters, and Cruella DeVil times two." Kitty answered. "And she's a telepath."

"In other words, bad news if she's _here_." Jubilee said.

Wolverine nodded.

"Well, let's go meet the Devil." Sam sighed and we left the room.

The Professor was talking to Emma in the foyer/Entrance Hall place. I almost stopped when I saw what the woman was wearing, or rather _not_ wearing!

_She might as well just be in her undergarments!_ I thought to myself. Jean had already told me that I was more or less impervious to telepathic abilities due to my shields. I increased them, just in case.

"So as I was saying, Charles, I've gotten word that one of your lost students, Lucy or Lulu or something, has finally returned. I was sent to check on her condition."

"Emma is the headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy, a rival school of Xavier's." Tildy whispered to me. I nodded. She sounded... well, she sounded like a bitch.

"Yes, Luna. She had gone missing for quite some time, but she returned just yesterday. How did you know of this?" the Professor asked politely.

Emma snorted. I swear! That's what she did! Then she laughed daintily. "Charles, you are not the only telepath in this school. One of your students visited and was thinking too loudly. It wasn't hard to find out at all."

She turned around suddenly. "This is her, is it not?" she asked, pointing to me. I tensed slightly and she noticed. "I'm not going to hurt you, child." she said in what I guess was supposed to be a soothing tone. It reminded me of that snake from _The Jungle Book_. She beckoned me forward.

I stepped up to her hesitantly. She raised her hand and I hissed, leaped backwards, and drew my claws. I waited for her to make the next move.

"You'll have to forgive her, Emma. She's... not been herself lately I'm afraid." the Professor sighed.

I sheathed my claws again and stood up straighter. I looked Emma right in the eyes and said "Don't touch me."

She laughed. "What gave you the idea that I was going to touch you?" she asked.

'Uh, because I'm not stupid and you raised your hand to my face." I hissed. The cuts from Sabretooth were still there.

"I was just examining those cuts and bruises on your face, child. Now come here." she snapped.

I growled and flicked my tail, but stood in front of her once more. I tensed when she put a hand to my face, but didn't move. "These are... remarkable..." she said. "Where did you get these? I was under the impression that you possessed a healing factor much like Mr. Logan over there."

I nodded. "It's a little busy at the moment." I said, turning around to show her my back.

She... gasped I guess. Then the stupid woman had the _nerve_ to touch it. I freaked! I screamed in pain, my claws sprang out and I held them to her throat, knocking her to the ground.

"I said don't touch me!" I screamed, my claws touching her throat. I was breathing hard and I blinked, then got off her, sheathing my claws. I stood beside Wolverine and refused to go near her again. My back was throbbing.

She climbed to her feet, staring at me. "Luna, where _have_ you been? You never acted like this..." She frowned. "And you left your team without a proper leader."

Luke looked angry at that, but I spoke before he could open his mouth. "I'm so sorry. I was busy getting kidnapped, held prisoner in the home that was supposedly mine, and tortured by a _maniac_. Excuse me if I left my team without a proper leader." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I _so_ wish I could lean against a wall.

"You didn't answer my question, Luna. I said _where have you been?_" Emma said crossly, impatiently. She tapped her foot.

"Are you stupid?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I walked towards her. "Where the hell does it _look_ like I've been? Out to a picnic? I've been with Sabretooth, since you must know _Miss Frost_, and he don't exactly play nice. I've been beaten, whipped, and God knows _what_ else, killed I don't know _how_ many times, and now that I'm finally _home,_ apparently, Tweedle-Idiot walks in here and _touches_ my obviously hurt back. And _now_ I have to _suffer _needlessly for your stupidity." I was right up close to her at this point. "I can't tell you how much pain you have now put me through. Thank you, Miss Frost." I spun around and walked over to the nearby couch where I laid down on my stomach and curled up into a ball, fighting off the pain that that stupid woman had brought when she decided to stab me.

Everyone stood in stunned silence, watching my silent battle. Then Tildy walked over to me and knelt beside the couch. "We're here Luna. Don't worry." she whispered.

"It just hurts so much." I said softly, twitching slightly. I was in too much pain to go to sleep, but it wouldn't show me mercy by knocking me out. It spasmed violently again and I buried my face into a pillow and screamed.

"Well, I really must be going. I'll be back tomorrow, Charles." Emma said, then she walked out the door, leaving me alone with the X-Men once more.

They hurried to my side. My face was buried in the pillow and I was screaming and crying into it. Just the slightest touch set it off again and I had to endure it. It was finally over. Five long, agonizing, torturous minutes had gone by.

I sat up slowly, drying my eyes. My fur had caught most of my tears. I looked up at the X-Men with pleading eyes. "Help me." I whispered. "Make it stop." I was no longer the tough little soldier that Sabretooth wanted me to be. Not at the moment, anyways. I was a scared, hurt little girl who just needed some help.

"I'm sorry, Luna. But we cannot give you the necessary dosage of sedatives to completely null the pain." Hank tried to explain. I shook my head.

"Then make _some_ of it stop. You can't imagine how much this hurts." I said, clenching my teeth and eyes shut when my back brushed the back of the couch. I sat up rigidly, focused on protecting my back.

"I am truly sorry, Luna, but I am afraid that if we give you any anesthetics that it would compromise your healing factor." Hank tried to reason with me.

I nodded. "O.K.." I said softly. I didn't move, even when Jean knelt by me.

She put a soft hand to my face. I flinched, but didn't move away. "Luna, you have to try to stop using your claws. You're just hurting yourself more."

I nodded. My fingers were again bleeding. I studied them, then dropped them to my sides. I stood up and looked at the team. Hank excused himself, saying he had business in the lab and some of the others wandered off on their own as well. I was left alone with Sam and Logan.

"O.K., so how exactly do you plan on getting my memory back?" I asked.

Sam spoke up. "Well.... We don't exactly know just yet." he admitted.

I nodded and turned around, intent on getting out of there. I felt a hand on my arm. "Darlin'?" I turned around and Logan was watching me.

I nodded. "I like when you call me that." I said softly. "It makes me feel... safe." I turned around again and left them standing there.

I set out to find my room. It was barely past two in the afternoon at this time, so the sun was bright and it kinda hurt my eyes. I needed darkness, not complete, but not the brightness of this hallway. I wandered around the unfamiliar mansion, now thoroughly lost. I spotted a staircase and decided that going up couldn't hurt.

I was wrong. It was agonizing trying to climb those stairs. I climbed two whole flights, so I was on the third floor when I finally decided to stop. By the time I finally reached the top, I felt like I was on fire. I lay gasping at the top, then I was finally able to stand. I was stubborn, and I wanted to explore. Not a great combination if your back was.... well, like mine.

I had just made it to the edge of the hallway and was about to turn the corner when I saw two eyes suddenly peer out at me. I shrieked and jumped back, tripping and falling, guess what, flat on my back. I screamed when the pain shot through my system, startling who or whatever had scared me. I was crying and screaming, desperately curling up, trying to escape the pain. I howled and a young teenage boy heard me, ran around the corner, saw me screaming like a maniac, and immediately lit out of there, yelling for the Professor and Dr. Hank.

Fifteen minutes snailed by and I was still in pain. This wasn't your ordinary fall down, get hurt kind of pain. No, I'm talking crap, you just got nuked and survived. It burned and hurt and I screamed again as the fire turned up. I writhed around on the floor, irritating my back even more. I couldn't stop, my claws had already sprung out and I was cutting myself before I could register it. Blood was all over the floor, on my face, hands, arms, and legs. I think I even cut my stomach too. I'm not sure. All I knew was that I was in hell, and nobody would come to my rescue. I screamed as another wave of pain smashed into me.

Then, there were soft, warm arms picking me up. I was still thrashing around, but they gently restrained me. I could tell by the scent that it was Sam, and I was grateful. I was still helplessly cutting myself, and he restrained my claws, but not before I clipped him. My claws scraped against his arm and he yelled once in pain, nearly dropping me. He didn't though. He set me down gently and started to softly sing, gently pinning my arms so I couldn't hurt myself anymore.

_"Come, stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.  
'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_

I faintly recognized the song, and it calmed me. I stopped thrashing and sheathed my claws, though tears continued to stream down my face, turning my white fur slightly pink from the blood. My back still screamed from being so brutally mistreated, but Sam was here. Everything would be alright. He gently reassured me that Logan and Hank were on the way. He talked in a soft voice and it calmed me further.

Finally, the sounds of footsteps reached my ears. I was still curled into a ball, not willing to be hurt again. I couldn't speak through the pain, so Sam explained what had happened. The boy from earlier had run straight into him, yelling for Dr. Hank and the Professor. Sam had demanded to know what was wrong, so the boy told him. He ran straight to me, bumping into Logan on the way up. The boy had notified Dr. Hank by then. Hank hurried to help me, telling the boy to run straight to the Professor and inform him of what happened.

After one look at my bloody face, legs, and arms, (oh, and stomach!), Wolverine picked me up and we hurried to the MedLab/Infirmary place. I had fainted somewhere along the way, so it was a shock when I woke up strapped on my stomach to some metal bed. I tried to snap the restraints, but they were made of some heavy-duty material. My mind flashed to what Creed had told me of the Weapon X Program, and I panicked. I couldn't get loose, so I sat still, observing what I could. There was an IV in my arm, some machine that went beep, beep, beep, presumably with my heart rate. I looked to my left and saw another machine. I couldn't tell what this one was, so I ignored it. Finally, a door opened.

Sam, Hank, and Logan walked in. I blinked in confusion. _Where..._

And then I remembered what had happened. I was in the Infirmary. I looked up at them. "Sam, are you O.K.? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Sam smiled. "I'm fine, Luna. It's just a scratch." I noticed that he hid the arm I had cut.

"Bull." I told you, I was stubborn. "I felt it. I did more than just scratch you. How bad is it? I wanna help."

"Luna, you're too tired ta help. Besides, Hank already fixed me up."

I put my head down on the table. "Can't I at least see it?" I asked.

He looked reluctantly at Logan, who shrugged. "She's gonna see it no matter what. Better get it over with." Logan said.

Now I was curious. How bad had I hurt him?

He slowly brought his arm into view and I gasped. It was tightly bandaged, but I could see the fresh blood. I had ripped a huge gash in his right arm, wrist clear down to elbow. Hank noticed the blood and sighed. "Looks like we'll have to re-wrap it." he said.

"I wanna watch." I said as he began to lead Sam away.

Sam looked apprehensive. "I don't think that's a good idea." he said.

"Please?" I turned my pitiful eyes to him. He finally sighed.

"If it'll get you off my case." he grumbled and I nodded.

It's funny how I could kid around with someone who to me was a complete stranger, but I guess that's just me. I naturally felt at ease around the X-Men now that I had talked to them and seen how much they cared for me. I wanted more than ever to remember them...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sam as he gently brushed the fur from my eyes. He sat on a table next to mine and Hank slowly unwrapped the bandage.

It was awful. I could see the mangled flesh from when I ripped the gash deep in his arm. I was lucky enough to have missed nerves, veins, and muscles, however. I managed to only rip the skin from his arm, but it was still bleeding pretty bad. I suddenly remembered something...

_That boy, Hayden. He was hurt, and I helped him. I had put my hands on his forehead and healed him of his pain. He had grabbed my unprotected hand, and it started to seal up the scars on his palm._

The memory ended and, quick as a flash, I snapped a claw, cut through a restraint, and placed my hand on Sam's arm. I concentrated, shutting my eyes and moving my lips. "Heal, heal, heal..." I muttered quietly.

"NO!" Sam shouted, but it was too late. The violet sparks already danced from my fingers and onto his arm. They sealed up the worst of the cut, then disappeared. Sam grabbed me as I began to fall, exhaustion taking over. "Luna, that was stupid!" he hissed at me, shaking me slightly. He was scared and furious at me, but I smiled.

"But now I know you're safe..." I whispered, smiling slightly as I fell unconscious once more.


	30. Memories

The one thing about healing someone when you've just remembered you could; you don't know your limits.

I had put too much into healing Sam, so as a result, I had to stay in the Infirmary overnight. They agreed to at least let me out of the restraints, but only if I promised to stay put. I did and they let me loose. I sat up slightly, then fell forward again when my back started to twinge. "Looks like I sleep like this tonight." I said rather hoarsely. (You try screaming for about twenty minutes or so at the top of _your_ lungs and see if you can talk later.) I laid my head down and looked at them.

Sam still looked a little mad, but he was concerned about me more than anything. Logan looked like he wanted to smack me for doing something like that, but he too was only concerned. Hank was in "Doctor mode", which meant that I got a lecture on why I should not have done that, do I realize the consequences of my actions, blah blah blah. I nodded to everything he said, not really paying attention. My mind was on replay, watching the sparks as they had traveled down Sam's arm, sealing the skin together. I marveled at them, the little dancers. I was snapped back to reality by someone shaking me. It seemed that I was alone with Dr. Hank...

"Did you hear a word I said?" Hank asked. I nodded and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then please reiterate what I said about your current condition." He looked at me expectantly.

I frowned, then sighed. I was caught. "Uh.... I'm not well enough to get up?" I said hopefully.

Hank... Oops, _Dr._ Hank shook his head. "Yes, but I also said that you may only have one visitor at a time. Two only when you feel up to it. Please refrain from taking this IV out of your arm, it is helping you get your strength up." Apparently I had ripped the other one out when I had lunged at Sam. "Oh, and please wear these. We don't need you using any more energy than you already have." He handed me a pair of long gloves, like Rouge's, and I slipped them on.

I nodded. "O.K.... So, I'll be here alone?" I tried not to look or sound scared, but failed.

Hank shook his head. "Logan and Sam have both volunteered to keep you company tonight." he said. Then he hesitated slightly. "And here is a trash can, in case you..."

I stopped him. "I know. Thanks." I said, setting it down beside the bed. _In case I throw up again tonight._ I thought crossly to myself. I sighed and decided to amuse myself before it was time to go to bed. Sam and Logan had already gone upstairs to get some blankets, so it was only me and Dr. Hank, although he left to take care of some work. He was only across the hall in the next room, but I felt alone. I crossed my eyes and left them like that for a few seconds before beginning to feel nauseated. I laid my head down and closed my eyes...

I was being gently shaken. "Luna?" I had heard someone approach, so I wasn't startled. I raised my head. Jean was standing there, Scott a little off to the side.

"Hmmm?"

"I just thought that you might want this." she said, holding out a little stuffed tiger. It was adorable and I immediately liked it.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked as she placed it beside my head.

"Because I thought it might help with, you know, the nightmares." she spoke quietly.

"It's... I love it." I whispered. "Thank you." I saw her smile when she saw that I genuinely meant it.

She stroked my head softly before leaving through the doors. I called out a good-night, but I don't know if either of them heard it.

There was a knock. _What is this, visiting time?_ I thought somewhat crossly before calling out "Come in."

Kitty and Jubilee entered. They saw me and ran to the bedside, firing off questions. I held up the hand not taped with a needle.

"Whoa!" I said. "One at a time! Yes, I really have to stay overnight. No, I am not stupid or mental. Yes, I do realize what I did. I helped fix something I caused. And no, of course I don't hate any of you."

They nodded, questions satisfied. Then they too stroked my head and left with a

good-night.

More and more people came in, mostly in pairs. Apparently it _was_ visiting hour.

Luke and Tildy. Matt and Ty. Warren and Rogue. Piotr and Kurt. Forge and Storm. And finally Bobby and Remy. I bid each of them good-night as they left, and then waited for Sam and Logan to appear.

They did about another minute later. "You guys really do care, don't you?" I asked softly.

"Course we do, darlin'." Logan said.

"Hey Logan?" I said, lifting my head slightly.

He looked sad for the slightest second, then nodded. "Yeah?"

"Why does Jubilee call you Wolvie? Is that kind of like you callin' us darlin'?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Would you mind if I called you Wolvie too? Jubilee already said it was alright. She said that I called you that all the time before... you know..."

"Course ya can, darlin'." He looked almost sad.

Sam pulled up a couple of chairs and sat in one of them. Logan... Wolvie sat in the other. I closed my eyes, Sam's warm hand curled around my own gloved one. Wolvie gently stroked my hand and I fell asleep, obviously safe with them watching over me.

***********************************************************************************

I woke up suddenly. I had another nightmare... but I couldn't remember what happened. I was breathing hard and the heart-monitor thing beeped in distress with my rapid heart rate. Sam and Wolvie were both awake and I looked at them.

"Ya all right?" Wolvie asked. I nodded, shaking a little.

"Nightmare?" Sam asked and again I nodded. "Maybe it'll help ta talk about it?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember what it was about. I just know that it was.... terrifying." I shuddered slightly, slowing my breathing down. I laid my head down again and closed my eyes. I fell asleep clinging tightly to both their hands.

***********************************************************************************

I woke up, this time at a decent hour. My two guards were still there, Sam snoring softly. I smiled and shifted slightly and they both lifted their heads. "Hey." I said.

Sam smiled. "How'd ya sleep?"

"O.K., I guess."

Wolvie scratched my head and I purred softly. Sam chuckled softly and watched us.

I lifted my head and looked at the door. Hank walked in a minute later.

"Luna! Good to see you're awake! Looks like your company worked out." he said with a toothy (fangy?) smile. He went to the table and unstrapped me.

I nodded and sat up, carefully rearranging myself so that I was sitting up, my legs dangling over the edge of the table. I clutched my stuffed tiger so it wouldn't fall off. I made sure to keep the IV in my arm.

"Can I take this out now?" I asked, pointing to the IV needle.

Hank smiled. "One more hour, I think. Then, yes, you may. Don't forget to get as much rest as you can. You had a hard day yesterday."

I nodded again.

"Luna, somethin's been botherin' me. How did you know that you could heal me?" Sam asked after Hank left to take care of _more_ work.

"I... I remembered that day in the cafeteria. When I healed Hayden's head." I said. "So I used the same basic principles and healed part of your arm. How is it, by the way?"

He held it up. There was a white cast-thing on it. "Hank said I could unwrap it about the time you take that out." He too pointed to the IV.

I nodded. "Why ain't my back healin'?" I turned to Wolvie. "It doesn't feel any better..."

"Well, it's only been a few days, and something always happens ta where it can't heal properly. Like people touchin' it."

"I'm gonna ask Hank if I can't stay here 'til it does." I said. "Geez, I'm gonna be bored."

Sam laughed. "You don't have ta stay cooped up. Just have someone with you all the time so ya don't run into trouble."

"That makes sense..." I said thoughtfully. Then I sighed sadly, guilt suddenly washing over me. "I'm sorry..." I said, tears starting in my eyes.

"For what?" Sam looked confused.

"I forgot you. All of you. I... I shouldn't have! I didn't _try_ to! I just... did. I gave up hope. I betrayed you... I'm sorry..." I said, tears running down my cheeks. My shoulders shook with my sobs as I repeated my words. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

"Ain't yer fault, darlin'." Wolvie said, touching my cheek.

Sam grabbed my hands and pressed them to his lips. "You couldn't help it. Don't worry about the past. What's done is done, just look ahead to the future. That's what my mama always told me. You can't live in the past." He looked me in the eyes when he spoke, willing me to believe his words.

"But..." I started to say, but they both shushed me. "O.K.." I said. I dried my tears and saw that they were both still in their clothes from yesterday. I giggled and, after a questioningly look from Sam, pointed it out.

Of course, being guys, they shrugged it off. But I refused to allow them to stay in their dirty clothes. I crossed my arms as best as I could and glared at the both of them. "Please go shower and change." I said as politely as I could.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Wolverine. "Women!" he grumbled and Wolverine grunted in agreement. They both left to shower. Sam came back, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Luna, but Hank says you have ta..."

I cut him off with a sigh and laid down on my stomach. "Just hurry." I whispered.

He strapped me down so I couldn't run off or fall or something.

It was quiet. I clutched my tiger tighter and stiffened when the door opened.

It was Emma. _Goody. Another nightmare._ I thought dryly. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I am here to find out what you know." she said simply. She stood in front of me. She had this _look_ in her eye and I just knew what she was going to do.

"No!" I tried to shout, but it was too late. She put her hands on my head and closed her eyes, her forehead creased in concentration.

I couldn't do anything but wait. I couldn't move, couldn't scream. Nothing. She tried again and again to get past my defensive barriers, each time more painful than the next. It felt like my head was trying to split open, so I finally gave in. She was too powerful, and I was too tired to fight. I dropped my barriers and she entered my mind freely. I hated her. I hated myself for being so weak, but I hated her more for forcing her way into my head. Just like Stryker.

She looked at _everything_ in my head. It was like this big... closet space. I guess my mind liked to be organized or something. It was weird, being in my own head. It hurt too. I wished she would just get out, but she dug around, bringing up memories of what Creed did not so long ago. I was forced to watch it. Finally the memories ended and she turned to another space. She opened it and out spilled...memories of something.... I didn't know what it was....

Oh my God.

It was Weapon X. The Program. She had uprooted the memories that they had supposedly erased. I was reliving everything I'd done. It was horrible, awful. I was a killer. A murderer. I.... I wanted to die, to kill myself. I wanted to end it, all the torture. But you can't hurt yourself in your own head.

Finally, the memories ended. Emma looked beyond shocked, but she moved on. She came to another door and opened it.

_Finally._

I could _finally _remember the X-Men! She had opened the right door! I was ecstatic! I remembered Wolvie, Sam, Jean, Scott, _everybody_! I relived all the missions, good and bad. That included Senyaka and Magneto, sure, but I could _remember_ my family!

And then the witch had to mess it all up. Happy feelings died when she opened the next door. It contained memories of my pre-X-Men days. Days and nights alone on the streets, starving and cold. Begging for scraps. The Brotherhood. Everything leading up to me finding Xavier's place. I relived the loneliness, the hopelessness. The hatred.

Emma _finally_ got out of my head and I could faintly hear someone shouting. Then there was a roar that sounded like "Frost! You've gone too far this time! Get out! Now!" and I heard the click of heels leaving the room.

I still couldn't do anything but listen, not even when Hank waved this fancy pen-light in my eyes. I heard Sam shouting at me to wake up. I couldn't, though. He touched my face.

I felt my finger twitch, then another finger twitched in response. My eyes were open, staring almost unseeingly ahead.

Several people ran into the room. I heard shouts and screams. Several people cried out "Luna!" and I wanted to answer them. I _wanted _them to know it was all right.

_Luna?_

_What the hell? Who's in my head and how the hell did you get here?_

_It's Jean. The Professor is here also. Your shields are down, Luna. You have some pretty strong natural defenses, yes, but it seems that Emma's little stunt has shut those down, whether temporarily or permanently, we cannot be sure just yet._

_Luna, I know you must be frightened, but it will be alright._ That must be the Professor. He didn't sound happy. _No, Luna, I am not happy._

_Stop that! _I mentally snapped, then apologized. _Sorry..._

_It's quite alright, I assure you. You are not used to a psychic presence in your mind. We are going to leave now, but first we will assist you in regaining control over your body. This will feel strange at first, but just relax._

_Ready?_ Jean again._ Here we go._

They did something weird with my mind and I was aware of people crowded around the bedside. I slowly moved my head around the room and tried to move my arms. They stopped short and I looked down. _What the-_

Sam hurriedly undid the straps and I sat up, rubbing my head. I now had a massive migraine thanks to that witch. I was also shocked to see tears streaming down my face, burning my eyes and leaving a trail through my fur. I wiped them away and shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it. All my now unburied memories were clambering for attention and space in my head and giving me a bigger headache.And everyone was still shouting. I yanked the IV out of my arm and unhooked myself from the heart machine thing.

I had just started to get up and out of bed when Wolvie stopped me. "Where ya goin'?"

"Where does it look like? I'm gonna go murder Frost." I growled. I tried to get up again, but this time my back decided to stop me. I snarled at the pain, but obviously it didn't listen, so I flopped back down on the bed, putting my head in my hands. "Would you all kindly _shut up!_" I said. They did. "Thank you. One question at a time, raise yer hands or I will likely hunt you down when my back decides to stop hurtin'. Jubilee, you first."

"What happened?" That seemed to be the top question as nearly everyone put their hands down.

I thought for a minute on how I was going to answer that one. "What do ya wanna know exactly?" I finally said.

"Well, first of all, what the hell did Frosty do ta ya? You're pale, Luna! Ya look sick!" Jubilee said, popping her gum.

"She broke into my head." I growled. Shocked silence fell. I pointed to Kitty.

"What... What do you mean? I thought you said that you were impervious to psychic attacks!" Kitty looked horrified.

"I believe I can answer that one." the Professor spoke up. Everyone turned slightly to look at him. "Due to Luna's current... condition, Miss Frost was able to get around her shields, whether by force or otherwise."

_May I cut in for a second? _I mentally asked the Professor. I still couldn't activate my shields. I felt naked without them. Exposed.

He nodded and I jumped in. "It was initially by force, but then... It felt like my head was being split open, each time she attacked it, so I dropped my shields and she just waltzed in." I stopped and the Professor continued his explanation.

"So once in her head, she had access to every memory that Luna has." he finished.

I nodded slightly to Tildy. "So does that mean you remember us?" she asked hopefully.

I grinned. "Yeah, Tildy, I remember. Oh, and Luke?" I smiled "sweetly" at him. "I think I owe you this." He was standing in front of me and I punched him square in the face. He yelled and clutched his nose. I didn't break it, I swear. "_That _is for trying to take over my team." I heard a silent laugh from Tildy, Sam, and Ty.

He stood up, still clutching his nose. I could see some blood seeping through his fingers. "You know, I guess I did kinda deserve that." he admitted. "But did ya have to punch me so hard? You've got freakin' metal bones! That hurt!" he said.

I smiled. "Come here, ya wimp." He moved closer and I pulled his hands away, placing my fingers on his nose. I barely twitched them and the sparks flew to his nose, healing it. I felt the energy drain slightly from my body and I leaned on Sam for support. I finally healed his nose and he stepped back. I sat up straight after a while. "Any more questions?" I asked.

No one raised their hand. Then...

"I got a question. Where the hell ya been?" I swiveled my ears, sounds gross huh?, toward the voice. I frowned, then suddenly remembered whose it was.

"Hayden, do you _still _have some problem with me?" I sighed. "What did I ever do ta you?"

"Uh, let's see here.... Threw a chair at me?" I could tell that was a lie.

I shook my head and stared straight at him. Several kids had parted so I had a better view of him. "That's a lie." I said, tapping my nose. Everyone knew that I could smell a lie nearly as good as Wolverine.

I could see anger and hatred mixed with bitter resentment in his features. He stepped up to me and put his face right in mine. "You killed my family, bitch!" he said.

I blinked. "What? I've never even...." I stopped suddenly as I remembered. "What were their names?" I asked softly.

"Jeremy and Kathrine." he replied, still in my face. I could feel the tension in the air increase.

I nodded, seeing their faces clearly in my mind. Katherine had been beautiful, her husband strong and kind-hearted. I clutched at the dogtag.

"How can you wear that thing after all you've done?" Hayden hissed in my face.

"What do you _want_ me to do? I can't change the past, Hayden. I can't undo what's already been done."

"No, but you can sure pay for it!" he said.

I frowned. "Would that really make it any better?" I whispered. Everyone was staring at us, listening in on the conversation. "Would that really ease the pain?"

"You're damn right it would!" he shouted at me. I sat there, listening to him, still clutching the dogtag around my neck. "You act as if you don't even care! You talk about justice and living for those you love. Well, what if the only ones you ever cared about were murdered right before your eyes? What if they were taken from you when you were barely a child! You can't imagine how that feels. You can't heal someone from that." His voice was deadly quiet towards the end.

"You say I don't know how that feels? You say that I don't care? You know _nothing _then. I was dumped when I was barely two! I was shot at and forced to learn how to run when I could barely walk! I had no family, no home. You at least _had_ somebody to love, somebody to care for you. I'm not justifying my actions. On the contrary, I'm trying to make you see that I _do_ care about what I did. I'm sorry, Hayden. I know it doesn't make it any better to you, but I am. Now that you've gone and made me go all mushy and crap, back up. Get out of my face." I shoved him a little to get him to move.

He decked me! The little creature decked me! I could feel my blood start to boil and my hackles rose. I bared my teeth and growled, but I didn't attack him. I clenched the table hard enough to dent the metal slightly, but I didn't attack him.

Sam did. He leaped off the bed and jumped on Hayden, swinging a fist and connecting with Hayden's jaw. He bodily threw him out of the room and slammed the door, sporting a bloody nose and black eye. I smiled, shaking with silent laughter and healed him. "He hurt ya?"

"Nah. He doesn't know how ta fight. He barely left a mark." I said. The other students suddenly had something urgent to attend to upstairs and hurriedly left. It was just the X-Men left in the room.

The Professor spoke first. "Sam, you do realize that I'm going to have to give you detention whenever school starts back, don't you?"

Sam nodded. "It was worth it." He shrugged.

Tildy sat next to me."You look tired." she said.

I shrugged. "Not really. Back hurts, head hurts like crazy, but nothin' really new." I said.

Ty inspected my face, legs, arms, and stomach. "You still have scratches and bruises." she reported. "When are they gonna heal up?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they'll just heal on their own." _Like I'm ever that lucky._

I pressed my lips together tightly as I suddenly thought of something. _What's Magneto going to do once he finds out I'm gone? He has to know by now..._

"I'm sure Erik will announce his plan long before anything happens. We will be ready." the Professor had been listening in.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "And what am I gonna do? I'm a sitting duck here!"

"There is always the lower cells." Ty said. "You could go there if you're not better by then."

I nodded reluctantly. "I guess...." I fell silent. I shuddered suddenly as an unwanted memory of Project X flashed in my mind. I tried to make it go away, but it refused. _This must be when they bonded the adamantium to me..._ I thought, forgetting that Jean and the Professor could read my mind.

Jean silently put her hand on my shoulder. She had seen it.

"I'm sorry..." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Jean frowned. "For what?"

"That you had to see that..." I said, shaking my head to clear it.

"Luna, you can't help what you remember. It's all been unleashed at once.."

I laughed bitterly. "I guess now you see why I don't like people in my head. That's twice it's been broken into." I was already making plans for Frost's demise...

"Luna, X-Men do not kill. Especially for revenge." the Professor said sternly.

I scowled, but nodded."Fine..." I huffed. I swung my legs absently, my back forgotten momentarily.

"It's late. Luna needs to sleep." Tildy suddenly broke the silence.

"What are you? My nurse?" I grumbled, but I laid down on my stomach.

Of course, right when I was about to fall asleep, my back decides to flare up. I screamed when the pain suddenly hit me. I again curled into a ball, my claws springing out on their own. I couldn't sheath them back, however. I had no control. I just knew pain.

_Luna! It's alright! _Jean tried to calm me down inside my mind. I hissed in pain and frustration.

Thanks to Frost, however, it wasn't just physical pain. It was emotional and mental pain as well. Mental pain because I had flashes of the Weapon X Program and my part in the killings, emotional pain because I knew that Jean (and the Professor) was suffering along with me. I didn't like to see other people hurting. That's why I sometimes couldn't control my healing power. But I couldn't heal this.

I finally was able to sheath my claws safely and I did so. I sat up stiffly and looked cautiously at Jean and the Professor. They both had what looked like pained expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry..." I said. And I was. I couldn't control the flashes, no matter how much I wanted to. "I didn't... I mean I shouldn't.... I'm sorry..." I said again. I directed it somewhat at Scott as well. I mean, it was his _wife_ after all.

Jean looked at me. "It's alright." She assured me. "I can see why you kept the shields increased around us." she said thoughtfully.

The others all looked confused, except for maybe Wolverine. "What is she talking about?" Ty asked. Wolverine shook his head and she fell silent.

After assuring them that I would be fine, they left. It was still pretty early,only about ten or so in the morning, but I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep, clutching my tiger tightly.


	31. HaydenCreep

_"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..."_

_Why couldn't he leave me alone?_

_Why did he want me?_

_"Go away!" I screamed. My powers were gone. I had no claws, nothing with which to fight._

_I was weaponless..._

_Creed was closing in and I desperately tried to widen the gap. He sprang across at me and I screamed. He hit me with enough force to stun me, then he leaned into my ear._

_"This time, little cat, no one is here to save you..." He brought his talons closer to my throat. I couldn't get away...._

_He was going to kill me...._

***********************************************************************************

I woke up with a scream. It was deadly quiet in the Infirmary. No one was around. I sat up, crying. I hugged my knees to my chest and stared at the door.

Hank burst in, followed closely by Jean, Logan, and Sam.

"Luna! Luna, are you alright?" Hank hurriedly checked the heart monitor thing they hooked me back up to last night. He was worried, that I could tell.

Sam, Jean, and Logan all surrounded my bed. I was shaking and trying to stop crying. "It was horrible..." I whispered.

"I know, Luna... Do you have dreams like that often?" Jean asked.

I nodded. "Almost every night. That was..." I took a deep breath. "That was one of the better ones..." I trembled slightly, running my hands through the fur at the top of my head. I pulled them away when I felt something wet and sticky on the top of my head. My hands were covered in blood.

Sam looked at my head and reported that there was a gash on it, probably from my claws. (He gave me a pointed look when he said that too.... Suspicious much?)

Jean sighed and looked at me. "You do realize that I have to clean them?"

I scowled and nodded, asking Wolvie to hold my hands down and _not let go_. I could already tell this was going to hurt. I clenched my teeth as best as I could, then nodded at Jean and shut my eyes.

It burned. A lot. End of story.

When she was _finally_ done, my hands were let go and I pried my jaws apart. Jean gave me a clean gown-thing to wear and I waved them all off with assurances that I was fine and they all left. Hank had moved from across the hall to a desk in the room I was in. It was a pretty good-sized room, too. I feel so special...

I changed quickly, putting my old gown in the hamper.

Once everyone left, I was paranoid that Sabertooth was gonna get me (or Frost would come back), so I stood up and just started walking around the room, not really knowing what I was doing, just walking around the room in circles. I walked around and around, always looking ahead and occasionally glancing behind me. As I walked, I mulled over the possible ways to kill Frost without anyone knowing, but they all came to one conclusion: Wolvie would know. So I abandoned that thinking and just walked.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Hank finally sighed and stopped me. "Luna, my dear, what is troubling you?"

"What do you think?" I asked politely, still walking. He followed me with his eyes.

"Are you intentionally trying to keep yourself awake?"

I considered lying, but then thought against it. I nodded my head, still walking. I wasn't going to be unprepared in case he _did_ somehow break in. Frankly, he terrified me. I was no match for him. I knew it. He knew it. I'd give him one helluva fight, but he'd beat me eventually.

Some time later, my back started to hurt so I was forced to go back to bed. I shifted uncomfortably, then I closed my eyes and managed to sleep for quite some time...

I was gently shaken awake. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes, looking around. I managed a smile. "Hey Sam." I said. I sat up, stretching and noticing with satisfaction that my back felt like it was healing quite nicely. _Must be the medicine..._ I thought. _I'll have to get Jean to put some more on..._

Sam smiled. "Hey here, Sleeping beauty. Ya gonna sleep all day?"

"I might..." I muttered. I looked up and saw that he had a hand out. I took it and he gently helped me up, carefully supporting me in case I stumbled.

He helped me to the elevator and we rode it up to the main floor. I hate elevator music. It's so annoying....

We stepped off and finally made our way to the kitchen where I was once again a freak show for everyone to stare at. The hairs on the back of my neck lifted slightly. My lips started to twitch back into a snarl and I glanced around for the source of my alarm.

It was there, at the table.

_Frost._

I couldn't decide if I as mad, scared, terrified, or just plain P.. I settled for angry and marched over to her.

I was intercepted before I got there. Wolverine and Sam both restrained me, albeit reluctantly. I was set into a chair, where I glared at Frost. I growled when I felt her sneaking around in my head. "Stay _out _of my _head_."

She gave me that aggravating smile of hers. I was helpless to stop her and she knew it. I was still tired, and had no defenses.

"Why is she even _here_?" I snarled, not taking my eyes off her.

"Who knows? The Professor invited her here or something." I could hear the obvious disgust in Tildy's small voice.

I started to get up, but Wolverine put a death grip on my shoulder. I scowled, but stayed put. He didn't remove his hand.

The witch was _still_ sneaking around in my head! I was terrified to the point of violence. Which is exactly what happened.

I yanked out of Wolverine's grip and was on my feet and charging at the witch before _I_ even knew what was happening. "Get out of my head!" I screamed at her, throwing her across the room and into a wall. I shifted, painfully I might add, into a sapphire tigress and roared, following her across the room.

SNIKT!

The sound made me stop, screeching to a halt and backtracking. I shifted back into Luna and walked back to the table, never turning my back against Frost or taking my eyes off her. I sat down in the chair and Wolverine looked at me. He still had his claws out and the table was silent.

I stood up so he couldn't, I don't know, _loom_ over me or something. It made sense. He glared down at me, but stupid me, decided to glare right back. He finally sheathed his claws, but continued to stare me down. I stared back, furious that Frost had snuck into my head _again_.

The Professor cleared his throat loudly. Crap, hadn't noticed him there...

"Luna. Logan. Sit down. Both of you." His voice was quiet. I dropped into a chair, struggling to get my anger under control. His next words made it flare up again. "Emma is a guest." She had made her way back to her seat next to Xavier.

"Guest?" I hissed. "How can you let that... that..." I was at a loss for an appropriate word so I just pointed at her. "Back in here?" I was out of line, but I didn't care. Not one bit.

"She _did_ help you gain your memory back." the Professor said quietly.

I nodded. "Maybe so, but she also uprooted memories that should have stayed buried. She tore away my shields and deliberately placed herself _back_ in my mind, even after I asked her to stop." I was defiant, yes, but I had a right to be. At least in my mind I did.

"She is still a guest and will be treated as such." the Professor said firmly.

I scowled a scowl to rival Wolverine's. "Then I'll just not be around her then." I said icily. Getting to my feet and stalking out the door.

"Luna, where are you going?" the Professor called out.

"I need some air!" I shouted back, already taking the elevator up to the top floor. I climbed onto the roof and sat on the edge. _"__Cowboy take me away. Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue. Set me free oh I pray. Closer to heaven above and closer to you. Closer to you ."_

I stared into the forest, still slightly paranoid about Sabretooth. After seeing that he wasn't about to come charging out of the trees and maul me or something, I stood up and walked back and forth across the roof. I was still angry, but it was slowly ebbing away. I decided to try the technique that Wolvie had taught me. I think he said he learned it when he trained to be a Samurai or something, which I thought was wicked awesome! (Yes, I said wicked awesome. So sue me...).

I slowly sat down, crossing my legs. I had my back to the door of the roof and faced the edge, dangerously close to it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on slowing my breathing. I sat still and silent, allowing my mind to take over. I thought of nothing, just sat and slowly let my anger drain away. I was content on sitting their for eternity, relaxed and peaceful. I breathed deeply, going into a trance. _Just breathe....._

I was so deep in my trance that I didn't even hear the door open. My nose twitched as I smelled the familiar scent of... Nature. "Hey Wolvie." I said, not opening my eyes.

He was silent, and I was grateful. I had acknowledged him, that was enough. I sat for about another thirty minutes, then slowly opened my eyes and turned to face my feral mentor. He was watching me closely, sitting cross-legged beside me on the roof. I tilted my head slightly to the side. "Is something the matter?"

He shook his head. "No, just thought you'd like ta know that Frost... well, she's staying overnight." He looked me in the eyes, gaging my reaction.

I nodded as calmly as I could, but he knew that I was mad again. I breathed out slowly, not moving. "Ya wanna sit with me a while?" I asked.

He nodded and we both went into our separate trances again. I wanted to stay out longer, but after about an hour or so, we had unexpected, and unwelcome, company.

The door opened, but neither of us moved. I was still in my trance, so I don't know what happened. I heard muffled voices and then there was a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes with a sigh and slowly climbed to my feet, turning around to face Jean. "Yes?"

"Your mind was calm, so I got a little worried." she said teasingly (I think). I can't help it if I'm not normally a calm person!

I shrugged. "Just meditatin' is all." I said.

"Well, I hate to disturb you, but Hank is getting a little antsy with you gone." she said and I nodded. I glanced over at Wolvie and saw that he had already stood up. He picked me up and I laughed lightly.

"Put me down!" I laughed. "What do I look like, an over-sized doll?"

"The way you've been eatin', you're more like an under-stuffed one." Jean commented.

I shrugged. "C'est la vie." I said.

They looked at me. "Such is life." I explained. "It's French."

"Cajun would love that one." Wolvie snorted. He carted me down to the MedLab where I was finally set down.

I looked at Jean and tilted my head to the side. "Would you please put some more of that stuff on my back?"I asked sweet as candy or sugar or something.

She nodded."Don't see why not. Hank, Logan. If you please." She shut the door after they walked out into the hallway. "O.K., Luna. You know the drill." I laid down on my side and she rubbed the medicine on my back. It was cold and it felt good. I closed my eyes and waited until she was done.

I sat up after she had finished and hopped off the table. I felt a bit stronger after my meditation, but now I was hungry. I told Jean I was going to the kitchen to grab something to eat and she nodded.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Then, after some slight rummaging around in various drawers, I found the apple corer. I peeled it, sliced it, and ate it on my way back to the MedLab. I _so_ wanted out of there for obvious reasons, but Hank insisted that I spend the night in order to avoid Frost. Logan had volunteered to stand guard and Sam was sent upstairs. They told him that he would be the one who intercepted Frost in case she _did_ come to bug me, but he knew that they just wanted him to sleep in his own room. Don't ask me why, something to do with us being together all the time or something. Oh, and Sam declaring his love for me that one day could also have something to do with it, but I'm not sure...

I'm nine, I don't really _do_ the whole 'I love you' thing. It's too sappy and mushy. I liked Sam, sure, but I wasn't about to declare my undying love for him or anything. I'm done with this topic. Let's find another one... Like killing Frost... Uh-oh, Jean heard that one... Crap, that meant that she heard everything else... Crap...

I jerked myself out of my thoughts and smiled at Jean. She pursed her lips together and knitted her eyebrows. Uh-oh, my mind is beginning to wander....

Knitting your eyebrows, isn't that the weirdest expression? It always makes me think of some grandma shaving off little kids' eyebrows and making them into a sweater...

Jean just stared at me. I smiled again and shrugged. "Don't ask me." I said. Logan looked confused.

"Don't ask." was all Jean said and he nodded. She raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged again and gave her my best 'let's-never-speak-of-this' looks.

She nodded and I stretched, arching my back. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six-o-clock. I'd been on the roof longer than I thought, so I curled up on the bed and went to sleep until dark.

**********************************************************************************

Midnight.

I woke up and looked at the clock. I got and again started walking around the room. Wolvie caught me on my third trip around. "What's wrong? Why ain't ya sleepin'?"

_Paranoia._ was my thought, but out loud I said "Dunno. Can't." I started walking again.

His voice was soft. "He ain't here. You know that."

I nodded. _Paranoia, paranoia. He'll pop out of the ground! He's gonna get me..._

I continued pacing. He eventually quit trying to convince me to go to sleep and _made_ me lay down. He held me down on the bed and kept me there until I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep. I didn't dream, which was a good thing. I couldn't handle another dream in the mental state I was in.

***********************************************************************************

Finally I decided that I would rejoin the waking world at around nine the next morning. I sat up and climbed off the bed. Jean was there and she put some more stuff on my back. It was already half-way re-skinned, thanks to my healing factor and that medicine, which was 100% natural so it couldn't interfere. I was told that the fur should regrow sometime later, maybe a month after it completely healed.

We made our way to the kitchen. Everyone was already there, although most of the students had gone home for some break or something. I sat down stiffly as far away from Frost as I could. I grabbed some food and ate, eyes on my plate. I could feel her staring at me, but decided to be the bigger person for once and ignored her.

Then Hayden _had_ to walk in and sit right beside her. He _had_ to offer her a cheerful good morning. My two enemies were pals. Great... No doubt she was passing along some nasty tricks to pull on me once she was gone...

Paranoia....

I rolled my eyes in disgust and got up, washing my plate off and going back to the MedLab. I stabbed the button for the lower levels and stalked back to my room, grumbling and growling under my breath.

I laid down once again and told myself that if I was going to stay up at night and walk around, then I needed some sleep _now_. Of course I agreed with myself and fell asleep.

Just in case you were wondering, no nightmares! Yay!

I slept until midnight, then woke up and again started walking. Call it stupid, I don't care. I was scared that Sabretooth was gonna crash through the wall or something and grab me, so I walked until eight, then I slept for an hour and joined the living up in the living room.

That really sounded weird...

Anyways, once I got there, everyone _again_ regarded me like some kind of experiment or something, so I sat on the couch and ignored them. They continued to stare.

"All right." I snapped. "What's goin' on? Why are y'all lookin' at me like that?"

"Just surprised you can walk." Hayden replied offhandedly. "I mean, it's really a surprise that you're _alive_ after, you know, what happened and all. By the way, how _was_ living with Sabretooth for all that time anyways." He grinned maliciously.

Frost was conveniently gone... Hmmm.....

"It was hell, now if you'll excuse me." I turned pointedly to the television.

"Oh, is _that_ what all the moaning and screaming was for? Yeah, I bet it was hell..." the slimy little.... I mean Hayden replied suggestively.

I glared at him. Luckily (or unluckily, it depends on how you look at it) Pietro had already told me about... well, you older kids know.

He wouldn't shut up though. The other kids, his stupid little gang (I had no idea where the X-Men were) egged him on, throwing in comments themselves. "I heard that you two had some.... time together? Slept in the same bed if I understand?" That smirk just kept getting bigger.

I turned my hate-filled eyes on him. He just kept talking.

"Heard he whipped ya too. I never woulda figured him ta be into stuff like _that_ though. Musta been one helluva stay..."

I clenched my fists together. I wasn't about to get in trouble again...

And then he said it. The one thing that really got me mad.

"I think you _are_ his kid. He probably dumped ya off at Magneto's when ya got too much ta handle. You've got his claws _and_ fangs, Sabie. You look _just_ like your dad." Then he laughed. The others joined in with him.

I screamed in fury and launched myself across at him. "THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!" I bellowed, leaping on top of him and smashing my fists into him. His buddies grabbed me and pulled me off before I could _really_ tear into him, though.

People were running from everywhere. I was still screaming at Hayden, fighting off all his stupid little guards. "IF YOU KNEW WHAT HE PUT ME THROUGH YOU WOULDN'T DARE SAY THAT!" I was furious. I dropped three, not using my claws, but so close to just ramming them into Hayden's throat. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE EVEN SUGGEST IT!" I was screaming at him, throwing him against the wall and flinging him across the room again. My lip and nose were both healing rapidly from being punched by a bigger kid. My back seemed to... wait, was it healed? Awesome.... Fur wasn't back, but hey, no more pain....

I threw him against another wall and held him there. I flashed my claws at him and there was terror in his eyes. Before I could rip his little throat out, someone grabbed me from behind. I scratched the arm that held me, long and deep. It just healed itself up and I looked into Wolverine's eyes. "Let me go!" I was shouting again. "He deserves more after what he said! I don't give a damn what happens afterwards, just let me tear his damn throat out!" I was shaking with anger and still clawing at Wolverine's arm. His grip on me tightened.

Hayden continued his taunts, the coward. He didn't say anything revealing, just slipped in little snide comments that he knew I would catch. That just made me angrier. "Now you know what it feels like to not be able to hurt someone who's hurt you." he said coldly.

I cussed loudly at him and struggled harder to get out of Wolverine's grasp. I'd never been this angry. "You think I care what I did to you? You think I care one little bit? I've got news fer you Hayden, your parents are alive. I never killed them, they're still somewhere in Georgia waitin' on yer sorry ass ta get back ta them! If you had any brains at all that's the first place you woulda looked!" I shouted at him.

I saw his eyes go wide with shock. "But you...I saw you..."

I shook my head. "Those were copies. I didn't figure it out until last night. I was comin' ta tell ya this morning. Yer lucky yer alive ta go see them ya sorry sack of dirt!" I then did something I never in my life thought I would do. I kicked Wolvie... right in the private area. I heard the usual pained noise and he let me go. I twisted out of his grip and stalked right up to Hayden. He flinched visibly. "Yer lucky I'm not Sabretooth's. You wouldn't be _alive_ right now." I spat, then walked out of the room, leaving everyone staring at me. I marched straight to the Danger Room and turned it to a random scenario, releasing my anger out on the holographic enemies, unleashing the Tigress. I too easily slipped into a feral rage and made hell in the Danger Room, tearing into the holograms and utilizing my martial arts skills. I tore everything up, not stopping until I was sure that I was calm enough to go back and explain myself.

I walked back to the living room and saw that everyone was waiting on me, Hayden included. No one spoke when I walked in, just kinda stared at me. "What?" I growled.

"You're sure they were copies?" Hayden jumped in. "If you're lyin', so help me I'll..."

I cut him off. "I wouldn't _lie_ about something like that." I said coldly, glaring at him. I turned away and walked over to Wolvie. "Sorry." I said softly.

He grunted and half-smiled. "S'alright. Ya coulda asked though." he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Kinda wasn't thinkin' too clearly." I turned to Hayden briefly. "Get." I growled.

He glared briefly before hurrying to find someone to take him home.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let the questions begin." I said.

Scott spoke up, of course. Leader tone, great. "What happened to make you lose it like that?" His tone was somewhat harsh, but I had already expected that.

"Maybe you should interrogate his little friends over there." I said, jerking my head towards Hayden's little mob.

"We already have, Luna. They all tell the same story; Hayden said some innocent remarks about how it was a miracle that you were walking, asked you what happened when you were... missing, and then you went ballistic and just started screaming and hitting. Now we'd like your version." Jean said.

I closed my eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Jean, read my mind. See for yourself." I conjured up the memory and replayed it with clenched fists. I opened my eyes to watch her.

She had her eyes closed, hands on my temples. I guess it helped her concentrate or something. She looked shocked at what she was seeing and I made sure to focus on exactly what happened. It finally ended and I stood rigid, waiting for the anger to die down again. "He said all that?" she asked.

I nodded stiffly. "Yeah, he did." I closed my eyes and slowly sat on the floor, crossing my legs and concentrating on slowing down my breathing until I slipped into a trance. I didn't care what they did, so long as no one bothered me right now.

Nobody did. They waited patiently until I was finished, then asked me and Jean if there was any way that I could "show" them what had happened. Jean nodded and said that the Professor had a device that would project my thought into a kind of "movie" for others to see. I stood and followed everyone to the Professor's office. Jean had already informed him of their intentions, so he was aware and had the machine already set up when we walked in.

They put some pluggy-things on my head and told me to relax and just think about what had happened. My eyes flashed dangerously as I relived it for the second or third time that day. When it was finally over, again, Wolverine looked livid.

My hands were clenched into fists again and I fought the urge to rip the office to pieces. I yanked the plugs off my head and ran from the room, shifting into a tigress. I needed to get out of there, just run and clear my head. I heard someone start to chase after me, then Wolverine's voice. "Just let her go. She needs to cool off. She'll be fine."

I ran straight for the solitude of the woods, clawing at random trees, tears stinging my eyes. I spilled them on the ground, angry that people only saw me as a monster. I wasn't a monster! "I'm not an animal!" I screamed, slashing a tree to pieces practically.

I stared angrily at my claws, then abruptly slashed my arm. I felt the sting, and then it knitted itself back together. I embedded them in a tree trunk, then yanked them out. I was furious! I was upset!

I was hurt...

Why did someone see a monster whenever they looked at me? Why did they only see a Magneto brat, or a Sabretooth child? Why couldn't I be something more to these people? What did I have to prove?

I climbed to the top of a tree and again decided that losing my head would not help. I had a team to think of. I cooled down considerably, then went back to the mansion.


	32. The Strong One

"Luna, are you completely sure that your back is better and entirely healed?" Hank..... _Dr._ Hank asked for the millionth time.

"Yes." I said patiently. He was a doctor. It was his job to be a nuisance and worrywart.

"Very well. You may go." he said. I nodded and left with a thanks. I headed to my room, changed into my uniform (finally!) and went to the Danger Room to meet the X-Men. I was back in charge of my team.

It had only been about an hour since the incident with Hayden, so my team was still a little hesitant towards me. I assured them that it was alright, that I was calmed down now. Sam put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, whispering fiercely to never scare him like that again. I nodded.

Wolverine made some sort of noise in his throat, sort of a cross between a grunt, growl, and loud cough. Sam let me go and I was all business. "Y'all ready?" I asked. My team nodded. I nodded up at the Control Booth to Scott and it started up. My team had gotten better, but I had gotten more limber too. I was still able to fight. I talked them through the plan and the training simulation was a success. Yay team.

I was stopped before I could leave the Danger Room. "Hey, darlin'." Wolvie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey." I said quietly. I sighed slightly and glanced at his face. He still looked mad at what Hayden had suggested, but I didn't want to go into it. "Look, Wolvie, I don't mean ta be rude or nothin', but if this is about Hayden, I really don't feel like talkin' about it. I've got an appointment with Jean in ten minutes and I don't need thoughts like that in my head. O.K.?"

He nodded and walked out of the room. I shook my head and headed upstairs for my appointment.

***********************************************************************************

"Just relax." Jean said.

I rolled my eyes. Then, seeing her look, immediately closed my eyes and breathed slower, relaxing every muscle in my body. I tried to think of nothing, but failed miserably. I started imagining the weirdest things. Magneto and Nightshade twirling around a ballroom floor, Jean and Scott with them. They all looked so happy...

I heard Jean laugh quietly and knew she was in my head. I looked around and saw that we were standing on the dance floor. I looked at Jean (the Jean not dancing with Scott) and she pointed to the other side of the room. "Twirl me P'etro." I heard. My eyes followed her finger and I saw a slightly younger version of myself dancing with a younger version of Pietro. He looked slightly annoyed, but also happy. I was laughing as he twirled me in his arms. Wanda and Lorna were laughing, but it was a friendly sort of laugh. I watched the scene, fascinated.

It slowly dissolved until only me and Jean were left. We were in a field of some sort. It looked like it was empty, but there was the slightest breeze and I smelled someone...

_Wolvie? What was he doin' here?_

Jean and I walked towards the sounds coming from, over the top of a hill. I looked down and gasped at what I saw.

I was training with Wolvie! Not school training, teaching me to use my powers, but more like mentor training. He was teaching me martial arts, and I was pretty good. He held up a block and I chopped it in half, then effectively blocked most of his kicks and punches. He ruffled my hair. "Good job darlin'." I could hear the pride in his voice.

The scene shifted. _Where are we? _Then I recognized the setting. _Why are we in the boathouse?_

Jean shrugged and said "It's your mind. You can imagine whatever you want here."

I didn't have the faintest idea of what was happening. Then everything became clear when we entered the kitchen.

Scott, Jean, and I were all seated at the table. We were eating a meal together and it looked like there was a conversation going on. A serious one, by the tone. I knew immediately where this was going. I had dreamed not so long ago about Scott and Jean adopting me, taking me for their own. I knew in my heart that it would never happen, but that didn't mean I wanted Jean to see. I hurriedly changed the scene and it melted away into nothing.

Then I saw Emma. _Frost_.I snarled angrily. It appeared that she was inspecting a door of some sort. I walked calmly towards her. I reached past her and opened the door, turning the handle slowly. It creaked open and all three of us stepped inside. Then Frost turned to us with a horrible smile. She transformed quickly into Hayden, who began to hit and shove me. I couldn't move to defend myself. Then it dissolved...

We (Jean and I) were in a cabin and I realized with fear exactly _what_ cabin. _Oh no! This is where Creed..._

I never finished my thought/statement. Sabrtooth busted through the front door, covered in blood. One sniff told me that it was Wolvie's, Jean's, and Scott's. He laughed in my (not mine, the dream-me) face, then cornered me and slowly slit my throat, laughing the whole time. I wasn't healing for some reason, and he left huge gashes in my neck and chest. I shuddered and turned away from the bloody, gory image. I shifted the scene quickly and fell to my knees in an alleyway.

"Luna, are you alright?" Jean asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "No." I whispered. "No, I'm not. I just... I just wanna go home." I said quietly.

She nodded and we were back at the mansion. "Luna, what was that conversation at the boathouse about?" Jean asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It was nothing." I said. I turned my head away and left the room. I could feel the tears start down my cheeks and hastily wiped them away. I ran hurriedly to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

"Luna?" There was a knock on my door a couple days later. (Yay time-skips!)

"Go away!" I said. I was sitting on my windowsill, dangling one leg out the open window.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Persistent little buggers.

"I said go away!" I said, looking off into the distance. I hadn't come out of my room for a while, for obvious reasons. Everyone was talking about how I "nearly slit Hayden's throat" and so were avoiding me. I didn't care. I had my shields back finally, huge effort on my part let me tell you, (and lots a headaches) but it was all worth it to be safe in my own head again. I had them up and was just enjoying the solitary confinement I had put myself in. I hadn't eaten in a while, but it didn't bother me much.

There was a rough bang on my door. "Luna?"

I groaned. "Can't you people just leave me alone?"

"No can do, darlin'. Now open this door or I'll shred it!"

I scowled (like he could see it through the door) and opened the door after slamming my window shut. "What?" I snapped.

"Cool it." Logan said. I muttered nonsense under my breath and glared up at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because you've been avoidin' everyone." Not true, they are avoiding me.

"No, I'm not." Lie! I was avoiding...certain people...

"Yes, you have." He started to drag me down the stairs. I dug my heels into the carpet and refused to go any farther.

He growled in warning and I rolled my eyes, but gave up and followed him to the living room.

Again with the staring! I growled under my breath, but didn't say anything. I stayed for about ten minutes, avoiding all the small talk, grunting an occasional 'fine' or 'O.K.', but not much else.

Finally, I had enough and got up, stalking back to my room. I reached for the handle and tried to turn it.

It was locked! They had locked me out of my room! I ran back into the living room and demanded to know why my room was locked.

"You were spending too much time in it. You need to socialize." Scott answered.

"Fine." I snapped. "I'll go _socialize_ with the woods!" I stomped over to the door and tugged on it. It wouldn't budge. Paranoia was starting to sink in, but I shook it off. These were the X-Men, not Magneto. They were trying to help me by keeping me in, not hurt me...

I tossed my hands in the air and went back up the stairs. "Madmen!" I shrieked. I heard laughter from downstairs. I smirked and tossed a window open, jumping out and to the ground. They'd figure it out, but at least I'd get some peace. I just needed to _think_ for a while, get my head in order. I ran to the woods, glancing behind me once.

_So far so good._

I ran into the thickest part of the woods and sat with my back to a tree. I thought for a while about what I was going to say to the team...

Maybe I should back up a little, no?

Here we go...

*FLASHBACK!*

I had been sent, grudgingly, to grab the mail. I did and after sorting through, found a letter for me. The handwriting wasn't familiar, but I opened it anyways and two different letters peeked at me. One was from Magneto, which sent warning bells off in my head. The other... was from Creed.

I read them both and they said basically the same thing. 'Come back home or we will take legal action.' Apparently the X-Men had technically "kidnapped" me since they didn't get parental consent before taking me in. Twisted thinking...

They could sue, or just have me taken back to _that_ house. I stared dumbly at both letters, then stuffed them both back in the envelope. I had dropped the mail off and spent my solitary confinement upstairs in my room, thinking over my options. I had a week to decide. I had used two days.

*END FLASHBACK!*

I finally got up and snuck back into the house. I took a deep breath and went back to the living room where all the X-Men were sitting. I clenched my fists and my whiskers twitched. I was willing myself not to cry. I cleared my throat and they looked up. "If you'll let me back into my room for a second, I have something to show all of you. And somebody please get my team, this concerns them too."

They picked up on the seriousness in my voice and went bustling (I like that word, bustling... Gah! I'm getting sidetracked!) away. Scott and Jean let me into my room and I grabbed the letters, clutching them in my fist. We made our way back to the living room and I wordlessly handed the letters to Hank. The people on either side of him read over his shoulders.

I watched as his eyes widened. "Oh my..." He couldn't even finish the statement. He handed them to Scott, who read them. His mouth deepened into a frown. He finally surrendered them to Wolvie and he read them, his scowl getting madder and madder. I could feel the tears start in my eyes, but they didn't fall. Not yet.

Finally, my team read it. They exploded in anger. "You can't leave!" "They can't do this!" "They'll never get you without a fight!" "You _have_ to stay!"

I glowered at them. "They can, it's perfectly legal." I said in disgust. I had looked everything up in the library. I excused myself for the moment, then returned carrying (dragging) a HUGE law book. I had Sam and Luke help me put it on the table and flipped open to the spot I'd bookmarked. I saw everyone lean over and read the section on legally obtaining back their child and boring stuff like that.

I put the letters back into the envelope and sat on the floor while they were reading. I put my face in hands. (I still wasn't crying... yet...)

They finished reading it and looked over at me. I looked up with sad eyes. "I have to go back." I said, my voice shaky.

"No." The statement came from Logan. All eyes were on him. "We've fought too hard ta just give you back ta them, Luna. Yer stayin', legal or not. Warren, ya think you can get a few lawyers willin' to fight for her?"

Warren nodded. "I believe I can arrange something." he said.

"Good." Logan grunted. I shook my head and stood up.

"It ain't gonna work." I said, hopelessness in my eyes.

"It will." Luke spoke up this time. "We'll fight for you, Luna. You can't leave the team! You can't..."

Sam looked at my hopeless eyes. "We'll _make_ it work." he said. He grasped my shoulders and shook me gently. "You are not leaving again! You can't go back to them!" His hands gripped my shoulders harder and I winced slightly. He let go and backed up.

I hardened my eyes. "How do you plan on getting me to stay?" I asked them. "Even _if_ the judge or whatever took me away from them, you're still not my legal guardians. They'd put me in a home or something...." I shook my head again. "Not that I wouldn't run away again, but still, it's the principle of the matter."

Hayden, the little cretin, decided to pop in at that moment. I rolled my eyes. "What now Hayden? I'm not in the mood."

He smirked at me then, quick as a whip, snatched the envelope from my hand, whipping the letters out and reading them quickly. "Hey!" I shouted, leaping for them.

His smirk grew ever wider. "Well, well, well.... Looks like daddy misses you... But which one I wonder?"

He was goading me into a fight and he was gonna get one. "Look." I snarled. "What the hell is your _problem_ with me? You got yer parents back. Why are you constantly insulting me about mine?"

"As if it isn't obvious." He rolled his eyes and tossed my letters at me. I let the envelope drop, not taking my eyes off the snake in front of me. "I don't like you."

I snorted. "Obviously. Why?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. You just bug me. You're so... I don't know, moody."

I snorted. "I'm female. Get over it."

He rolled his eyes at me and walked off. I was curious, but there were more pressing matters at hand. I turned back around, determination shining in my eyes. "O.K., what're we gonna do?"

"I'll get Jared on the phone." Warren... oops, I mean _Mr._ Warren, I guess.... said. He walked off, pulling out a shiny cell phone from his pocket.

I looked again at the letters, thinking hard. _I'm still a minor, so I can't emancipate myself. That means that someone in the mansion would have to adopt me if I was to live here. Wolvie is out, much as I hate to admit it. He'd never do the whole 'father thing'. Hank... yeah, right. Warren... no. Forge left or somethin', he hasn't been around. I'm not even goin' to consider Kurt, he's really... odd, in a good way. The Professor... gag! Rouge, yeah-no. Storm wouldn't be too bad, I guess, except for the obvious differences. Remy wouldn't be too bad, except then I can't chase him when I get older. (_Yes I have a slight crush on Remy, who doesn't?) _That just leaves... Scott and Jean... But, they'd never adopt me... I...._

That's when I started to cry. I bowed my head, letting the tears gently fall into my fur, then onto the hardwood flooring. My shoulders shook slightly, like I was laughing, and everyone stopped talking. Sam lifted my head. "Hey. It'll be alright." he said with a slight smile. I just looked at him and buried my face into his shirt, crying harder. I realized what I was doing and tried to pull away, butt he held me in place. "Luna..." he breathed in my ear and I allowed myself to be comforted by him. I was once again the scared little girl from the streets, the scared little girl that I tried to hide from everyone. I tried to act like a leader. I tried to act... _like Scott...._ I realized.

I pulled away from Sam, drying my eyes with the back of my hand and straightening up. I lifted my head. There would be time to cry later, maybe. I had to be strong, for my team and for myself.

I had to be the shoulder to cry on....

The strong one.....


	33. Wings to Fly with

Warren's lawyer guy came by later that evening. I was told to sit and look cute, not to talk, and above all, _not lose my temper_. Everyone (that included my team if they promised to shut up) was there to listen.

The Professor handed me this watch-thing and told me that it was an "image inducer", like the one Kurt had. He set it up so that I looked like I had before my claws, fangs, and fur all grew in. (Blonde hair, blue eyes for those of you that have forgotten.) I strapped it on, pushed the button, and I was my old self.

I yawned silently again as I listened to the lawyer go on and on and on and on..... you get the picture? Then he talked about how we would counter-sue them (and hopefully get me out of their custody) for child abuse. My head snapped up and I paid attention after that. Then of course he asked me to tell him _exactly_ what had gone on at either house.

I reluctantly admitted that Magneto and them had not lifted a hand (well, you know what I mean, technically Lorna did) to hit me, it was Creed who did. The others all nodded encouragingly at me and told me that it was alright, he was a trusted friend of Warren's and the Professor, he knew I was a mutant. I almost asked why I had to wear the watch then, but then I figured that scaring my lawyer was not a good idea, so I just continued. I told him how Creed had beaten me, and the little games we played. I still wouldn't cry at this point, although my fingers curled into a tight fist on the table as I told the tale.

When I finished up, he asked me if I would please show him any marks that were still present, so I stood up, deactivated the watch, and turned around, lifting my shirt up. There were still scars criss-crossing my back, and I figured those would be around for a little while. There were still some across my face from where Creed had slapped me, also, and I showed him those. They were still an angry red color, he'd slapped me hard and scratched me deep. They were clearly visible through the short fur. I switched my watch back on and sat down.

Mr. Warred then remembered something. "There are cameras all over the school." he said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that there is footage somewhere concerning her injuries." I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about when I had my little "pain attacks". I nodded and said that there's a camera in the third floor hallway that caught one of my 'episodes'. He asked me if I would please go get it and I got up, pushed my chair back, and ran to get the tape, shifting into a tigress to save time. I grabbed the tape, put a new one in that camera, and scribbled a note explaining what happened to the old one. I ran back to the conference room and handed the tape to Warren, who put it in the VCR and hit Play.

I closed my eyes and put my head on the table as soon as I heard my screams coming through the T.V. Everyone watched as I writhed in pain, curling into a ball and scratching myself. They watched the boy stumble upon me and his terrified look as he left screaming for Hank. They saw Sam help me, then Logan and Hank arrived. Then Warren stopped the tape and I lifted my head from the table. Jared, the lawyer, looked slightly horrified, but then he nodded and said that the tape would be used as evidence. I could hardly stop myself from saying ' Are you stupid?' Instead, I said as politely as possible "But that tape shows that I'm a mutant. They wouldn't rule fairly against a mutant."

He said that the judge was tolerant of everyone in his courtroom, so long as they do not terrify the public. I noticed that he looked slightly at me when he said this, but I ignored that. I just nodded.

And then he said something that got me pretty mad.

I guess he was preparing to close up or something, because it sounded like closing remarks to me. He flashed me a smile, told me everything would turn out alright, and said that I would never have to live with that (bad word I ain't sayin') and her husband again. I just snapped my head up, glared at him, and forced a smile on my face. My hands gripped the table and I dug my nails into it as I forcibly thanked him for his time, and asked if I could be excused. Warren nodded and I lit out of there, headed for the roof, shutting down my watch and slamming my fist into the elevator panel as I went. As much as I didn't like them, they were still my parents, and that lawyer didn't have the right to call them that...

I breathed the fresh air deeply as I stepped onto the roof. I slowly sank to my knees, and crossed my legs, closing my eyes and slowing my breathing. I concentrated on letting my anger flow out of me, not getting violent, just finding peace. Finally after ten minutes I was calm enough to rejoin them, but I stayed on the roof, not allowing my temper to flare up again. If I saw that lawyer right now, I'd probably jump him or something.

I heard somebody clamber onto the roof and smelled that it was Sam. I smiled, turned around, and hugged him as he sat next to me. He absently stroked my hand and I looked sadly at him. "Sam-" I started, but he stopped me.

"I know what you said, Luna." he told me gently. "I'm just being friendly. Nothing else, I promise. I... I guess I'm movin' on...."

I nodded and leaned into him, watching the beautiful sunset as it fired up the sky, melting blue into a red-orange color.

There was a noise behind us and I turned around, standing as I did so.

Uh-oh... It's Warren... Wait, he didn't look mad... He looked kinda relieved.

I stood in front of him and waited.

"Luna, I wanted to thank you for not losing it and killing one of my best lawyers." he said with a smile that melted me. (I may be young, but I know a hot, rich guy when I see one!) "He asked what the nails and fists were for and I told him that you are a feral, and trying to keep in control. He looked a little shocked, but he nodded and then left. We'll go over last minute details tomorrow, the court date has been set for about a week and a half from now."

I nodded and left the roof. I wanted wings to fly with, but I had legs and that was the next best thing. I yelled out to whoever was listening that I'd be out real late for a midnight run, then left through the front door. I considered going for a ride on my bike, but then decided that physical excursion was better. I ran past the gates, waving a small good-bye at the cameras, then ran down the driveway and off into the night, going nowhere, just running.

I wanted to really test the limits of my endurance, so I stayed human and just ran down the road, fast as I could. I discovered that I could keep that pace for a least an hour, two tops. I slowed down to a brisk jog and turned back, figuring that by the time I got back to the mansion, it'd be real late, maybe about one or two in the morning. I jogged all the way back, sweating lightly.

I made it back and climbed up and over the gate, since it'd shut for the night. I went to the front door and opened it quietly, then went upstairs after it clicked shut. I showered quickly, then collapsed into bed, exhaustion taking over. I fell into a dreamless sleep, a smile playing on my lips.


	34. Poisoned

I woke up and stretched, tossed some clothes on, and went to the kitchen. I had received a letter in the mail, and I opened it, curious.

I screamed.

People came running.

"What is this!" I shrieked, hysterical.

Bobby took one look at it and died laughing.

I kicked him.

That started a small fight, but I backed out and looked again at the letter. "Who tried to sign me up for a shrink?!" I yelled.

Nobody owned up. Good for them. I was pretty ticked. There was no return address, no signature. And then...

I flipped it over, looking for clues. I found one. "_They're _the ones that need therapy!" I shouted.

"Luna! What's going on?" Scott asked.

I handed him the letter with postcard with my "appointment" on it. "I ain't goin'." I crossed my arms. I swear, I get more and more like a teenager every day in this nuthouse.

Magneto and Nightshade had signed me up for therapy sessions! I tapped my foot, expecting him to disagree or something.

"Luna." he sighed. "You _have_ to. It's kinda the law. Come on, I guess I'll drive you."

"No need, Mr. Summers." came a voice I knew only to well.

Magneto strode into the room. "Come, Luna. Your appointment awaits."

"I'm not a dog, and I ain't goin'." I said defiantly.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are." I could tell that he was getting impatient.

"No. I'm. Not. Besides, since when are you concerned with my mental health anyways? And why are you even here?"

"You're family..." he started to say.

"I ain't _your_ family." I said.

"Like it or not, you are legally mine. Now get in the car."

"NO!" I shouted.

"GO!" He roared, losing his cool demeanor and flinging me into the backseat magnetically.

He got in the driver's seat. I smashed the window and jumped out. "I'm not going!" I screamed. "And I _sure_ ain't goin' with that lunatic in the back!"

Sabretooth stepped out and I unsheathed my claws, a snarl on my face.

"Come on, kitty-cat. You heard what your daddy said." he sneered.

I hissed and took off back into the house like, well like my life depended on it. Fight or flight, definitely flight.

I heard Sabretooth almost take off after me, then he spotted Wolverine. "Wolverine! It's been too long!" Then they were fighting and I could get away.

I felt rather than saw Sam running beside me. "Where are you gonna go?" he panted.

"Don't know yet." I said.

Right into Magneto apparently. I crashed into him and the expression on his face was horrible. He jerked me into the air and shoved me back into the car, snapping at Sabretooth to get in. We drove off.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

We pulled into the clinic and I stabbed my image reducer on. I walked into the office I was assigned to and flopped down on the couch. I wasn't gonna say a thing...

And I didn't. The doctor tried to get me to speak, but I stared ahead with a blank expression. Finally he said that time was up and handed me a bottle. I had already been assigned prescription drugs. Goody. I rolled my eyes at him, told him I would not be back, and leaped through the open window. He yelled for me to get back here, but I just ran, switching off my image inducer.

I had gotten a pretty good distance away before they found me and picked me up. The good thing, however, was that they dumped me back off at the mansion. I jumped out the car and ran to Wolvie. I stood in front of him. I glared at the people in the car and they drove off. "Guess this means you have 'parental consent'." I said with a smirk.

We went back into the house and I bounced lightly on the couch.

"How was the shrink?" Bobby laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot gave me meds." I said, tossing them to Hank. "Happy pills. Apparently I'm depressed." My voice was just oozing sarcasm.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "You're an X-Man. Being slightly crazy is a requirement."

I smiled and got up, headed for my room. It was still locked.

"You people are so childish!" I said, returning to the living room. "What time is the lawyer supposed ta come back, anyways?"

"Right about now." Warren said, looking at his watch.

Of course, he walked in the door at that moment. "Sorry I"m late, I had some pressing business to attend to."

I shrugged. "C'est la vie."

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I looked down and saw that I had turned off the watch. I smiled nervously and flicked it back on, sitting on a chair. I waited.

He still looked at me. "What?" I said, confused.

"I think your watch died or something." Jubilee said. I looked down and saw that she was right. I rolled my eyes skywards and mumbled something. Luckily, I had a charged spare in my room, which I was only too happy to point out. Scott let me in and I grabbed it, putting the dead one on the charger. We went back to the conference room and I sat and curled up in the chair.

The grown-ups talked about boring legal stuff, going over the details. I zoned out, leaning back in my chair with a bored look on my face.

I was rudely snapped out of my daze by someone snapping their fingers in my face. I jerked my head up. "What? What'd I miss?"

Sam snorted. "Everything. Jared asked you a question."

"Sorry." I said, running my fingers through my fur. "What was the question?" My other hand grasped at my dogtag.

"I said, do you think you handle being in the courtroom with your parents and siblings present? We don't need chaos."

O.K., that was just rude. I considered growling at him, then decided that that wouldn't be the best idea. "I can handle it." I said, my face stone.

Jared then looked nervous for a second. "There is something else you should know... I have received information that the fellow you spoke of yesterday, Creed or Sabretooth I believe you called him, will also be present. Is that going to be an issue?"

I gripped the sides of my chair so hard my fingers hurt. I closed my eyes for a second, then shook my head. "No sir, it won't be a problem. Not unless he starts somethin'." I said, my fire returning. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't then." Warren said, standing up and shaking Jared's hand. "I really do appreciate this, Jared."

Jared smiled. "Not at all. She's a cute kid, actually. A little fiery, sure, but sweet. She'll find a good home, I'm sure."

My heart broke a little when I heard this, but I didn't show it. I shook hands with Jared and he left.

_She'll find a good home..._

I walked out of the room, switching off the watch. I didn't like to be shielded too much, it didn't feel natural. I walked to my door and slid down it onto the floor. I drew my knees to my body and hugged them, looking at the wall in font of me.

_She'll find a good home..._

"But will it be _my_ home?" I whispered. "Will I feel safe there? Will they care that I'm a trained killing machine, an animal? Or will they finally see a scared, lost little girl who just needs somebody to love?" I brushed the tears away and laid my head in my hands. I wept silently that I would have to leave my home, the one place I felt safe, loved, _protected_. I was unaware of Sam coming up the stairs.

I felt an arm slide around my shoulders. I lifted my head, wiping away the tears. "Hey Golden." I smiled.

His thumb caught a missed tear. "Hey, it's alright. You're not goin' anywhere, ya hear? These people here, they know what you're goin' through. They'll protect ya. You're too young ta have ta go through this alone. Please, just accept their help. They care about you. You're like the little girl that none of them had. They love ya ta death, you know that."

I nodded. "Sometimes, I have ta be more than a little girl. Sometimes I have ta grow up." I said.

"I know, and that's not fair. To any of us. We all have ta grow up faster than normal because we're mutants, but it's alright. We're all family here. I can see how at home you are around them. Around all of us. Your face lights up whenever you laugh, and these people can make you laugh. Sure, you can be a little ornery, but then again that's another trait we like about you. You stick up for your friends and those you love. You don't normally let your animal side control you, but when it does, I'll admit you're a little scary. But you get it under control and you're sorry about the things you've done." He switched from crazy boy who loves me to older brother. I nodded and leaned up against his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Come on, you've had a hard day." He picked me up, boy he's strong! Or maybe I'm just that light..., and carried me to his room, laying me on the bed and closing the door softly. I slept for a little while, still terrified of the future regardless of his kind words.

I woke up, still a little drowsy. I looked around at the clock. "Asleep for thirty minutes? What a nap..." I muttered, getting out of the bed. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I opened it, stepping into the hallway.

Scott stood there. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. "Hey." I said, walking towards him.

"Hey." he said. "Luna, Jean seems a little... worried about you. Are you alright?" He looked at me closely.

"Course I'm alright." I said, looking him in the, uh, sunglasses.... Weird, but O.K....

"If you say so... You know that you can always talk to us if something is bothering you, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah.... I guess.... I guess I'm just a little worried about what'll happen, you know, after court, that's all." I said. I really didn't want to talk about this, but he had asked and I'm not heartless, no matter what Hayden and the others seem to think... Gah! Now I'm mad again. Calm down.... I took a deep breath.

He nodded. "Don't worry. Everything will work out." He tipped his head to the side, eyes slightly unfocused. "Jean needs help with something. I'll see you around, Luna." He disappeared.

I walked down the stairs, still going over the possibilities of what could happen in my mind. There were actually a fair amount, considering.

Option 1.) They could actually get custody over me and I'd be helpless to stop them.

Option 2.) They could lose, but I'd be shipped off to another orphanage.

Option 3.) I could run away _before_ they turned me over to the hounds (Magneto and his little groupies), but then I could be arrested or something....

Option 4.) Somebody here at the mansion could adopt me and I would stay here. But nobody here liked me that much, so I wasn't going to dwell on that option, not at all. I cause too much trouble...

I'm not going to cry, I'm not! A leader must be fearless and devoid of emotion! Isn't that what Scott always told me? Something like that... I had to be a stinkin' robot, practically. I won't cry, I won't cry...

I can't. I won't. I had to be strong.

I think I convinced myself, because the tears didn't come. I headed down the stairs and out the door, wandering around the grounds. Then I ran into, guess who, Hayden. The little creep had this smile on his face and, quick as a think, he pinned my arms above my head with one hand and shoved me to the ground with the other. He held me down by my throat. "I never _did_ tell you what my power is, did I girly? How rude of me. I have super strength and the ability to short circuit another mutant's powers, if only for a short time. All I have to do is touch them like this." He grabbed my throat tighter and I started to gag. My eyes bugged out and I had trouble breathing. He didn't loosen his grip. _Option five: I could die first..._

I felt the life slowly drain out of me as I started to slowly suffocate. He released my neck, keeping me pinned by my wrists, and I sucked in a breath. He laughed at me and I started to squirm, trying to break his grasp. He touched my face, trailing his hand down the scars. He traced a long one and looked at me with something akin to pity in his eyes, but it soon died.

"Let me up!" I snarled. He laughed softly.

"Not yet, girl, not yet. Just wait a moment, it's almost over, Night... Almost... " He again touched my face and I wanted to rip his hand off.

I felt something drain from my body, but thought nothing of it. He let me go and I whirled around to face him. I tried to spring my claws but...

… nothing happened. The little creep had _stolen_ it. No... Not stolen, it was just gone... My fur and fangs were still there, however, since technically they weren't a "power". I whirled around to face him, but he had gone. I screamed in frustration, then stormed back into the mansion. "Hayden! Get out here ya coward!" I screamed. "Get out here so I can kill you!" Yeah, that would make him come out in a hurry. I couldn't hear much, considering he'd taken my enhanced senses too.

Sam came running around the corner and I shoved past him. The little rat had taken what was _mine_ and he was gonna pay for it!

I stormed into the kitchen. No one there. I stalked into the living room. The most obvious place, sure, but only the guys were there, watching some sports game. I waited for the commercials, glowering at the couch. Logan was nowhere to be found.... Probably decided to go out for a smoke or something...

"Yes, Luna?" Bobby sighed. "Keep that up and you'll burn the couch down."

I ignored him and set to looking under the couch, and all around the room for the coward.

"Whatcha doin' dere, chere?" Remy asked.

I shot him a glare. "Lookin' fer my victim, the coward." I growled. I suddenly saw him hurrying down the hall and I leaped to my feet. "Hayden! Get back here ya spineless little bug!" I took off after him, the entire living room group after me. I shoved people out of my way, finally able to somewhat corner him. "Give them back." I snarled.

My face twitched into a scowl when he just rolled his eyes and calmly walked away. I didn't stop him, don't ask me why. "I didn't take them." he said. "I told you, they'll come back."

"When?" I growled the word at him.

He shrugged. "Could be a day, could be two weeks. I'm not sure." He walked away, pushing through the crowd.

It took all my control not to chase back after him. Instead, I pushed through the crowd and made my way back to the living room, where the men were back to watching the Super Bowl or something. I flopped down in a chair and glared at the T.V., not saying a word.

The commercials came on and Bobby finally turned to me. "O.K., what's wrong _now_?"I gave him a withering look and held up my hand.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" He was _so_ compassionate. Ugh.

"Notice anything missing?" I said.

"You mean _besides_ your daggers of death?" Bobby said.

"Exactly. They're gone. Along with both forms of my healing factor. The little worm shorted 'em out." I went back to glaring at the T.V.

"Ya know, you don't seem nearly as upset with this as I thought you'd be." Bobby said, the creep.

I gave him a look. "Did you _not_ just see me chase him down the hall?"

"You didn't try to rip his head off or anything." Warren pointed out.

"Yeah, because I'd get in trouble and put on probation and yadda yadda..." I started to say more, but then Hayden picked that moment to walk in. I shot him a glare and he quickly sat down in the safety of the guys.

"Who's winnin'?" he asked, eyes on the T.V.

They started to rattle off some boring sportsy talk and I tuned them out, glaring daggers at Hayden the entire time. If looks could kill, he'd be a roasted turkey right now.

The game finally ended and everyone started to shuffle out. I glared one last time at Hayden and stalked out of the room, swishing my tail in the air.

I dragged a chair from the kitchen into the Entrance Hall and sat down in front of the door. I was gonna be right there when Wolvie came back...

I didn't have to wait _too_ long. He came back about _four hours_ later and nearly fell on top of me. He probably thought I'd move out of the way or something. I stayed in the chair and looked up at him with a murderous look in my eye.

"What happened?" he asked once he'd stood back up.

"That little creepo Hayden shorted out my powers." I growled, holding up my hand.

"All of them? Fer how long?" He suddenly seemed on edge.

"Yeah, all of them. He said from a day to two weeks, it varies." I said in disgust.

"Two weeks?! That's too long! It could be too late by then!" Logan looked almost frantic, but he kept his cool around me.

"What? Too late for what?" I was confused, big surprise.

He didn't answer, he just slung me over his shoulder and started running to the MedLab with me. "Aw, come on Wolvie! I'm fine, I don't need ta go back here!" I tried pleading with him, but he just started yelling for Hank. The blue, furry doctor came running at the summons.

"What can I do for you, Logan?" he asked, eying me across Logan's shoulder.

"Hank, that Hayden kid shorted out her healin' factor. You know what that means..."

"Oh my stars...." Hank put a hand to his mouth. "How long are they going to be gone?"

"The kid told her a day to two weeks."

Hank took me and set me down on the bed. "Everything is going to be alright, my dear." he reassured me.

"What's goin' on? You act like I'm dyin' or something..." I said, my eyes wide at the possibility.

"Don't say that! Ya ain't gonna die! Luna, if yer healin' factor is shut down, then the adamantium in ya starts ta poison yer body. If it was down fer two weeks, that could do some serious, if not fatal, damage." Logan said.

I closed my eyes in horror. "F-fatal?" I whispered. "How do we stop it?"

"We don't." The words hung in the air. "There's nothing we can do to stop it. The only thing we can do is hope that you regain your healing capabilities before it's too late." Hank said.

I nodded silently, then abruptly got up and stalked swiftly down the hall.

"Where ya goin'?" Logan called to me.

"I don't know yet." I called back gruffly.

I knew exactly where I was going. To confront Hayden. I found him easily enough. He was in the Rec Room, watching T.V. There was another sports game on and the guys were again lounging on the sofa, watching. I didn't care. I actually stood between them and the T.V. and yanked Hayden up by his arm. There were several protests, but I just glared at them with molten fire in my eyes. They shut up pretty quick.

"Listen you little wimp. Because of yer little stunt, I could _die_ from adamantium poisoning, got it? Now, if there is any way at all to get my powers back, you'd better start talking. Now." I held him down to the ground with both hands on his shoulders. I leaned on my hands, pressing his shoulders down somewhat painfully. "Talk." I was shaking with fury and my breathing was somewhat ragged.

He truly looked scared. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-no. There's no way to get them back, they just come back on their own, I swear! The longest it should take is two weeks!"

I leaned in closer. "It might be too late by then!" I said, still pinning him to the ground. The room was silent. Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I glared furiously upwards, not budging from Hayden.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hayden asked.

I just stared at him "_Do? _You've already done enough, thanks." I pressed down harder on his shoulders.

"Luna, you really could die from the poisoning?" Sam looked worried. I was just mad.

"Yes. And if I do I swear I'll come back ta haunt you." I said, glaring at Hayden.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Luke asked.

I shook my head. "No." I stood up abruptly and left without a backwards glance.

I needed someone to throw around, so I stomped over to where Sam was leaning against the wall. He had left before I had. He regarded me with interested eyes. I marched straight over to him and grabbed his arm, politely (growling) informing him that we were going to practice. I led the way to the weight room.

I flung him to the far side of the wall before he could lift a finger. I charged at him and used a Judo flip to fling him over my shoulder and back into the ground. I allowed him to stand up, then rammed my shoulder into him, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground. He got up and charged at me, grabbing my arm and attempting to send me to the other side of the room. I grabbed hold of his arm as he let me go and my momentum pulled him forward. We landed in a heap, but I recovered quickly, springing to my feet and again flipping him over. I tossed him to the ground, then when he tried to get up again (panting by this time, I've beaten the snot outta him) I threw him to the other side of the room. He crashed into the wall and slid to the floor with a groan.

I was still mad, but I calmed down enough to ask Sam if he was alright. He said he was fine, and that he was up for more abuse if I still had the anger to give it. I laughed bitterly and said that I had plenty of anger, then yanked him to his feet and dragged him to the mats again.

Round Two of Sam's beating (hate to think of it like that, but it was), Logan walked in. I threw Sam to the wall at the other side of the room for the second time.

"A little mad there, darlin'?"

"I'm not mad! Who says I'm _mad?_" I said, walking to the other side of the room. I helped Sam to his feet and he asked me (a little warily, but still) if I was still mad. I forced myself to shake my head, then fell to my knees as sudden fatigue washed over me. I struggled to my feet, leaning heavily on Sam. He looked over at Logan worriedly.

"What's happening?" he asked.

Logan looked closely at me, then shook his head slightly. "Darlin', ya can't keep this constant battery up like this so long as yer healin' factor's out. You've gotta rest and actually _eat_ somethin'."

I nodded and Sam ran to grab me something to eat, putting me gently on the floor. I laid down, closing my eyes and catching my breath. "What's goin' ta happen ta me?" I asked. "My life's just fallin' apart. I... I hate this!" I said, pounding the ground with my fists.

Logan didn't say anything, just knelt down beside me. I coughed violently then, shaking my small body hard. I coughed long and hard, dizzy when I finally stopped. I curled up with my head in my knees. I looked up only when Sam brought my food. I ate it hungrily, then sat up slowly. My life was falling apart, and I could do nothing about it. I _hated_ feeling helpless. I hated it!

"Luna, are you gonna be O.K.?" Sam asked, kneeling beside me.

"Course." I grunted. He didn't look convinced, so I asked them both if they would be so kind as to help me up.

I staggered to my room, still slightly dizzy. I curled up on the bed, fighting the poison the ravaged my body without much effect on my part. I grabbed my tiger and clutched it tightly to my chest as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep...


	35. Meditate

I woke up stiffly and dragged myself down the stairs, not even bothering to glance at my reflection. I knew I looked like a mess, but I didn't care anymore. I just cared about surviving. The adamantium was poisoning me at an alarming rate, I thought, and most likely it was due to my small size and possibly my age as well. I didn't want to give up. I wouldn't. But I couldn't fight my own body....

I stumbled down to the kitchen, actually having to eat something. I usually could go for weeks without a bite before getting too hungry, but this time my stomach woke me up and I had go to the kitchen to eat.

I sat down in the chair, looking at the plate in front of me and taking my fork. I stabbed moodily at my food. My eyes roamed around the table, looking at all the individual faces, lingering to glare at Hayden, then finally back down to my plate. I got up abruptly and went out the door without another word or glance.

Of course, just letting me _leave _wouldn't be good enough for whatever prankster was pulling the strings in my life. No. I had to suffer _more_. Can you just _hear_ the bitterness in my voice?

Before I got to the door, another coughing fit hit me and I dropped to my knees, hitting the floor with my fists as the coughs wracked my frail body. I could hardly breath through the coughs and this one was longer than the one from yesterday.

Not to mention that within two seconds everyone was gathered around me, cutting off my air. I couldn't say anything, could hardly move through the coughs that shook my body. I was still on my knees, my hands clenched tightly into fists as my lungs burned from all the hacking and wheezing I was doing. I finally stopped and weakly shoved myself to my feet, ignoring everyone's protests for me to rest. I would have none of it. I waved off their protests with the same words I always used, 'I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'

"Luna, how can you expect us to _not _worry about you? You just about coughed up a lung just now!" the ever compassionate Sam said.

I just pushed past them, eyes down, leader mask on. Nobody was going to see my pain. I couldn't bear the look in their eyes. Sam grabbed my arm roughly before I could get away and jerked me towards him. He pulled me off my feet and I stood back up.

"Let me go, Sam. I'll walk." I said.

He just stared at me, then dropped my arm and walked the opposite way. I stalked off through the kitchen doors and went to my room, curling up under the covers. I could feel the poison burning in my body. It was killing me slowly, taking its time. I wasn't near as strong as Logan and I knew it. He could take poison a few more days, weeks maybe. I couldn't. I gave myself until the day after tomorrow, but that was it. I knew that any longer and I would slit my own throat. Morbid, yes. Stupid, you betcha. Did I care? No sirree. I closed my eyes and slept until morning the next day, twitching in pain and discomfort.

***********************************************************************************

The next day was so much worse I don't know how I lived through it.

Yes, I managed to survive it.

I dragged myself out of bed and down the stairs, tossing on whatever I pulled out of my closet. The pain had heated up during the night and I clenched my teeth at it. It was somehow worse than what Creed had done to me. But I didn't complain. Not one bit. I sucked it up and walked into the kitchen.

I sat down (O.K., so I dropped into my chair, you try being poisoned and see how you like it.) beside Wolvie and he took in my appearance with worried eyes. My usual glare to Hayden and he shifted uncomfortably. Good, I scared him. He deserved it, putting me through this. I ate my breakfast and then shifted my eyes towards my team. They peered back at me, worried. I sighed slightly and looked at Scott. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I knew that he wouldn't let a little thing like someone being poisoned ruin his training schedule. At least, I hoped it wouldn't.

He took a sip of coffee before answering. "Danger Room." he said finally. Jean shot him a look and he lifted an eyebrow. _Great, now they're arguing..._ I thought somewhat guiltily.

I nodded, unsure if he saw it, then looked at my team. "Right. So while they're doin' their thing, we're gonna run today." I said.

Objections flew. "I'm not runnin' and leavin' you!" and the like. I shut them up with a quick whistle.

"Y'all ain't runnin' without me!" I snapped. "I'm gonna be runnin' as well so quit yer whinin'."

Sam looked like he was about to object, so I took a patient breath and looked at him. "You're in no condition ta run!" he said. "Ya can't hardly stand as it is!"

"Sam, I believe myself ta be capable of runnin' with my team, thank you." I cut him off. He looked like he was about to start yelling.

He did start yelling. "Luna, yer too tired! Why are you so dang stubborn! Yer not gonna make it runnin' out there!" He was yelling real loud, but I could yell much louder and he had perked my temper.

"Blast it Sam, I'm runnin' with y'all and that's that!" I yelled, standing up abruptly, slamming my hands down on the table and knocking my chair over. He calmly looked at me.

"No." he said finally.

My eyebrows shot up. "No? Whaddaya mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. I'm not about ta let you kill yerself out there, Luna. So either you run without me, or you don't run." He crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and looked at me.

"Fine." I shrugged. "Don't run. I ain't quittin', that's fer dang sure." I said, already headed for the door.

My team (Sam excluded) followed me shortly afterwards and we set off, me ignoring the pain and reveling in running again. I flew over the track, glancing back at my team to see them keeping pace quite nicely. I was shocked to see Sam running after a few laps, but decided not to press the issue. They made me stop after five laps, and I agreed. We walked a few, then went back inside to see the X-Men still seated at the table. I had thought that we'd been out there long enough for them to leave. They should have already left, which could only mean one thing. There was a talk/lecture coming soon.

I was somewhat right.

It was more of a one-sided talk, really. Jean started off by asking me if I was tired or anything. I shook my head, ignoring the pain that flared up in my body. Logan, chewing on an unlit cigar, asked if I could feel the poison accelerate any, again I halfway lied and shook my head. It went on like this, them asking nosy questions, me giving half-answers. If I wanted anyone to know, I'd tell them. Didn't they get that?!

Nope. They kept on bombarding me with questions, then my team joined in. I was being interrogated on all sides. My whiskers twitched slightly and that was the only warning I had. I bolted abruptly, dashing outside and hitting the grass around the track before erupting into another coughing fit. It rocked me to my knees and I spat blood out of my mouth. _It's getting worse!_ I thought. My stomach and lungs felt like they were on fire, and my chest hurt from all the coughing.

This one was the longest, lasting for fifteen minutes. Everyone was worried about me, but they couldn't help me with this. I had to struggle through this alone.

I coughed and fell to the ground further, my knees slipping out from under me. I was crying, only slightly, by now from the pain. I pitched forward and fell on my face in the grass. I was already unconscious by the time they picked me up.

**********************************************************************************

Falling unconscious outside and then waking up in a lab is never a good thing, especially not for me. I tend to... panic. Just slightly.

I blinked my bleary eyes open and stared at the blank white ceiling above me. I twitched my whiskers, confused, then decided that finding out where I was would probably be a very smart thing to do.

That would be when I screamed.

After I screamed would be when people started running to see _why_ I had screamed. I was already out of the metal bed by the time they hit the door. I looked wildly around me, trying to get my bearings. I breathed slightly easier when I saw that it was only Hank's lab. I was safe, relatively.

But I was still in a lab and I was on edge. I paced back and forth, acutely aware that my exit had been blocked. I nervously ran my fingers through my fur, spiking it slightly at the top with one hand. The other hand nervously grasped the dogtag around my neck. I continued to pace, waiting for them to speak.

"Luna, it's alright. You are perfectly safe." Dr. Hank tried to assure me. I only nodded, still nervously pacing. "Luna, are you alright? What is troubling you so? Besides the obvious reason." He gestured around the room.

"Yer blockin' the door." I said, stopping to look at all the people crowding it.

Hank nodded. "I see. And that is making you feel threatened and ill at ease, correct?"

I nodded again.

Hank motioned for the people clustered around the door to move, clearing the exit. I breathed easier, but didn't step towards it. I just wanted the option of running if I had to. I sat back down on the bed.

Several _looong_ minutes ticked by and I was getting restless. I shifted slightly on the bed, then gave up fighting sleep and curled up, letting my eyes close. Sleep meant no pain....

And I needed no pain.... Right?

***********************************************************************************

I woke up the next day in my own bed. I looked around, then caught my reflection in the mirror.

I looked horrible. My eyes were lifeless and sunken in. I was extremely pale and my cheeks were gaunt and hollow. I was extremely thin. My fur was dirty and and out of place. I looked awful.

I got up with a stifled moan and stumbled to the shower. I turned the warm water on and undresses, letting the water flow down my aching body. I watched the dirt and some dried blood that I had missed slowly swirl down the drain, grabbed some soap and shampoo, and slowly cleaned myself, making sure not to move too fast lest my body jerk in pain. Finally I was clean, so I stepped out of the shower, toweled myself off, brushed my teeth, and pulled some clothes on. I looked again in the mirror. _Better._ I approved with a slight nod.

I walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, pausing to move out of the way of the stampeding herd of boys as they thundered noisily down the stairs. I rolled my golden eyes and continued on my way, finally reaching the kitchen.

Everyone looked up when I walked (trying not to stagger) in, then sat down (heavily) in a chair. I pulled a plate closer to me and ate, careful to keep my eyes on my plate. My body was now demanding food and I couldn't deny it long. I finished and sat back, waiting for the conversation to begin.

"Hey, darlin'." Wolvie came in, looked almost surprised at me, and sat down.

I mumbled a "G'mornin'." and tipped my chair back, leaning it against the wall. I waited.

And then the conversations all died completely. I looked up to see what had everyone so quiet. The hairs on the back of my neck lifted and I pulled my lips back in a snarl, a growl sounding low in my throat.

Frost was back. _Again._

She strode into the room, heels clicking on the floor. She looked at me, sniffed haughtily, and sat down as far away from me as possible. The Professor looked almost surprised to see her. I didn't stop growling. I had a perfectly good reason to hate this woman. She broke into my mind for crying out loud!

She merely looked over in my direction, rolled her eyes (the priss), and started talking. I just got up and left, not listening to a word she said.

I staggered up the stairs and lay panting at the top. I couldn't go on like this. My body was on fire from the poison in it. If my healing factor didn't come back soon, I wasn't gonna last. I could hardly move, so I just lay there, face down, not moving a muscle.

I don't know how long I was there, fighting the pain and trying to block it. I slowly got into a sitting position and crossed my legs. I needed meditation, to cleanse my soul. Sounds odd, right? Well, it kinda was.

Anyways, I got into a deep trance and my breathing had slowed so much that it probably looked like I wasn't, in Sam's defense.

What happened? you ask. Well, let's just say that Sam saw me, apparently not breathing, and screamed (O.K., so it wasn't a scream. It was more like a yell or shout.) for Dr. Hank that I wasn't breathin'. Of course, Logan was fast on getting up the stairs, but by that time I had been yanked out of my trance. I looked crossly at Sam.

"I ain't dead, ya ninny." I snapped, sore that I had been disturbed.

"But you... you weren't breathin'... and I...." Poor Sam couldn't even get a sentence out.

Logan chuckled. "No, she was breathin'. Just real slow-like, like I taught her. She was meditatin' Sam. Didn't ya see her legs crossed and eyes closed?"

"I wasn't looking! I was worried about her apparent lack of air!" Sam tried to defend himself.

I laughed softly. "Sam, it's alright. Go tell Hank that I'm fine before he has kittens or somethin'." And off Sam went.

I rolled my eyes and again crossed my legs and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I cracked an eye open. "Hey Wolvie?"

He grunted. Guess that means go ahead.

"I don't suppose..." I choked on my words, this was kinda embarrassing, "you would mind..." Gag. "carrying me to the roof?" There I said it. I'm not sayin' it again! Somebody strangle me.

He picked me up carefully and I leaned into his warm chest. He smelled so good.... like pine trees or something. The little creep (Hayden, who else?) had taken my smell, so I couldn't identify all the scents. We got up to the roof and he set me down. I managed to halfway crawl to the edge, where I once again crossed my legs and closed my eyes, breathing slow and deep. I cast away all my troubles and worries and just concentrated on the rhythm of my heart, melting into my mind. I didn't think of anything, just focused on my heartbeat, the wind ruffling my fur slightly. I needed to get my thoughts in order, to fight off the pain. I stayed motionless for I don't know how long, not speaking, not moving, just breathing.

I finally opened my eyes to the setting sun. I'd been out here all day, although it only seemed like a few minutes. Wolvie was sitting next to me and when I stirred, he looked at me. I slowly turned my head to meet his gaze. "Better?" he said softly.

I nodded. "A bit." I said, giving a feral grin. I tried to stand up, curse my stubbornness (and bad luck), slipped slightly, and rolled off the roof. I gave a squeak of surprise, shutting my eyes for the inevitable, and sudden, stop.

It didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Logan had my hand and was holding on. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his other hand, swaying lightly. I swung my feet to the house and walked up it, finally reaching the roof again. It probably only took about two minutes, but it felt like ten.

"Thanks." I panted when I reached the roof. "That coulda hurt... a lot."

He grunted something and I slowly stood up, heart still beating like crazy. He helped me to my feet, making sure I didn't fall again, and we went back inside, me to my room, him.... elsewhere.

I collapsed in bed and slept, whimpering from half-forgotten nightmares and dreams of Weapon X. I slept for two days straight, completely forgetting about the court date and the fact that it was only a few days away.


	36. Court and GoodBye

The lawyer came by three days before the court date. I couldn't go to the meeting in my freakin' condition, so I stayed in my room, gazing out the window, longing to be free, able to just _run_, long and hard. I shook my heads away from those thoughts, away from thoughts that might not happen. I wouldn't allow myself to give up hope a second time. I had to hope that I would get better. I always did... always.

_Maybe that was because of your healing factor..._ a voice in the back of my head said.

I ignored it. "No." That's all I said.

The poison had definitely spread. I could feel it, like liquid fire in my body. It burned like crazy, but I ignored the pain. I ignored the anger, the bitterness, everything. I concentrated on trying to bring back my healing factor, absently running my fingers through my fur.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "It's open." I called and Sam walked in. He sat down beside me and looked out the window.

"How was the meeting?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Long, lawyer terms flew in and I went out. I think they're about wrapped up now." he said.

I nodded. "Did they say anything about me?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Just that you weren't feeling well."

"Good." I was tired, but I fought to stay awake. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you... sad when you see me?"

"Why would I be sad? I'm happy when I see you, it means that you're alive." He smiled.

"No, I mean, does it remind you of what happened... with your parents?" I was quiet.

"Not really. I still have my sisters, so that's something." he said, though he looked a little more reserved.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, gritting my teeth as a fresh wave of pain hit me.

"It's alright, really. Look, I hate to say it, but you're kinda paying for it right now." he said.

"I guess. Sam, would you go see if they're done yet? I feel... strange." I said, my voice distant. I felt like I was floating.

Sam was shaking me. Luna? Luna? Wake up.... Please? Come on, Luna!" He jumped up and ran, yelling for Hank or Logan. "Hurry! I think she's... gone." He fell to his knees by my bed once more.

I tried to move, barely twitching a finger. "Don't worry. Sam, I'm alright, really." The words barely passed my lips.

Sam looked up, relief in his eyes. "You're alive! What happened? Are you alright?" He was just nervously talking, so I shushed him.

"Hank, do ya know what's happenin'?" Logan knelt by me. "Darlin'?"

I smiled faintly. "Hey Wolvie. I'm alright. I'm..." I stopped, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth as my claws shot out. "...healin'..." The darkness pulled me under before I could say more.

***********************************************************************************

Darkness. I was floating in darkness. Nothingness...

I struggle upwards, towards the surface, towards voices. They're talking... about what? I can't hear their words, only mumbles, only voices. I slowly make my way upwards, clawing and scrambling hastily.

I blinked my eyes open. White light. I turn and manage to halfway sit up. The pain is gone, but where am I? A voice answers my question.

"We thought you died." Sam.

I shook my head and sat up all the way. I cleared my vision with a slight shake of the head and looked around.

I was still in my room, though I don't know how long I've been out.

"Two days." Tildy said, as if reading my mind.

I grunted and then shot out of bed as I realized what that meant. "Court's tomorrow!" I ran my fingers through my fur nervously. "Oh man, oh man, oh man..."

"Calm down." Kitty said. "Don't get yourself worked up."

I ignored her and continued my nervous rantings. My fur was all _over_ the place by the time I finally calmed down.

"Finally, Oh Fearless Leader." Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh, ya give her something in the Danger Room and she's all for it, but give her _court_ and she's more nervous than Wolverine in an airplane!"

Said Wolverine growled at this and Luke suddenly found his shoes mighty interesting.

"You don't even have to say anything." Tildy assured me. "Just be your usual..." She stopped and backtracked. "Just be the sweet, adorable, darling non-people eating mutant you are."

I rolled my eyes and pretended to whine. "But I _like_ people! They taste good with ketchup!"

Tildy rolled her eyes. "That's wrong on _so_ many levels."

"Yeah, but whatareya gonna do?" I shrugged with a smirk and went to my closet, pulling out random clothes. "No. No. No. No..... Yes! No.... Ugh! Kitty!" She was by my side and nicely moved (shoved) me out of the way. I watched as she went through my clothes, Jubilee joining her. They talked randomly and I caught the words _hair _and _make-up_,

"Oh no." I said, backing up. "No no no. I am _not_ wearing make-up!"

They grinned evilly at me. "But of course! Whatever you say..." They turned back to my closet and I had the sudden urge to wanna crawl under my bed. I moaned pitifully and Tildy joined them. I went to the only non-girly-girl on my team. "Help me." I whispered.

Ty smiled. "Sorry." she whispered back. "You're trapped."

I moaned again and banged my metal-fused head into the wall. Everyone had cleared out as soon as they heard _make-up_ so it was only me, Kitty, Jubilee, Tildy, and Ty in the room. I stopped when I saw that there was a crater in the wall from when I hit it. "Oops..."

I guess the girls in my closet found what they were looking for because they suddenly left, waving a cheerful good-bye over their shoulders. Ty smiled sadly at me and was dragged out with them.

I shook my head and walked out of my room, headed downstairs for a drink. I hadn't had a sip of beer since I got back to the mansion (that sounds _really_ bad...), so I snuck into the kitchen and looked in the back of the fridge. Sure enough, there was a case and I grabbed one, scribbling a note and leaving about three dollars in the empty spot. I went outside to drink it, calming my nerves down a bit. I made sure that no one saw me, then crushed the can and threw it away. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and get the smell out of my mouth, lest Wolvie found out I had some.

Mouth cleansed, I trekked back down the stairs, ran into Hayden, glared at him and shoved him out of the way (can you sense my unhappiness at him?), and finally made it to the living room, where I sat down and was stared at and studied like a bug under a microscope. I sighed. "What?"

Everyone looked away. You'd think I almost died or somethin'... Oh wait, I did..

Oh, well. I watched whatever mindless show they had it set to, then got up. My mind just wouldn't settle down, I was too worried about tomorrow. I know what you're thinking, 'why don't you just try meditation again?' Well, my mind was too jumbled and I was too much on edge to even _think_ the words "calm down". So I just paced around outside for a bit, running off my nervous energy, climbing trees, and the like.

Finally Kitty found me and forced me back inside sometime around nine. She started to drag me inside. "Come on, you have to get ready." she said, pulling me towards my room. She unceremoniously tossed me in the bathroom with a quick "Hurry up and shower! Make sure to get all the dirt and sweat out!"

I grumbled, of course, but I hopped in the shower and cleaned _real good_. I knew that she would probably check me or something. I got clean and tossed on the nightclothes she had left for me, then opened the door and about freaked when I saw her and Jubilee sitting on my floor, grinning like Cheshire cats. They motioned me over and I did so, wary. I sat down and they slowly signaled or someone to close the door. I turned around and saw Tildy close and lock the door, then joined us on the floor. "Luna, you have to look really good for tomorrow." Kitty said, strapping my image-inducer to my wrist. She pushed the button and I was "normal" me again.

"So why can't we just let this do it for me?" I asked, pointing to the watch-thing.

Jubilee snorted. "Because that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Come on, you'll love it!"

I sighed again, resigned to my fate. "Fine. But I don't wanna look like... like... Emma!" I finally said.

They all nodded and gave me a 'duh' look. Kitty pulled me now-human feet toward her. She pulled out some nail polish and I grimaced, but let her and Jubilee paint my toes while Tildy painted my fingernails. They nodded in satisfaction when they were done and told me to go to bed.

"But it's only nine!" I protested.

"We're getting you up bright and early to finish, so don't start!" Jubilee said, pushing me gently onto the bed. I grumbled, but laid down like the whipped kitten I apparently was. I slipped the stupid sleeping mask they left for me over my eyes and fell into an easy sleep, the rhythm of the wind outside calming my nerves.

***********************************************************************************

True to their word, I was awaken _very_ early. "It's only five!" I groaned when they so rudely dumped me on the floor and blinded me with light.

"Yeah, we let you sleep in a bit." Tildy informed me, helping me to my feet. I got up and they set me in a chair, activating my watch again. "Don't forget, court's at noon."

Don't worry, I couldn't forget. They shoved some food into my hands, watching me as I ate it, then shipped me off to brush my teeth. Soon as I was done, they stripped my clothes off, leaving me in my undergarments, and did my hair, sweeping it up in some sort of fancy French braid-thing and sprinkling in some glitter. I grumbled slightly as they put gunk all over my eyes, lips, cheeks, face. They tossed me my clothes, a sparkly satiny shirt and skirt, then put some sandals on my feet. I was then dragged over to the mirror and forced to look in it.

I didn't look bad. I actually looked _good_. I smiled slightly at my reflection, then glanced at my watch. "How did you manage to keep me for _three hours_!" I said, shocked that it was already ten. That only gave me a few hours to... do nothing but wait, I guess.

"You aren't even done yet." Jubilee informed me. They dragged me down the hall to her room, thankfully no one saw me, and told me to wait. I stood and waited, not wanting to wrinkle my clothes, shifting from one foot to the other.

I about died when I saw who they brought in to appraise me. "How does she look?" they asked.

JEAN walked into the room and looked me over, then nodded. I felt the sudden urge to shoot myself, then decide against it. I _did_ however about climb the wall when Jean pulled out a little bottle of perfume. She sprayed a little on my neck and wrists. I sneezed as it burned my nose. The flowery smell made me wanna gag.

Finally I was let go, but the evil women forced me to go downstairs where _everyone_ was in the kitchen. I felt the heat creep up my face and my nose kept twitching from the perfume. "You messed up my nose!" I informed the evil ladies. Logan was nowhere to be found, probably smelled me from halfway across the mansion.

"Sorry about that." Jean said with a smile. Then...

"Say cheese!" Jubilee flashed a picture with her camera. I scowled. "Luna!"

"What?" I said innocently.

"Smile this time."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, just to get it over with. "There's still a few hours left. Am I done yet?" I asked/moaned.

Jubilee nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Finally." I muttered, sitting in a chair. Sam stared at me and again I felt heat creep to my face. "What?"

"Nothin'. You just look like.... like.... a girl!" Sam blurted out.

Ty's eyes literally bugged out when she saw me. "Luna, you look..."

"Like a girl?" I said wryly, looking straight at Sam.

Luke looked me over. "This is definitely a side we haven't seen before." he commented.

"It ain't a side yer gonna see very often either!" I snapped.

Luke and Sam both rolled their eyes. "If you're gonna look like a girl then you could at least act like one." they both informed me.

I wrinkled my nose again at the perfume. "You two are lucky I'm wearin' this thing." I said, pointing to my nice shirt. "I'd hate ta get blood on it."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Immature brat."

"Childish double-brat." I shot back.

"Kitty litter."

"Butt face."

"Monkey breath."

"Magnet brain."

Luke opened his mouth to say something else, but Tildy interrupted him. "Would you two grow-up?"

We responded at the same time. "No."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

What? I was nervous, O.K.? I _deserved _to be childish, even for a little while. I looked over at Jean, pressing my lips into a thin line. I was nervous and ready to just get this whole thing done and over with.

"Come on." Sam abruptly said. "Let's get this junk off you."

I looked silently at Kitty and Jubilee. Their eyes rolled. "Oh, very well." Kitty said. "I suppose we _did_ overdo it a little."

I happily got up and followed Sam out of the room, up the stairs and finally to my room. He waited in the hall while I showered, removed the stuff from my face, and got dressed again, somehow managing to pull up my (simulated?) hair up into a style like what Jubilee had done. I went back downstairs with Sam and everyone looked at me again.

"Much better." Luke said with a nod.

"Yeah, now you don't look like a clown." Bobby piped up.

I rolled my eyes at them both and sat down, nervously tapping my foot. I drummed my fingers on the tabletop, clearly getting on people's nerves.

"Would you kindly stop that?" Luke finally snapped at me.

I gave him a glare, but stopped. I looked at the clock. Four hours to go...

Nothing to do, I'll go crazy. Three hours...

Going slowly crazy... Two hours...

An hour and a half...

One hour...

Thirty minutes and finally it's time to go. Warren is the one who's going to drive me, so I quickly hopped into his car (limo) and off we went.

I stared out the window, lost in thought about what might happen. I was scared, I really was. I nervously rubbed my hands together since I couldn't run them through my hair or rub my dogtag. It was a long drive up there.

We finally got there and we got out. He explained to me that I was to be there _only_ to watch and listen and show the judge my injuries (I forgot the technical term for it) and _not_ speak unless _directly _spoken to. I was patted down for weapons of any sort (heh heh... they forgot my "daggers of death"... I'll be good, I swear... heh heh....) and Warren (_Mr. _Warren) showed me to the courtroom and told me to wait patiently. In other words, shut up, don't move, and show the judge only if he asks. Got it, why didn't ya just say so?

I sat there, bored out of my mind, until Jared Lawyer-Guy came in, flashed me another smile, and reminded me to keep my temper because the other party was coming in. I watched as Magneto and Nightshade took their seats, followed by Lorna and Wanda, and finally Pietro and Creed. I didn't look at any of them, in fact, I deliberately looked _away _from them. We were all sworn in and told to stand for the Honorable Judge.... O.K., I forgot her name. Miller or something. I was just told to call her "Your Honor", so it didn't matter.

We sat down again and it was almost like Court T.V. Lawyers started yelling, throwing big words around that only _Dr. McCoy_ could have known. I just sat there like a good little girl and didn't speak, carefully listening, until finally...

"Miss Night, would you kindly show me your injuries?" the Judge was looking kindly at me.

I was polite, of course. "Yes, Your Honor, but there is something you should know. You won't be able to see them unless I shut this," I held up my watch, "down and expose my true self."

The Judge nodded so I shut the watchy-thing off. There were slight gasps as I was exposed, but I walked up to the stand and the Judge motioned for me to come closer to her. I walked behind the big desk-thing and she looked at the scars still on my face. They still hadn't faded, neither had the ones on my back, which I showed her as well. "Miss Night, is your back usually as furry as the rest of your body?"

I nodded with a "Yes, Ma'am."

She gave a small "Mmm-hmmm" and told me that I could take my seat again if that was all. I nodded and reactivated my watch as I sat back down. Creed looked nastily at me, but I didn't react. Not on the outside at least. On the inside I was ripping him to shreds, but on the outside I was quiet and still observant.

Big words were again thrown around and then the stupid tape was shown. I was forced to watch it and then "testify" that that was me. I said yes and it finally ended.

Then the judge did something rather odd. She asked me if I could deactivate my watch and show my scars to the "jury". I guessed that was the audience behind us, so I turned around and showed them. They mostly looked horrified, but at me or the scars, I don't know. I was still somewhat calm as started to reactivate my watch, but the judge stopped me. "Miss Night, I believe that it would be beneficial to this case if you remained without aid of a cloaking device." I slowly put two and two together and nodded, leaving the watch off. I sat down cat-like in the chair, explaining that it was the only way for me to sit without crushing my tail. I curled it neatly around my hands (or paws, whatever you wanna call them) and again waited for the lawyers to finish bashing each other.

It _finally _drew to a close and I caught one word, _adoption_.

Jared told me to wait outside the courtroom while they finished all the legalities or whatever, so I _again_ activated my watch and sat down. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to...

I didn't and finally Jared came back, a huge grin on his face. "Congratulations, Miss Night, those people are no longer family."

I offered him a smile and said that they weren't family to begin with. He laughed and said that they weren't _legally_ family now. Then I heard a scream and was suddenly bombarded by my team.

Tildy picked me up and spun me around. "Luna that's _wonderful_!" I was set down and, after a quick glance around, I deactivated the watch.

Sam was grinning from ear to ear. He walked over and hugged me tight. The breath was squashed out of me.

Suddenly it was a free-for-all hugging session. I was trampled with hugs, occasional kisses on the cheek, and the like. Finally they let me go, and I rode back to the mansion with them. The joy suddenly fell out of me when I walked in and heard somebody on the T.V. talking. I only heard one word. _Family._

I went to my room, which was unlocked, and forlornly looked around it. I gathered all my things, packing only a few clothes, the rest I left to whoever could wear them, and wrote a letter to all the people who live here.

_Dear X-Men and the like,_

_I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you for letting me stay in this wonderful house/mansion place. I'll miss every single one of you, but don't let this hasty good-bye spoil your time here. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine on my own. I just thought that you guys should know, I'll miss you._

_Love ya forever,_

_Luna Elvira Night _

_L.E.N._

_P.S._

_I know that in the case of a leader being absent from their work, a new leader should fill in. Luke, you're leader now. I catch word that you're mistreating my team, I'll personally visit you in the night and beat you 'til you get it right, ya hear?_

_Love always, your leader and friend,_

_Luna_

I carefully folded the letter and wrote _Always remember me _on the top where they would see it, then left through the window. I dragged my suitcase after me and headed off into the unknown.


	37. Adopt me?

I didn't get far, unfortunately. Of _course_, it started to rain. I was soaked, my fur drenched and dripping, and freezing. I shivered in the rain and was once again splashed by a car. I muttered under my breath, but didn't say anything.

Then this huge Jeep splashed me and soaked me big time. "Slow down!" I shouted. The car slowly backed up and I ran, dropping my suitcase. I'd go back for it later, but not if I was 'killed' first. I hopped over a creek and looked back to see if the guy was chasing me.

He was. The guy was Logan. He was faster than me, but I was smaller, and therefore able to stop and switch directions quicker. "Aw crap..." I muttered under my breath, then abruptly stopped in the mud and turned around, running back the way I'd come.

It would have worked if not for the rain. There was a very slick spot in the grass and I stumbled. The slight stumble was all he needed. He grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. He carried me to the Jeep, practically tossed me in, and chunked my luggage in the back. I looked at his face. He was angry at me.

He turned on the heater after seeing me shiver and I was soon dry. I sighed. "Why'd ya have ta come after me?" I whined.

"Because ya ain't runnin' again." he said gruffly.

"I see you got my letter." I said wryly.

"Yeah, the whole freakin' mansion got yer letter. Luna, _how _could you just run like that? You've got every scared stiff that somethin' happened to ya."

"I explained it all." I said, snapping off the heater.

"Listen kid." Uh-oh, boy was I in trouble. It had been a long time since he called me kid. "You've got ta stop runnin' away. Doesn't seem like much, comin' from me, but it's true."

I just stared out the window, not saying a word.

We finally rolled up to the mansion and walked in the front door. I was _again_ bombarded, mainly by my team. "Where have you been?" "Don't scare us like that!" "You're our leader, you're stayin'!" "You stupid feral, stop runnin' off!" and the like.

They finally got off me and boy, did they look mad. Sam looked about ready to shoot me, Luke looked like I'd gone and socked him again or something. They were _livid_.

The "senior" X-Men fared no better. They all looked like they wanted to kill me. I was a little ashamed of myself, sure, but they had no control over me. Finally, their expressions softened. Storm came towards me. "Child, you cannot just run off like this. Praise the Goddess that Wolverine found you, but you cannot take off without consent like that."

I just nodded and hugged her. She hugged me back, assuring me that everything would be alright. I broke away and they allowed me to go upstairs and unpack again. I only took about ten minutes, but Sam looked about ready to track me down again. I absently ran my fingers through my fur and rubbed my dogtag. Nervous habits die hard I guess.

With a final look back, everyone but Scott and Jean left. I raised an eyebrow (classic with these people, I swear) and waited.

"Luna," Jean began, "we have something very important to show you, O.K.?"

I nodded.

She handed me a piece of paper. "Luna, we want to adopt you." Jean said with a smile.

"Wait, what? A...adopt me?" I stammered, staring at the paper. Sure enough, the words "Adoption Papers" were at the top. The only word I could read in all the fancy technical terms was my name. "Like... be my parents?"

"Yes." Jean said. "You don't have to decide now, the court said that you have a week to decide. Luna, there is something you should know. If you decide that you don't want us to adopt you, the state is going to take you away. You can't live here."

I nodded again. "I.. I just need some time to decide." I said honestly. I went up the stairs to my room, still clutching the paper. I laid it down on my desk and stared out the window. _Adopt me?_

I needed someone to talk to, so I set out for Sam's room. I knocked and he let me in. "What's up?" he said.

"Scott and Jean want to adopt me." I said, not beating around the bush.

"That's great!" Sam said excitedly.

"You think I should?" I asked.

"Of course! You could stay here with us and wouldn't have to go away!" Sam said.

I thanked him for his input and left, hunting down Luke. I found him in his room and asked him if he would mind having a small team meeting in it. He didn't mind, so I tracked down everyone in my team and herded them to Luke's room. They were confused, all but Sam, so I enlightened them. "The Summers want to adopt me."

Uproar. Cheers. Whistles. Chaos.

They finally quieted down and I asked "I take it you think I should?"

"Of course you should Luna!" Tildy squealed. Ty agreed.

"You've got the humor for it." Luke said.

Sam snorted. "Definitely."

Tildy rolled her eyes. "Ignore them Luna." she said. "You've got to accept!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've got a week to decide."

"Well, just remember that Thanksgiving is next month." Ty reminded me.

I left, thanking them for their (forced) input. I wandered to my room and laid down on my bed, thinking long and hard about my decision. I fell asleep, still unsure.

***********************************************************************************

Five days out of my seven went by and I still was somewhat unsure of what I should do.

"Shrieker, get down!" I shouted. She immediately dropped and the shot passed overhead.

"Thanks!" she called, spinning around and firing a shriek at the guard who shot at her.

Danger Room simulation. Scott had jacked the level up and we were fighting for our lives.

"Dragon." I said through the earpiece thing that we all had. Communications link, that's what they called it. "Shoot the guns. Silver, take out the soldiers. Poison, Tumbler, we're gonna work on the Sentinels." I heard various agreements and we all set to work. Sam took out the big shiny guns with a few heat-blasts, Luke knocked around the soldiers firing at us, and us other three took out the Sentinel chasing us.

Well, we tried to anyways. Stupid thing stepped on us after a while, and the simulation was shut down. I stood up, checked on everyone, healed where needed, and faced the X-Men as they walked out of the Control Room. We were all breathing hard and sweating. I pushed the fur out my eyes and waited for someone to say something.

Not much was said. We left and showered, changing into normal clothes. We all went our separate ways and I headed down to the garage, intent on working on my motorcycle.

I never made it down there. Everyone was called to the back of the mansion, near the woods.

I hurried over there, curious as to what was going on. Everyone was gathered around the edge of the woods, waiting. I looked at them curiously as the others showed up.

"We're going to play a little game." Scott said once everyone showed up.

Evil. That's the word. Hide-and-seek was the game. My team was the hiders. Everyone else, the seekers.

Perfect.

Oh, and those caught got to run a marathon. Peachy, eh?

We all booked it into the woods, me switching into a dark green tiger cub for extra camouflage. We split up and I looked warily around. I was relatively sure that I wouldn't be spotted by anyone _but_ Wolverine, so I went farther and farther into the woods.

It was quiet, quiet enough that I could hear a good distance away. There was shouting and a curse, so I (being the smart person that I am... NOT) decided to investigate.

I ran back the way I came faster than a turkey at Thanksgiving.

Wolverine was chasing me. I didn't stand a chance. I scaled a tree and leaped from branch to branch, hoping to outdistance him, but he just slashed down the low branch I was on. I tumbled to the ground and he "tagged" me.

He _shot _me with a _paintball_ gun! Then told me to go to the school and _stand _like an _idiot_ while the rest of my team was hunted.

At least I wasn't the first one out. Tildy and Luke were already there and they didn't look happy. "Mutiny?" I said.

"Definitely." Tildy agreed.

Ty was soon sent out.

Sam lasted for twenty whole minutes, then he too was caught. Looks like we all run together.

"Start runnin'."

We started running. It wasn't too bad for me, all things considering. I had to stay human, but I'd already warmed up in the woods, so I booked it through the marathon. I think they agreed that twenty freakin' laps around the mansion would due, which included the woods. We had to run _around _the woods and if anyone was caught cutting through, they'd be sorry.

Probably more laps.

I got dizzy, running around and around twenty times. Everyone finally made it, and we were allowed back in the mansion. I immediately grabbed some ice cream, calling out "Who wants vanilla?" only to have it snatched away and stowed back in the freezer. I stared dumbly at Scott, mouth hanging open. He closed it with a _click _noise and I stared at him some more. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. You just ran everything off, you don't _need _sweets right now."

"But... You... I... We... UGH!" I finally gave up sputtering and stomped off. "No ice cream." I informed the team. I was met with groans and plans for revenge on the Sweets Stealer.

Everyone showered and tossed on some _more _clothes. I swear, I've gone through more clothes today than I usually do in two days.

We met in the hallway and snuck down to the refrigerator. Tildy kept lookout while Ty and I grabbed the ice cream. Luke, Matt, and Sam were supposed to distract anyone who came our way. We successfully grabbed the ice cream and were getting enough spoons and bowls when Tildy sounded the alarm and we heard the boys talking to someone. We hurriedly shoved everything back into the freezer and sat down at the table with a deck of Uno cards. I signaled to Tildy to sit down and started to randomly deal out the cards. There was silence and Scott walked in.

I slammed down a card and shouts erupted. "That's cheating!" Tildy cried.

"Is not!" I said.

Tildy, grumbling, picked up four cards and it was Ty's turn. She nailed me with a Skip and it was my turn to plead not fair. We turned slowly when Scott cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I said innocently, keeping my Poker face in place.

"What are you all doing in here?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Just playin' a card game." Tildy said sweetly.

"Hmmm..." was all he said before walking over to the freezer and pulling out the spoons and bowls. "Nice try." he said, putting everything back where it was supposed to go .

I threw down all my cards and said "I'm out!" before tossing Scott a "look" and leaving the room. I was soon followed.

"Dang. So close." Matt said.

"We're not givin' up. I've got another plan..." I said.

I gathered everyone around and told them the plan.

I told them a fake plan. I knew the real plan, but nobody could read my mind, so I was safe. I told the others the fake plan, in case the were thinking too loudly or something. We waited until Scott left, then put my 'plan' into action.

Tildy and Ty grabbed bowls and spoons, hurriedly shoving them to the back of the freezer. I grabbed the ice cream and shoved it to the back as well, digging an empty one out of the trash. Luckily, it was also vanilla and happened to be the same brand. I washed it off and dried it, tossing it in the freezer to cool off with the right amount of water in it. I only had about two minutes, so I helped it along by turning down the freezer temperature. In no time it was frozen. I turned the temperature back to normal and the plan was set. I told them that I would be gone and to meet in my room as soon as Scott left with the ice cream.

The boys were once again decoys/lookouts. "He's comin' back!" Sam said, and Tildy and Ty stood in the open while I dived behind the stove. I shuddered to think what might be behind there.

"Now what are you up to?" I heard Scott's voice.

"What's it look like?" Tildy asked. She had grabbed the ice cream container and was innocently hiding it behind her back.

"It looks like you're _still_ after the ice cream. Hand it over."

I saw Tildy slowly hand it over. The frozen water made it just heavy enough to wear it felt like there was ice cream in it. I figured that this time, Scott wouldn't take any more chances, and I was right. He marched off without another word, taking the decoy with him. The others didn't _know _it was a decoy, however, so when I quietly opened the freezer, grabbed everything inside, and stole back to my room, it was a shock to them. We quickly scooped out the ice cream and ate it, trashing everything as soon as we were done.

We barely had the mess cleaned up when Scott marched back in, holding the decoy. He looked pretty mad. "Where's the real one?" he demanded. I pointed innocently to the freezer and he glanced inside. There, of course, wasn't anything in there.

Ty couldn't keep from smiling. He asked what was so funny and she couldn't keep it in any longer. She just giggled and pointed to the trash can. One quick peek into it and the sink told him everything he needed to know.

"Who cooked up this little scheme?" he demanded and I could hardly _not _take credit for it, so I raised my hand.

"That'd be me." I said and got a glare, I think. Darn sunglasses, I couldn't tell.

I was grounded, my whole team was grounded but I got longer for being the ringleader, and shipped off upstairs.

We all agreed that it was worth it. Revenge is sweet!

***********************************************************************************

Being grounded bites. We were only grounded for a day, so I think he was impressed. I got grounded for two, so I was actually ungrounded on the day that I had to decide State or Summers.

I knew what I was going to pick. I had decided during the ice cream fiasco. To be honest, bothering Scott was just too much fun to leave. I had other reasons, but none of which I really wish to... discuss.

I woke up with a small groan and smacked my alarm clock. I knew my decision and I told Jean and Scott as soon as I saw them. They were in the boathouse, so I decided to pay them a visit. I got dressed and set out, leaving via window.

"I'm staying." I said once Jean let me in and I said good morning.

They both looked up, eyebrows raised. "What?" Jean said.

"I said I'm staying." I repeated and Jean got up and hugged me.

"Luna! That's great!" she said, letting me breathe.

Scott just, I don't know, saluted me or something. I smiled and said that I was going to go grab something to eat and let my team know so they could smother me or something. Jean hugged me again and I was off, back to the mansion. I ran back happily, stopping and pretending to get a somewhat sad look on my face. I walked into the kitchen and immediately they asked what I had chosen.

"I... I..." I pretended to get tears in my eyes. "I can't..." I finally choked out.

Stunned silence. And then...

"What?!" "Luna, that's not fair!" "How _could _you!"

I finally couldn't take it anymore and just laughed and laughed, literally on the floor. "You... really... think... I... w-would... pick... State...!?" I could hardly breathe, I was laughing so hard. I was immediately attacked and squashed to death in a hug.

"Don't do that!" Tildy said.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to lose that sense of humor if you're going to be a Summers." Luke said.

I abruptly stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "So, I should be more like this?" I deadpanned.

Vigorous nods. "Yep." Matt said.

I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed something to eat and leaned back, tipping my chair back and peering at my team.

"So," Sam said. "Luna Elvira Night Summers? Or just Luna Elvira Summers?"

"Luna Elvira Night Summers." I said. "Sounds better. None of y'all are _ever _to call me Elvira though, got that? It'll just be Luna Summers. It's not official until the week before Thanksgiving."

More nods. "Sounds great." Sam said.

I nodded again and got up, swished my tail, and left.

I didn't know here to go or what to do, so I just went out to the woods for awhile. I scaled up a tree and was just catching some sun when that little bug Hayden decided to come a-callin'.

He parked himself right below my tree and yelled up at me "So, I heard yer parents deserted ya. _That's _gotta suck, huh? What's even worse is that you got stuck with Summers though."

That was it! This boy was getting on my nerves, but I ignored him, right up until he started in about Sabretooth. I was out of that tree faster than you can say 'Holy crap!'. He started running, but I was faster. We were only about half-way to the boathouse when I tackled him.

He screamed bloody murder, until I pushed his face into the dirt. I flipped him over and pinned his arms down, drawing my claws. "I seem to remember you almost killing me." I said coldly.

He had the nerve to just stare at me! I sheathed my claws again and pressed against his arms. His breathing hitched a little in pain, and I slowly leaned over until I was in his face. "Back. Off." was all I said before getting off and walking away.

He started inching closer to the lake. "Looks like your little time with Sabretooth's made you mean, huh?" he said with that irritating smirk on his face.

I hissed and tore after him when he ran. I was yelling out curses at him and chasing him for all I was worth. "I'm going to kill you!" I bellowed. I took a flying tackle at him and down the leech went.

He struggled for a bit, trying to get a grip on me, but I would have none of it. I hissed dangerously and growled. The hairs on the back of my neck lifted. He slipped away and took a swing at me. I swung back, connected, and he cursed, swinging at me again.

"Luna! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" Jean was running towards us.

"What's it look like? I'm teaching this little punk some manners!" I said, dodging around a kick and flinging him square into the lake. He landed with a splash and dragged himself out of the water. I crossed my arms and waited.

He just glared at me and shook the water off. He rushed at me suddenly and almost had me around the neck. I slipped down suddenly and came up behind him, pinning an arm behind his back and clutching his neck in one move. "Ready to give up yet?" I asked.

He slammed his elbow into my stomach and Jean separated us with some help from Scott.

"What is going on here?" Scott asked, holding back Hayden.

"Ask him." I shot back, glaring at Hayden through Jean's hold on me.

"Hayden."

"Nothin'."

"Bull. He was makin' more cracks about... what went on while I was gone and I had enough. I chased him, beat him up a bit and chunked him in the lake. He attacked me again and I pinned him. The little cheater elbowed me and then y'all separated us." I said.

Hayden just glared at me. I growled briefly.

Scott just shook his head and started to drag Hayden back to the mansion. Hayden went willingly enough and Jean released me. I looked up at Jean to see her smile slightly.

"You know, you two remind me a lot of Scott and Logan when they first met." she said.

"How so?"

"They would _always _go at it, challenging each other and the like. The Professor had to step in more than a few times."

"Like you and Scott and Wolvie do now?" I asked.

She nodded. "Just try to get along, O.K.?"

"I am tryin'." I said. "He just won't quit."

She just shrugged and went back to the boathouse, beckoning for me to follow. I did.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea for you to go there right now." she explained.

Scott came back a few minutes later. Jean and I were lounging in front of the T.V. He looked... I don't know, mad? Upset? Something...

He sighed. "Luna, what is the problem with you and that boy?"

I shrugged. "He just won't shut up. He irritates me." I said.

"So you jump him?"

"If he would stop makin' cracks about Creed then I wouldn't have to, now would I?" I got up and left then. They just let me go.

I went straight back to the mansion, feeling slightly guilty about just leaving. It was getting late, so I just laid down and went to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

"Luna Summers! That's great!" Tildy shrieked as soon as she broke into my room the day after my name was officially changed. I clapped my hands to my ears and rolled off the bed with a _thump_.

"Could ya knock next time?" I grumbled, but my grin gave me away.

"Come on! The rest of the team is waiting for you downstairs! Hurry!"

We ran downstairs (I was dragged) and the whole team cheered and lifted me onto shoulders. "A little excited aren't we?" I shouted over the chorus of 'For she's a jolly good fellow!'

"Just a bit!" Ty shouted back. "It's not everyday that somebody escapes a bunch of homicidal maniacs and is adopted by the 'Summers Clan'."

I shrugged and they put me down. Jean had an amused smile on her face and I grinned back.

"So, what are they? Scott and Jean or Mom and Dad?" Luke asked and I stiffened slightly, looking to Jean with that eyebrow shooting up.

She shrugged and just said "Whatever you want." I thought it over for a second and a smile slowly spread across my lips. "Alright Mom." I turned to Scott. "I guess that makes you Dad." I grinned again.

There were more cheers and up I went again. "Hey!" I shouted.

"What a wonderful kind of day!" the team yelled. I snorted and shook my head.

"More like Hey! put me down." I said and was immediately set down (dropped).

I landed on my feet and rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I heard Rogue yell for me to take a phone call, so I ran to my room and picked up the receiver, yelling "I got it!"

"Luna!" I recognized that voice.

"What, Magneto?" I said.

"I just called to wish you a happy Thanksgiving and to express my-"

He was cut off when I slammed the receiver down after shouting "Leave me alone!"

I stormed back downstairs, flicking my tail, and went back to the kitchen.

"We heard a shout. Who was that?" Scott asked.

"Magneto." I hissed. "Wishing me a 'Happy Thanksgiving' and expressing his regrets or something like that." I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my fur.

There was silence. Then...

"What more could Bucket Head do? Why does he have to call?" I turned to Sam with a shrug.

"'Cause he's a lunatic, remember?" I said.


	38. The Hiking Trip and Death

Not much went on the next few days, only people leaving to spend Thanksgiving with their family. My entire team was leaving the day _of _ Thanksgiving, so I'll just not bore you and skip to then.

I woke up, stretched, and stepped out of my room, tossing on some blue jeans and a shirt. The scars on my face had faded enough to where they were still noticeable, but not nearly as much. The scars on my back, however, were another matter. They were still visible and the fur had yet to grow back.

I walked into the kitchen, exchanged hellos and good mornings with the few people still present and was met with grins and evil smiles by my team. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously, backing out the door. Scott and Jean looked curiously at me.

More smiles and evil looks. "Oh no! No, no, no! I ain't doin' it! You can't make me!" I said.

"Aw, come on, Luna! It's not _that _bad." Tildy said.

I looked at Ty. "Are you in on this?"

"'Fraid so." she said.

I bolted. At least, I tried to bolt, but at that moment Logan decided to block my exit, unintentionally.

"Move!" I said, running past him. He looked at me, then stepped quickly out of the way of my charging team with a "Watch it!"

I was caught trying to go up the stairs, then dragged (kicking and screaming) up to my room, stripped (the guys left after dragging me upstairs), and thrown into a stupid skirt thing _again_! They dressed me up _again!_ "You are meeting your new family today, Luna, and you are going to look presentable." Tildy said.

I was finally allowed (dragged again) back downstairs and the three idiot guys on my team died laughing at me.

I glared at Sam. "Et tu, _Samuel_?" I said with a glare. I flopped down in the chair, glowering at the girls across from me.

That shut him up pretty quickly. "This is for your own good, Luna. You're meeting the Summers today and you have to look nice."

I gestured across the table at my 'parents'. "Then why weren't they dressed up like some human doll then?"

"Because they're not new." Luke and Matt pointed out. I scowled darkly.

"Y'all are runnin' for this." I informed them. "Thirty laps around the mansion. This is mutiny!"

I was met with "She is _so _a Summers!" so lovingly said by all members of my team.

I waved them all off to go to _their _families for Thanksgiving, then (of course) ran upstairs and changed back into my clothes. I sauntered into the kitchen in my blue jeans and tee shirt.

Jean laughed. "Make _them _run laps and _you _get to change?" I nodded.

"But of course."

We headed off for the boathouse to get the guest bedrooms set up for the rest of the Summers.

There was a knock on the door around noon and I opened it, closed it, then opened it again. The man with the ponytail was still there. I screamed for Scott and Jean, slamming the door in the process and yanking it open again. He was _still _there.

Scott and Jean came running. I peered past the man and nearly fainted. "There's a spaceship on the front lawn."

The man nodded.

"Hey, Dad." Scott said.

I ignored them and repeated myself. "There's a _spaceship _on the front lawn."

Again, the man nodded. "Yes, how else am I suppose to visit my new granddaughter?"

I think that's where I left. I walked _back _into the room to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. I just stood there and stared dumbly at the man. "Granddaughter? So you're like my _granddad_?!"

"That's right." the man said.

"Luna, meet your Grandpa Christopher." Scott said.

At that moment there was aknock at the door.

Scott opened the door.

I freaked. Apparently Scott had a _son_ or few. This guy introduced as Cable walked in (I swear he was at least ten years older then 'Dad') and I was told that he was Scott's biological son from a different time stream or something. "Anyone else?"

I turned to Jean.

I lost it. There's someone named Rachel and another someone named Nate. They're her alternate-timeline daughter and son or something like that.

"Oh, and Jean has a clone."

WHAT?!

So then they explained about this lady named Madelyn something. Finally I had it all straightened out.

My head hurt.

After everything was finally straightened out, I opened the door _again_ and yelled for Scott to explain who the heck was at the door this time.

"Hey Bro." I heard and this young man with blonde hair as he too stepped into the room.

"Hey Alex." Scott said. I stared at him

"Hold on. _You _have a _brother_?"Anyone _else _I should know about?" I asked.

"Scott _might _have a third brother, but we're not sure." Alex said.

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

"Nope." Alex said.

I ran my fingers through my fur. "O.K., so basically you," I pointed to the guy with a ponytail, "are my Granddad Christopher, but your other name is Cossair. Alex," I pointed to Alex, "is _his," _point to Scott, "brother, which makes Alex my uncle. Cable," pointed to Cable, "is his," again to Scott, "son, which somehow makes him my brother. Jean has a clone, Cable has a clone, and just about all of you have died at least once. Is that about right?"

"Sounds like it." Alex said.

"Now that the family's been straightened out." Christopher said. "Tell us a little something about yourself. How'd you get those?" He traced a scar on my face.

I dropped my gaze. How was I suppose to explain _this_?

I was saved an explanation by Scott. He shot his dad a look that plainly said 'I'll explain later.' and changed the subject. "Luna, why don't you tell them about your team?"

I brightened. "Sure." I sat down on the couch and looked at everyone else sprawled around the living room. I told them about Sam, Tildy, Ty, Luke, and Matt, what their powers were, and so on. I told them about some of the missions we had. They looked pretty impressed.

It never fails. Every time you get comfortable, the doorbell rings. I had just settled into the couch, listening to Christopher talk about one of his Cossair missions when it went off.

I sighed and got up, moving over to the door. I opened it and guess who stood there?

"Hayden, what are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"The Professor 'asked' me to deliver the mail. Here." He handed me some papers and shoved his way inside. He glanced around at all the people.

"And who's this? A special little someone? Luna, don't you think you're a little young?" Christopher teased.

I reddened. "He's not-"

"Me and _her_? You've got to be kidding me!" Hayden said. "I just dropped by to deliver the mail and see what was going on."

"And now that you've seen, get out." I interrupted, holding the door open.

Hayden rolled his eyes. "Cool it Night. Or is it Summers now?"

"It's Summers. Now get." I narrowed my eyes and took a small step toward him.

He apparently thought that moving _closer_ to the family would help. It didn't. Scott tripped him ("innocently") and I grabbed him and threw him outside. "And stay out!" I yelled after him.

I closed the door and turned back to see everyone shaking with laughter. I felt a smile on my lips. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I don't think you have to worry about her anytime soon Scott! She just tossed that boy out like garbage!" Alex laughed.

I sat down again. "Well, he annoys me." I muttered.

The topic changed to other matters. Then, finally it was time to eat.

Everyone headed to the mansion for the Thanksgiving dinner. The only people left was the Professor (obviously, I mean, it _is_ his house), and Jubilee. Everyone else had left, and actually the Professor didn't really even _eat _with us, he stayed in his office. Oh well....

There was ham, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, you name it, it was there. I had three plates full (that's not a lot considering Alex put away four, so there!) and then... ice cream and peach cobbler! Jubilee was all over it, and so was I.

After dinner there was a football game, which all the guys watched. There were shouts and cheers every so often.

Jean, Jubilee, and I (the only girls) played board games until the game was over, then Jubilee said something about going to her room and never came back down. I was curious, but decided to stay out of it.

The game _finally_ ended and we all headed back to the boathouse to crash. I had to share 'my' room with Alex, who _snores _I might add, and I spent most of the night tossing and turning. Thankfully, I didn't have any nightmares.

***********************************************************************************

The next morning, my team was back. Joy.

There was a knock on the door of the boathouse and I opened it.

"Luna!" Five people literally shouted. I was, once again, _squashed_ between hugs. I wriggled away and ran straight into Alex, who caught me. The rest of the family wasn't far behind.

I nearly went blind after seeing Christopher in nothing but boxer shorts, but I didn't say anything. I just looked, turned red, and turned back to my team. "What are y'all doin' here?"

"Duh. We're visitin' the Summers!" Luke said and they walked in.

I sighed and did introductions. "Luke, Sam, Tildy, Ty, and Matt. This is Alex, Christopher, Cable, and y'all know Scott and Jean."

Handshakes were... shaken, and words exchanged, then everyone sat down. I gave them a plain 'don't embarrass me' look and sat on the couch.

They just smiled, evilly I might add, and Luke opened his mouth. "So, Luna... What about those laps you were talkin' about a couple days ago?"

"Yeah." Matt piped up. "We were just wonderin' when you'd like us to run them."

"All thirty of 'em." Sam said.

"Around the mansion." Tildy added.

"Without you." Ty struck the final blow.

I was stared at questioningly. Then I smiled. "Now." I said. "You start now."

They just stared at me and it was my turn to grin like a maniac. "You were _serious_?!" Matt said.

"Yep."

They all grumbled about the 'Summers sense of humor' and went outside. Everyone followed and my team started running. I let them stop after twenty laps. "Now then." I said. "Y'all _ever _do that again and it'll be double, got it?"

Nods. And then...

"What'd they do, exactly?"

"Dressed her up to meet you guys." Luke the backstabber said.

"Really? Can we see?" Christopher asked. These people have a twisted sense of humor.

"It's uh... locked in my room at the mansion." I said, shooting Scott a 'don't you dare' look. He was trying not to smile.

"Mr. Summers has a key." Matt said. I glared at him and he gave me a look that clearly said "paybacks."

"Go get it!" Alex said. "Come on, don't give me that look! We just wanna see!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Scott. "Let's get this over with." I sighed and we all headed back to the mansion, my team all grinning like hyenas.

My door was unlocked and Tildy grabbed me and shoved me inside before I could get away. I was dressed, again, and shoved out into the hall. "Here she is!" Tildy announced brightly.

"You look beautiful." Christopher said and I blushed, though (hopefully) they couldn't see it through my fur.

"Th... Thanks." I stammered.

I tried to go change, but Scott locked my door. "Come on Luna, humor the family." he said.

I crossed my arms like a brat and rolled my eyes, but finally agreed. Jean grabbed a nice jacket for me after seeing that part of my shirt was backless and I looked gratefully at her, shrugging it on.

My team disappeared before there were homicides to investigate (their's) and the rest of us Summers went up to the boathouse.

"Ya know, I never did ask. What's your power, Luna?" Alex asked once we'd congregated once again in the living room.

I looked warily at Scott and Jean, who nodded, before unsheathing my claws.

Alex raised an eyebrow at them. "Whoa." he said.

"That's not even half of it..." I muttered.

"There's more?"

"Kind of..." I sheathed all but one claw and slashed it swiftly across my arm. There were protests, but then they saw the cut knit itself up. I sheathed the remaining claw and shrugged. "I can heal others kinda the same way too. Oh, and..." I transformed into a tigress, then into a tiger cub. "I can shapeshift into a tiger." I shifted back into Luna. "And that's about it..." I smiled somewhat shyly.

Alex nodded.

Then I got 'set up'.

Everyone but me and Alex went to the living room. I was alone with Alex and I ran my fingers through my fur and nervously toyed with me dogtag.

"So, Luna... Do you like hiking?"

I brightened. "Yeah! Hiking's great!" I said. I'd never been hiking, but it involved the outdoors and wildlife, so I was all for it.

"Good. So you wouldn't object to going with Scott and me then? Tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "That'd be great!" I said.

"Hey Scott! Luna thinks that we should go hiking tomorrow! Who else is goin'?" Alex yelled.

Scott walked into the room. "I guess everyone." He shrugged. Cable, Christopher, and Jean followed.

"Jean probably shouldn't." I said carefully. "She has to be here to make sure the knuckleheads I call teammates don't trash the place."

Jean looked gratefully at me. I opened my mind just a little so we could 'talk'.

_Thanks_. She 'said'. _I'm not exactly a hiking person_.

_You're welcome. Thanks for the jacket earlier._

I shut my mind back up and looked at everyone. "I'm gonna go pack." I said.

Everyone left to pack a backpack. Jean helped with mine and Scott's.

"Mom," I sighed for the third time. "I don't need bug spray."

I tossed said bug spray at Scott and he threw it in his backpack. I shoved two sets of leather gloves, some rope, bottle of water, socks (for my boots), compass, (I snuck some toilet paper, I might like hiking but that doesn't mean I like going 'unprepared'), and a digital camera. Where'd I get the camera? Duh, Jean. I added the hiking gear that I begged Jubilee to let me have on the _one _trip to Macy's that we took and shut the backpack up.

I shouldered my backpack and put it in the living room with everyone else's (along with my boots) then said my good-nights and went to bed. We were getting up bright and early to leave.

I heard muffled voices talking, then caught my name. _Darn my curiosity._

I got up and crept to the door that the voices were coming from. _Hmmm.... Why is everyone in there?_ I wondered. I didn't have to wonder for long.

"She was in pretty bad shape when we got her. Her back and face were awful, her back was raw. No fur, no skin. Just muscle and blood showing. She'd have these pain attacks every so often, also. It finally healed up, but Hank says that she might have those scars for a year at least, healing factor or not. Her back is bad, scars crisscrossing it every which way."

So _that's _what they were talking about. I returned to bed, just as the door opened. I pretended to be fast asleep as Alex walked into the room. I cracked an eye open and saw him looking sympathetically at me. Great, sympathy. Don't these people understand? I'm fine! Leave me alone about it!

He got into bed and I clutched my tiger tighter. I was fast asleep by the time he started snoring.

I woke up around five the next morning, eager to leave. I dressed in my hiking clothes, minus the bots and socks, and went to the kitchen. I was gonna make breakfast for everyone.

I cracked some eggs, sprinkled cinnamon in it, and dipped some bread in it. _Voila! _French toast! I tossed some coffee in the maker and cooked some sausage. Soon, breakfast was all ready.

Not a minute too soon. The guys all shuffled in and the first question was "What's to eat?"

I gestured to the food and rolled my eyes as they all stampeded to the kitchen. Jean walked in when the stampede started. "Better watch out, Luna!" she called. "You might lose a finger!"

I laughed and finally everyone had their food. I fixed mine and Jean's and we all sat down to eat.

Finally the guys were done stuffing themselves and they got ready. I pulled my hair back and slipped my socks and boots on. I laced my boots up and sat down on the couch to wait.

Never. Let. Scott. Drive.

He drives like a grandma, observes the speed limit, and makes _me _wear my seatbelt. I asked him why exactly I had to and he lectured me on safety and blah blah blah. I explained to him that even _if _we got into a wreck and I flew out the window, that I would heal anyways.

He strapped me in himself.

So now, here we are, going the speed limit (forty miles per hour) and me looking bored out the window, strapped into a seatbelt. Everyone else looked pretty bored too. "Hey Scott," Alex said. "Ya wanna find the gas petal? The hiking site is two hours away."

It was already seven.

"Pull in." Christopher said. Scott pulled into the gas station and Christopher got into the driver seat.

I love this man!

To him, the speed limit is a challenge to go _over! _We drove fifty through the highway, passed everyone, drove on the wrong side of the road, and nearly got hit by two eighteen-wheelers!

I rolled down my window and whooped for joy. I laughed like a maniac as the cars honked at us. Scott yanked me back into the car and told me to put me seatbelt back on. I rolled the window up, strapped myself in (loosely), and looked at him. He tightened the belt.

My eyes widened at the SUV headed straight towards us. There was a spot to get in just ahead, if the car was maneuvered skillfully enough. "You can make it! Go faster!" I said to Christopher.

"I like her Scott!" Christopher said. "She's a daredevil!" And with that he hit the gas and whipped into the opening.

Scott looked like he wanted to strangle me.

We finally reached the hiking site and I bounded out of the car, grabbed my backpack, and raced to the trail. Scott called me back and I walked slowly back towards them.

"Come on." I insisted. "It's already almost eight-thirty. It's gonna be too hot to go all the way to the top!"

Christopher smiled at me. "I'll take her, Scott. You guys can catch up." And with that we were off.

Who knew that a man his age could run so fast? I raced along beside him, laughing for joy. We reached about the middle of the trail and stopped to wait for the others. We weren't anywhere _near _the top, but Christopher insisted that we wait for Scott. I agreed and snapped some pictures of the wildlife I saw.

_Finally_ Scott and the others arrived. I put my camera back and Alex asked what the rope was for.

"Oh, nothing. Just to tie up any stragglers is all." I replied offhandedly.

We moved then. Scott insisted that I stay with the group, so I did. I wanted to race ahead, but I went turtle's pace (O.K., so we were actually going a good speed, but I like to think it was turtle's pace), me snapping some pictures of occasional wildlife. I pricked my ears up suddenly and listened.

"I'll be right back." I said. Without another word I stalked quietly into the undergrowth, shifting into a tiger for added secrecy. I had heard a very faint cry for help, and I didn't want to scare whoever it was that needed help.

I found a couple of kids, right in the middle of a bear trap. The older one, he had to be about twelve or so, was caught and his leg looked bad. The younger one, he was maybe ten or so, was crying for help.

Without another word, I picked up the older kid, motioning for the younger one to follow. I half-dragged the older one and instructed the younger kid, who told me his name was David and his brother was Daniel, to grab his brother's leg carefully. David did so and soon we were back onto the path. I laid him carefully down in front of the others. "I can't get the trap opened." I explained.

Alex and Scott pried the trap opened and the leg was free. I tossed the trap in my backpack so I could throw it away later, then checked on David to make sure he didn't have any injuries. He didn't, he was just shaken up.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Wait, you're mutants!" And with that he ran. I growled under my breath, told Scott to keep an eye on Daniel, and tore after the kid. I caught him and dragged him back to the group.

"Hey." I said. He quit kicking and glared at me. "We ain't gonna hurt ya, so settle down. If you want your brother healed, then ya better park it and don't move. Got it?"

He nodded, still glaring at me, and sat down. I rolled my eyes and pulled my gloves off. I carefully examined the leg, then told David to explain exactly what happened. He went on about how he had convinced his brother to walk off the trails with him and then they ended up lost and caught in the trap. In other words, they were being stupid. I nodded, listening carefully, and turned towards Daniel.

He moaned and opened his eyes. "Where am I? Oh my God!" he said. "Get away from me!" The idiot then tried to stand up, yelled, and fell back down. I looked at him with an amused expression on my face.

"Ya done?" I said.

He glared at me.

David stood up and went around to his brother. He whispered in his ear, but I heard what he said. 'As soon as they're done healin' ya, let's get out of here. The ranger told us that if we see any mutants that they should be reported immediately.'

"That's pretty dirty." I said. They jumped and looked at me with the 'deer in a headlights' look.

"What?" David said.

"You know what. You think that I'm just gonna heal his leg and let you ruin our hiking trip. Nope. Not gonna happen." I crossed my arms and looked at them. "I'll make ya a deal. I heal his leg and let you go, and you promise me that you won't breathe a _word _about this meeting. Got it?"

Scott went about making them promise and whatnot and I nibbled on a some trail mix. He finally got them to promise, and I moved closer.

I nodded. "Good. Now hold still." I walked over to Daniel and placed my hand gently on his leg. The sparks danced off it and started to seal up the wound. I moved my fingers down his leg and the energy drained out of my body. The leg was in pretty bad shape, and I began to sweat slightly. My breathing became strained and finally the leg was fixed. I stumbled back and Alex caught me.

"Ya alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. He helped me into a sitting position and I looked at the two kids. "There, he's good ta go." I said, pulling my gloves back on. They shot off like a pair of jackrabbits.

I rummaged around in my backpack and came up with an energy bar. I ate it, then stood up and we started walking again. I listened carefully, but it didn't sound like the kids had gone off the path again. All was pretty silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts, and we came to the halfway mark without another incident. It was getting pretty late in the day, maybe around noon or so, and the sun was beating down on us. I grabbed the cap I packed and jammed it on my head, keeping the sun out of my eyes. We rested for about ten minutes, then we were off again.

I spotted some tracks on the trail ahead of us. Bear, by the looks of them. Maybe a couple hours old. There was also some bobcat tracks too. Interesting, but not that important. We trudged on, and _finally _made it to the top. The two kids from earlier were there.

I looked suspiciously at them. "How'd you two get here so fast?"

"Ran, duh." Daniel said. The both got up and glared at me, then left.

"Very intimidating." I called after them.

You know, I really shoulda seen it coming. I mean, when do I actually get to _enjoy_ time with my family?

"Don't move, mutie." I felt cold steel being pressed against the back of my neck. We were surrounded by a bunch of goons that had the letters FoH on their vests. Bullet-proof, I'd like to think.

"You've gotta be kidding." I muttered. I looked around at Scott. He was staring, I think, at me and I felt this little voice in my head saying 'Don't do anything stupid.'

"What do you want?" Scott's voice came through to my (somewhat) panicking brain.

"It's not what _we_ want. It's what Stryker wants. And he wants this little girl here dead."

Stryker_. _My skin started to crawl at the mention of the name. "And why, exactly, would he want me dead?"

"He has his reasons. Say good-night, little girl." I heard the trigger being pulled and acted fast. I dropped, rolled, and swiped the guy's legs out from under him. The only downside, however, was that I soon had about fifty guns pointed in my direction.

I really didn't want it to come to violence, but they were putting me in a corner. I didn't want my new family to see that side of me. I locked it away securely and slowed my breathing. I shot Scott and Alex a look. They were all still being covered with guns, so there must have been close to sixty officers out here. We'd have to fight.

I slowly held my hands up. "We don't want trouble fellas. Just drop yer weapons and let's have us a chat."

They laughed, but their hold loosened somewhat. They saw me as a little girl, which was what I was hoping for. I sat down slowly and the guns followed me. "I ain't gonna do anything so just quit." I said crossly. I had a plan, but they all had to relax. It most likely would get me shot, but the others would be out of danger. "Now then, why don't you just let the nice people over there go and I'll come quietly." Yeah, right. I'd go quietly when I was dead.

A guard signaled for his men to stand down and let them through. The guards did, and then Scott and Alex fired. Everyone was soon fighting and I spun around, clawing a guy's hand from his weapon. I slashed another gun in half and soon the guards were almost weaponless. There were maybe five guns still there, but they were soon dropped and the men ran.

The guns weren't the only things that dropped. I hit the ground and screamed as a bullet tore into my shoulder and another entered my skull. It didn't enter my brain (adamantium comes in handy), but it was enough to quite literally kill me. I felt myself slipping away and soon there was just a body with blood pouring out. I knew I'd be back, but nobody else did. The last words I heard was a man as he yelled "Luna!"


	39. Meetin' the Devil and his Family

You know, dying on the ground on top of a trail and then waking up in a car with your body stretched out between your dad, his _son, _and your head in his brother's lap is very confusing.

I finally "reawakened" in the backseat of the car. Christopher was driving, and that meant fast and reckless. My eyes were already open, so I blinked and groaned, lifting my head up and rubbing it.

Everyone quite literally freaked out. I waited for the noise to die (haha, I'm a comedian) down and then explained. "My healing factor keeps me from dyin'." I went into a bit more detail, and slowly everyone nodded. I shook my head to clear it and looked out the window. "How long have I been out?" See how casual I am about _dying?_

"Well, you haven't been _breathing_ for at least three hours if that's what you mean." Christopher said.

We pulled up to the boathouse and I got out, then headed back to the mansion with the excuse that I needed to change clothes on account of the blood on the ones I was currently wearing.

I changed, then (on a whim, instincts, whatever you wanna call it) I walked into the garage and I got the shock of my life. I marched straight over to Logan, who was busy loading up his motorcycle.

"Where ya goin'?"

He just looked at me with a somewhat sad expression on his face. "I'm leavin'. I don't know when, or if, I'll be back. I have ta go, darlin'. G'bye."

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face, then relaxed. "O.K..." I said softly, giving him a quick hug, then I quickly disappeared into the mansion. I heard the roar of the motorcycle and I walked slowly back to the boathouse, heartbroken that he would just leave.

I guess the reunion was cut short or something, because everyone said hurried good-byes and were gone. I was left standing with Scott and Jean.

"So, anything exciting happen?" Jean asked. Scott and I shared a look.

"Oh, not much. We hiked, rescued some kids, oh, and I was killed." I then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Scott to explain to a VERY upset Jean. I'm so very evil... Hehehe...

Needless to say, they both kept a _very _close eye on me after that.

***********************************************************************************

*TIME JUMP!! CHRISTMAS!!*

I lied, it's actually a few weeks _before _Christmas. I was stuffed into an outfit and forced to go to a party that Warren threw. It was boring, considering I had to sit with a bunch of babies.

The neat thing was that it was in a skyscraper.

The not-so-neat thing was that Emma _Frost_, the woman who makes an icicle look warm and fuzzy, was also there. She didn't bother me, I didn't bother her. We stayed on opposite sides of the room and _glared _at each other.

I got my shopping done, with some help from a little angel named, well, Angel, and finally the day came.

I bounded down the stairs excitedly. Hank was playing mad scientist in his lab, but everyone else was around for presents. Bobby was being... Bobby, freezing people's presents and all. He is such a boy. The presents were passed around.

I opened mine up. Socks, "cutesy" outfits, a phone (that was a surprise, it came from Jean.... probably only connected to hers... hmmm......), and other presents.

And then a present that never should have been received.

It was wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper and tied off with a silver bow. I liked it, but something wasn't right.... There was a strange noise coming from it.... Kind of a....

Oh, no.... It was a tick-tick-tick noise.... Like a bomb...

I screamed and started yelling at people to move. I bolted straight to the door and took off with the strange present. (I was _freezing_... You try running in _your _pajamas in the dead of winter..... even WITH fur...) I ran fast and chunked it over the gate right before it EXPLODED into a million little pieces. It was wicked to watch, kind of like a personal firework show... One that tried to KILL ME I might add. I was shaking as I went back to the mansion. Several people had followed me out and were now running towards me, yelling stuff like 'What the heck was that?!'

"It was a bomb." I said in a 'duh' voice, making a beeline for the fire. I swear, it was at least ten below out there. I was COLD!

I sat down and warmed up, nearly singing my fur while I was at it, too.

"Did you see who it was from?" Bobby asked, serious for once.

I shook my head. "No, I just heard a ticking noise and ran." Indiana Jones popped in my head for some reason. Da da da daaaa da da daaa.... It's hard to type the song up, y'all know how it goes.

"That could have been.... very bad." Matt said. Ya think, genius?

Tildy, Luke, Matt, and Ty suddenly looked nervous and... worried? Why should they be worried? I was suspicious and I narrowed my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Now before you go gettin' all mad..." Brilliant way to begin a conversation, Ty. Let's get me mad BEFORE I know why I'll be getting mad. "We just thought that you should know..."

"Who's 'we'?" I interrupted. My entire team, minus Sam, raised their hands. "Great..." I groaned. What _else _could go wrong?

"Our dad and their mom decided to get married." Luke cut in.

"So now we're all related..." Tildy jumped in next.

"... and our parents both agreed that..." Ty trailed off and Matt finished.

"... we all should quit the school and go home."

I just stared at them. They all looked uneasy. Great, now everyone was abandoning me? Just great....

I guess Sam already knew about this, because he didn't look one bit surprised. "So all four of you have to pack up and leave?" I said.

Four nods.

I sighed. "Alright.... I guess I'll need your communicator-things.... Keep the uniforms, but don't say where ya got 'em." I did a double-take when I saw tears streaming down Tildy's face. "Aw, Tilds, c'mon don't cry...." I moved closer to them and she latched onto me.

"I'm sorry Luna... And it's so close to your b-b-birthday...." Nightshade had informed us that my birthday was exactly eight days after Christmas. I frowned.

"Hey, it's alright. Y'all can come visit, maybe. If you can get away from your walkers, ya oldies."

Luke smiled at the comment. They were all so much older than me that I sometimes referred to them as oldies. "Yeah, maybe..."

Matt sighed. "Come on, guys... We leave the day after Luna's birthday, so we better gather our stuff scattered around this place."

They all trudged out, Tildy giving one last look at me. I turned to Sam. "Did you know about this?"

"They told me, in confidence, yesterday." he said. Thanks for the update, much appreciated.

I just nodded and looked at my presents. I rolled my eyes as a sudden thought came to my head. "Oh no.... That means you're second-in-command..."

Sam smiled at this. "Guess so..."

I shook my head. "Shoot me.... Oh, wait. That won't work..." I turned to Scott. "Well, what do we do now? We're down four out of six and technically we're both quote unquote "leaders". How do you lead a leader anyways?" My head hurt just thinking about it.

Scott shook his head. "Looks like you'll be integrated back into our team."

Goody. Somebody kill me. Preferably with a large sledgehammer so I can watch the pretty birdies go tweet tweet around my head.

Some Christmas this turned out to be. I lost Wolvie just last month, and now my team's goin' AWOL (sort of). I tightened my hands into fists and felt like screaming.

As a matter of fact, what I actually _did_ do was stomp outside, put my face in a snowbank, and _then _I screamed. I stomped back inside after wiping the snow off and got the strangest look from Sam.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." he said, holding his hands in the air. Stupid eleven-year-old. Just 'cause he's older he thinks that he's better than me...

Can you tell I'm depressed and upset?

"Just wondering why you're upset all of a sudden."

"I am NOT upset!" I said. He gave me this 'yeah right' look.

"Lighten up. It's Christmas!" And with that I was pulled outside, pajamas or not. I stood there shivering and he got the hint and let me go get dressed.

Then he made me go outside again.

Right in the middle of a snowball fight. A snowball fight between Hank, Bobby, Jean, and almost everyone else.

Except, of course, Scott. I grinned wickedly when I saw him standing on the sidelines with this bored look on his face. I slowly picked up a snowball and called out "Hey, Dad!"

He turned to look at me and BAM! Snowball, meet Scott's face. I fell down, I was laughing so hard.

I then got a mouthful of snow when he decided to dump a snowball on me. I got up, spitting the snow out and, quick as a flash, nailed him with another one. He never even saw it coming, it was just BAM! Hello there, meet snowball. HA!

That started another snowball fight, this time between Scott and me. We stumbled into the middle of the original one and were soon pelted. I was laughing and I think he was smiling, but I couldn't tell through the flurry of white. I was soon soaked through my fur, but laughing my head off.

Finally, everyone called it quits and we went back inside. I took off my light jacket and hung it up, then stripped off my gloves and put them beside the fire. I was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Then, hello depression.

I remembered all that I had lost and was about to lose.

Wolvie, my team... What kind of leader was I? I was losing everything!

But I had gained a better family, so that's something, right?

I got up with a sigh and headed upstairs.

Tick-tick-tick....

Uh-oh...

Another bomb...

And it was gonna blow... Soon...

"Everybody get out!" I screamed. "MOVE!"

That sent mass hysteria through the crowd of people. _Everyone _ran for the exit, myself included. I quickly scanned the crowd for my team, but only saw four...

"Where's Sam?" I shouted.

"He went upstairs lookin' for you!" Tildy shouted back.

Sam, you idiot! I streaked back inside, ignoring all the shouts of 'Luna get back here!' and 'Tigress, that's an order!' Guess who that came from. No prizes there.

I found Sam in my room. "Get outside, NOW!" I shouted, then flung him over my shoulder when he gave me a stupid look. I staggered out the house, listening carefully to the bomb. Any second now....

I threw Sam down the porch stairs, just as the house blew up. I was blasted off my feet with a scream and landed (painfully, I might add) into a snowbank. It knocked the wind outta me, that and probably toasted my already scarred and furless back, but I stood up and brushed the snow off me. "Sam!" I shouted, running towards the still body that was him.

I carefully turned him over. He didn't look too bad, just unconscious from when I threw him. I sighed with relief, then looked at an obviously furious Scott.... er, Cyclops, he had the 'leader' attitude.

"Luna, you could have been seriously hurt!" he yelled at me.

"And Sam could have been killed!" I yelled right back. "What happened to protecting your teammates?"

Jean put a hand on his shoulder. My team took a good look at Sam. "Luna. Luna! He... He's not breathin'!" Luke said.

"WHAT?!" He was fine.... I swear, he was breathing...

Am I going crazy, losing it? Not noticing if someone was breathing or not?

Ty started CPR on him, since I was currently 'engaged' with my 'parents'.

"He's comin' back!" she reported and I immediately dropped to her side.

"That's good...." I said. I put my ear against his chest and was relieved to hear a steady heartbeat. He was going to live, he'd survive....

I had almost lost another teammate....

What kind of leader was I? I..... Sam almost _died_....

I shook off the doubt, for the moment. "Dr. Hank? Could you check on Sam real quick?"

Hank wasted no time, just did his doctor thing. "He'll be fine, once he regains consciousness."

And, as if Hank said the magic phrase, Sam groaned and tried to sit up. I dropped down again. "Don't move." I said. I tried not to touch his skin, I didn't want to sap what strength I had.

"So, where are we gonna stay while the mansion is, you know, _destroyed_?" Luke asked.

"I guess you could stay with us in the boathouse..." Jean said reluctantly.

"No." I spoke up. "If I'm the target, and I don't doubt I am, then the boathouse is probably..."

There was an explosion.

"... bombed." I finished.

"How do we know that _you _didn't plant the bombs?" Hayden said.

I _so _did not need his mouth! I clenched my fists together. "And _what _makes you think I would _blow up _the mansion exactly?"

"You knew there was a bomb." he pointed out.

"Uh, _duh_. I could hear it."

"How do we know that? You could have put it there, then chickened out at the last second and tried to play hero." the creep smirked.

I marched right over to that little... ahem, creep. "Look." I snarled. "Let's you and me get one thing straight. I heard the bomb, warned everyone, you included, and then you have the _audacity _(Hank's rubbing off on me...)to accuse me of setting the whole thing up? That ain't how it works, buddy." I was poking him in the chest at this point (with my finger, not claw... yet... heheheh...).

He raised an eyebrow. "Can you prove it?" he said quietly. I glared at him.

"Can you?" I said just as quietly.

And then the fight started. In all fairness, _he _started it. _He _hit me first.

He punched me in the nose and I grabbed his arm and swung him around. I twisted his arm behind his back as my nose healed itself. "Don't _ever _do that again." I hissed/growled at him. I thought it was a chilling effect.

I continued to pin his arm to his back with one hand, while the other grabbed his other arm and forced it to join its companion. I held him like that, not moving. Scott broke the silence.

"Let him go, Luna."

I reluctantly let go of the snake and walked back over to my... partner, I guess. He had a smile on his face. "Kinda sad that you could be whipped by a girl, eh Hayden?" Sam said.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" Now Sam got the glare/ raised eyebrow combo.

"N-nothin'..."

"Good. Now, are we gonna stay out here in the cold all night or are we actually gonna find somewhere to stay?"

"We _could _stay at my parents' house...." Bobby said reluctantly.

This was met with a resounding chorus of "NO!"

I was confused... Why would Bobby's house be so bad? I took mental roll-call and decided, with disgust I might add, that HAYDEN'S house would be best.

I announced my findings and immediately Hayden popped off with "You ain't goin' anywhere _near _my family again!"

I growled and patiently(trying not to rip his head off) explained that that was in the past.

"I don't care if the rest of them stay, I'll have to ask my folks of course, but YOU are not going _anywhere_ near them."

I looked at him coldly. "So you would rather let something that happened years ago and didn't really end in murder keep you from letting me in your house?"

"Yep." He was smug. The little-

I stared at him. Then I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Hayden."

"What?"

"Grow a heart." And with that I was off into the woods. I could hear several people follow me, but I just growled "I'll be back." and they backtracked.

I stabbed the nearest tree and clawed another one, working my anger out. I stayed for all of ten minutes, then stalked back to the group huddled in the snow.

"Hayden has decided that you will stay with the rest of us at his house." the Professor said when I stalked back.

"Doesn't mean I want to go there." I muttered. Then I sighed. "When do we leave and how?"

"The Blackbird should still be in working order." Scott said, and we set off to the underground... through the basketball court.

The Blackbird was still flyable, so everyone was loaded up and we took off.

Following Hayden's (shaky) directions, we finally arrived and boy, were his parents surprised to see a plane land on their front lawn! He went out first and said (loudly) that the X-Men needed a place to stay. He then did introductions. When he got to me, he pointed and said "That's Luna, you know, the one I was TELLING you about." His parents gave me a cold look. It was a creepy look too, like Bobby was freezing me through their glare or something.

"We've heard some very interesting things about you, Luna." his father said.

"Really? Like what?" I asked (forcibly) politely.

"Something about sleeping with someone named Creed, perhaps?" His mother gave me a 'dirty tramp' look. My jaw locked up and I had to fight myself to keep my voice (somewhat) polite.

"That was a... misunderstanding. Now please, won't you let us in?" I was keeping my voice somewhat under control.

"By all means..." Both of them looked at me like I was garbage, but they let us in the warm house. I looked around in awe. It was a nice house!

"Please refrain from shedding on the furniture." His father looked straight at me when he said this.

"Yes, sir." I said through clenched teeth. I stopped myself from growling at the pair. It was bad enough that Hayden insulted me, now his parents would too?!

Hayden looked smugly at me. He smirked and sat on the couch. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the hardwood floor. Why did this have to happen to me? Why?

Everyone sat down and explained the situation. Then Hayden complained that his arms hurt (the wimp) from when I so "viscously almost tore them from their sockets". The parents looked sharply at me.

"Care to explain yourself, Miss Night?" his mom said.

"Summers." I said. "It's Summers. And your son popped his mouth off that I might be responsible for the bombs being planted. I never hurt him." Not yet anyways...

"Well, Miss Summers, how do you explain the marks that we have found on him these past few months, hmmm?" The mom was at it again.

"You mean the ones from when he kept shooting his mouth off about things he doesn't understand? Or the ones from fights he's started?"

"So you don't deny that you have attacked him?" His idiot for a dad spoke up.

"No sir, I can't deny that I have. However, I did heal him of those migraines he had a while back, and for nearly every other mark I might have given him."

"But you still hit him. You could have killed him, with your temper!" His dad was getting mad.

"He nearly _did _kill me." I informed them coldly. Sometime when his dad had spoken, I had stood up. I unsheathed my claws. "Do you know what this is?"

"A claw?" His mom said.

No, really? I thought my fingernail decided to spring out of my finger. Sheesh. I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Yes, but do you know what metal it is? This is adamantium, a metal that is poisonous to the human, or mutant, body. The only thing keeping me _alive _is my healing factor. And do you know what your son did? He shorted it out. It nearly killed me." I sheathed my claws and stayed standing.

"I'm sure that you would have been fine." How could this man just brush off his son trying to kill me?!

"I wouldn't have lasted another two days." I said coldly. There was a chilling silence. And then...

"You are sure that your father, Magneto if I am correct, or mother, Nightshade, could not have helped you?" His mother was going to die...

"Although Hayden says that Sabretooth might very well be your father. I wouldn't doubt that." Scratch that, his dad would first...

"None of them are my parents!" I wasn't shouting... yet...

"But they were, if I am not mistaken?" Stupid mother again. Why weren't the X-Men speaking up? I don't know...

"They were, but they are not now." I said. I was getting mad at these people...

"Miss Summers, what is that around your neck?" Hayden's dad suddenly asked.

My hands flew to my dogtag. "It's nothing." I said, tucking it under my shirt.

"Why don't you let us see it? Perhaps you are hiding something?" Stupid dad was at it again.

"Luna doesn't have anything to hide." Luke said.

"Young man, this conversation does not include you." Stupid dad looked sharply at Luke.

"Miss Summers, if you are not going to explain then I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave." Stupid mom spoke calmly.

I stared at her. "E... Excuse me?"

"I said leave."

I fixed her with a furious glare. "Merry Christmas to you too." I said before walking out into the snow. I heard Sam following me. "Sam, go back into the house. That's an order." He walked back into the house and I sat on the porch, conserving what little body heat I could. I could hear very angry shouting coming from inside. Sounded like the Professor was upset that one of his student's had been kicked out into the snow.

Jean poked her head outside. "Luna? Hayden's parents have changed their minds. They have decided to let you stay inside."

"Like I want to be in there." I shot back.

"Please, Luna. Don't argue, just come inside." With much grumbling, I headed into the (warm) house. Hayden and his parents glared at me as I entered, but didn't say a word. They were also glaring at Scott and the Professor. I guess I know who did the yelling now...

I once again sat on the floor and looked coldly at the glaring figures. My team gathered around me and sat down with me in the middle. They too glared at the evil people in front of us. I was mad, they were mad. No one was going to get over it.

"I suppose we have to feed you?" Idiot-dad said, looking straight at me. I slowly stood up.

"No, sir. You don't. I've already been poisoned by your son, thanks." I turned on my heel and went up the stairs with a smirk on my face.

I could hear muffled laughter from downstairs and I smiled more. This should be fun...

Until I was called back downstairs. I stalked down the stairs and stood beside my team. What did they want now?

Uh-oh.... Hayden had that smirk on his face. "Hey mom." he said casually. "When did you say Miss Frost was coming over tonight?" Evil! That's what these people are! I shot him a look.

"She should be around in another fifteen minutes or so. Miss Summers, please do not look at my son like that. He's not into wild women."

"That's good, because I'm not into egotistical pigs." I shot back.

"Miss Summers!" his dad shouted. "You are out of line!"

"Your son's outta line!" I shouted back. "Your whole dang family's outta line!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the dad roared, picking up a chair and throwing it at me. It hit me and I flew back. I hit the back of my head hard on the wall, the chair had hit the front of my head. I saw spots briefly. My nose was bleeding, but it soon stopped. I stood up slowly, favoring my right leg; it had hit the wall hard and at an angle.

"Don't you hit my daughter!" Jean was furious. Scott looked livid.

"It's alright, Mom." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not goin' anywhere." I was being defiant, yes. These people were being stupid, yes. Someone would have to back down, and it wasn't going to be me. I stared at his dad. I love staring matches... I always win...

His dad didn't last ten seconds. Must be my eyes... Hmmm.....

There was a sudden knock at the door. The mom got up to answer and the White Witch herself walked into the room. I swear, the temperature dropped twenty degrees...

"I was unaware that there was a meeting in progress." Frost said as she stepped into the room, looking at all of us. Yeah right. Can't you read minds? Oh, yeah... Not mine.... Evil grin here.... I love weirding out telepaths, it's so much fun....

As long as you didn't caught, that is... Heheheh......

"No, Miss Frost, they just popped by and said that they needed a place to stay. Seems the mansion was bombed." Idiot-mom explained.

"We were just leaving." Scott spoke up. He turned on his heel and everyone walked out. I was the last to leave. Frost took one last jab at me.

"Seems that the dogs have to leave." she said.

"Only because the female's in heat." I shot back, then walked out of the house. I boarded the jet and we were off to stupid Bobby's house.


	40. Bobby's House

"You'll be ten in eight days? Luna, that's great!" Bobby's mom crushed me in a death hug. I think I died... again...

She finally released me from her death-grip and I stepped back. I rubbed the back of my head. It was still sore from hitting the wall when idiot-dad threw the chair at me. (Ironic payback anyone?) I hurt all _over_, but I didn't complain. My leg ached, as well as my head. I shifted slightly so that most of my weight was on the left leg.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Drake asked.

"No, everything's fine." I said with a fake smile. "Thank you for-"

Mrs. Drake cut me off. "It was no problem, hon."

Nice lady, I liked her instantly. She smothered Bobby in a hug and I had to hide me laugh as a cough. I was allowed on the couch in _this _house, ha ha.

Nobody said a word about what had happened at Hayden's house. That was good, I'd probably be killed with freakin' sympathy.

The mansion was estimated to be done by the day before my birthday. Yippee-kiya...

Sam supported me as I walked to a chair.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your leg looks hurt." Mrs. Drake was worried, great. I couldn't lie my way out of this one...

"Just hurt it a bit is all." I grunted with the pain. It was starting to stiffen up, I had to stretch it. "Sam, Luke, I need y'all to stretch my leg out 'fore it stiffens. Tildy, Ty, hold my arms down, this is gonna hurt. Matt, hold my head back, I don't wanna snap at anyone." Everyone got into their positions and Sam and Luke gingerly stretched my leg out. I took slow, pained breaths, my face pale through the fur. I hissed/gasped slightly when it was fully extended. Tildy and Ty's grasp on my arms tightened when I started to struggle. Matt kept my head tilted back. Finally my leg was straightened out. Everyone released me and stood back. "Thanks." I finally managed to say. God, it hurt!

"No problem." Luke said. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." I said, getting to my feet. I tilted slightly and Sam again supported me with his shoulder. I ran my hand through my fur distractedly. My jaw locked up to hold in a scream.

"Are you O.K.?" Mrs. Drake asked... again....

"I'm fine..." I said, prying my jaws apart. She looked doubtful.

"I've got some Tylenol..."

"Won't help." I said. A chair. I was defeated by a chair! What. The. Heck.

I stood up straight and applied slight pressure on my leg. It seemed to hold up well, though I wouldn't be running for at least two days. I could walk, at least. Maybe.

"Stupid chair." I muttered under my breath. "Oui."

"Alright, well kids, I'm going to make some lunch."

Groans at the kids comment. I ran my fingers through my fur again.

Sam noticed my nervous actions. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." I said. I had almost attacked them.... And that scared me.... Wolvie wasn't around to calm me down, I was on my own... If I went feral, no could help me...

I shook off those thoughts. I had to be strong. My team needed me to be.

Sam raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Luna. What's wrong?"

I mirrored his expression. "Nothing."

This was going to turn into a yelling match, and soon. I pointed to the door. "Ya wanna yell at someone, yell outside. Let's go." And with that I grabbed his arm and yanked him outside.

His temper finally got the better of him. "Luna, what is wrong with you?" He wasn't yelling, but he was close.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said sarcastically. "What could _possibly _be wrong?"

"If this is about what happened earlier, I understand. You didn't react, though, Luna. You didn't go... feral or anything." Sam was almost the only one I ever talked my feral nature to.

"I was so close, though. Sam, I could have killed them." I wasn't shouting yet either.

"But you didn't."

"But I almost DID."

"Luna, listen to me! If this is about the team, then I'm sorry. But if this is about Hayden, then..." NOW he was yelling.

I yelled right over him. "Yer dang right it's about Hayden! His dad threw a chair at me Sam! I nearly killed them! You didn't feel the anger, the hurt, the rage! I DID! I was so close to just ripping them apart. None of y'all could have stopped me, and you dang well know it. People could have gotten hurt! Killed!" I brought out my dogtag and held it to his face. "I don't want something like this happening again!"

"That's in the past, Luna! Why can't you just move on!"

"I killed your parents Sam! You have every right to hate me, but you don't! I don't understand why! Why shouldn't you? How can you forgive so easily?"

"Because I know that you didn't mean to. I know that you're a good person! Why can't YOU see THAT ? Why must you see a killer?"

"Because I am, Sam! As much as I hate it, I am. Nothing can change that. Nothing can change this." I shook the dogtag. "Or this." I pointed to my face.

"None of it was your fault!"

"I could have prevented Sabretooth from getting to me! I... I forgot you! All of you... I BETRAYED YOU!"

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Sam roared.

"YES IT WAS! IF YOU KNEW EVEN HALF THE THINGS I'VE DONE THEN YOU'D SEE IT TOO!" I screamed.

Sam was furious and so was I. He thought that he was right, I believed that I was. He started yelling again.

"Luna, why must you be so difficult? WHY must you be so thick-headed?"

"Let me think about that." I said icily. "Couldn't be the adamantium in my skull, could it?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. With a roar, Sam launched himself at me and we wrestled around in the snow. I fought hard. Why weren't the X-Men helping? Why weren't they trying to break us apart? Simple, they wanted us to fight out our differences.

And, boy, did we fight! I kept my claws in, barely, and it was more of a fist fight. Finally, after about, what, seven minutes? Tildy broke us up with a shriek.

We broke apart, breathing hard. "Stop it!" Tildy said, hands on her hips.

Ty and the rest joined her. "Grow up!" Ty said.

"After he grows a spine." I said.

"As soon as she grows a heart." Sam said.

I glared at him, then turned on my heel and stormed off. I shifted into a tigress and ran flat out, not caring where I was going anymore. I heard Sam fast on my heels, and sped up.

Man, he was fast. He tackled me from behind and pinned me in the snow. "Get off." I commanded.

"Not until you tell me what's really bothering you."

"You are bothering me." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes."Luna, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you... permanently."

"My team's leavin', Sam. Wolvie's gone. And... and I heard that you're leavin' too..." I said, tears in my eyes.

He looked taken aback. "Luna, I wouldn't... I'd never... I'm not leavin'! Who told you that?"

Luke. "It doesn't matter." I said, the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm a horrible leader. I should be able to keep my own team together. But I can't. Four out of the six are leavin'. I can't stop them." I was crying harder now. He got off me and gathered me in his arms.

"Hey. It's alright." he said softly. "Cheer up. It's Christmas and your birthday's in a few days. I'm sorry about what I said. Not about the 'you-can't-help-the-past' bit, but about... almost everything else."

"I'm sorry too." I said with a sniffle. "I shouldn't have lost my temper." I hugged him and he rocked me back and forth. It was just like when Wolvie...

Bad road to go down. I stood up and we made our way back to the house.

Apparently you can't have a yelling match with someone without being interrogated. Sam and I both were asked questions, and we gave vague answers. Finally, the interrogators gave up and we were allowed some lunch. We watched T.V. for the rest of the day. Sam and I were kept a close eye on, nothing really new.

"Luna, I'm going to the store. Did you wanna come with me?" Mrs. Drake asked. Mr. Drake (thankfully) was out of town or something

"Sure, Mrs. Drake." I said, getting up. I slid into the passenger seat of her car and we were off to the supermarket.

It was a HUGE store! I mean HUGE! The grocery section alone was the size of the freakin' mansion (exaggeration on my part, but close enough).

Mrs. Drake handed me a list, some money, and a shopping cart and said that she was going to get her hair cut. She said that if I got everything on the list and loaded into the car by the time she was done, we'd stop for ice cream.

On her.

I ran through the store like a madm.... er, madwoman. I swerved around the corner, grabbed a couple loaves of bread, and sprinted for the soda aisle. Two bottles of Coke later and Luna was... I mean _I_ was after mustard, sandwich meats, and pickles. Remy's starting to rub off on me.. Oui....

I grabbed everything on the list, ran to a register, and quickly paid for everything. I ran to the car and loaded everything up, sliding into the passenger seat just as Mrs. Drake came out of the salon.

I got a banana fudge sundae with rocky road and cookies and cream ice cream. It was excellent. Not to mention COLD!

We returned home, unloaded the groceries, and had the boys put everything away. Us girls sat on the couch and watched some T.V., listening to the guys grumble about 'women' and their 'sexist attitude'. I rolled my eyes, along with all the other girls in the room.

Finally, it was time for dinner, and then off to bed. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone called out to everyone else.

The house was big enough for everyone to have a room to themselves, although some (cough, cough) offered to share.

Rogue told the 'Cajun Swamp Rat' that the only way she was spending the night in his room would be if he was locked OUT of it.

"Bad luck there, Gambit." Bobby said.

Finally, everyone was settled into their rooms and lights went off.


	41. Wolvie's Gone Again

Disclaimer: X-Men= not Kirby's... *****sigh*** **Only Luna, her team, Hayden, and anyone else you don't know are mine... though I wish I had the X-Men... ;)

GeekChic42: Yay! My first review! lol. Thanks for reviewin'... How good are you at trackin'? Me no likey stalkers.... lol

Anonymous person (?): Thanks for the review, glad you like. Yeah... I didn't think about a nine/ten-year-old drivin' a motorcycle until after I posted, so please bear with? Just pretend that she is capable... thanks again! Oh, don't worry, Wolvie will be back... and he'll bring a friend... oops, almost said too much...

On to Luna!

**********************************

"NO!"

I shot up in bed, then immediately fell onto the floor. Stupid sheets! I was caught up in the sheets and I struggled to get free. I was shaking so bad... The dream was awful... It was another Sabretooth dream... It was awful...

The light snapped on just as I finally got untangled. I hit the toilet and threw up everything Mrs. Drake had cooked last night just as Mr. Drake stormed in. "What is going on here?" he demanded (yelled).

I shrunk back slightly. Hey, _you_ try having a dream like I did and then try not to flinch at a loud male voice. I was scared...

Tears streamed relentlessly down my cheeks as the rest of the party came in. I shakily (after flushing and rinsing my mouth out of course) made my way back to the bed and sat down. Sam sat down beside me. "Was it a Sabretooth dream again?"

No, I just felt like randomly screaming tonight. Who wants cupcakes?

I nodded. I was still shaking, it was so bad. There was blood everywhere... Mine, Sam's, Scott's, everyone's....

Wolvie could have made it go away...

But he was gone...

My entire team sat down around me. "It'll be O.K., Luna..." and such.

"I demand to know what just happened here!" Mr. Drake yelled again. I flinched slightly.

"She had a nightmare, what's it look like?" Sam said angrily. Oh sure, NOW he grows a spine.

"Dad-" Bobby started, but his father cut him off.

"Some X-Man you are. You shake like a scared puppy dog after one little dream."

That. Was. It. I stiffened and slowly stood up. "Get. Out." I said.

"You can't kick me out of my own house!"

"No, but I can kick you out of _my _temporary room. Now go. Please." I added.

Mr. Drake turned on his heel, muttering (loudly) "Whatever. Stupid baby."  
Bobby left to go yell at his father or something and slowly the room cleared after I assured everyone that I would be fine.

I laid down and Sam laid down next to me. I curled into him, clinging onto his shirt, crying gently. He stroked my fur and I fell asleep, wishing more than ever that Wolvie had never left.

***********************************************************************************

Morning finally came, bringing light and... the Sun? Duh... I'm such an idiot it's amazing...

I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I dressed after tossing (not literally) Sam out of my room and went downstairs for some breakfast.

I wish people would STOP staring at me! WHY must they STARE? If I WANTED to be STARED at I'd wear a neon shirt or shave my fur or something! GEEZ!

Why the sudden rant at being stared? Number one, it's so ANNOYING! For another reason, I was still mad at Mr. 'mutants-are-bad-even-if-my-son-is-one' Drake. Forget mad, I wanted to throw a _chair _at this guy.

What is it with me and chairs anyway?

Innocent little chairs, all they do is sit there and wait for to plant your bum on them.

I'm getting sidetracked. Where was I?

Oh yeah. Mr. Drake.

He had the _nerve _to call me out in front of _everyone _at breakfast the next morning. Do you know how hard it is to keep your temper when someone is ragging on you for being a 'baby'?

Very.

I just sat there with my jaw locked and my eyes on Mr. Drake. Of course, I had to open my mouth to eat, but it was quickly stuffed with food and shut again.

He kept at it, but I kept my temper, though my knuckles were white from clutching my fork so hard. I wanted to throw it at him, but I didn't. I behaved like a good little girl and didn't throw silverware or anything.

Sam nearly stood up and decked the stupid man, but I had a death grip on his arm and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Good thing this guy didn't know about Creed, that'd be awful....

"Sit. Down." I hissed at Sam, never taking my eyes off of Mr. Drake.

"William, stop this." Mrs. Drake said.

Mr. Drake ignored her. I finally had enough and stood up, took my plate to the kitchen, and went upstairs. I was mentally cursing Mr. Drake, calling him every name in the book. I plopped my face in the pillow and screamed. I wanted to punch something, but I couldn't. Not in this house. My head still hurt a little, but I ignored it.

I went through the rest of the stupid week without another incident and even managed to joke around with Mr. Drake a little. He wasn't that bad, once he knew you.

***********************************************************************************

January the second. My birthday. You'd think I'd be excited to be ten.... eh, kinda...

We finally got to go back to the mansion, which was a relief. We made it back on New Years Day and celebrated with hamburgers, hot dogs, ice cream, the usual. It was pretty fun, especially when Bobby froze the pond so we could go ice-skating.

I fell. A lot...

Back to the second.... I was so rudely awoken by Tildy barging (again) into my room, yelling for me to get up and dressed. I complied... again, too much time with the ever-popular Dr. Hank. She yanked me down the stairs and the very first thing my brain registered was balloons and streamers everywhere. "Aw, come on guys! I said no big party!" I whined. My team just grinned at me.

"Exactly." Luke said with a grin. "don't we usually do what you tell us not to?"

I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Yeah, ya do..." I admitted.

I sat down on the couch, only to be yanked up again by Ty. "Everyone else is in the kitchen." she said and I was 'escorted' straight there. True to her word, the entire team of X-Men was there. _All but Wolvie..._ I thought sadly.

"Well, it's ten in the morning, were you gonna sleep all day?" Bobby asked.

I shrugged. "I might have, had _someone_," glare to Tildy, "not woke me up."

She smiled. "It's your birthday, cheer up."

I grinned and looked towards me 'parents'. "What? No cake or ice-cream?" I said with an amused smile.

"Not until two." Sam stated. I sighed and went to the kitchen.

"In that case, I'm going to whip up some waffles. Who wants some?" I called.

I was met with a resounding "ME!!"

I got out _all _the eggs and milk and such and measured everything out into a HUGE bowl. I slid several batches and slid some out on plates to whoever grabbed them first. I just kept whipping them out, then finally I got some for myself and walked into the dining area where everyone was eating my homemade waffles.

"These waffles are great!" Tildy said, finishing off her second plate. I smiled and shrugged.

Don't ask me where I learned to cook. I have no idea. I just dumped all the ingredients together and whipped up some waffles. They were good, though. Everyone had various pleased expressions on and soon there was a pile of dishes in the sink. I was forced to play stupid party games like Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey, pinata, and so on. It was pretty fun, for the most part.

Finally, two-o'-clock rolled around and I got cake, punch, and ice-cream. It was a regular birthday bash.

Then... PRESENT TIME!!

I got a new watch, which I promptly strapped on, some CDs, twenty bucks, and a new laptop. These people trust me, it's great. I thought that was all, that is until...

"Hold on, there sugah. There's one more surprise..." Rogue said with a smile on her face. Jubilee nodded, clearly excited about something. I was... vaguely suspicious when they led me (blindfolded) to the....

War Room?

Why the HECK were we in the War Room? I ripped off the blindfold and promptly screamed when I saw who was standing there, an almost bored expression on his face. "WOLVIE!!!!"I shrieked, running straight over to him. I hugged him fiercely around the neck, then abruptly reared back and punched him on the arm. I jumped down and glared up at him.

There was silence as I continued to glare. Finally, Logan sighed. "Guess I got some explainin' ta do, huh?"

"Yeah, you do." I said. "Where ya been?"

He went on to explain about some sort of trouble in Canada or whatever.. I was still upset at him for just leaving like that, but I filed it away in my mind to be dealt with later.

Then he said it.

It was sometime at dinner, we were eating pork chops. I love pork chops, they're so... good. Duh, this is genius talking.

Logan laced his fingers behind his head and tilted his chair back. "I better head upstairs. Gotta leave pretty early tomorrow."

I was out of my chair faster than you can say 'Emma Frost'. "What?" I said. "You're leavin' again?" I can't help it if I have abandonment issues, it's kinda the story of my life.

"I've got some business up north." Logan said, slowly putting an unlit cigar to his lips. He chewed on it slowly, eyes never leaving mine.

I just took a deep breath. "So that's it then." I said, my voice quiet. "Have fun." I said, walking out of the room without another backwards glance.

Everyone was... leaving....

At least I still had Mom and Dad.... I guess. They would always be there for me. With that thought in mind I made it to my room, intent on at least throwing some stuff around. I slammed my door and grabbed my tiger, throwing it and a computer chair across the room. Empty hangers soon followed. I threw everything from one side of the room to the other and back again. I was shaking with anger and hurt and... something else...

I embraced the feelings, not wanting to calm down. It wasn't fair! Nothing in my life was fair! I just wanted to disappear. I wanted to... leave. But I couldn't. I wouldn't leave Sam, my parents, or the X-Men. I wouldn't be the one to abandon someone...

There came a knock on my door, but I had thought ahead and locked it. Good thing I did. One sniff told me that it was Logan.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled. There was silence, then-

SNICKT! My door was unlocked and swung open. I grabbed several objects and started to throw them at Logan. "I said go away!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Cut it out!" Logan growled. I ran out of things to throw and just sat on the bed, glaring daggers at the man who would be leaving tomorrow. He sat down next to me and I turned my head away. He gently forced me to look at him.

I sniffed, the tears sparkling, barely held back. "Why do ya haveta go?" I whispered.

"There's just somethin' I've gotta do." he said. I glared again at him.

"Care ta elaborate?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry darlin'."

I closed my eyes and said in a quiet voice "Get out." I needed to get my thoughts in order before confronting the man who was leaving me after saying so long ago that he wouldn't. I shook my head and threw myself on the bed, unable to keep in the tears that finally broke through with a sob. I cried hard into my pillow. It's my birthday! I shouldn't be crying! I should be celebrating...

I cried myself to sleep, like any good cry will do. I was exhausted. My eyes closed and I fell into a sleep already plagued with unseen nightmares.


	42. Sabretooth's Legacy

Author's Notes: I type up my stories really fast, so stop me if it seems like I'm updating too quickly... I gots a plot all lined up in my head... *grins evilly*

Thanks again for the reviews...

On to Luna!

***************************************************

Logan was already gone by the time I got out of bed. Good riddance, I don't need him...

I was lying to myself. I did need Wolvie. I couldn't deny it any longer. I felt the tears start, but quickly stopped them, heading down the stairs for breakfast. I sang quietly to myself as I trailed along. _"__Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible. Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes. Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible. Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day when you'll ask her name ._"

I walked softly down the stairs, entering the kitchen. I sat down in the chair next to Jean, considering my regular chair was taken by a student. I ate a bagel, not really hungry, just upset. I shook off the hurt, brightening into a smile, albeit a small one. My team was leaving today, I didn't want them to be sad when they left.

"We'll see ya around, Luna." Luke said, giving me a small wave.

"What? You're leaving _now_?" I said.

Nods.

Hugs, tears, good-byes, etc.

I sat back down after Tildy, Luke, Ty, and Matt left. There was no one left, save Sam, my parents, and the X-Men. I was alone...

No. I refuse to be beaten by reality. I still had people who cared for me. That I knew. Sam was like an older sibling, along with the rest of the X-Men. I had my parents. I wasn't alone. I kicked reality out the window.

I stood up and stretched. Sam smiled, sensing my new attitude, and stood with me. "Glad ta know that you're taking this all in stride." he said, wrapping me in a tight hug. I heard 'Mom' make some sort of noise and suddenly Sam was two feet away from me. I looked at Jean with an eyebrow raised.

"Problems?" I said.

"None." she said simply.

Sam smiled and ran a hand through his hair, picking up on my nervous habit. I mirrored his movements unintentionally. I saw what we were doing and grinned. "Copycat." I said.

He laughed. "Sure." he said. "I'm older, therefore you must be copying me."

"I did no such thing!" I said in mock anger.

"Sure, sure." Sam said easily. I grinned and shook my head. "Well, what's on the schedule for today, boss?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Don't know yet..." I looked at Scott. "What do you think?"

"We could do a Danger Room session." Groans all around. "Or..."

Jean interrupted. "Sorry, Scott, but hold on." She tilted her head to the side. "The Professor's located another mutant. Up past the old church. He seems to be alone, but we can't be sure. He wants a handful of us to check it out."

"I'll go." I said, immediately followed by a 'Me too' by Sam.

"Luna, you can go. Sam, I need you to get a spare room ready." Jean said 'sweetly'. She was starting to get on my nerves.

Sam muttered something under his breath that I will not in a million years repeat, but stomped up the stairs. It was decided that Jean, Storm, Jubilee, and I would go track down the mutant. This should be fun...

We headed to the jet, me painfully aware that Logan's motorcycle was missing. I strapped myself in and we took to the skies, a loud warning siren sounding. Kids scattered off the basketball court, for some reason they didn't want to be there when a huge black plane rose from underneath it. Go figure.

It wouldn't have taken them twenty minutes to get there by car, but _nooooo._ We had to do things the fancy, and difficult, way. We landed in the back lot and got out. I wasn't my usual perky self. Hmmm, wonder why? Ah, sarcasm.

We finally found the 'kid' under a hidden trapdoor in the church. He was crouched in a corner. I stopped walking, flinging a hand out to stop everyone. "Something's not right..." I whispered, sniffing the air. "There's someone else..."

I crept closer to the figure huddled in the corner, wary. "Come here. We ain't gonna hurt ya." I called, halting a few feet away. My nose twitched. _Something _was out of place. But what?

The boy, I judged him to be about seventeen or so, slowly stood up. "Who are you?" he asked, stopping about three feet from where I was crouched.

"We're the X-Men. We'll help you." Jean said. She started to step forward.

"Jean, don't move." I said, not taking my eyes off the boy in front of me. _Why is he so familiar?_

"My name's Payton Alex Creed." the boy said.

"Creed." I growled. My lips twitched back into a snarl. "Yer Sabretooth's son."

He nodded. "And you're Magneto's daughter."

"Wrong." I said, the hair on the back of my neck lifting slightly.

"Well, you were."

"True, but I ain't now..."

Payton took a step forward. I shifted slightly, blocking his exit. "Where ya goin' buddy?"

"Someone's a little suspicious." Payton had his father's voice. It scared me. I didn't show it, but it did. It was like Creed was with us...

In a way, he was. This boy looked almost as rugged as Sabretooth. He could very well have his father's temper, and claws...

"A little." I admitted, again shifting to block his advances.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't exactly trust you."

"Why? Because I can't pick my parents? Surely you of all people should understand that we can't pick our family. You understand."

I froze and he saw his opportunity. He lunged, barely missing me during his hasty leap. I grabbed his shirt and flung him against a wall. I popped my claws, oblivious to everything save the mutant in front of me. "You won't kill me." he sneered. "It's against your rules."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't stop me from roughin' ya up a little." I replied. He rolled his eyes and snarled. "I see ya got yer father's temper." I said.

"And you have his claws." the nuisance replied. I snarled and Jean grabbed my arm before I could retaliate.

"Stop." she said. She turned to Creed junior. "We are here to offer you a place among the students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. If you choose to accept-"

He cut her off. "I'm goin'." And with that he was boarded with the rest of us. I sat as far away as I could, still painfully reminded of my little 'visit' with Sabretooth every time I glanced in a mirror. The fur had _yet _to grow back on my back and I'm starting to suspect that Creed coated that whip with something that stops the scars from fading, healing factor or no. My face was not healing at all, the scars still plainly visible. My back fared no better.

We finally landed and I stalked out, glaring over my shoulder at Creed. I knew that I was being unfair, but I just couldn't get it out of my head that he was the offspring of a killer. Guess that shows how selfish and shallow I am...

I forced myself to go back to him. "Do you need any, uh, help gettin' to Xavier's office?"

"Please." he said in a voice that reminded me of a snarl. I bit back a response and showed him upstairs to the Professor's office, Jean in tow behind us.

"Come in." We walked into the big room and the Professor swiveled, I guess, in his chair. He fingers were put into a steeple figure. "Yes, hello Payton." I had a small measure of satisfaction that Payton's mind could be read.

"Hey." Payton grunted. I looked carefully at him and saw that he shared much of his father's features. Same bone structure, same nose, chin, eyebrows...

And eyes. He had the exact same shade of amber-golden eyes that Sabretooth did. I shivered involuntarily.

"My name is Payton Alex Creed. My powers are an extremely limited healing ability-"

"How limited?" Jean interrupted.

"Only minor scratches and bruises." Payton answered. "I also possess cat-like reflexes and grace, as well as slight fangs and sharper-than-normal nails." He held his hand up and opened his mouth. I could see the fangs, sharp and pointy dagger-teeth. His nails were razor sharp, though they weren't adamantium or retractable. They curved slightly.

His long, unkempt light-blonde hair ruffled slightly from the breeze wafting in from the open window. "You are Sabretooth's son, are you not?" the Professor said, lacing his fingers together.

"Yes, I am." Payton said simply. I didn't like his tone at all.

"Luna, temper." the Professor must have sensed my irritation at the boy's words.

"Now that you all know about me, I want to know something about you. First off, names." Payton folded his arms against his broad chest.

"My name is Jean Summers, this is Professor Xavier, and the little ray of sunshine glowering and glaring at you is Luna Elvira Night Summers." Jean said. I shifted my look briefly to her before returning it to Payton. He returned it with a look of his own.

"So, Summers, I heard ol' dad kidnapped ya for a time." Payton-creep said.

"What about it?" I growled.

Payton shrugged. "Nothin'." he smirked, turning to the door. His hand was on the doorknob. I tensed slightly. "Just never thought he'd cheat on mom with a runt like you." And then he was out the door.

I bellowed in fury and ran after him, ignoring the protests for me to stop. He was faster than me, I'll give him that. I couldn't catch up to him, so the creep got away.

For now.

I walked back to the office, cursing and snarling the whole way. I slammed the door behind me and threw myself in a chair. I looked furiously at the telepaths looking calmly at me. "What?" I snarled.

"Control yourself." the Professor said. I took a deep breath.

"What?" I said, a slight snarl still at my words.

Jean looked at me. She shook her head slightly. "You act so much like Logan. I wonder..." she trailed off and looked at the Professor. He raised an eyebrow. It looked kinda funny, on a bald guy at least.

"Interesting..." he murmured. He turned to look at me. "You may go, Luna. Please stay away from Payton for the time being."

"Sure." I said, walking out the door and down the hall. I came to a stop at the music room. There were a few violins, violas, pianos, guitars, trombones, clarinets, and the like all lined up. I sat down at a piano and started to play a song that a music teacher I had lived with for a short time taught me.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright _

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand  
_

_Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on _

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take _

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, yeah, then you stand _

_Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh  
_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take _

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand. _

_Yeah, then you stand_

_Yeah, baby_

_Woo hoo, woo hoo_

_Woo hoo, woo hoo_

_Then you stand, yeah, yeah_

He was a huge Rascal Flatts fan, I learned how to play most of his songs. They always calmed me, and this particular song was special to me.

I finished the piece and went into another Rascal Flatts song.

_There's a place I've been looking for  
That took me in and out of buildings  
Behind windows, walls and doors  
And I thought I found it  
Couple times, even settled down  
And I'd hang around just long enough  
To find my way back out  
I know now the place that I was trying to reach  
Was you, right here in front of me  
_

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here _

_It's amazing what I let my heart go through  
To get me where it got me  
In this moment here with you  
And it passed me by  
God knows how many times  
I was so caught up in holding  
What I never thought I'd find  
I know now, there's a million roads  
I had to take  
To get me in your arms that way _

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here _

_In a love I never thought I'd get to get to here  
And if that's the road  
God made me take to be with you _

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here  
_

_And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for all the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, _

_right here,oh, baby_

_Ooh,Oh got me here_

I finished the piece and slowly stood up, stretching my cramped muscles. I shook out my fur, then slowly flexed my fingers, releasing my claws with the slightest flick of my wrists. They popped out with the rasp of metal-on-metal, and I smiled very slightly at the sharp pain that always accompanied them. I sheathed them one at a time, then walked to my room, realizing that dinnertime wasn't too far away. I showered and dressed in clean clothes, then walked down to the kitchen for some dinner.

Well, the good news is that Hayden is no longer part of the school. His parents withdrew him. Wonder why?

The bad news is that in his place is Payton. Joy, right?

You have no idea.

He sat down next to me, just to bug me. It was creepy how much we're alike. We ate the same way, it was freaky. We glared the same, eyes narrowed and teeth nearly exposed.

We spoke at the same time. Somebody asked a question in our general direction "So, what did you do today?"

"Not much." Payton and I said at the same exact time. We glared at each other.

"Stop that." Again, same time.

We stood up (at the SAME FREAKIN' TIME!!) and glared at each other. We were nose to nose. "I said stop it."

"Sit down, you two." the Professor said, an amused smile on his face.

We both dropped in our seats... at the same time.

"You're like twins or somethin'!" Jubilee exclaimed. We both glared at her.

"I'm nothing like him!" we said, except Payton said 'her'.

"Sure..." Jubilee said, eyes going down to her plate, hiding a smile.

We glared.... need I say it?

This is too freakin' weird.

I decided to not say anything for the rest of the meal. Payton apparently did too.

We stood up to clean our plates at the same time. It was annoying, like having a telepath that follows you or something.

"Look." we both snarled at the same time. We were nose to nose in the kitchen.

I got the words out first. "What are you doing? Stop copyin' me!"

"I'm not doing anything! You're copyin' me!"

"Let's settle this outside then." I said, jerking my head to the back door.

"Gladly." He brushed ahead of me.

Apparently Jean was listening, because by the time we were circling each other, claws out, she and the rest of everyone was running towards us. The students circled us, making a ring. The shouts of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' rang throughout the clearing.

I scored the first cut. The adamantium sliced right through the skin and it started to bleed pretty heavily. He yelled in pain, the cut already sealing up. He stabbed me in the leg and it was my turn to yell. The cut healed quicker than his, however. I snarled at him.

"Intimidating." he mocked me.

"STOP!" The loud voice echoed throughout the clearing. A very angry Cyclops strode through the kids gathered around. He fired an optic blast between the two of us. He yanked me by the arm to the mansion. I don't think I'd ever seen him this mad. Jean appeared beside us, dragging Payton. We snarled at each other, fighting to get free. He was in _my _territory, dang it! Let me put him in his place!

"Let go!" I said, yanking me arm. "All I need to do is put him in his place. Show him who's boss."

"I ain't about to listen to a runt like you!" Payton sneered. I lunged for him, breaking out of Scott's grip. He broke away from Jean and we collided in midair.

I hissed at him, slicing him again on the arm. He stabbed at me, but missed. I pinned him, with some difficulty. I bared my teeth, fangs, whatever you call them. "Tap out." I said quietly.

He struggled and fought me, but I stayed on top. He snarled furiously, then, scowling and cussing, he tapped out. I got off, springing to my feet. He scowled darkly and pushed past me, muttering quietly "This ain't over."

"Time and place." I said, just as quiet. He breezed into the house, headed to the MedLab, no doubt.

I smirked, then turned to face my parents. "That was fun." I said casually.

I got glares all around. I smiled, turned, and walked back through the back door. I had put that intruder in his place, that's all that mattered.

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

I should have bolted as soon as I heard Hank bound up beside me. "Luna, I need to perform some... tests. Please come with me." And me, being a curious little kitty, followed. I was cautious, sure, but I still followed.

I sat down on the table in the MedLab. And jumped straight back to my feet the moment Hank came back with a very LARGE needle. Did I mention I don't like needles? I hate them.

He grabbed me, gently 'cause he's just an overgrown, blue, furry kitten when it comes to little kids (and me), and took a blood sample. He let me go and told me that he was done and I could leave now.

Which I did only too happily.


	43. Bad news

I stretched and lazily walked around the school grounds. It was cold out, but I needed to cool my temper down a little. Not to mention I was "hiding" from a certain mutant that had shown up recently. One that I had past trouble with.

Pyro showed up at the front door earlier. That's right, the guy who I fought with the X-Men along with Senyaka. I was told that he was receiving a second chance. He had had past dealings with Magneto, but he was sorry and wanted to be with the X-Men. So I was told.

We were told to apologize and make up, which we grudgingly did. I was introduced properly to him. "His name is John Allerdyce, mutant ability: control flames."

Whoopdy-freakin'-doo.

So now, here I am, ducking and weaving through the grounds in order to avoid said mutant, only to run straight into him. I bounced off him, then stood up with a glare. "What do you want?" I asked as nice as I could.

"I just wanted to apologize again for attacking you." he said in what appeared to be a sincere manner.

I didn't exactly buy it, but I pretended that I did. "Oh, well. Thanks... I guess."

I quickly ran off into the house before he could say anything else.

I hid out in the kitchen, only a seriously weird (or hungry) person would go in there. 'Chicken.' you might say. Maybe, maybe not. I was slightly scared of this 'John' guy, sure, but wouldn't you if you knew that he once worked with a guy who could fry you at any given moment?

I thought so.

I just realized that I made a pun. Get it? Kitchen, chicken... fried? I crack me up... Deep thought time, hang on...

What was with all the people I cared about just running off, while all the ones that hurt me show up from nowhere? Story of my life? Probably.

Geez, I'm getting to be more like a freakin' teenager....

Wait, here are the headlines: TEN-YEAR-TEENAGER! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HANG AROUND MUTANT TEENAGERS!

I need a life. I need a hobby. I need a boyfriend.

Where the HECK did that come from?!

See? I told you! They are affecting my thinking!

I got up and slowly crept up to my room, locking it shut tight. Kitty or Kurt could always just pop in, but safety, right? Yeah..... sure.....

I heard a very interesting (and somewhat nauseating) discussion outside my door.

"Hey, Rogue." It was.... Bobby? What they HECK was he doing here?

"Hey Bobby." Slight pause. Ew... That could only mean they were kissing...

O.K., so I'm not _that_ disgusted, but I like to pretend I am.

They talked about some meaningless thing or another, then left me to gag in peace. I caught something about a dance, that was all. Sure, I'll go to the dance with you! Kiss, kiss. Smooch. Yuck. Can you just see my eyes roll and tongue curl?

Finally, I was left alone to wonder what in the world was with the blood thing. Why did Hank all of a sudden need a blood test? Unless....

No, it's too crazy to even _think _about thinking about. There is _no _way that's right...

But if it was right, it made sense...

I'll let you in on some of my musings , here we go. Payton, Sabretooth's son you can't forget, goes to lab to get _bloody _arm fixed. I go to same lab to get _blood _drawn...

See a connection yet?

There's something going on, I need to know what. Someone seems to think that Payton and I are somehow connected...

NO! I refuse to entertain that notion. End of story. Good-bye. New topic.

The sky is blue. Clouds are white. Sheep are fluffy. Payton and I might be connected. Smoke is wispy. Raisins are grapes. Prunes are plums. Payton and I might be connected. Bananas are yellow. Ice is cold. Payton and I mi-

This isn't working.

What am I going to do? Nothing, that's what I'll do. I'm probably just freaking out over nothing...

I hope I'm freaking out over nothing....

Deep breath, you can do this. Turn the knob, open the door. Down the stairs, out the back door. Just run around the school, burn energy.

I burned off my nervous energy for all of two hours before I went back inside for classes. Don't ask me why I bothered, it was Friday... I think...

I went through my classes, ate, went to bed. No nightmares. On to Saturday. Woot!

******************************************************

I woke up to my alarm with a yawn and stretch. I blinked my eyes hazily, then got out of bed with another yawn and dressed for Saturday X-Men training. One purple tigress uniform later, I was standing in the middle of the Danger Room. Just me, Sam, and creepo-numero-uno. After Hayden, he's still Creep One.

That's right. Payton's practicing with us. Hehehe... He's a rank below me... This should be fun....

Payton's codename: Badger. I laughed (hard) when I heard this.

And then I thought of something disturbing. Wolverines and badgers are part of the same family, are they not?

Now put the male form of my name and Sabretooth's name together. What do you get? Sabretooth tiger.

Shiver....

Scary thought, no? Scary coincidence... definitely.

Think happy thoughts...

Back to the Danger Room. Big, scary-looking robots after us. Big guns shooting. Best lead my rag-tag group of two (three counting me) out of this mess.

"Sa- I mean Dragon, yer too high up. Get down a little. I said get off the big shiny guns!" I practically screamed into the Comm Link. Remember the earpiece-thingy? I know the "official field name" for it now. Wicked huh?

Sam leaped to the ground and rolled a little too avoid a serious burn on the arm from one of the big, scary guns. He shot a heat-blast at it and leaped back.

"Badger, take care of the guns! Dragon, you help me with the robot-things!" I said, already morphing into a red tigress. Red showed up easier, Sam could see it.

Payton clawed at the guns, doing a pretty good deal of damage, I admit. He's actually a good fighter, knows most hand-to-hand combat. He stood his own against me, and I was taught by Wolverine. Scott, on the other hand...

Suffice it to say, _I_ can't beat the man.

Anyways, with the guns out of the way, Sam and I took down the robots, therefore ending the training program and shutting the Danger Room down. "Good work guys." I said, giving both high-fives. I could see a gleam in Payton's eye,but thought nothing of it. I was still suspicious of him, yes, but I put my suspicion aside. For now. I needed to work with him, and he with me. There wasn't _room _for suspicion.

I yawned once more, still not really awake. Didn't really sleep last night, too busy worrying about the newest "member" of the X-Men. Y'all know who I'm talking about.

I walked to the boathouse, slowly, but with some purpose. I had to talk to someone and Jean or Scott were probably my best bets. Guess who answered the door? Scott. Guess who was waiting in the living room? Jean.

Guess I'd be talking to both.

I'm not one for small talk, so I jumped in. "I have some... suspicions about Payton." I said.

Something flickered across Jean's face, then it was gone. Surprise?

"What would those suspicions be? Would these suspicions have to do with his.... parentage?" Scott asked carefully.

I blinked. "Huh? No! Not suspicions like _that_. I mean suspicions about certain, uh, relations to me, perhaps?"

Jean opened her mouth to say something, but wouldn't you know it? The alarm _had _to sound just then. I growled very angry tiger words under my breath and left to the Blackbird to find out the emergency.

***************************

Nothing. A stupid robbery. That's what interrupted the conversation. We quickly took care of the criminals, then flew back to the mansion.

I flopped down on the bed, not even worried about _trying _to continue the conversation. I just couldn't think about THAT option. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. There was no possible way. See how far in denial I am?

Pyro- I mean John came by and knocked on my door, saying that he knew something was wrong and would I like to talk about it? I told him to go away and no I would not. He went away. Good. I would hate to have to throw him through a wall. Can you just hear how upset I am?

I finally had to venture out of my room for dinner. Sam looked worried about me, but I told him not to and that I could look after myself. He gave me this 'shut-up' look and went to his plate, eyes down. I just shook my head and ate my semi-raw chicken sandwich. I like meat....

I yawned and got up. Why... ugh, never mind...

I went outside to grab the mail, since everyone else is too lazy to.

I hate getting the mail. Every time I do, something bad happens.

This time was no different. There was a letter from the courthouse in it to Scott and Jean. Not a good sign, but I try optimism. It's a check, that's it. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity. No, it's not. I had heard that something like this sometimes happens. The court was officially overruling the adoption. I wouldn't be a Summers anymore...

NO! Stop that thinking! I scolded myself.

I handed everyone their mail, then dropped off the envelope at the boathouse, running as son as it was through the door. I slipped it underneath, maybe they wouldn't notice...

Like I'm ever that lucky....

Oh, well. I might as well turn in. I'm emotionally drained, but a little Danger Room session can't hurt, right?

That being done, I was finally able to just collapse in bed. I cried softly. Why did Wolvie have to leave? Why? And why did Payton have to come _here_? Why couldn't he have gone to wherever else? Why, why, why?

I cried myself to sleep, not waking until about nine or so the next morning.

******************************

Jean and Scott got the letter. I pretended not to notice, but it was obvious. Jean's eyes were red and puffy, and Scott looked like someone had electrocuted him. I just wordlessly hugged them both, not caring what they thought. I didn't want to let go, but I finally had to. I breathed in deeply, memorizing their scents. Why did this have to happen to me? Why?

"Did you read the letter?" Jean spoke up after we went to the privacy of the boathouse.

I shook my head. "No, but I heard that something like this could happen." I sighed, my head down. Jean opened her mouth to speak, but there was a knock on the door.

Scott opened it ad Payton sauntered in. "You, me. Front lawn. Two minutes. Be there." he said simply, then walked out. I stood up, locking my jaw so much that it took a while to get it relaxed enough to unlock. "I'll be right back." I said stiffly, then ran after Payton.

He was already on the front lawn, ready for the showdown. I flexed my claws, aware that this was the final fight, the one that would decide who the dominant was. And it would be me.

He leaped first, raking a claw swiftly across my arm. I ducked and caught him in the stomach with a quick right fist. He doubled over and I took the opportunity to slam him down. He got up though, the snake, and clipped me with his fangs on the cheek. I growled and hissed, slashing him deep on the arm. I tore the muscle clean through and the arm went limp. He screamed at me, dodging away from my other claw as it streaked towards him.

I pounced, pinning him by his good arm. I leaned close to his face, panting hard, murder in my eyes. "Tap out. Now." I growled. "Admit me as the dominant and I'll let you live."

He scowled, but like a clever boy he tapped out and I got off. He stalked away and I pinned him swiftly again. "Admit me as the dominant." I hissed.

"Fine." he spat. "You are the dominant. Happy?"

I nodded and limped slightly back to the boathouse. I stumbled in and sat down stiffly on the couch, Jean and Scott watching me.

"Why didn't you and Logan ever fight like you and Payton do now?" Jean asked.

"Because me and Wolvie had a sort of understanding. I knew that he was dominant, he knew that I was when he was gone. I never challenged that, neither did he. Payton challenged me, though. I had to put him in his place or else we would be at each other's throats forever." I said, eyes clouding slightly when I remembered that since Wolvie was gone, I was the dominant. I had to keep everyone in line.

They both nodded, then Scott handed me the letter. In a nutshell, it said that after viewing the tape multiple times, they deemed me "untamable and a danger to Mr. and Mrs. Summers" and therefore a menace to their family. In stupid terms, you danger. You no Summers. Deal with it.

I was officially no longer a Summers. Just like that. No warning, no nothing. I was plain old Luna Elvira Night again. Feral and killer. A menace, a danger.

"Why would they do this?" I asked. "Why?" I started to shake with anger and felt myself losing control and fast. "WHY?!" I screamed, running out to the forest where I could lose it safely. And boy did I go feral. I hardly recognized myself after it passed. I stayed in the forest for a full week after that, not going anywhere near the mansion. I wouldn't risk human contact. Not yet at any rate. I stayed feral for the whole week.

I snapped out of it sometime Friday night. Night was heavy, the stars hardly showing. The moon was barely visible, so I stalked to the house in complete and utter darkness. Perfect.

I slept on the front porch just because the doors were locked. I could have gone in, but I just didn't care anymore. I was a nobody. I had half a mind to just run away, but I couldn't do that to my team. Sam wasn't really leader material. Payton, I was not about to give that little hairball the satisfaction of seeing me beaten and running out. So I stayed, camping out on the porch. Finally, the door opened early the next morning.

I trudged into the kitchen were everyone was sitting worriedly around the table. They just looked at me with... fear on their faces. They were afraid of me...

Great.

I sighed and sat down, back to the door. "I'm sorry." I began.

"It's O.K." Jubilee jumped in. "We're used to it. Wolvie stayed out there for a month once." She stopped when she the pained expression on my face at the mention of Wolvie.

"We heard about the letter." Storm began gently.

I stiffened. "There nothing anyone can do." I said, looking up at Jean and Scott. They nodded at my question statement.

"Afraid not." Scott said. I couldn't see his eyes, but I imagined that they looked sad. Jean's eyes were red again. She'd been crying. Hello guilt. Nice to see you again.

"So... I have no parents. Really and truly, none." I said softly to myself. I felt about a hundred at that point. Payton smirked. He was hiding something.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." he said, casually walking out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He just smirked at me, walking out the door I wasn't guarding. "Oh, nothing." The seventeen-year-old just walked out the door. I didn't follow. I was too tired. I just shook my head and left, slamming my fist into the wall hard enough to leave a small indent. I didn't care. I just wanted to leave... Sam needed me here...

No, I needed Sam. He kept me somewhat sane.

I bit my lip and tried not to think the thought that I thunked anyways.

I was becoming even more feral. I was losing it...

I could turn on the X-Men at any time... I could kill them in a rage easily....

I was scared. I had lost Wolvie (again), gained another pest, and lost my family all within at least two weeks of each other. Why was my life so evil?

Simple, because _I_ was evil. Hayden had been right. I was just a trained killing machine. I was nothing but an animal. I couldn't be trusted.... I was a menace....

I didn't see Sam, oddly enough, for a whole week after I got back. Whenever I asked about it, I was told that he was on official X-Men business. So another whole week went by, I lost it three different times, each time getting away before I could hurt someone. I would only go back once I was sure that I was myself again.

And then, being the curious kitty that I have repeatedly admitted to being, I overheard a very interesting, and confusing, conversation.

I had just remembered that Hank said he needed my blood for tests. So I decided to play secret agent.

I crept down to the lab to see what Hank was up to. I didn't like it down there, but dang it, why did he need my blood for 'tests'? What 'tests'? Blood tests? No, genius, he's checking your stomach contents... Geez....

I stopped when I heard Hank and Jean talking in hushed tones. "I just don't understand it, Jean. How can this be?"

How can what be? I inched steadily closer. What were they talking about? They couldn't be talking about me....

Could they?

Since when am I important anyways?

"I honestly don't know, Hank. If indeed he is the father, then who could the mother be? And if he did know that she is his daughter, why didn't he recognize it sooner? Why leave?" Jean stopped talking and I heard the squeak of her chair as she stood up. I silently ran to the stairs and made it to the main floor. I dumbly sat down on the couch, blankly staring at the television screen.

Who were they talking about? What father? What mother?

And what daughter?

I considered asking Jean about it, but that would admit that I had spied on her. Same with Hank...

I guess I'd just have to do nothing about it then. I'd just have to wait...

I hate waiting...

One hour, two hours, three hours, and wouldn't ya know it, here comes Payton. I quickly started to walk away, then decided against it and held my ground. "Payton." I said cooly. He just sat on the couch, not speaking to me. I pointedly walked away, showing that I didn't care if he listened to me or not. I headed up to the roof, going higher than I've ever been before. I just didn't care anymore. Sam had been gone for what? A month now, maybe? Wolvie... two? I couldn't keep count anymore....

I just didn't care anymore...

I sat down with my legs crossed and drawn up to my chest, staring into the depths of the woods. I half-wished that Sabretooth would appear to take me away, but then immediately took that wish back. I didn't want to be _dead... _well, permanently anyways.

I shook my head and laid my head in my knees. I just stared into the forest, past pretending to care, past pretending to understand why things happened like they did.

Sigh... If only I had known that more was to come...


	44. SAM!

*sigh* no reviews? Where did my lovely reviewers go? Come back soon guys! I've typed out about two or so more chapters after this one, I'll update maybe Wednesday. R&R, please...

*********************************

"Luna! Time to get up!" Payton's annoying and cheerful voice sounded right beside my ear. I screamed and fell out of the bed. Then I commenced to viciously attacking Payton with my pillow until he, laughing his head off, retreated out the door. I growled silently under my breath as I got dressed and dragged my feet to the kitchen. I wasn't even hungry, Payton had scared... I mean _surprised _it right out of me. He couldn't scare me...

"Well, I'm off." I said to no one in particular, taking off before they could answer. I decide that spending a few hours in the forest couldn't hurt, so I headed off into the trees.

And ran smack dab into Sam's unconscious, mangled body.

I screamed loudly for Hank, then bit my lip, wondering what I should do. Heal Sam... Or get Hank?

I opted for healing at least the major wounds, although his whole body was torn up. He was bleeding badly, and I fought down the stuff threatening to come up from my stomach. I shakily pulled off my gloves, hollering at the top of my lungs for Hank to get his furry blue butt into the forest now. Sam's entire body had gashes in it, from claws. But the weird thing was, they didn't look like the claws Sabretooth would leave. They were too... neat? Straight, perfect lines around his entire body, starting from his scalp all the way down to his feet. Just one straight line... well, technically three lines, circling around his body like a giant corkscrew or something.

Three....

No... He wouldn't do that... He was gone, remember? I was fighting hysteria at this point. Sam was bleeding everywhere...

I fought against the urge to bolt. I couldn't smell anything but blood... Warm, sweet blood...

Easy prey...

I felt the change quickly start to overtake me, but I fought to stay in control. _No no no! Stay in control, Sam needs you! He'll die if you don't fight this! Snap out of it girl!_ I turned tail and ran, scratching trees along the way so I could find my way back. I couldn't heal Sam, but Hank could.

"HANK!" I screamed as soon as I burst into the mansion. "HANK, I NEED YOU NOW!"

A very bewildered Dr. Hank came from the kitchen. "What is the matter, Luna?" he asked, but without a word I yanked him by the arm into the forest. My gloves lay where I had dropped them and I picked them up, but didn't put them on. Hank wasted no time after seeing Sam. I took a very quick peek and saw that it was even _worse _than I had first thought. Sam's insides were showing. Intestines, muscles, some bones... I paled behind my fur and threw up further into the forest. Hank didn't seem to know that I had left, he was too busy issuing commands to various X-Men that had mysteriously appeared. I huddled against a tree, angry with my weakness, my inability to help. But the sight of all that blood... I would just end up hurting Sam more.

I watched as the X-Men carefully carried Sam into the mansion, then stood up. I had been completely forgotten, so I was alone in the woods. _What did this?_ I wondered, looking towards the crimson blood stains on the ground. _What monster tore Sam up this bad? _I could smell that Sam had been there for maybe half an hour, if that long. It was lucky that I had drifted this way...

I stumbled into the MedLab, steeling myself and intent on helping my friend. I tucked my gloves into my pocket. "What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Nothing." Hank said. I thought I detected a note of frost to his vote. Chill, coldness.

"What? Why?"

"I think you've done enough, Luna." Bobby said (ha ha) coldly.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" I hissed.

"Look at him, Luna! You obviously lost it and attacked him!"

I froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Then I got mad. "How dare you." I said, fighting for control on my anger. It didn't come easily. "How dare you think I did this to Sam!"

Bobby was obviously looking for a fight. Why? Search me.

Rogue put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down slightly. "I'm sorry." he said. "I know you wouldn't attack Sam."

I nodded. I was hurt, but I pushed it aside. I bit my lip worriedly and ran my fingers through the fur at the top of my head. I swung my head to face Hank. "You think I attacked him too." I said. It wasn't a question, not at all.

He didn't answer, simply nodded to Sam, who was almost wrapped up. I nodded and bit my lip again, fighting tears and bloodlust. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it..._

I put my hands along Sam's bare chest and shivered as the sparks danced onto his torso. I felt the draining effects, but pushed the sparks along, willing them to help Sam.

"Luna, I think you should stop now." Hank said gently.

I shook my head viciously. "No. If Sam dies, I... I'll have nothing to live for..." I said.

"What about Logan?" Hank asked mildly.

"Wolvie ain't here is he?" I shot back, concentrating even harder on healing Sam. I started to feel dizzy. The edges of my vision darkened. I swayed slightly, but fought to heal Sam.

Hands gently but firmly pulled me away from Sam. I howled and struggled to get back to Sam. "Let go! He'll die!" I stopped fighting, angry tears snaking down my cheeks. I glared up at Scott.

"Luna, you are pushing yourself too hard. Sam wouldn't want you to injure yourself on his behalf, would he?" Scott's tone was somewhat mild.

I sat down once he'd released me and put my hands in my face. "What have I done?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked. He sat down next to me.

"If I hadn't lost it that last time, I could have gone with Sam. I could have helped him, protected him. He wouldn't be..." I stopped and just gestured over to Sam's unconscious body. "It's all my fault..."

"It's not your fault." Bobby tried to comfort me, but I would have none of it.

"I should have controlled it. I shouldn't have lost it..." I said. "I should've stopped him..."

Bobby just shook his head. I got up and climbed onto the bed beside Sam, laying down next to him. I curled into a small baby blue tiger cub, nose to his cheek. "Just get better, Sam." I whispered. "Please..." And with that, I let sleep take over, regardless of the fact that it was only noon or so.

***************************

I woke up sometime around nine the next morning, I was that tired. I quietly hopped down from the table, landing on my feet, still a cub. I padded into the kitchen, not bothering to turn human. I was an animal, might as well look the part.

I got looks, but that's about all. I merely looked at the food, shook my head, and sadly padded back to the MedLab. I lay down by Sam's side once more. I pushed my head underneath his hand. _Wake up Sam... Wake up..._ I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks, my fur quickly soaking them up. I closed my eyes and concentrated on sending my healing power to Sam's body through the end of my nose. It didn't work. I had to be human.

I changed to Luna, then placed my hands on his chest again. The sparks traveled down and I pushed them to the most damaged parts of his body, restoring his internal health and sealing his stomach so his guts wouldn't fall out or something. I concentrated mainly on his stomach and chest areas, since they held the major organs. I managed to heal up the worst of the cuts, but then I blacked out, the floor rushing dangerously fast to meet my head.

****************************

I came to only to meet some very angry X-Men. There wasn't a single smiling face. "Luna, what were you thinking! You weren't thinking, that's what you were thinking! You could have been seriously injured!" Sco- Cyclops was yelling in my face. I didn't like it, but I kept my temper.

"I was helping Sam." I said, voice deadly quiet.

"At what cost? Your life? Your health?" Cyclops was really on a roll. "You could have been seriously, critically, injured! You almost pushed yourself too far this time! Hank said that anymore could have put you in a coma! Or worse! You think your healing factor can save you from your brain shutting down? Do you want to take that risk?"

I gritted my teeth. "Get out of my face." I said. I stood up, furious, but in control. "Don't," I admonished. "try to tell me that what I did was foolish or stupid. You would have done the same for Jean and you know it!" My voice echoed through the room. "You would do anything in your power to save her, no matter how stupid. You would fight the hounds of hell themselves to secure her safety. Don't tell me not to do the same for Sam. I have nothing else to live for if he dies. And don't start that crap about living for the X-Men because they don't need me. You don't need me, and obviously Wolvie doesn't need me either, else he wouldn't have left! This whole stupid world is out to get me and the one man who can hep me control my feral nature is gone and the boy who helps calm me is lying on the bed in a coma, on the edge of death! Don't tell me not to give it my all to heal him!" I balled my hands into fists, staring Cyclops dead in the face. I was breathing hard. I abruptly turned away and knelt down by Sam's bed. "Golden? Golden, answer me!" I pleaded with him. My only answer was the beep beep beep of the heart monitor. "Sam, please... Wake up..." I whispered.

Nothing. He was still, but breathing. I couldn't wake him up...

I laid my head down by his hand, ready to heal him even farther in a few hours. I didn't care about my own safety, I just wanted Sam alive. If he didn't like it, too bad.

Payton sat down on the other side of the bed. He didn't say anything, just looked calmly at Sam. I glared briefly at him, expecting mischief, but he just sat there. I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead into Sam's hand. "Just get better Gold." I whispered.

**********************************

I healed Sam three times that day, speeding along his recovery. Each time I pushed myself, but not too far. Not enough to black out again. There was always at least one X-Man guarding me to make sure I didn't try to push myself too far, but they didn't have to worry.

I never left Sam's side, not for an instant. I lied, I had to shower sometime, didn't I? But then I was right back by Sam. He stayed comatose for more than a month, regardless of how often I managed to heal him. I was by his side every day... for about a week. Then certain X-Men told me to go to my bed and they would tell me if anything developed. I hate waiting...

So I waited... and waited... and waited... Finally, about two months went by since I found Sam. I was going stir-crazy in the house. I needed some air, so I took off for downtown, strapping on my image inducer-thingy. I walked solemnly down the street, not really going anywhere, just walking. I ended up walking in a complete circle and before long I was back at the stupid mansion again. I didn't want to be back yet! But, I didn't really believe too much in coincidences, so I was back for a reason...

Sam.

I turned off my watch, ran to my room, threw it on the charger, the lit out for the MedLab.

No one was there, but the heart thing monitoring Sam was steadily going beep beep beep. I couldn't see anything wrong, so I absently healed him, even though there wasn't really much to heal. He would have slight scars on his stomach, but they would fade in maybe a month or so. I was puzzled as to why I was even here.

And then Sam stirred. Slightly, but it was enough. His finger twitched slightly, then his lips moved. He didn't say anything, just moved his lips. He fell unconscious again, but he had MOVED! That meant he was ALIVE and WELL!

I excitedly grabbed his hand, forgetting that my gloves were off. Which resulted in me blacking out from unintentionally healing him.

Again.

**********************

I woke up two days later. Again, X-Men staring, but they weren't angry. They were... afraid?

I sat up, rubbing my head. "Sam, he moved!" I said excitedly

"Yes, we know. He woke up a few hours for about two minutes." Hank said.

"What?!" I said. I felt guilty. I wasn't awake...

"Don't feel guilty, Luna." Kitty said.

I just closed my eyes against the suddenly blinding light. I fell asleep again.


	45. Discoveries

Notes and Reviews:

Anonymous (?): I'm glad you reviewed, it keeps me writing. I hate sounding all corny like that, but oh well. Things should get better for Luna, but probably not too far in the future. Don't give up hope for little Tigress, though!

Sorry for the weirdnessness of this chapter, let's just say I stayed up late and watched _Lord of the Rings_...

Disclaimer: Nothing accept the plot and my OCs are mine. Though sometimes I wish Hugh Jackman was... ;)

On to Luna!

************************

Sam didn't wake up again for maybe another week. I was worried, but I went back to staying by his side, no matter what. It finally paid off one day.

I was just sitting there, absently running my fingers through my fur when he first stirred. It wasn't really much, just a slight twitch of his fingers. Then his arm, a leg.

I watched, clearly fascinated. _Please wake up! Please wake up!_ I silently thought.

He sure took a long time regaining consciousness. I waited for nearly fifteen minutes. Finally, he lifted his head and looked at me. "Don't open your eyes yet." I warned him. He smiled when he heard me.

"Hey Luna." were the first words I'd heard him say since he'd gone off on that dang mission that I still didn't know about.

I smiled back. "Sam." I said. I hugged him carefully, mindful of the equipment he was hooked up to. I slid his glasses on.

He started disconnecting everything. "You're sure?" I asked, stopping his hands briefly. He nodded.

"I want out of here. It smells like clean." he said. Clearly his mind was still slightly fuzzy.

I nodded and we unhooked him from the machines, after turning them off of course. I carefully helped Sam down off the bed, then we took the elevator up to the gathering point of all

X-Men: the kitchen.

Sam leaned heavily on my shoulder and I steadied him with a gloved hand. We entered the kitchen and chaos broke out. I was shouted out, mainly, for allowing Sam to leave, but I just waved them all quiet. "Sam wanted out, so I let him." I said simply, leading him to a chair. He sat down and I tossed him a clean shirt.

He whipped it over his head, getting a look at his scars. "Sweet." he said, pulling the shirt over his head and tugging it down into place. I sat down next to him and slid him a plate, eyes on my own. I took a deep breath and fixed him with a stare. "We're all dying to know. Sam, what did that to you?"

He looked steadily back at me. "I don't know." he admitted. "I had just gotten back from the mission and decided that I'd try to find you and tell you that I was back. I knew you probably felt bad after losing it that last time, so I was just going to tell you that you needn't worry so much. Something just... attacked me out of nowhere, I don't know what it was. The thing dragged me to where you could find me, at the edge of the woods, and then just disappeared. That's all I know." he said, sipping his orange juice.

I clenched my teeth together. "So you almost got killed on account of me." I said flatly.

Sam looked up in alarm. "No! Luna, I didn't mean it like that. Don't think that!"

"But it's true." I said, standing up. I marched over to the door. It had rained three different times since Sam was attacked, but maybe I could catch the thing before it hurt anyone else. Sam followed me outside and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him.

"Stop runnin' off." he said. I just looked at him, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Sam, if I hadn't lost it, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I hadn't lost it, you would be safe, not almost mince meat by some serial killer. I can't control it..." I said. The tears spilled over. "I almost lost you again, I'm not gonna let that happen. I nearly attacked you when I saw you lying there, vulnerable and easy. I'm losing control, Sam. It's slipping... I'm going to go kill whatever hurt you out there, and then I'm not coming back. I can't risk losing you. I can't risk hurting anybody else." I turned away, shrugging off his hand. "Good-bye." I whispered. I ran off into the forest, not glancing back, not thinking back, only running forward. No one followed.

Sam's blood had been washed away by the rain, so I was relying on memory and some scent alone. My claws shot out and I stalked stealthily along the path. There wasn't a soul in sight... This was getting creepy... It was eerily quiet...

The silence before the storm.

Something inhumanly strong jumped on me from above. I inhaled, trying to catch a scent, but there wasn't one. Whatever this thing was, it didn't have a scent. At all.

I rolled away from it, standing up quickly. It leaped at me. I couldn't see it properly. It was all blurry, like I was seeing it through frosted glass. It moved like a shadow, stealthy and smooth. There were no facial features that I could see, only two inhumanly red eyes peering out from what looked like a midnight-black cloak. I couldn't see its face... A hood covered it.

The monster-demon-whatever it was grabbed my throat with very sharp, very _long _clawed fingers. It hissed something at me, I kicked at it. I struggled, it only tightened its grip. My vision started to darken.

_NO!_ I thought. I wouldn't be defeated by a shadow. I clawed its arm and what appeared to be black blood flowed out of it. The wraith-thing let go, letting loose a screech like nothing I'd ever heard. It was like a million things dying all at once, it was pure evil and death and creepy. I fled up a tree, afraid of this... this _thing_. It followed me up, never wavering from my sight. I clawed again at it, it simply moved. I turned to look behind me and let out a shriek as the being suddenly appeared in front of me. "Leave me alone!" I cried. It merely hissed again and suddenly I was falling.

Blackness, darkness. I was falling through space. Nothing to hold. And then the inevitable stop.

I landed instinctively on my feet, crouching slightly to reduce the shock of impact. The shadow-creature merely floated to the ground, as if it had all the time in the world. I hissed and growled at it, always watching it.

The world blackened again. There was a voice in my head, pure evil and malice. 'There are some things in this world you cannot understand. You fear the night, yet you can see through it. You fear vampires, though you do not know if they exist or not. And you fear me, though you do not know of my intentions. You should fear me, little feral, for you will never in all your years meet something as deadly or as evil as me.' The voice hissed inside my head, and there were clawed fingers at my throat again. I sucked in a breath and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I was falling...

The fingers tightened and my breath was choked off. I couldn't see, I was afraid. I was going to die, Sam was right. I should never have left alone...

And now I'll never see them again...

I'll never hear Sam or Scott or Jean or even Wolvie ever again. Kurt won't ever pull my tail again, and Piotr won't get the chance to throw me high in the air like he promised one day he would. I'll never greet my team in the mornings, won't ever hear them laugh at my ridiculous plans ever again. I'll never know who my real family is...

I'll never be able to keep Payton in check...

The fingers tightened even more and I struggled to see through the black. I could make out a distinct, blurry shape and I kicked at it. My hands reached up and clawed at the obstruction to my breathing. There was that scream again, and I dropped to the ground. I sucked in air, my vision clearing. Bright light filtered in through the trees, and I glared at the thing in front of me.

"I've figured it out, I think. You're some kind of evil shadow-being. You cast dark, fearful thoughts into others heads, whether by touch or mind power, I don't know. You leave them fearing you, then you kill them. Am I right?" I fought hard against the animal in me getting out. I had to stay level-headed...

The creature hissed in my head. 'You are partly correct, little feral. I cannot give away the secrets of my race, however. You will die.' And with that it struck my throat, leaving gashes and blood. My blood flowed out of the wound, I couldn't move through the pain.

The creature saw its opportunity and carved the rest of me up, slowly, taking its sweet time. I felt nails rake my cheek, and I remembered Sabretooth. The thing chuckled, the sound like ice to my nerves. 'All wounds heal with time. Except those coated with our blood.' it hissed.

So that's what happened. Sabretooth somehow managed to get ahold of this thing's blood and coated that whip and probably his nails with it. The fur would never grow back, the scars would never heal.

I would die out here alone. Never again would I hear Sam's gentle voice. Wolvie wouldn't comfort me during a nightmare or fiercely protect me from Sabretooth.

The wraith slowly drew one finger down my body, from the tip of my head to the heel of my foot. Blood dripped from the scratch. I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed down the mental shields and screamed as loud as I could for Jean, mentally speaking. '_JEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAN!' _I screamed at the top of my... thoughts? I slammed the shields back in place and the monster recoiled. It slithered away, silent as death.

'I will find you, little feral. I cannot risk being remembered, however, so with this Kiss, you will forget me.' It bent down and I felt something odd on my cheek. I fell unconscious instantly.

************************************

"Luna..." What? Where am I? Who am I? Why is it.... dark...

I swam through the darkness and opened my eyes to the bright lights of the Infirmary. I was still slightly dizzy, whatever happened must have been bad...

"Who..." I started to say, then suddenly broke off into a coughing fit. I tried again. "What..."

"We don't know what happened." a familiar voice said. "You just went off into the woods and about an hour and a half later Jean heard you calling for her, so we ran to the woods and found you." I looked over to the voice and saw Sam sitting there. I smiled slightly.

"S... Sam..." I whispered. I took a look around me. Jean and Scott were standing near the door, Scott looked about ready to just leave. As soon as I made eye-contact, he did leave. I just mentally shrugged it off. Jean was holding her head, I must have yelled louder than I thought. She looked at me, smiled, and left after Scott. She should go lie down, so I didn't stop her.

Sam and I were the only ones left, Hank was across the hall. I hurriedly pulled the medical equipment out of me, which included the heart-thing, some sort of tube in my nose, an IV, and something around my arm. I sat up, still a little weak from whatever happened. My throat hurt, my head hurt. _I _hurt. "How long...?"

"Have you been in here? A little over three months now. We got ahold of Logan." Sam continued quietly.

"Lo...gan?" I remembered. "Wolvie..." My throat hurt, so I stopped talking.

Sam nodded. "When you didn't wake up for two and a half months, we called him on his cell phone. It still took another week to actually reach him. He just got here last night." Sam looked worriedly at me. "You're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said. Sam gave me some stuff for my throat, and I drank it quickly. My throat felt a lot better, and I could talk. "I'm sorry..."

Sam put his finger to my lips."No." he said. "I should have gone with you."

I shook my head and slowly got up. I swayed, but didn't fall. "Come on." I said, grabbing him by the hand.

Sam coughed loudly. "Uh, Luna?" he pointedly turned around. I looked down and saw that I was stark-naked. I blushed and grabbed some clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry." I said once I was dressed. Sam turned back around and grabbed my hand. We went up to the kitchen via elevator. I gasped when I saw who was standing in the kitchen, smiling at me.

"Kya!" I yelled. By the way, it's pronounced KI-uh.

The woman with black hair and blue eyes stood up. "Artemis! I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, gathering me in a tight hug. I laughed and wriggled out of her grasp.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring the others.

"When Logan got the call that you were dying or something, I made him take me along." she explained. So that meant...

"Wolvie!" I shrieked when I saw him. I barreled into him, grabbing him around the waist. I laughed and tears ran down my face. I could feel his laughter through his body and I looked up at him. He looked happy, but also confused. He had his hair up in the points that I loved. I wished my fur would do that, but it wouldn't cooperate. Too short. Getting sidetracked again...

"Who's Kya? Who's Artemis?" he asked, looking from me to to the woman I knew as Kya.

"She's Kya." I said, pointing to the woman beside me. Kya smiled.

"Artemis, I don't think we told each other our real names when we met that one summer in Canada. What's your real name?" she peered at me.

I crossed my arms. "Why do I have to answer first?" I asked.

She laughed."Stubborn as always, just like Logan." she grinned playfully at him.

Logan shook his head. "That's Kayla Silverfox. And that is Luna Elvira Night Summers." he said.

I shook my head. "It's just Luna Elvira Night." I said sadly. "Court ruled against the adoption."

Logan looked sad. "Alright then, Luna Elvira Night. Don't call her Elvira though, she'll break yer arm." he said with a sudden laugh.

I smiled. "So, Kayla huh?" I grinned.

"Luna, eh?" Kayla said. I shrugged.

"You can call me Artemis. She's the Greek goddess of the hunt and protector of animals." I said.

Kayla nodded. "I think I will call you Artemis." she said with a smile. "I like it better than Luna, no offense."

I shrugged. "Oh! This is Sam." I said, suddenly remembering the boy next to me.

Kayla nodded. "We met last night. He seems like quite the charmer." she said with a wink to me.

"Don't get any funny ideas. We're just friends." I said with a short growl.

Kayla smiled. "Oh, of course you are. I'm sure your _very _good friends."

I growled playfully. "Watch it Silverfox."

"I beg your pardon Night." she said.

I grinned and stuck my tongue out. Sam spoke up. "O.K., I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but I believe that Kayla or maybe Jean has something to tell you." he said with a pointed look at Kayla.

"Watch it Sam." Kayla said.

"She has a right to know." Sam said calmly. "If you don't tell her, I will."

"Tell me what?" I asked, but Logan shushed me.

Kayla glared at him. She sighed and turned to me. "Artemis, there's something you should know about your.. uh, father..." she said.

Payton walked in. Sam glared fiercely at him. "Leave." he said coldly.

Payton threw his arm around me, crouching down to reach. "Do tell, Silverfox." he said.

I swung around to face him. "Get off me." I said. I shoved him away and he sauntered towards the door with a short laugh. I rolled my eyes and faced Kayla again.

"Artemis, I don't know how to say this, but... Victor Creed is your biological father." Kayla said, looking at me.

"Sabretooth." Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

"What?!" I said shortly. "Then that would mean that this," I pointed towards where Payton stood, "and I are... siblings?" I made a face. Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

Payton stood up with a puzzled expression, like he was piecing something together. His eyes suddenly lit up. "James Howlette!" he said as he strode over to Logan. "That's who you are. Dad told me all about you, Uncle Jimmy."

Logan growled. "Call me that again, kid, and we'll just see how limited yer healin' factor really is. I don't care if you are my brother's son."

"I ain't no kid!" Payton bristled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Stop! Creed's yer _brother_?"

Logan nodded. "No one told ya?"

"Nope. Wait a minute, how would _you _know about this?" I asked with a glare to Payton.

"'Cause I was there the night you were born." Payton said quietly. "I was about the same age you are now. When Dad saw you, he killed yer mom, then attempted to kill you. Something happened, you wouldn't die, so he passed ya off ta Magneto. You never knew until today. Dad told me that if he ever found out that I hurt you, he'd personally kill me. Which would be why you managed to beat me." he added. Then he turned big brother on me and turned to Sam. "Get off my sister." he hissed.

My temper flared and eyes flashed. "Bug off, Payton."

Sam grinned. "Listen ta lil sis, Payton." he said.

Payton flashed his claws and lunged at Sam, cutting him on the cheek. Sam couldn't really do anything, he clutched at the wound. I growled and snarled, unsheathing my claws. I hissed at Payton. "Leave him alone!"

Payton snorted. "Or what? You'll stop me?"

I lunged at him, trying not to smell the blood from Sam's wound. That was about as easy as trying not to smell freshly-baked cookies. In the same room.

Payton pulled back, clearly reminded that if he hurt me, he'd pay. He stood there, waiting on me to rip into him.

I obliged. I scratched him once, in the same spot that Payton got Sam. "Touch him again, and you'll have me ta answer to." I growled. I walked over to Sam, pulling off a glove. I breathed through my mouth, trying desperately not lose it. I touched his cheek, sending sparks down the cut. It sealed up and Sam was left with a fastly fading scar and dried blood on his cheek.

"Luna, have you been havin' problems controllin' it?" Logan asked, looking dead in my eyes.

I looked down. "A bit..." I mumbled. Sam stood up and shook his head.

"Yeah, she has. Ever since you left, she's been havin' problems with it!" Sam looked furiously at Logan.

"I had ta go." Logan said.

"You abandoned her!" Sam yelled. "You said you would never leave her, and you did!"

"Sam, stop it!" I said, glaring at him. I understood why Wolvie had to leave now. He had to leave for Kayla. "Wolvie didn't leave me. He left for Kayla." I said.

"He still left you." Sam argued.

I shook my head. "That's not the point." I said.

"How is that not the point?" Sam asked. "He's now the only family you have, unless you count Creed, and he left."

I clenched my fists together. "Sam, has anyone ever told you that you can be the most annoying and persistent boy they've ever met?"

"Once or twice, yeah." Sam answered. He looked amused. I could fix that.

I rolled my eyes. I muttered something in Spanish and turned to Kayla.

"So, you see," She continued on as if nothing had happened. "That is why you had blonde hair. I believe that's why you now have golden eyes. That's why you have claws, and if Logan is to be believed," she grinned at him to show that she was teasing. "that is why you have such a temper."

"And fangs. Don't forget fangs. Oh, and a healin' factor." Payton piped up.

I shot him a glare. "Shut up." I growled.

Kayla looked from me to Payton. "It would also explain why you two fight like Victor and Logan fought." she mused.

We both looked at her. "Huh?"

"Victor and Logan used to bicker like you two all the time." she said. Logan nodded grimly.

I rubbed my temples hard. My head hurt...

"Lemme get this straight." I said with a sigh. "Sabretooth is my father. That makes Payton my brother or step-brother, something like that. Which would also make Wolvie my uncle." I shook my head. "So, who was my mother?" I asked softly.

"Her name was Sarabeth. She was small and weak. Just like you." Payton sneered. "And to this day I cannot understand why dad would pick someone like her, but he did. And now he has you." Payton looked coldly at me.

I stared steadily back. "I figured out why you hate me." I announced.

"Give the girl a prize." Payton rolled his eyes.

"You were always Daddy's little favorite until I came around, weren't you? And then I stole him from you." I shook my head, running my fingers through my fur. "I got news fer you buddy, 'Daddy' has a funny way of showin' it." I said.

Payton grinned. It creeped me out, it looked like how a vampire might grin. "So I see." he said faintly. He took one step toward me and traced a long scar from just above my eyebrow clear to my throat. It was the longest scar on my face that I had. Creed had struck long and deep on that one.

Payton took a step back and sighed. "He sure did a number on ya didn't he kid?" He looked almost sad for a moment.

"Yeah..." I murmured. I dropped into a chair. I rubbed at my dogtag. "So," I sighed in resignation. "what now?"

"Nothing. Nothin's gonna change. Except Payton's goin' back ta live with Sabretooth." Logan said.

Payton shrugged. "Good. It was gettin' boring just sittin' around with these wimps anyways. Oh, and by the way, Luna? Yer mum's last words were 'Leave my little Selene Diana to live.' Just thought you'd like ta know." And with that he was gone.

"Selene Diana." I said. I'd used both names on my wanderings. Diana was my name when I was in the orphanage. I was Selene around the streets.

This was too weird.

"So, tell me Artemis, what happened? How'd ya get all those..." Kayla trailed off.

"Scars?" I sighed, clenching my teeth together. My eyes clouded slightly, tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh, Artemis! I didn't mean to upset you!" Kayla said, hugging me tight. She sat down with me in her lap, stroking the top of my head. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe now." she said, looking over to Sam and Logan for help and answers.

Sam took a deep breath. "It was Sabretooth." he said.

Kayla nodded once. _We'll talk later. _her nod said.

Sam and Logan both returned the nod. Kayla gently lifted the back of my shirt and I turned it towards her. I heard an intake of air. "Oh, Artemis! Did he-?"

"Yeah..." I said softly. "He did. And they'll never go away. They fur won't never grow back and the scars won't go away. I'm stuck like this forever." I buried my face into her shirt and cried softly. Why did _he _have to be my dad? Why couldn't someone noble and kind? Someone who wouldn't hit me? It. Wasn't. Fair!

I was suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes, then abruptly opened them, standing up. My hackles rose. Something wasn't right... Something was... off.....

But what?


	46. All Dressed Up

Notes and Reviews:

Anonymous (?): Yep, twists are fun. Thanks for your reviews, they help me work out the bugs. If you have any plot ideas, feel free to share. I need ideas ;)

I'll try to post tomorrow, I'm maybe halfway through writing the next chapter. I need ideas. Do you want Luna happy, sad, mad, what? Oh, and I'll be at Falls Creek for a week, I leave the 6th. I can't post while there, so... Sorry...

Anyways, PM me with ideas, or just leave them in a review. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: You know this part by now...

On to Luna!

***************************

There was a faint buzzing in the air, no, in my brain... Something was off...

I just couldn't place it. What was wrong?

I growled low in my throat, glancing around at Wolvie. He had sensed it too, he was growling. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Intruders." he answered, stepping forward. "We know you're there! Show yourselves!" he called.

I growled sharply, when a figure stepped forward, sticking to the shadows. "Who are you?" I asked the figure.

"You should know." it answered. I knew that voice. It was familiar... Where had I heard it?

And then the figure stepped forward. A tall, rugged teen, wearing old blue jeans, a button up flannel shirt, and shoes that looked like a dog got ahold of them. His sandy-brown hair was in his eyes and when he flicked it out of his face, I could see his forest-green eyes. He had a duffel bag slung across his shoulder. He looked about Piotr's age, maybe seventeen. "Hey there, Selene." he said, leaning against a wall.

My eyes widened when I remembered who he was. "Liam!" (LEE-um) I exclaimed, bounding forwards and launching myself into his arms. He laughed and twirled me around before gently setting me down again.

"Hey kid." he said, ruffling my fur a bit.

"Who's this, Luna?" Logan stepped forward suspiciously.

"This is a friend of mine, Liam Hunter. He took care of me for a little bit while I was on the streets." I explained. I turned to Liam. "What have you been doing?" I asked, eying his rugged appearance.

"Got into a small scrap, that's all. I found a nice enough couple and they took me in. I heard about this place, though, and I ran here." he said.

"Liam is a... What'd you call it?" I asked.

"I'm a technopath. I can control technology and electricity." Liam explained. He smiled slightly.

Sam and Logan both stepped forward and examined Liam. "I don't know about this guy, Luna." Sam said.

Logan grunted in agreement. "If he's yer friend, how come you were alone?" he asked.

"Uh, because I ran out." I said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Boys." I said to Kayla.

She smiled and shook her head. "Tell me about it."

"What?" Logan asked. "What's so funny?"

"I'm going to assume that you're her father." Liam said, looking at Logan. He turned to Sam. "And you must be her boyfriend."

Sam turned red. "No, I'm not!" he spluttered.

"Brother then?" Liam asked. I was just dying laughing with Kayla.

"He's.. n..no... not.... Oh, brother!" I gasped, still laughing. I stood up, shaking with laughter. "Liam, this is Sam. He's a friend. And this is my.. Uncle Logan." I said, still unable to stop laughing.

Kayla stood up, tears running down her cheeks. "Logan's her uncle." she explained.

Liam had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry." he said. "So, where's your parents kiddo?" he asked suddenly.

I looked away, licking my lips. "They're, uh, gone." I said.

"Gone?" Liam lifted an eyebrow. "As in.. dead and gone?"

"No." I shook my head. "As in, not here."

He lifted my chin. "Selene. Who are they? Remember what I told you?"

I nodded. "Never be afraid. Don't back down. Tell the truth, blah blah blah" I sighed. "Alright, Leo. My father is Victor Creed. Known also by Sabretooth." I said, eyes down. Sabretooth had murdered Liam's family.

Liam's eyes never wavered from mine. "Selene, honey, I'm not mad at you. You know that, right?"

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Sabretooth killed my family." Liam answered.

"Luna killed mine." Sam said.

I stiffened. "Sam..." I said.

"Luna, we've been over this. It's not your fault. Stop blamin' yourself."

I shook my head, thoroughly exasperated. Liam pulled me close.

"Hey, Selene. It's alright. Don't worry about it, honey."

Logan growled. "Hey, bub. Keep yer distance."

I pulled away from Liam. "Protective much?"

"You bet." Logan said.

"So why weren't you all territorial when Sam was hangin' all over me?" I asked.

"Because I've already had a talk with him." Logan said menacingly.

I rolled my eyes heavenward. "Lord help me." I muttered. I turned to Liam. "They're both a bit protective." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Heh, I can tell." Liam said. "Don't worry about it, honey. They just care for you, that's all. Logan, Sam, I'm seventeen. She's... what? Seven, eight?I'm not about to try anything." he said, looking both of them in the eye.

They both nodded once. "I'm ten." I reminded them. I sighed. "Alright, Liam. Let's go tell the Professor you're here. You can bunk with me for now. Don't start." I snapped to Logan. "I'm safer with him than nearly any other boy at this place. Come on, Liam." I pulled him by the arm up to the Professor's office. I knocked and entered, Liam looking around the office with interested eyes. "Don't steal anything." I warned.

Liam nodded. "I'll be good." he promised.

"Professor, this is Liam Hunter. He's an old friend of mine. Liam, this is Professor Xavier."

"Xavier? As in Charles Xavier? I've heard about you on the news. I just have to agree with you, sir. Humans and mutants should get along. I-"

I cut him off. "Thank you, Liam." I said. "Professor, I have a question."

"Yes?" He leaned back, fingers laced together.

"Did you know about Sabretooth? Did you know that he is my father?" I stared him in the eye.

Professor sighed. "Yes, Luna. I did. I didn't think that it would be wise to tell you just yet. I admit that I may have made a mistake, however-"

I cut him off too. "However nothin'. You kept a part of me from myself, Professor. That's _wrong_. That's just plain _wrong_." I shook my head. "Anyways, are there any empty rooms for Liam?"

"I'm afraid not. All the rooms are full."

I nodded. "Well, anything else?"

Professor nodded. "Mr. Hunter, I am going to have to ask you to empty your pockets. I do not allow weapons at my school."

Liam pulled out his jeans pockets. A screwdriver, penlight, three different kinds of knives, several vials of powder, and a lighter fell out.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the vials.

"Poisons." Liam answered.

I nodded.

"Very well. You may go."the Professor dismissed us.

"Come on, Liam. You can sleep in my room." I said dragging Liam along the hall. I unlocked my door and opened it, showing Liam the bed and closet, then the bathroom. "You can have the left side of the closet." I said. I opened it, shoving some clothes aside. I had a lot of closet space since my team had left. I'd given most of my clothes to Ty and Tildy as a going-away present.

He nodded and started to put the few clothes that he had in the closet. He put the last shirt up, then headed to the shower to get the dirt off his skin. "I bet yer tired." I said when he stepped out of the shower.

"A bit, but I can make it 'til after dinner." Liam said with a half-smile.

There was a knock on the door. John stood there. Forget it, he's Pyro to me. "Dinner's ready." he said. He clicked the lighter in his hand and walked off.

"Food!" I said to Liam, grabbing his hand and running to the kitchen.

As soon as we walked into the kitchen, everyone stopped talking. There were soft whispers floating around everywhere. "Hey, isn't that-" "Yeah, that's _his _daughter. Watch out for her." "She's got a temper, that one." "I thought that it was bad enough bein' Magneto's little brat, but _HIS_?"

I walked to the front of the line, eyes down, lips fighting a snarl. My hands curled tightly into fists and I grabbed a plate stacked with food. I decided to eat in the cafeteria this time instead of the kitchen, so I led Liam to an empty table in the corner. We sat down and the students around us moved quickly away, glaring daggers at me. "You can go if you want to, Leo." I said.

"Nope." Liam said, taking a bite out of his spaghetti. "I'm stayin' with you." So he thought. Somebody showed up and dragged him away. I waved him away with a smile.

My ears pricked up when I caught my name in a conversation. I shoved some chicken in my mouth and tried not to listen, but sometimes enhanced senses were a burden and a curse. This was one of those times. I ignored the chatter and waved Rogue and Remy over. Apparently they were a couple. This whole dating thing is kinda confusing, let me see if I can straighten it out.

Rogue and Remy. Kitty and Bobby. Kurt and Storm. Piotr and Jubilee. And that's all I've got...

Rogue and Remy didn't see me wave, so they sat down next to Jubilee and Piotr, laughing about some joke Bobby had told earlier. I smiled slightly, eating my chicken and drinking my water.

Which I promptly spat out in that 'pppfffttttssss' noise. I grabbed some napkins and mopped up my mess, eyes darting around to find the person talking.

There.

"Yeah, she's violent that one. Heard her dad likes her, if ya catch my drift." a black haired boy with his arm around a pretty light-red haired girl was saying. "You remember that new boy, the one that left earlier today?" A nod from the girl. She's hanging on every word. "That's her brother." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes got big.

"Oh, Ricky! You're so knowledgeable!" she squealed. She hugged him tight and he grinned. The smell leaking off him was disgusting.

"Oh, Ricky! You're so knowledgeable!" I mimicked the girl's squeal. "Oh, brother..."

"Yeah, baby. I'll protect ya from her though. You've got nothing to worry about. She won't hurt ya with me around."

"You're so brave!" the girl gushed.

He leaned closer to the girl and whispered in her ear. "I heard that she's killed a few people." he said. "I wonder why the Professor keeps her around here." He sat up, arm still around the girl. I don't think that he realized that I was directly across from him. His was the only table not to get up when I sat down. He grinned slightly at the girl's shiver.

"Gimme a break." I muttered.

"What was that?" Ricky turned around. "Oh, it's you." he turned back around with eyes rolling in his head. I was surprised they didn't roll out of his skull.

"Yeah, just little ol' me." I said, turning around.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. We're havin' a conversation here." the boy said snottily. I judged him to be maybe eighteen. Well built. Maybe a football player. Good, a challenge.

"Really?" I said with mock interest. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Oh, nothin' important." the girl said nastily.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. I started to turn around.

"So, what's your name anyways?" the (dead) girl asked.

"Oh I'm so sure you don't know." I said sarcastically. I leaned on the booth, peering intently into the girl's eyes. "So, sweety, why don't you and your little whipped puppy there just go back to talkin'." I turned back around with the slightest smile.

Three. Two. One.

"Who you callin' a whipped puppy?" the guy said angrily. He started to stand up, but the girl pulled him down again. "That's completely absurd."

"Completely absurd?" I pretended to faint from surprise. "The big strong football player knows a word more than two syllable? Shock of all shocks." I felt a smile tug my lips, but I kept my face completely neutral. I watched him carefully for signs of a fight.

"For your information Tigress, he's a high school graduate." the girl said.

"Really? Where'd he graduate? Clown High?" I can be very ornery when I want to be. "What was his major? Kiss Ed?"

The girl frowned and looked nastily at me. "For your information, he graduated from one of the top high schools in the state. He's going to college next fall." The girl gushed, giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

I grimaced. "Right. That's nice. Why don't you two take yer little gossip fest elsewhere and stop spoilin' my lunch." I said.

"I've had just about enough of your mouth, shrimp." Football guy stood up.

My eyes flashed. "Who ya callin' shrimp, Muscle Head?" I said, standing up.

Ricky grabbed me by the collar and lifted me to his face. "You, shrimpy. Gonna make somethin' of it?"

I flashed him a smile. "Yeah, I am." I kicked out and caught him in the kneecap. His leg buckled and I twisted out of his grip. I punched him hard enough to hurt _my _hand and he fell to the ground. I stood there, shaking my hand, tears in my eyes. Ricky got back up and shoved me to the ground.

"Stay down, shorty." he said with obvious disdain. I stood up and snap-kicked him in the stomach. I used brains instead of brawn, jumping on him and grabbing the pressure point behind his neck. I put just enough force to stop him from moving.

"Get off him you monster!" the girl screamed. I ignored her.

"Now look, buddy. You better get this through your thick head. Stop talkin' about me." I stood up and turned my back to walk calmly away.

I was lifted into the air and tossed across the cafeteria. "Threaten my girlfriend again and I'll punch you so hard, you'll see more than just stars!" Ricky shouted across the cafeteria.

I fell to the ground with a small groan, then slowly stood on my feet. The entire student body was staring at me with open hostility. I spotted Ricky and his girlfriend holding each other. I took a deep breath.

"Sabie Jr! Sabie Jr! Sabie Jr!" One side of the cafeteria took advantage of the lack of teachers. The other side responded with "Evil mutant! Evil mutant! Evil mutant!" I about lost it there, but I struggled into control.

I roared loud enough to silence all the kids for about three seconds, and then they started yelling for the teachers. "Help! She's gone crazy! HELP!" Several (giggling) students ran for the teachers and several more (snickering) students jumped on me and held me down. I struggled to get up, but they were football players, so they held me easily enough.

"What is the meaning of this?" Storm and several other X-Men ran into the room.

The light red-head stood in front of her. She had tears in her eyes and I'd bet anything they were fake. "She started talkin' smack to me and my boyfriend. We tried to ignore her, but she started to bad-mouth me. My boyfriend stood up and calmly asked her not to, but she just punched him. You know as well as I do that she has metal bones, so she nearly broke poor Ricky's nose. She called me a bad name and my boyfriend snapped. He pushed her to the ground and walked back to the table. She stood up and screamed like... like an animal! It was scary..." She shivered for dramatic effect.

"Luna, is this true?" Storm turned to me. I was still fighting to get the football players off me. "O.K., boys. Get off."

"But, Miss Storm, she'll go crazy." one of the boys said.

Storm shook her head. "No Kena, she won't. Let go."

I was let loose and I stood up with a glare at the football players. "No, Storm, it's not. They were talkin' about me, I asked them to stop, the guy grabbed me, I punched him, and he threw me clear across the room." I rotated my shoulders, feeling them crack and pop slightly. I grimaced.

"Are you alright Selene?" Liam asked, stepping forward out of the crowd.

I nodded with a shaky breath. "Yeah, Leo, I'm alright." I said. "Hey, Golden." I said with a smile at Sam.

"Luna, are you positive that you're O.K.?" he asked in concern.

"Yes." I said, exasperated. "I'm fine."

"Good." Sam said. Logan stepped into view.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, looking at the small crater in the wall and my rumpled appearance.

"Luna got into a fight." Sam piped up.

Logan looked at me, arms crossed. "What have I told ya about fightin'?" he said, chewing on a cigar.

"Not to unless someone else starts it. Which they did." I said.

Ricky jumped in. "If you hadn't been eavesdropping..."

I glared at him. "Eavesdropping? I was _not _eavesdropping, ya jerk. Y'all were talkin' about me, trashin' my family. _You _initiated the fight buddy." I took a step towards him. "_You _were talkin' about my dad, _you _were talkin' about my brother, and _you_ were talkin' about _me_." I bared my teeth. "_No one _talks about me."

He looked almost afraid for a second, then he simply grabbed his girlfriend and walked out. I looked at the rest of the students. They were all staring at me. "Well? There ain't nothin' ta see here. Git!" I said.

I turned around and headed towards the back door. Liam stood there. "Move." I said, shoving him out of the way. I headed for the top of the roof. I was shaking as I climbed the ivy up to my spot.

I _knew _they wouldn't trust me if they found out! I _knew _it!

I screamed my frustration, though to my ears it sounded like a howl. Why?!

I leaped off the roof into the bushes and walked back through the front door. Kids scattered when they saw me. This was worse than being a Magneto kid...

At least there weren't annoying commercials.

Well, football player got off nearly scotch-free. He was set up with surveillance duty. I got extra Danger Room sessions as punishment. Oh no... Can you hear the sarcasm? I get to beat the snot out of things, punish me...

Which would be were I am currently, in the D.R., fighting for my life against one of the upper levels. When I say upper, I mean sharp pointy objects being thrown at me, lasers shot at me, guns shooting me... and did I mention Wolverine attacking me?

Not the real one, but a hologram. A hologram that didn't pull any punches, I might add.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't attack Logan, hologram or otherwise. He was family. I just couldn't...

I let him... it hit me and still didn't attack. It left marks, but I simply dodged away. Someone had made a mistake, that I knew. A mistake that I would pay for.

"Shut it off!" I screamed. "I can't do this!" I choked back tears. I dodged around a laser, car, and bullets. Finally I was nailed in the stomach by the fake Wolverine. Tears leaked from my eyes as I watched the blood seep from my T-shirt. My shirt was stained red by the time I curled into a ball, fighting tears. I convulsed once, twice, three times. Visions of Creed passed swiftly through my mind.

Then I was still.

The thing had literally killed me.

There was black, but I came back maybe two minutes after I died. I took a deep, gasping breath, curling into a tighter ball in the corner. The fake Wolverine saw me and lunged toward me again, but by this time the others had finally figured out that I wouldn't fight it. It shimmered out of view and the room went back to its innocent exterior. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. I buried my face deep into my knees and shut my eyes to the pain in my stomach. It was healing, the skin knitting together. But it still hurt. Jesus, did it hurt...

I felt strong arms pick me up and I went limp slightly. I shook and whimpered when I heard a voice. "Yer alright darlin'. It's O.K."

I lifted my head slightly. Logan's face swam into view. I wiped at my eyes to clear them. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's alright, darlin'." he said. I shivered, and not with cold. The fight had scared me...

I picked my head up and turned around when I heard footsteps. "Oh my... Logan, is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." Logan said.

I nodded. "I'll be O.K." I said softly. I buried my head into Logan's chest, soaking his tank top with tears. I couldn't help it. You try fighting your family member, possibly to the death, and see how well _you _hold up...

I gently touched my stomach. My fingers came away wet and sticky. I looked down and saw that blood was slowly seeping through my T-shirt. The cut wasn't fully healed yet. It would heal soon enough. I wasn't duly concerned with it. I was a little more concerned about how this would look to Sam and anyone else I might have to lead.

I clung tightly to Wolvie's shirt as he laid me down on my bed. I didn't let go and finally he laid down beside me. I bit my lip, wondering how to explain what had happened.

"Hey, don't worry about it, darlin'. Jus' go ta sleep."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I curled into him tightly, still clutching his shirt desperately. I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion send me off to sleep.

******************************

"Luna?" Someone was shaking me. I snapped my eyes open and saw Logan shaking me awake. "Hey, darlin'. Time ta get up. I can only let ya sleep fer an hour."

I nodded and slowly sat up, lifting my shirt slightly to check on my wound. It was gone, so I walked stiffly to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I relaxed under the hot water, scrubbing at the dirt in my fur. My white fur had to be constantly cleaned, but my orange fur was easier to see dust somehow. Don't ask, it's weird. I pulled my tail closer and scrubbed it clean, then focused on my pointy, angled ears. I washed them carefully, not allowing water in them. My nose twitched slightly and I heard the door open. I peeked out, not too worried about someone seeing me naked. I mean, come on. I as covered in _fur _for goodness sakes! What was there to _see_?

Logan saw me and set some clothes down on the sink. "Dinner will be ready in a few." he said before closing the door behind him.

I let the water run over me for a few more minutes, then shut it off and eyed the clothes Logan set out for me.

"You have to be kidding me."

I said a quick prayer for patience then hollered for Logan to explain what exactly were these things he called clothes.

I quickly wrapped a towel around me before he stepped in the bathroom. He left the door open.

"What are these?" I asked, pointing accusingly to the clothes.

"Well, most people call them clothes." he said slowly, like I was an idiot.

"I'm not stupid." I snapped. "I meant, why do _I _have to wear them? Are you asking for every guy here to die or something?"

Logan just smirked and told me to get dressed. "Oh, and don't bother trying to find somethin' else ta wear." he said without turning around. I didn't doubt that he had hidden my clothes.

I groaned and slipped on the shirt that exposed my midriff. I shimmied into the skirt that barely covered my knees and slipped on the long, black combat boots. I slipped on a black leather jacket. Last were the black leather gloves that covered my hands. Logan was crazy, that was the answer. Maybe Jubilee and Kitty put him up to it, I wouldn't doubt that... Maybe even Rogue too....

I thought dark thoughts towards all of them, then sighed as I ran a comb through my fur, smoothing it down. I had to admit, even with fur, I looked pretty good. Too bad Logan would kill any guy who looked at me, but I wasn't interested in guys at my age anyways, so I didn't care. That's what I told myself anyways.

I sighed again as I opened the door to my room. I was whistled at by several guys, but I just put my little nose in the air and ignored them.

I strode into the cafeteria and was greeted by wolf whistles and cat calls. I rolled my eyes and stalked into a corner. Students were free to make their own meals if they wanted, but if not, there was a cafeteria-like line where they could eat.

I was glowering from my corner, eyes flashing at boys who tried to get too close. _Why _they were interested in someone my age, I have no idea. Some of them looked about my age, but I still wasn't interested. I spotted Logan headed towards me with Kayla, Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, Piotr, Bobby, Remy, and John.

Great...

Why John was hanging around them, I don't know. He walked off when he saw a group of guys wave him over, though, so it was all good.

"Why would you do this to me?" I whined.

"Oh, hush, Luna. You look great." Jubilee said, grinning at me. "Did you see that little guy over there?" she said, giggling. "His jaw was touching the floor!"

My eyes narrowed. "Who him? The one with his arm around that other girl?" It's amazing how young these people fall in 'love' around here.

Must be the genes... That's what it is...

"Come on, Luna." Kitty started to drag me towards the line. I dug my heels in.

"Oh, no! You're not gettin' me in that line!" I said. Jubilee grabbed my other arm and Rogue started to push me easily towards the line. The girl has super-strength, she didn't need help!

I was moved to the line, where Sam and Liam were mysteriously absent from...

I grumbled in frustration and glared at an older boy who looked hungrily at me. Pig...

The boy ran off and I ordered a rare steak. I like meat... Especially raw meat, have I mentioned this?

I grabbed some mashed potatoes and smothered everything in gravy, adding some green beans to the mess on my plate. I carried my tray with food and bottled water to a table, setting it down, and turning around. My evil friends were still ordering. I waited for them, foot tapping and hands on hips.

And then the worst thing in the world happened. The grossest, sickest, most (there is no other word for it, I'm _sorry) _perverted thing happened.

As soon as I turned back around, a boy ran up and deliberately put one hand on my chest and grabbed my breast, the other hand pinched my butt.

I counted slowly to five, and when he just stood there, grinning like an idiot, I lost it. The boy finally dropped his hands and ran like a maniac back to his table where he slapped his friends a high-five and was given some money.

Oh! That was it! I was NOT some bet to be made! The boy got up from the table and I rushed over to him. He grabbed a bottle of water and I spun him around and punched him square in the mouth. "TOUCH ME AGAIN, JERK, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed, picking him up by the collar. He was taller than me, so I slung him around and threw him to the floor, using his weight to overbalance him, like I'd been taught. I slammed his head hard against the floor, then calmly walked back over to my table. I sat down and saw that everyone was staring at me, jaws dropped and several plates on the floor. The guy I'd jumped got up and sat down at his table. I calmly dropped my eyes and started to eat my food, and pretty soon conversation broke out. My group showed up finally and they all confused.

"Luna, what was that all about?" Jubilee asked. She was trying not to laugh.

"Jerk touched me like he shouldn't and I let him have it." I growled, popping a piece of steak in my mouth.

"You freakin' went all ninja on him!" Kitty said excitedly. Bobby nodded and laughed.

"Remind me not ta get on your bad side, chere." Remy said.

Piotr nodded in agreement. Jeez, chatterbox. Shut up and let someone else talk, wouldja?

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Luna, how do you ever expect to get a date if you threaten to kill a guy every time he looks at you?"

"I don't." I answered with a satisfied nod. "Now yer gettin' it."

Kayla laughed. "Somethin' tells me our little Artemis doesn't want to grow up _that_ fast." she said.

"Good." Logan said. "No niece of mine gets treated like that."

I just groaned and finished my food. I walked to the trashcan, glaring at the stupid betting boy. He grinned at me and held his hand to his ear. 'Call me.' he mouthed.

I smirked. 'When hell freezes over.' I mouthed back.

'Is that a promise?' he mouthed.

Oh brother.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at my table. There were still a few guys staring at me, but combined glares from me and Logan both had them looking at the floor or their plates.

I ran my fingers through my fur, messing it up. Kayla smoothed it back into place.

"Just relax." she said.

"Easy for you ta say." I said.

Kayla just shook her head. "you've got to get used to the attention."

"What if I don' t _want _attention?" I whined. I'm being a brat, this I know.

"Tough." she said.

I caught a guy staring at me. He really wasn't that bad-looking. He was actually kinda cute. I stared right back at him, not glared at him, _stared _at him.

He lasted for all of fifteen seconds before Logan flashed a knife at him. The guy's smile dropped and he bent his head to eat.

I shook my head to clear it. _Kinda hard to forget some of these people are mutants._ I thought. I shook my head again.

This was getting to be too much. I got up and stalked to my room, trying to stick to shadows. I finally made it and ducked into the safety of my secluded room. I tore the clothes off, grabbed some night clothes, and slipped them on, crawling into my bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, hoping that I would never have to do that again.

**********************

I stretched and got out of bed. Liam had already gotten up, so I was alone. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a black _Pirates of the Caribbean_ T-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes, tugging them on. I ran a comb through my fur, then tugged on my gloves. I looped a belt through my jeans, considering they were dangerously close to falling off. I was still underweight, don't ask my why or how.

I grabbed my black leather jacket, slipped it on, and grabbed a pair of mirrored sunglasses. I slid them on, then jammed a ball cap on my head. I resisted the temptation to grab a toothpick, instead merely headed downstairs.

There were a lot of kids up for breakfast. I was stared at, whistled at, and grabbed at more than I liked. I ate a pancake, then hurried to the garage, intent on a ride.

Logan was down there. I passed him and he grinned. "Out for a ride?"

"You bet." I said, climbing on my Harley. I revved the engine and peeled out with a squeal and a whoop. I sped down the driveway, down the street and looped back around, gunning the engine. I had only enough time for a quick ride, so I sped back to the mansion. I skidded to a stop in my spot and hopped off.

Classes, get stared at, classes, punch a guy for grabbing me, classes, classes, you get the picture?

Nothing really happened. Next chapter.


	47. Anger

Notes and Reviews:

This is the last chapter I can post until I get back, so please review it. I need some ideas for the next chapter, I hit a blank. Thanks peoples!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and OCs... *sigh*

On to Luna!

***************************

"You people are crazy!" I yelled when I was shoved (and locked in) the Danger Room for my punishment that Saturday. The room spun around and around and finally settled on cars being chucked at me. I dodged, sweat pouring down my face, and leaped on top of a car, sinking my claws in. I caught my breath and charged at the robot-thing throwing all the cars. I launched myself at it, claws out and teeth bared. I sunk my claws deep into the metal part of it, but it grabbed me and threw me off. I landed on my feet, already charging again at it. I was tossed away again, smashing painfully into a building. I was fast slipping into a feral rage, and I fought it off. I climbed to my feet, dropping on all fours and shifting into a full grown blazing fire-colored tigress. Red, orange, and yellow swirled around my body as I dashed towards the thing tearing up the city, claws outstretched. I sunk my fangs and claws into the glowing red circle that looked like an eye. I clung to it, shifting into Luna to provide a smaller target. The thing screeched, grabbed my leg and slammed me into a building again and again. I grabbed the arm-tentacle that held me, clawing a deep gash in the circuits. I was dropped, then yanked back up by the tail. Tears sprang into my eyes and I yowled like a cat, clawing and spitting.

Being pulled by the tail _hurts_. Period, end of story.

I was dropped, landing on all fours. I went into my gymnastics routine, backflipping and then doing a handspring in order put some distance. I could hardly stand, I was breathing hard. My fur was stiff from all the sweat in it. I caught my breath, crouched into a fighting stance, and sprang once again at the metal-thing. I slashed at it, ducked under a tentacle, and finally managed to plunge my hand into the core of it, pulling out some battery or something. Whatever it was, the monster shut down when I removed it, so at least the simulation was over. I dropped heavily to my feet, stumbling slightly. I was sore, tired, and beat up pretty badly. I handed the thing to Scott, then I hit the showers in my room, punching the wall in anger as I left.

_Maybe I am weak. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an X-Man. Maybe, maybe, maybe._

I slipped on some clothes, just some jeans and a _Twilight _shirt. I love those books, they're amazing! No sneakers, just bare feet.

Anyways, I yawned as I walked out the door of my room, covering it with a gloved hand. I smiled slightly when I saw Sam close his door behind him, then tiptoed up behind him. "Boo." I said in his ear.

He jumped a foot in the air with a muffled yelp. I laughed and he whirled around. "Luna!" he said, but I could see his smile. He playfully shoved past me and I followed him down for some lunch.

I left him when we got to the crowded lunchroom, headed for the outdoors and fresh air. I breathed when I stepped outside, head tilted up towards the warm afternoon sun. I found a grassy spot to lie down in and I stretched out contently, just catching a rare moment to relax. I closed my eyes and took a small catnap.

I was asleep for maybe twenty minutes when a shadow suddenly blocked my sunlight.

"Uh, Miss Night?" a young teenage girl looked down at me hesitantly. She bit her lip and I caught the bitter scent of fear. Great, she was afraid of me.

"Yes?" I said, starting to stand up. She flinched slightly, not meeting my eyes.

"M...M....Mis....Mr. Logan wants to see you, ma'am ." she stuttered.

I nodded and suddenly grabbed her arm. She flinched and looked at me with fearful eyes, but didn't look into mine. "Why won't you look me in the eyes?" I asked, puzzled. "Calm down, I ain't gonna hurtcha."

"You have predator eyes." she whispered with a shiver. "I can see an animal in your soul, Miss Night. An animal that wants out and will, soon." she said. "That's my ability. I can sort of see into people's souls, in a way. There's an animal in yours. One that's stronger than you. You can't stop it." She seemed to be in a trance, and she snapped out of it when she finished her ominous words.

I staggered backwards, releasing the girl's arm. "O.K. Please tell uh, Mr. Logan I'll be there in a minute." I said. I thought about the girl's words. _You can't stop it..._ the words echoed in my mind, playing over and over.

_I'm a danger._

I slowly walked inside, following the girl's scent. It stopped at a door that I took to be Logan's office. I knocked and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me with a click.

There was a single light hanging from the ceiling, two wooden chairs in front of a metal desk that had papers spread around it. Sitting in a spinny, wheely computer chair behind the desk was Logan. He was facing a computer that was situated on a side table, but he swiveled to face me as I sat down in one of the chairs. I looked up at his face, head tilted to one side. "So..." I said, long and drawn out.

"Just thought we should have a little chat." he said calmly.

"About?" Again, long and drawn out.

"What's been goin' on, Luna? You've been mopin' around the school ever since ya found out about Victor." Oh, now we're on first name terms?

"What do you expect me to do? Jump for joy and dance a polka? Yeah, I'm just gonna say 'What? A serial killer is my father? That's great! I'll go call him and tell him I love him right now!' No thanks." I said.

"I don't expect you ta be happy about it, but you could at least accept it." Logan tried to reason with me.

"Who says I haven't accepted it?" I asked in a flat, tired voice. "I never knew my mother, every time I see my father he's tryin' ta kill me, and my brother, well, he's a pest."

"At least you know yer father." Logan said in a quiet voice. I could tell that this was going to be one of those rare insights into his previous (and recently remembered) past life. "I killed the man who was my father. I thought he was trying to kill my mother, so I stabbed him with my claws. His last words to me was an explanation that he was my father. I killed him and me and Victor ran away after my mother threw us out. Victor was thirteen at the time. I was ten."

I sat in stunned silence. "What happened then?" I asked in a whisper.

"We signed up for the Army after realizing that we weren't aging, then after quite a few wars, I volunteered for the Weapon X Program to get back at Victor after he pretended to kill Kayla." His voice dropped lower and lower.

"And then they injected you with adamantium and you found out that Kayla was alive?" I asked.

He just nodded. He looked abruptly into my eyes. "But this ain't about me. This is about what's botherin' you." he said.

"I just... I can't get it out of my head, Wolvie. All those people... They had families! I tore families apart! I killed people, made them suffer..." I swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill. "I tore them apart like an animal, spilled their blood in front of their families. And I laughed while I did it..." I said, tears finally breaking free. "I can't look at myself without remembering what I did. I killed Sam's parents, Wolvie. I... I just tore them to pieces. I killed them..." I whispered. I was crying hard at this point. "And Sam doesn't hate me for it. I can't figure out why. He should hate me, but he doesn't..." I put my face in my hands. "I... I..." I gave up trying to talk and just cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into Logan's face. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I just..."

"Shh." Logan put a finger to my lips. "Just don't think about it..." he said. "What happened with that girl, anyways?" He changed the subject. "She looked a little freaked."

"She said that I have predator eyes and that she could see an animal in my soul that will eventually get out." I said in a flat voice. "And I can't stop it..."

I stood up and opened the door. I hated not being in charge of my own life. I walked slowly to... Where was I going? I just wandered around and soon was lost in one of the zillions of the hallways. Perfect, just freakin' perfect...

I punched the wall in frustration and retraced my steps, right to a staircase. I slid down the banister, dragging my heels against it I slowed myself down enough to hop off, then I just walked into the living room. I received glares, some fearful and some angry. And some just plain hate filled. No doubt some, or even most, of these kids had bad experiences with Sabretooth.

No one talked to me, no one looked at me after the initial glares. Fine with me, I sat down in front of the T.V. to tick them all off. When I get annoyed, I get spiteful. Feral thing? Maybe.

I sat there and stared at the T.V. until the scents around me spiked to annoyance, hate, and some potential violence. I shrugged off the looks I was still getting and slowly stood up with a yawn. "Raise yer hands if you have some kind of problem with me." I said, standing in front of the screen. All the kids could pass for normal.

Every hand went up. I sighed and pointed to a boy with a green shirt at the end of the couch. There's only about six people in the room, so it shouldn't take long.

"Alright, what's yer problem with me? Oh, and what's yer name?" I asked him. His brown hair is spiked slightly and he turned chocolate brown eyes on me.

"Nathaniel. Your father killed my parents, baby sister, and older brother. Sabretooth laughed while he killed them, right in front of me. He scratched me once, right here." He pointed to a very, very pale scar. It was almost invisible, you could hardly see it. "I escaped, but I vowed to get back at him, whether directly or through whatever evil, twisted kids he has."

I nodded and turned to the next person, a girl with midnight black hair and shining, bright green eyes. "Same questions." I said with a nod to her.

"Madison. You personally killed my brother, he was barely six by the way, and

twenty-three year old sister along with my single dad. Oh, and you ran my cat over with your jet somehow, that was gross." she said, her eyes glowing fiercely.

I turned to the next person, a boy with sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes, patiently gesturing for him to tell his story.

"My name's Henry. You killed my mom, tearing her head off. She screamed and you laughed. I was hiding in the washing machine with soap all over me, which is probably how I managed to escape from you. I was an only child and you left me an orphan." He finished and looked frigidly at me.

I sighed and nodded to a tall man who could have easily passed for twenty-one. His auburn hair was long and held in a ponytail. He looked at me with expressionless grey eyes and said in a dull voice, "My name's Jed. Your dad killed my son and wife while I was out on a hunting trip."

I didn't say anything, though I was shocked that he was married already. Maybe he was older than I thought, I don't know.

"Yer next." I said to a small girl (taller than me, but still) who had straight blond hair with purple streaks through it. Her eyes were a startling silver color and she turned them to me.

"Janet is my name. You killed my brother a year after Sabretooth left me without parents." she said in a quiet voice. She turned her hate filled eyes on me in a furious glare. "And you tried to kill me." Her last words were louder and they had a hollow ring to them. I shivered slightly and turned to the last person, a girl who looked no older than thirteen.

She had a ball cap on her head and I could just barely tell that she was bald. Her amber eyes looked directly at me and I could see with a shock that she was blind, or at least partially so. She started to sign something and Madison quickly translated.

"Her name is Michelle. She says that you kidnapped her after killing her aunt and baby brother." Madison paused and spared a few seconds to glare at me, then continued, getting quieter and quieter, shock becoming more and more pronounced. "She says that it was her twelfth birthday and she was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer, so she was rapidly losing hair. You kidnapped her and took her to someone named Stryker, and he made her almost completely blind, near deaf, and a complete mute. You ruined her life. She doesn't even know if her parents are alive thanks to you! She says the only good thing is that her cancer appears to be gone, though her hair won't grow back." Both girls fell still.

I shook my head, at a loss of what to say. "I'm sorry." I finally managed. I took off my gloves and placed my hands on Michelle's head.

"Get off her!" several people yelled. I waved them all off, concentrating hard on the girl.

"I can only partially return your sight and hearing." I whispered to her, close in her ear so she could hear me. "And maybe your voice. What do you want the most?"

She rapidly signed something and I heard Madison say "Voice." in a puzzled tone.

I nodded and placed my hands on the girl's throat. I concentrated on her voice, watching the sparks dance against her throat and disappear into her skin. Michelle started to cough loudly for several seconds, then it was more of a mild wheeze. She opened her mouth and a light, airy voice spoke.

"Thank you." she said quietly. I nodded once, then promptly fell unconscious, darkness spinning around and finally smacking me into submission.

******************

I sat up from the carpeted floor ten minutes later after dimly hearing screams and a fuzzy roar of anger. I groaned very slightly and opened my eyes, startled slightly to see Logan looming over me. I touched my head and sat up, then climbed to my feet. The students I had talked to were looking scared, Logan probably threatened 'em or something.

"Who..." I looked over to see the ENTIRE X-Men team standing in the living room, watching my every move with worry. Great...

I tried again. "Who screamed?" All fingers pointed to Janet, whose silver eyes flashed brilliantly before settling on my golden ones.

"What was I suppose to do? You just fainted!" She said indignantly.

"Hey, cool it. Let her get her thoughts together." Kayla scolded the girl gently.

I leaned against the wall and looked at the students. They looked back at me. Nobody spoke.

Finally, Liam broke the silence. "So, what happened?"

"Healed her. Had a talk with them. Not much." I said with a shrug.

"Like what kind of talk?" Piotr asked.

"Like the kind where you talk to them." I said with a frown.

"Luna." Sam said, frustration clear in his voice.

"That's my name." I said.

"Selene, behave." Liam said, gently smacking me upside the head.

"Ow. What?" I'm annoyed, yes. Why? I don't exactly know...

"Artemis, what's the deal? Why are you being so... wild?" Kayla asked.

"Come on, mein fruend. Vhat iz wrong?" Kurt started in on me.

Remy's turn. "Come on, petite. Y'all know we're all ears."

"Yeah, sugah. What's buggin' ya?" Rogue chimed in.

I was getting a headache, so I simply shook my head. "Nothin'. Don't worry about it." I chanced a glare at the students I'd just talked to.

Janet didn't get the memo. "She was talking to us about our families. Families that she killed." Apparently _someone _hated me.

Someones. All nods. Michelle signed rapidly with her hands and Janet translated. "In one way or another, she killed all of our families. We want her gone."

Stunned silence. "Either she goes, or we go. And we'll go to Magneto. He'd sure like to know where this place is, now wouldn't he?" Henry threatened.

"Aw, how could you throw a cute ten-year-old out?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Easily, considered that was the kid that killed our families." Madison said with ice in her voice.

I turned casually to the X-Men. Sam shifted in front of the doorway. "You. Are. Not. Leaving." he said.

"You can't tell me what ta do, Sam." I said quietly.

"Watch me."

I looked at him with an amused expression. "O.K. I'll watch." I casually strode toward the door and Sam braced himself against it and kicked me square in the chest. I staggered backwards with an 'oomph' noise. Dang, he's been getting better...

Sam smirked and leaned against the door frame. "Wanna try me?" he said.

I let out a slow breath, keeping my temper in check and turned around to address the students. "So, yer serious?" I asked.

"Selene." Liam said warningly. He took a step towards me.

"Leo." I growled, stopping him in his tracks.

"Selene, watch it." he said. He swept me up in his arms before I could protest and held me above the ground. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"This is for your own good." Scott spoke up.

"My own good? What, you think I'd hurt them?" I was shocked.

"Frankly, yes." blunt and to the point, nice.

"Thanks for the confidence." I said sarcastically. I wiggled around, trying to get comfy.

"Stop squirmin'." Liam said. I stopped before he could shock me. He'd done that before, it hurt.

I shook my head and addressed the students below me. "So it's me or you, huh? It's either I get out or you go and tell Magneto, that right?"

"You got it furball." Man, Henry sure is mean.

I snorted at the name. "Furball? That the best you got? Buddy, you need some help with yer insults. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. _Why _exactly do you want me gone? Kinda defeats the purpose, does it not?"

"Purpose of what?" Janet spoke up.

"Well, if I'm here than it's easier to keep an eye on me, is it not? If I'm gone, on the other hand..."

"Then you can go back ta killin' people." Nathaniel said.

I frowned. "Uh, no. I don't do the killin' thing. Leo, put me down a sec, wouldja?"

Liam hesitated, then gently set me on the ground. The X-Men clustered closer, in case a fight broke out. I didn't know these kids' abilities, so I had to be careful.

"You don't do the killin' thing? Right, we're suppose to believe that." Madison said. The kids grouped tighter together, safety in numbers.

"Not anymore, princess." I growled. My lips twitched back slightly into a snarl.

"And how do we know that? What are those from?"Henry asked suddenly, pointing to my face.

I slapped his hand away. "None of yer business." I growled.

Henry smirked. "You know, my power is seeing people's worst nightmares. All I have to do is touch them and I see what they fear the most." he said, stepping closer to me.

I took a step back. "Well, good fer you!" I said, looking behind me for anything I would trip over.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Liam said, stepping in front of me. I could see that his hands were charged up with electricity.

"What? I wasn't gonna hurt her." Henry said, stopping when he saw Liam's hands glowing.

"Back up. Now." Liam was very protective of me.

As was everyone else. I was soon surrounded by X-Men, being slowly pushed towards the door.

"See?" Sam whispered softly to me. "I told you you were like a daughter or little sister to everyone. They'll do anything to protect you."

I nodded, still being pushed towards the door. Great, now I was the baby of the family... So why am I smiling about it?

Finally, we were in the hallway and my little circle broke up. I was facing all the X-Men. Most looked a little amused, some looked annoyed.

"Alright, Luna. What was all that?" Kitty asked.

"That," I said, brushing imaginary dust off my sleeve, "was a bunch of kids gettin' ready to attack me. I could have taken them ya know." I said, a flash of annoyance running through me.

"Yeah, taken them right to the MedLab." Bobby said.

"Well, it would serve them right." I said. I rubbed my head. "Stupid floor. I swear it has some vendetta against me." I blinked. Too much time in the Medical Wing. I'm picking up Dr. Hank words.

"Wow. Vendetta, huh?" Sam couldn't just let it go. Noooo, he has to make a deal out of it. "Not problem or grudge with. But vendetta."

"Shut up, Sam." I said.

"That's better." he said with a nod. I rolled my eyes.

"Back to the matter at hand, if you don't mind." Scott said impatiently.

I stared at my hand. "Nope, I don't see any matter on it." I said.

Sam smacked me in the head. There was a _thunk!_ sound. "Luna!" he said.

"Sorry, sheesh. Alright, what do ya wanna know?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing," Liam the interrogator began, "what did you say to those kids?"

"All I did was ask them who had a problem with me. They all did, so I asked them to explain. They did, I healed that girl... uh, Michelle, of her throat, and then passed out. I woke to screamin' and various hubbub and y'all know from there." I left a LOT out.

"What did you say?" Sam pressed me.

I stared at him. "Well, if I wanted you ta know I'd tell ya, wouldn't I?" I said.

"Selene, we're just tryin' ta help you." Liam said.

"Maybe I don't _want _help, Leo. Maybe I don't _need _it. Maybe I'm _tired _of everyone thinkin' they know what's best for me when they don't. Maybe I'm just sick of this whole thing." I said. "Do you have any idea what's it like to have so many enemies in this school? To be hesitant to walk around the school alone because around any turn there could be a ticked off student waitin' ta take yer head off?" My accent is definitely getting thicker. "To be feared and hated because of who your parents are? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" I said, running my fingers through my fur over and over.

"Is that what this is all about?" Scott asked.

I glared up at him. "I don't _need _someone to make it better." I hissed, abruptly turning around and shifting into a blazing fire-colored tigress and running flat out to the sub-levels. I smashed my fist into the button to operate the Danger Room and the doors opened. I stalked inside. "Run simulation Tigress 3754-B." I shouted.

The walls began to spin and finally there was some action. I attacked everything and lost control safely. There was a red haze and nothing but pure instinctive motion. I ripped apart everything, getting some marks and scratches, but they healed quickly. I left the Danger Room after two hours, slipping to my room for a shower and quick change of clothes.

There was a knock at the door. I considered not being there, but my door was opened anyways. Logan slipped in, closing the door behind him. I stood in the middle of the room. "What?" I growled.

"Cool the attitude. I came ta talk ta ya about what's goin' on in yer head." Logan said.

"Came, or was sent?" I snarled. Yes, I'm being mean. No, I do not care. Thanks for asking.

"I came by choice. Now cool yer attitude." Logan scowled at me, fed up with my attitude.

I'm still mad though. People see a monster when they look at me, why don't I act the part? Why not act the savage mutant? The animal?

_Because that would be wrong._ A small voice whispers in my head. _That would be selfish. You are not a selfish person. Let it go..._

I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "Why shouldn't I act the way people see me? Why shouldn't I act like a killer, an animal? A monster?" I snarled the last word. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because yer not a monster. And you know that. You know that yer a nice girl, you know it, Luna. Look at the way Sam and Liam treat ya. Look at the way the team loves ya. If that ain't proof, I don't know what is. Yer not a monster, darlin'."

I clenched my fists and whirled around to face him. "I am, Logan. And nothing can change that! Nothing. Look at me, Logan. Tell me I'm not a monster. Look at me and tell me I'm not an animal. You can't." I clenched my teeth together and stared him in the eyes. I didn't drop my furious glare.

Finally he just shook his head. "I thought that you were tougher than that. Don't give in like yer father, Tigress." he said as he walked out the door. I just stared after him, rage lighting my features dangerously.


	48. School

Notes and Reviews:

Hey peoples! I still need a bit of help with the plot, so hopefully this chapter isn't too rough. I apologize for the weirdness of the whole Mastermind bit, I had to think of how to "young-ify"(?) Scott, Jean, and some others. For now, until I get the plot more lined up, let's just say that everyone is the same age as they were in Evolution, k?

Here's the deal: What happened was I started watching Wolverine and the X-Men. That is what got me hooked, so I started writing based off of that (hence the Brotherhood members, which I will probably fix later), then I watched the movies (you can see where those factor in), then I recently started on Evolutions. I'm almost done with season three, I'll start season four soon and might borrow ideas from there. (Courtesy of Marvel(dot)com, which is awesome!) So now you see where my ideas are from, it's something of a Wolverine and the X-Men/X-Men movie/X-Men: Evolution kind of cross. Hope that's not too confusing...

Quick question to all out there:

I just started watching _X-Men: Evolution _and really like the series. I was just wondering: If (O.K... when ;)) I add some ideas and/or characters (like I did in this chapter ;)) do I have to move my story to Crossovers or can I leave it here? Answers very much appreciated! Thanks in advance!

Hmmm... What else? Nothing that I can think of at the moment. Reviews are very, very, very much appreciated and hoped for *wink wink nudge nudge*....

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and OCs... *sigh*

All right, enough from me....

And now......

On to Luna!

***************************

"Lockdown initiated in five. Four. Three."

Lockdown? Why the heck was there a lockdown at three in the morning?

I tossed on some clothes and ran out into the hallway. I would deal with my temper later, right now I needed to focus on getting some answers.

"Why is there a lockdown going on?" I shouted over the blaring noise of the alarms.

"Intruder." Bobby answered, icing himself in order to get ready for the battle.

I hopped over the banister and quietly snuck across to the front door. I could smell an unfamiliar scent... Someone was out there. I cautiously opened the door, claws extended.

"Who's there?" I called out.

Lightning flashed and a figure suddenly stepped in front of me. I shrieked and jumped back, holding my hand out in front of me.

"Luna! Evan! It's alright!" Storm ran into the room.

I ignored her and growled at the young boy in front of me. He was maybe fifteen, and looked a little bit like Storm, minus the long white hair of course. These pointy, pointy spikes suddenly shot out of his arms and he flung them at me.

"Whoa!" I yelped, dodging quickly out of the way. "Hey, Quill-boy! Is that really necessary? " I asked, sheathing my claws and standing up straighter. Storm had moved beside the boy and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "O.K., so obviously Storm knows you." I mused, running a hand through my fur and rubbing at my dogtag with the other. I slowly extended my hand. "My name's Luna." I said.

The boy looked at my hand and recoiled away from it. "What are you, some kind of experiment gone wrong?" he suddenly blurted out.

I looked at him with hurt-filled eyes and turned away. "You could say that." I whispered before running swiftly up the stairs and slamming my door shut. I could faintly make out yelling.

"Evan! Why did you say that?" Storm was furious.

"I'm sorry, Auntie O! I wasn't thinking! She just looked kinda, you know... weird is all." Evan, right?, said.

I flung myself onto my bed, then I stood up and strapped on my image inducer. I took a deep breath before steeling myself and walking out back to the foyer or whatever it's called. I activated the watch and stood before Evan or whatever his name was.

"That any better, Quill-boy?" I asked, hiding the snarl I wanted to pour into those words.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said." the boy... Evan said. He held out a hand and I shook it hesitantly. "Friends?"

"Yeah, sure." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, my name's Luna. And you are-?"

"Evan Daniels."

"My nephew." Storm said. I nodded. Storm looked off into the distance for a minute before refocusing on the two of us. "The Professor wants to see us in the War Room." she said.

I nodded and shifted into an indigo tigress, running full speed into the War Room. It's a good thing I keep my clothes when I shift, I'd be out of luck otherwise!

I burst into the War Room. "What's the trouble?" I asked, shifting into Luna quickly and moving into a fighting stance.

"No trouble." the Professor said, puzzled slightly at my actions.

"Yer stance's off." Logan said calmly from a chair leaned onto the wall. Kayla sat next to him.

I deliberately turned away from him, not forgetting what the last thing he had said to me was. _Don't be like yer father..._

_What's it to ya if I am?_ I snarled in my mind.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, clearing my mind before sitting down next to Logan. "So, why are we meeting here exactly?" I asked just as Evan and Ororo walked into the room.

"Good. That's everybody. What's up, Professor?" Scott asked, turning to look at him.

"I have called this meeting to discuss your schooling situation. I know it is early, but we must discuss this now before anything else arises." the Professor said in reply to all the groans at the mention of school. "There is simply no room to school everyone here at the Institute, nor do we have the proper amount for staff. You must go to public schools this year."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so people can hate us more there." I said under my breath. Nobody but Logan and Kayla heard me.

"You will all be attending Bayville High, with the exception of Sam and Luna, of course. The middle students will attend Bayville Middle School for grades sixth through eighth. You are not to use your powers while there, is this understood?" the Professor said sternly, looking at every single person there.

Everyone nodded and I looked around almost sadly at the students. At least they _could _go to school and pretend to be somewhat normal. I wasn't going to even try.

Logan saw my look around the room and he tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked me quietly, so only I could hear.

"Nothing." I said just as quietly. He just gave me a look that could easily kill.

"Alright then. Jean, Scott," I was jerked back into listening when I heard their names. "You two will be seniors this year. Be on your best behavior."

At this I couldn't help myself. "What?!" I shouted. "But... but you're _married_! Won't people talk? I mean, won't they get... I mean..." I kept babbling until Jean looked at me with a confused expression.

"Luna? We've only been dating for two months now. Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Of course I have!" I said indignantly. "Wait, what?"

Luna, would you please meet us in my office?" the Professor said suddenly.

I nodded dumbly and trudged upstairs to the office.

I was almost there when a sudden, overwhelming migraine hit me. I mean a _full-fledged _migraine just stabbed me right there. I screamed and dropped to my knees, clapping a hand to my head. Tears ran down my cheeks as I curled into the fetal position, clutching at my head and screaming in pain. "Get out of my head!" I cried. I curled my small hands into fists and shakily took deep breaths, trying to clear my head.

"Luna! Let us in! We can help you!" a voice suddenly reached my ears. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted the pain to go away.

"Make it better." I whispered softly, lowering my shields and surrendering myself to the mysterious voice who promised to help.

My vision cleared and the pain in my head eased significantly. I eased into a sitting position, taking deep breaths until I could shakily stand up. I leaned heavily against a wall, gazing up at the people standing there.

"What happened?" Scott asked. I shook my head.

"I... I don't know. I just got this sudden headache." I said. I pressed my hands hard against my eyes, trying to get rid of the dagger still there.

"Does it still hurt?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, but I can live with it." I said. "Anyways, where... Oh, yeah. Office." I said distractedly. I opened the door, leaving the lights off.

Ororo... O.K., Storm turned them on anyway. I glanced around to see who was joining us. Storm, Professor, Logan, Kayla, Scott, Jean and Evan were there. I sat down in an armchair, fighting off the pain in my head.

"Now, Luna, what would make you believe that Scott and Jean would be married?" Professor asked.

"Because they said they were. They friggin' adopted me, for heaven's sake!" I said, exasperated.

"No we didn't..." Jean said.

"What? How can... What a minute..." I began piecing things together. "You're not married. You're seniors... There's no ring... What happened... Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me?" I whispered.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Luna." Scott said. I turned to him.

"Yes, there is. I think I'm insane." I said. "Wait, do insane people know they're insane?"

"You have a point, Jean." Professor said suddenly. "Luna, do you remember when you went to the circus all those years ago?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, Leo took me, I think. Why?"

"Do you recall a man by the name of Mastermind?"

"Yeah, he pretended to control the audience and then the clowns came on and then the tigers." I said. Liam had told me the story often.

"Right. I believe that Mastermind has been altering your memories." he said grimly. I blinked.

"What? You think someone's been in my head? I thought that was impossible!" I said.

"Not at the age you were. Once inside your mind he managed to tamper with some of your memories, although I have reason to believe that he waited until you were specifically with the X-Men. The question is, why? And is he still with you?"

"Professor, your sessions with helping her increase her shields should have helped that problem, shouldn't it?" Jean asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think it did. I think that he's trying to get back in my head. That's what the headache was. Like when Frost attacked me. Which... happened, right?"

"Yeah, it happened." Logan growled.

I nodded, trying to sort everything out in my mind. Everything was happening too fast. Jean was Jean Grey, not Jean Summers. They weren't married, they never adopted me. Although, that part had been nice.

"Wait! What about your family?" I asked Scott.

"You met them over Christmas break, remember?"

"Corsair, I mean Christopher, Alex, uh... Cable..." I listed off some names and Scott nodded.

"You got it." he said.

I sighed. "Great..." I said. "O.K... so I think I got it... maybe..." I clenched my teeth together as the pain flared up in my head. I dug my sharp fingernails into my scalp and waited until the pain subsided a bit before I tried to speak again. "What if I loose it?" I asked.

"We have faith in you Luna. You always pull through." the Professor said.

"O.K., so I'm going to Bayville Elementary, correct?" I said with a small nod.

Nods.

"So that means..."

"Shopping trip!" Jean finished for me.

I nodded with a grin. "I'll get Sam and you get the car." I said, jumping out of my seat and sprinting down the hallway to find my soon to be surprised friend.

****************************************

"Why do I have to be here?" Sam grumbled as we drug him around the shopping center.

"Because you need supplies for school." I said. "And it's fun to drag you along." I added.

"Well, I don't like it." Sam muttered.

Jean and I ignored him and left him and Scott waiting outside Hot Topic. I got a new backpack, Jean got a pair of capris.

We drove to Wal-Mart for the rest of our supplies, then headed back to the mansion. The guys bailed out as soon as we parked, and we got stuck carrying everything. Jean floated everything inside, though, so it was alright.

I packed up my backpack and made sure everything was ready for my first day to fourth grade.

Once everything was packed up, it was time for dinner, so I hurried down to the cafeteria/kitchen for some food. I loaded my plate, trying to gain some weight back before I wasted away into nothing. I was steadily getting my weight back after what happened with Sabretooth.

I ate quickly before anyone saw me, then escaped upstairs into my room. My headache was gone, that was good. I collapsed into bed after changing into some nightclothes. I heard Liam walk softly in about an hour later, then I was out.

***************************************

I cracked my eyes open and swung my feet to the floor. I yawned and stretched, then grabbed my watch and strapped it on. I clicked it on, then headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"I heard she just fainted."

"Well _I _heard she killed a guy."

"You know who her father is."

"Yeah, Sabretooth. She looks kind of like him, don't you think?"

I ignored all the whisperings floating around the cafeteria, sitting down at an empty table in the corner. I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, trying not to call attention to myself until a certain name drifted to my ears.

"Yeah, I heard she worked for some guy named Stryker and possibly S.H.I.E.L.D."

I stood up and threw away my trash, calmly walking out of the room and down the hall

to the Rec Room. I flipped the T.V. on to the news, just curious as to what Kelly was up to.

"The mutant menace is still upon us. These creatures are not to be trusted!" Kelly was at another press conference.

A reporter spoke up. "But Senator Kelly, some of these mutants appear to be friendly. What if they mean no harm?"

"Friendly? They only want you to believe that. They'll trick you into thinking they're nice. Does _this _look friendly to you?" A picture was shown on the screen.

_That's me..._ I thought. _There showing me on the news..._

"It's monsters and animals like this that should be locked away for good." Kelly said. I turned the newscast off and walked sadly back to my room. _Now I'm public enemy number one..._

"I hate this!" I growled under my breath, locking the door to my room behind me. I sat on my bed, drawing my knees up to my chest and shutting off my watch. I stared at my hands, noticing for the first time that they looked more like paws then actually human hands. The palms were rough and the fingernails were long and curved. I stared at the fur covering my arms, left side orange, right side white. Mixed orange and white tail. Pointy ears, whiskers, feline nose, fangs. Golden, see-in-the-dark eyes. Nothing normal about me at all. I could hide myself under my inducer, but if anyone touched me, they'd feel fur or touch my tail. They'd feel the claws if they grabbed my hand. I could wear gloves, make up some story, but it wouldn't be the same. Oh well... Better that than no school, I guess.

I rubbed my eyes and opened my door, walking quietly into the hallway.

"Luna!" Kurt _bamf!_ed in front of me and I jumped in surprise. "Ze Professor wants to speak vith us right avay!" he said, grabbing me and teleporting us into Professor's office.

I staggered and caught myself, sinking into a chair. "Warn me next time." I said with a slight smile. I looked at the Professor. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes. I just wanted to discuss your school with you and Sam." he said. I turned and saw for the first time that Sam was there.

"Hey Golden." I said. He waved.

"As I was saying, you will both be responsible for keeping your powers under control. That means no fighting, no mischief. Is that understood?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Now, as I understand it, Sam, you will be in the fifth grade, correct? And Luna, you will be in fourth?"

We nodded again.

"O.K. I have your school map and details right here." We were both handed a slip of paper. "There is an open house meeting tomorrow. Ororo will be taking you. That is all."

We were so obviously dismissed that I stood up and subconsciously walked military-style out the door. Memories must be resurfacing...

I shook my head and again went to my room. Despite the early hour (eight:forty- five) I fell asleep, collapsing into bed. I was so tired that I didn't even bother taking my shoes off or turning the light off. I just fell asleep, worried about the Open House meeting tomorrow night.

************************************

"No." I said stubbornly. "I will _not _wear that!"

Ororo was trying to convince me to wear one of my 'cute' outfits. I was adamant about staying with my 'comfy jeans' and 'casual T-shirt' and sneakers. I was not about to wear the skirt/blouse/boot combo of Storm's. Not now, hopefully not ever.

"Come on now, child. You will like it and it will impress your teacher. You want to make a good first impression, do you not?"

I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out. "Fine." I said. "I still don't see why I can't just use my holowatch thing though."

"There are only certain outfits on it and this is not one of them. Now please, cooperate."

I sighed and changed into the outfit, twirling slightly in front f the mirror. Sam was dressed up in a suit-like outfit, so it wasn't all bad, I guess. I sighed once again as we piled into the car and drove to Bayville Elementary School. The parking lot was full, so we had to park at the church across the street. We piled out of the car and I made sure that my watch was on and that Sam had his glasses, then we all went into the school to meet out separate teachers and get yapped at. 'I'm sure that this will be a fun and productive school year! Mutants, remember to be on your best behavior. Normal kids, don't be caught hanging around the dirty muties now.' I'm not bitter, not me...

"So, are you two excited about the school year?" Storm asked us as we entered the building. We both shrugged.

School is HUGE!! Remember, I've never been in an actual public school building before, so I had some catching up to do. I glanced at the paper. "Hey Storm? What's 'recess'?"

"Recess is the time where you can just run around and play before classes start again." she explained as we sat down to listen to the introduction speech.

"Ohhh...... O.K." I said. I might just like school.

"Who's yer teach?" Sam asked, trying to look like an unconcerned fifth grader. Boys and their egos...

"Mrs. Pumpkin." I said, glancing again at my paper. Whispers began around us, people knew that Storm was a mutant, so naturally they assumed that we were as well. Sam glared at everyone, but luckily the principal stepped onto the stage to begin.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Principal Ruse. I hope that everyone has had an excellent summer thus far, but alas, all things must come to an end. I'm glad that you all have taken an interest in your child's education and came out tonight. I'll release you to speak to your children's teachers, but for now let us talk about the current mutant... erm... dilemma, if you will. I have decided that mutants will be allowed into this school, on the condition that they not use their powers or harm any other student. Any mutant found breaking these rules will be immediately and unhesitatingly expelled. Students, I hope that you can look past your peers differences and learn to at least get along. That is all. You may go to your teachers."

We all stood up and shuffled out of the room, carefully keeping out of the way. We finally made it into the narrow hallway and I looked up at Storm. "What now?" I asked loudly in order to be heard.

"I'll go with Sam to his class first, then we'll go to yours." she answered.

I shook my head. "The teacher will be done by then. I'll go to mine myself, don't worry. Meet ya back at the front door when it's over." I said and hurried through the crowd before she could protest. I entered the classroom and sat down in front before someone else could take the seat.

"Good evening little one. It's a pleasure to have you in class. My name is Mrs. Pumpkin, and you are-?"

"Luna." I said with a tiny smile. This woman looked like a pumpkin! Squat, round shape and cheerful attitude. She beamed at me, I kid you not, and handed me a sucker!

"Here ya go, hon." she said.

"Thanks!" I said, unwrapping it and slowly sucking on it. Grape... Yum!

Other people walked in and Mrs. Pumpkin began to talk, telling us how glad she was that we were here, how she hoped that we would all have fun, you get the point. She handed out a piece of paper with the schedule on it and talked us through it.

"Your first class, students, will be spelling. Then we will move on to social studies, English, math, science, writing, and finally a free time. You may read, play games, or do anything within reason as long as it is beneficial to your education. Does that sound like fun?"

We all said "Yeah!" real loud and finally we could leave. I met Storm and Sam on the front steps as promised and we drove back to the Institute. Open House hadn't been so bad, school just might be fun. Then again, fish might fly. Who knows?

****************************

Well, it would be kind of boring to describe the nonthingness that I managed to do that night. I did however have a lecture at breakfast about what was expected of me at school. Things like 'No powers. Control your temper.' and my favorite 'Don't kill anyone.'

Kill anyone? Me? Well, that sure got people's attention and they kept their distance after that. Sam got the same basic rules. I rolled my eyes at the student's response and got up, slamming the doors on my way out. Temper? What temper? I don't have a temper! I DON'T!!!!

I sat outside in the woods and waited impatiently for school to actually start. I should probably be studying or something, but I didn't feel like it, so I just stared off into space, looking up at the stars that started to dot the sky. I sighed and went back into the mansion, clicking off my inducer and fluffing my fur slightly out. I stretched and lazily walked around the mansion to my room, then curled up on my bed, already exhausted of lectures and eager with anticipation for the start of school.

***************************

"Luna! Get up! I have to drive you to school and I don't want to be late!"

Yep, it's that time. School starts today and I was up at the crack of dawn because Mr. Military doesn't want a tardy on his record. I tossed on my new clothes, grabbed my backpack, shoved an apple down my throat and brushed my teeth. I ran down the stairs where Scott, Sam, Jean, and the others were all waiting. We piled into the car and Scott drove to the Elementary school first and we hopped out, and ran to our classes before we were late. I made it just before the bell rang and Mrs. Pumpkin laughed when she saw me.

"Running behind, are we?" she said sweetly.

I nodded and dropped into a seat at the front. Mrs. Pumpkin passed out spelling books and we got started with Unit 1.

We got six different books that day. One for each subject (spelling, social studies, English, math, science, and writing) and then she assigned us each a different reading book to have finished by the end of the week. We had to take a comprehension test on the computer and pass it. Everyone got a different book, so there couldn't be any cheating. Mine was _Matilda_ strangely enough.

"Now, I'll need a show of hands as to who in this class is a mutant. School policy. Don't lie, I _will _find out." Mrs. Pumpkin said.

I raised my hand slowly. I was the only one.

Of course, everyone close to me scooted away from me. Mrs. Pumpkin gave me a smile and told me to sit at the back, next to the open window, like I stank or something. I did so without a single word, grabbing my books and backpack and sitting in my desk. I was alone, everyone moved away. Fine with me, I would live.

"Now, I'm sorry to tell you, class, but the school has a policy that there must be some form of homework each night, so I am going to give you all" she looked pointedly at me "a reading assignment. You must have chapter one of your books read and signed off by a parent or guardian." No one said anything and the bell finally rang for dismissal. "Oh, and Luna, please remain behind for a minute."

I stayed in my seat and waited while Mrs. Pumpkin wrote something down on a sheet of paper. She walked over to me and handed it to me. "These are your homework assignments. They are due tomorrow first thing. I expect them on my desk before the bell. Laziness is not tolerated. I'm sure that you have noticed, being a mutant at this school is not the easiest thing. I hope that you will learn something regardless. You may go." And with that I was forced to carry all my books home instead of just my light paperback reading one like the others.

I shoved everything in my backpack and headed for the front door, afraid that Scott had forgotten about me or something. I was almost there, freedom was two feet away...

And I was tripped and shoved into a wall. I hit the wall face-first, unable to use my hands because of my heavy backpack. I felt something warm and sticky flow from my face and then laughter. My back and ribs hurt from my backpack slamming down and I struggled to get up.

I was shoved back down by a much bigger person. "Let this be a lesson to you, mutie. You don't belong here. You never will. Touch my little brother and you'll have something worse than a little nosebleed to worry about." I was slammed again into the wall and I think my nose broke. It sure hurt and the blood poured faster down my face. I stood up slowly and pushed my way out the door. I spotted Scott's red sportscar (I don't know what it's called) parked in the front and I walked slowly towards it, the blood flowing a little slower. It stopped before I got there and I got in the back beside Sam and Evan.

"What happened?" Scott asked, looking at my bloody face.

"Older student broke my nose." I said, shifting my stuffed backpack into my lap.

Jean handed me a napkin and I wiped the blood off my face as best as I could before I put the used napkin in my pocket. I shifted the backpack a little so it wasn't crushing my legs.

"I'm going to guess that the rest of your class didn't have that much homework?" Evan said.

I nodded. "They have to read a chapter from a book. I get stuck with everything else. Being a mutant stinks." I said sullenly, looking out the window and letting the wind blow against my face for a bit. The ride back was silent and when we got there I dragged my backpack to my room and cleaned my face off in the bathroom. I grabbed my books and headed downstairs to the 'Study Room' which was obviously for homework.

"5+5=?" I counted it out on my fingers and wrote the answer. Math was definitely not my strong suit. "10*2=?"

English was a little better, I thought that it was the easiest subject, if you didn't count spelling and writing. "What is the subject of the following sentence: 'Susan likes to pet the sheep.'?" I wrote out "Susan" in the blank in my workbook (we got a textbook _and _a workbook for nearly each subject) and continued to work for the better part of three hours. I was almost finished when Kitty poked her head in (literally) to tell me that dinner was ready. I told her that I would be there in a minute and finished everything up. I would have to read my _Matilda_ book later, maybe after dinner. Then, of course, the problem would be who was to sign off? I'd get to that problem later, I was hungry. I lugged everything to my room and hurried downstairs for some food.

"How was yer first day, kiddo?" Kayla asked when she saw me in the kitchen. I just looked pointedly at her and said one sentence: My teacher knows I'm a mutant.

I sat down and ate with Kayla and Logan, moodily picking at my food. I was asked how school was and I grunted a fine. More like 'bad' but I couldn't say that because then Logan would go on a killing spree or something.

I groaned inwardly about having to go back the next day. I got up and went to my room and read the first chapter of my book. I finished about a half-hour later and went ahuntin' for someone to sign off. I finally decided on Kayla and went to the kitchen. She was still sitting there with Logan, so I asked her if she would sign off that I had read my book chapter. She did and I went upstairs and got dressed for bed, checked to make sure that everything was ready for tomorrow, set clothes out for the next day, and set my alarm. I fell into bed and passed into a deep sleep, exhaustion setting in from the day's activities.

*************************

I groaned and sat up when I heard the alarm ringing shrilly in my ear. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I strapped on my image inducer, grabbed some cereal, and brushed my teeth. I hauled my books into Scott's car and sat down by the stairs to wait for everyone to get ready. There was still about twenty minutes until school started, so Scott would want to leave soon.

Sure enough, five minutes later the ever familiar "I'm leaving right now. If you want a ride you better hurry" call (I'm being sarcastic. I've only heard the call once: yesterday) and I stood up. I got in the car and took a short nap, using the door as a pillow.

I sat up when I heard Scott jump in the car. Jean got in the passenger seat and Evan and some others (I wasn't paying attention) got in the back. Sam and I were once again dropped off in the front and we hurried to our classes.

I got to class ten minutes before the bell rang and I handed in my assignments to the teacher. I sat down in my seat by the window and watched as the class filed in. I got dirty looks, some muttered words, and taunting. Finally, the bell rang and we began the day with spelling.

My teacher is either evil and pretending not to be or she just really hates mutants and tries not to. I don't know which. Point is, she picked me for nearly every example and I had to answer most of the questions in the discussion.

It wasn't all bad, I guess. By lunchtime, things had wound down a little and I just wanted something to eat. I walked to the lunch line, was cut so many times that I wound up in the back, and when I finally got to the line, the 'ran out' of food, so I got stuck with a peanut butter sandwich with nothing but milk. They didn't have white milk, though, so I was stuck with chocolate, which tastes nasty with peanut butter. I hope Sam was having a better time than me.

I sat alone, finished quickly, and spotted Sam sitting amongst a group of people. They were all laughing about something and I caught more than one person looking over at me.

"Hey man, don't you live with her?" I heard.

"Yeah... but we don't hang out or anything...." Sam said.

"But you are friends with the mutants there, right?" one of the boys asked suspiciously.

"Not anymore. Of course not!" Sam said with a guilty look at me. I just stood up and walked out. I heard Sam make some joke and then there was laughter.

"Hey mutie, where's your pals?" "What are your powers, mutant?" "I bet she does something stupid, like shoot rocks or something." The bigger kids crowded around me and I stood in the middle of the circle. I held my temper and didn't move, as much as I wanted to. I would be the bigger person, I would not hurt them...

The bigger fifth grader grabbed my shirt in both of his hands and lifted me to his face. "I'm gonna make you use your powers." he said and his football buddies snickered and backed him up. He slung me to the ground and kicked me while I was down in the dust. I didn't do anything, just growled and stared up at him, anger in my eyes.

"Leave me alone." I said quietly as I stood up. "You are so not worth getting expelled over." I started to turn away and caught sight of Sam standing next to his 'normal' friends.

"Dirty little mutant!" the leader of the football players said as he shoved me to the ground again. His buddies joined in on the taunting.

"I bet she couldn't even touch you!" "Look, she's too scared!" "She's weak!"

"I said leave me alone!" I said, louder this time.

"Or what?" the leader snarled in my face. His hand pressed against my watch and it deactivated. The image flickered out and I was exposed.

"What are you, some kind of mega-freak?" the football jock dropped me and backed away, looking at me in horror. "Get away from me, you monster!" he shouted and everyone started to throw rocks at me. I quickly reactivated my watch and ran back to the classroom. My teacher was there and without another word she just pointed to my seat and informed me that I would be getting the same kind of homework. I just nodded and layed my head down, ignoring the students as they walked in. I could hear the whisperings though, and I wished I couldn't.

The rest of the day was boring, and I carried my books to the front of the school again. I was stopped by the principal this time.

"Miss Night, I warned you not to use your powers. Don't let it happen again." he said and walked away before I could explain. I just shook my head and walked to Scott's car, parked out front.

Sam was sitting in the back and I glared at him, but didn't say anything. "I need some air." I told Scott, setting my backpack in the car and setting off at a dead run towards the mansion. I glanced around quickly and, seeing that no one was watching, I transformed into a tigress. I ran to the mansion and made it long before the others. I sat down and waited for them to show up in the garage.

I sighed and shook my head, slowly getting a grip on my anger. I deactivated my watch, slowed my breathing, closed my eyes, and perked my ears up. The car pulled up and I heard it shift into park. I opened my eyes, stood up, grabbed my backpack, and walked inside without another word.

I spent another three hours on my homework, got my book signed off for me, and met everyone in the kitchen for dinner.

I ate, threw my trash away and went to bed.

********************************

Finally Friday rolled around. I got up and did my morning routine, got in the car (still not speaking to Sam) and was dropped off. Things had kinda cooled down. For all anyone knew, I was the only mutant at the school, so I was picked on, but I held my temper.

I finally snapped at recess.

No, I did not kill (or really even hurt) anyone. It was the the end of the first week and I was not about to get in massive trouble. The kids were all at it again, surrounding me and whatnot. But this time, they forced Sam to join in.

In his defense, I can kind of see _why_ he had to join in. I mean, he was considered 'normal', no one knew he was a mutant. I didn't ruin it for him, that would be selfish of me.

"Come on, pretty kitty. Show us those claws." a big fifth grader said, grabbing my wrist and snatching the watch off it. I hurriedly grabbed at it, but he was quick. My image flickered and I was again exposed. But this time, there was no hiding. I was standing there, exposed and clear to everyone there.

Well, I hightailed it outta there, sprinting to the classroom. Maybe the teacher would get my watch back.

Or maybe she would scream and run out of the classroom like I was trying to kill her or something.

Guess which one it was?

So now I was alone in the classroom, trying to read my _Matilda _book, and my watch came sailing in through the window. It hit me in the head and I grabbed it and strapped it on. I sighed in relief and went back to reading until all the kids came back from outside. My teacher returned, though she didn't look at me for the rest of the day. Oh well.

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! _

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. I had actually managed to finish my assignments (I'd been getting better at time management), so I went outside without my backpack.

And got jumped from behind.

Three much older boys grabbed me from behind before I could smell them. They reeked like garbage, it was a wonder they'd been able to surprise me at all. I was distracted though, so who knew?

They grabbed me from behind and held my arms behind my back, (get this, the dirty rotten skunks) and tied them and my legs together. The parking lot was nearly full, but who would come to a mutant's rescue? Scott was running behind I guess, because I didn't see his car anywhere. Sam was just getting in the car with his _normal _friends. He glanced back at me, eyes wide when he saw what was happening, but he got in and shrugged to his friends. It didn't _bother _me so much, I was just... upset really.

I was tied up, blindfolded and taped was pressed against my mouth. "We're gonna end the first week back with a bang!" someone declared loudly and I was shoved down. My watch was taken off me and placed around one of the ropes. No one helped me up, no one paid me any mind. I heard cars driving away and people laughing. I struggled against the bonds, but someone had learned how to tie tight knots, they were biting into my skin. I couldn't get loose, couldn't hardly move. The parking lot sounded and smelled empty, no one would save me.

The squeal of tires reached my ears and I breathed a sigh of relief when I smelled Scott, Jean, Evan, and the others. Footsteps hurried towards me and I was finally cut loose. I ripped the tape off my mouth and lifted the blindfold from my eyes.

"Who did this?" Scott demanded.

"I don't know." I answered, looking around the parking lot. It was completely deserted. No one was around. I stood up, swishing my tail angrily.

Jean handed me my watch and I took it from her, strapping it on and activating it. I glanced over at Kurt. He had his activated as well.

I growled bad tiger words under my breath and walked toward the car. I hopped in the back seat, still snapping my eyes around the parking lot. The thugs were definitely gone.

Everyone got in and we drove quickly to the mansion. I hopped out, lingering behind so I could talk to the others.

"Luna, you're sure that you have no idea who did that?" Scott asked.

I nodded. "I couldn't catch a scent or a face, they jumped me too fast. Dirty fighters." I growled.

Jean frowned. "Do you think that Logan could-"

I stopped her. "Uh... Jean? Do you _really _want Wolvie to know that I was _attacked _at a _school_?" I said pointedly.

"You're probably right..." she said reluctantly.

"Course I'm right." I stated. I walked into the kitchen, sticking to the shadows. I finally made it up to my room, took a shower, and changed into some comfortable clothes. I was free for about an hour until Danger Room sessions, so I just fell asleep until then.

I woke up an hour later to Liam shaking me. "Selene? Come on, honey. D.R. Practice." he said.

I yawned and nodded, following him out of the room and down to the sublevels. We entered the main room and the training began.

I fought, dodged, clawed, kicked, flipped, and attacked everything for the better part of an hour along with everyone else. We were finally able to quit, and dinnertime was two hours away.

Sam was still nowhere around when dinner was actually served. He had missed practice, and now he had missed dinner. I was a little worried, yes...

That is, until he came strutting in an hour later with new clothes (name brand, I might add) and two of his buddies.

He surprised everyone, and they scrambled to appear normal, so as not to blow the cover of the school. Kurt and I activated our watches. The Professor gave a disapproving look to Sam and I stood up and walked over to them, a fake smile all over my face.

His friends backed up when they saw me. "Hey aren't you-"

"That mutant-"

"At school?"

The twins were finishing each other's sentences. How cute. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "Sam..." I said.

He cut me off, still in his 'bad boy no care' attitude. "Luna." he said coolly, breezing past me. He waved to the other two. "Come on guys. I think there's food in the fridge."

I stared after them. "Hey! Keep away from my pasta!" I yelled after them, following them into the kitchen.

"What? This pasta?" one of the boys said with his mouth full of _my _Olive Garden Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Yeah. That would be the one." I sighed.

"Sorry about that, kitty-cat." the boy said with a roll of his eyes.

I grabbed a Twix bar from the pantry and started to eat it, only to have it snatched out of my hand by the other boy.

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled, grabbing for it.

"No, it _was _yours." the boy said, shoving it in his mouth.

"Sam, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your friends to leave." the Professor said calmly from the kitchen door.

Sam shrugged and said "Fine. Whatever." He let his friends out the front door and waved good-bye, calling out "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Maybe _then_ you can swing by withoutbeing kicked out!" He swaggered back into the house and shut the door behind him. We all stood in the foyer, Sam with his hands in his pockets and heading for the stairs. I blocked them off and glared at him, the fur on my neck lifting. I deactivated my watch.

"Sam, you have to schedule your meetings. The students here are meant to be safe." the Professor said in gentle-yet-stern tones.

"Fine, fine." Sam said, waving him off. I stood in his way. "Move, Luna." he said impatiently.

I growled. "No."

"I said move." he said, trying to push around me. I didn't budge.

"Sam, where were you after school?" I asked.

"What are you, my mother? I was with Joseph and Joshua. Sheesh." Sam said, clearly annoyed with me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the fur from them. "Whatever, just.... Ugh." I said, throwing my hands in the air and stalking off into the living room.

"Hey! What's yer _problem_?" Sam called after me. He ran to catch up.

"My _problem_, Sam, is your stinkin' attitude. You didn't help me at _all _this week! You deliberately left me earlier today, and you bring home two people without any sort of consent at all! They could tell everyone about us now! Don't you see that?" I asked, whirling around to face him. I clenched my fists together.

"What's the big deal? Everyone knows about you anyways. Besides, they won't tell anyone." Sam argued.

"Oh, so you read their minds, did you? You swore them to secrecy? Or did you make them _Pinky Swear_?" I scoffed.

"Hey, watch it Night." he said. "At least I have friends at school."

"Yeah, because you're hiding!" I said. "Are you ashamed, Sam? What exactly are you ashamed of? You can't help being a mutant, anymore than they can help not being one."

"I'm not ashamed to be a mutant." Sam said.

"Than _why _are you hiding it?" I asked, exasperated at him and his riddles.

"I'm not! They know I'm a mutant, they don't care."

I tilted my head, confused. "Huh." I said.

"Do you really want to know what I'm ashamed of, Luna? I'm ashamed of you. You're always bragging about how you can drop three men twice your size because of your training and from S.H.I.E.L.D., yet you let everyone at school pick on you. You let them push you around. You won't stand up for yourself." Sam said, looking down at me.

I stood there and held my ground. "Maybe because once I lift a finger against one of them I'll be kicked out of there faster than Pietro can run? Maybe because once I do fight them, someone's gonna get hurt."

"Or maybe because you're afraid you'll lose control?" Sam said, softening a little.

I stiffened. "Maybe." I said softly.

"Luna, you've got to stand up for yourself. Plain and simple. No more running, no more hiding. Tell ya what. I'll make you a deal. I'll expose my secret if you won't let anyone push you around anymore."

I shook my head. "I can't make that deal Sam." I said. "I'm not about to ask you to give up your secret." I said, turning away and walking up the stairs. I locked the door to my room and sat down on the bed, lost in my thoughts.

Liam walked in. "Hey Selene." he said.

"Hey Leo." I said, looking up. He stood in the doorway.

"I just wanted to tell that I'm proud of how you handled Sam and-" There was a sudden crash downstairs and then a very angry roar followed by several shouts.

"Aw crap." I said, sprinting down the stairs.

Logan had Sam against a wall and was clearly upset. Sam was struggling to get down, but Logan had a vice-grip. "Let me get this straight. Someone was attacking Luna and you just _walked away_?!" Logan yelled.

"I- She-" Sam couldn't get enough breath to speak. I considered letting Logan deal with him, then thought against it. I sighed deeply and stepped next to him.

"Wolvie, let him go." I said with a sigh. He ignored me.

"They hurt my niece and you just _stood there_?!" Logan roared, extending his claws about an inch from Sam's neck.

This scene looked really familiar...

I put my hand on Logan's arm. His eyes snapped to my face and I held his gaze with my own. "Let him down Wolvie." I said gently, soothingly.

"He could have-" Logan started, but I cut him off.

"I know." I soothed. "But hurting him won't help, will it? Because then I'll have to heal him and you know how that wears me out."

I could see the frustration in Logan's eyes, but he (literally) dropped Sam. Sam ran off, glancing back once as he did so. I put my arms around Wolvie's shoulders and leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" Logan asked, confused.

"For being a pain in the butt."

"Yer not a pain in the butt." Logan argued.

"Yeah I am." I said

"No, yer not." he said.

I grinned and looked up at him. "Whatever you say Wolfy." I said, grinning like a maniac and running to my room.

"Wolfy?"

"Don't ask!" I hollered down the stairs before collapsing into bed and drifting off to sleep.


	49. The Nightmarish Memories that Plague Me

Notes and Reviews:

None.... sigh...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and OCs... *sigh* If I did, Wolvie might be treated better... ;)

On to Luna!

***************************

_"Hello? Wolvie? Scott? Jean? Evan? Sam? Anybody? Hello?! Come on, Jamie! Stop foolin' around! Wolfsbane, are ya there? Guys, come on!" My voice steadily got higher with each word. I crept around the corner of the hallway. "Hello?"_

_No one was there. I could hear some scuffling, some whispers. "Who's there?" I whispered fearfully. "Stay away!" I yelled._

_A dark shape loomed in front of me. It suddenly branched out into smaller shapes and they took shape. "Come on, kitty-cat! Show us your powers!" "She's weak!" The big kids all taunted me and the football star grabbed me._

_"You're scared, girly." he hissed. I shook my head._

_"N-n-no..." Tears were streaming down my cheeks._

_The kids beat me up, I couldn't defend myself... They hit me, kicked me, made me cry and bleed..._

_No one helped me, no one was there. "Help me!" I screamed. "Father! Daddy, help me!" I cried when I caught the shape of Sabretooth lurking in the shadows. The kids disappeared in a wisp of shadowy smoke. Victor wrapped me in a tight hug._

_"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. Shhh. Everything's going to be alright now." he murmured softly to me. I clung to his shirt and he rubbed my back affectionately._

_"You won't leave me?" I asked him._

_"Course not." Victor said. I hugged him around the neck._

_He suddenly laughed, chuckling coldly. "You should know by now _sweetheart._" he spat the word out like it was poison. "I don't love you. Nobody does." And with that he too wisped away. _

_I stood there in dumb disbelief. "But..." I walked through the hallway, turning corner after corner. I finally stumbled into one lone figure standing in the hallway._

_"Daddy!" I shrieked, running to him and leaping into his arms._

_"You are no daughter of mine." Creed said coldly, dropping me to the floor. He stepped up to me and I shook uncontrollably._

_"But dad..." I whispered._

_"Silence!" he roared. I shut up and quit shaking. "You may have my blood, my ferocity, and my anger, but you will never have my courage!" he yelled at me. He smacked me hard across the face and I flew backwards and slammed into the wall. He vanished with a poof of smoke and I was alone again._

_I cried silently to myself. "Where is everyone?" I wondered as I slowly stood up. "They abandoned me..." I whispered. The tears again trickled from my eyes and hit the carpet. I sank to me knees, spirit and heart alike broken, damaged._

_Betrayed._

_"NOOOO!!!!!" I screamed._

"NOOOO!!!!!" I sat up in bed, flinging the covers off me. I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing hard and my heart pounded in my chest. I felt sick... Not stomach-sick. I felt heartsick...

My door was flung open and I screamed in surprise, jumping and landing in a corner. Instincts kicked in. _I'm cornered and I don't know who's after me..._ I thought frantically. Sweat poured down my furry face and I looked at the door.

"Luna! Luna! Are you alright?" Logan stepped over the door and spotted me shaking in the corner. He stepped toward me and I growled, unable to control myself. I felt sick and dizzy... The room spun around me and Logan's face was unfocused. It felt like I was drunk.

"Is she alright?" I could dimly see and hear several people in the doorway. They crowded into the room, pressing against my escape. I couldn't think...

The room tilted at a weird angle and I fell against the wall. _What's happening?_ I wondered, gaining control of my mind once more.

_Nobody loves you.... loves you... you...._

The words echoed in my mind. My vision swam once more and I pitched forward, unable to stop myself, unable to breathe. Logan caught me and I fell unconscious in his worried grasp.

******************************

_"Hello?" The words echoed around the deserted corridor. "Please! Is anybody there?" I called out desperately. "Please..." Why wouldn't they answer. Didn't they like me anymore? Was I still their little girl, the daughter none of them had? The one that needed protecting, though everyone knew she could take care of herself?_

_A slight humming filled the air and there were shadows just beyond my reach. "Help me!" I cried out. "Please!"_

_The shadows stepped forward, but before I could see them properly a bright light shone in my eyes and they were gone. "Who's there?" No one answered, no one came forward. I was alone._

_Where am I? _I wondered. I gasped when I saw me below me. (Confusing, no?)

My face was wet with tears and my throat was a little hoarse, probably from screaming. I was in my room, covered up under about a hundred blankets. I was breathing hard and uneven, practically hyperventilating. I saw that Logan was lying beside me on the bed. He was on top of the covers, watching me intently. Everyone was clustered around my bed, waiting anxiously for me to wake up.

I floated above the bed, watching myself sleep. The 'real' me twitched and occasionally cried out and Logan would stroke her (my) head and whisper that she (I) was safe. I (the me floating above the room) looked at the rest of the people assembled. Rogue, Remy, Scott, Jean, Evan, Sam, Ororo, Hank, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, John, Warren, Bobby, Jubilee, Liam, Sam Guthrie (Cannonball, who I learned was training to be an X-Man, he was referred to as a 'junior recruit), Amara (Magma, another 'junior recruit'), Rahne (Wolfsbane, junior recruit), Jamie (Multiple, J.R.), Ray (Berserker, yet another recruit), and Roberto (Sunspot, the last recruit I believe). Everyone was there. The me on the bed cried out again and squirmed fitfully.

I waved my hand in front of Remy's face. "Hello? I'm right here! Hey!" No one looked at me. Remy stared right through me and whispered to Rogue. "She gonna be alright?"

"Ah dunno, sugah. Ah dunno..." Rogue said quietly, watching as the me in the bed screamed and shook. The covers prevented her from moving too much and Amara felt her forehead.

"She's warm. Maybe we should take some blankets off her?" she asked.

Bobby started to take off some of the blankets and Roberto helped. Soon there were only about two thin blankets on the frail girl, though she still sweated feverishly. She cried out again and it sounded like a plea for help. 'Help! Please! Somebody!'

Her chest heaved for air as she started to hyperventilate. I could tell that whatever dream plagued her were starting to get worse, maybe violent. There was a sudden tug in my chest and I was forced back to Earth, I was dragged into my screaming, crying, shaking body.

_Needles pierced my tender flesh, injecting me with the unbreakable alloy. I couldn't move, I was suspended in some sort of liquid. Fury was pounding through my veins and as the needles slowly exited my skin, I began to thrash around. I was naked, though it didn't bother me._

_"Was the procedure a success?" I heard a man's voice asked sharply. They were unaware that I could hear them, though from what I had learned, they should have known better. They had talked about some guy named Wolverine for months and how they hoped that I wasn't like him. I thought back to my father, Erik Lehnsherr. He had taken me here, told me that I would be taken care of. This wasn't what I had in mind._

_The liquid slowly drained out of the tube and I fell to the ground. The procedure had been exhausting, I had no strength in my limbs. I was tossed in a metal bed where I slept for a long time, unaware of what was to come._

_"Sleep my child. For one so young, you will become strong."_

I stared at myself, hovering inches above the sleeping me's face. "I seem to be remembering my past. Buried memories arise and untold mysteries will surface." I said, unconsciously quoting some book or dead guy or something. I was again sucked into the memories, this time of my training with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stryker shortly after the bonding of adamantium to my young skeleton.

_"Sir." I said as I strapped on my custom-made boots. "Where is James?"_

_"Jimmy and Victor had a mission to take care of." William Stryker told me from the doorway. I nodded and walked out of my room, which was right between Jimmy and Victor._

_I entered the living room and immediately Wade started to chatter at me. "Hey there, short-stuff." he said, using my much annoying nickname._

_"Hey Wade." I said with an easy smile. I stared up at the tall man, eying the swords on his back. "I don't suppose you'd let a certain six-goin'-on-seven year old see the pretty swords?" I said, inhumanly articulate for such a young age._

_"Sorry, short-stuff. These are my babies and I'm not gonna let you touch 'em." Wade said stubbornly._

_There was a loud yell and James and Victor walked into the room from the front door, covered in I don't want to know what. "Yer trainin's at six." Victor said, walking past me._

_"Yes sir." I said quietly, eyes focused on Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy?" I said._

_He stopped and turned around. Victor walked ahead of him, going to his room to sleep off the battle or whatever it was. "Yeah?" he said in his low, gruff voice._

_"How come my dad dropped me off here? Does he not love me anymore?" I asked. I had been with S.H.E.I.L.D. and Stryker's group for a year, learning all forms of martial arts. I could now take down two men with a little assistance. Not bad for an almost seven year old, right?_

_"Course he does." James said carefully. "Look, I'm goin' ta bed. It was rough out there." he said, leaving me alone with Wade, Zero, John (whom everyone called Wraith), and Bolt._

_I nodded and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, and peeled it carefully with a knife. I ate it, threw the core away, and sat down next to Wade._

_"Fancy a little fight?" Wade Wilson asked, getting off the couch and dragging me up with him._

_I shrugged. "Why not?" I unsheathed my claws, wincing slightly from the sharp pain as they tore through my flesh._

I surfaced from the memory quickly, not wanting to remember or relive what had happened next. Wade had beat me, which was only expected, but what was worse was that Victor and James both had witnessed it. I stared down at the tiger-girl in the bed and she moaned with dream-pain from Wade's swords. She screamed and cried harder as the metal sliced into her chest, tearing through her ribs and stopping dangerously close to her heart. Wade had gotten carried away with the fight and Jimmy had let him have it as Bolt held him down.

_I was alone in the dark. No one was around, I couldn't see through the darkness everyone had left me in. "Please, somebody answer me!" I screamed through the frightened tears. I was alone in the mansion, darkness surrounding me. Unseeing darkness, unknowing, uncaring, unfeeling. I shook and screamed as fire licked at my body suddenly. The flames were hot and cold at the same time, they were a brilliant orange and cold black all together. They were scary. "Why won't anyone help me?!" I cried. I sobbed and the flames dissipated suddenly, leaving me cold and unloved. Abandoned. Betrayed._

_Forgotten._

I sat up in a cold sweat, flinging off the two thin blankets with a screech. "DON'T LEAVE!!!" I looked around, breathing hard.

"Luna!" someone said, relief in his or her voice. I dropped my face in my hands and rubbed at my burning eyes. I was still breathing hard, shaking as I remembered the confusing tumble of dreams and memories. Someone grabbed my arm and I jumped, jerking my head around to see who had grabbed me. Liam smiled down at me, relief written all over his face that I was awake.

Someone flipped the light on and suddenly everything was too bright. I shut my eyes tightly, opening them just a crack in order to adjust. I saw Logan sitting beside me, concern and slight confusion in his eyes.

I sat up slowly, slowing my breathing down considerably as I fought down the nightmares. I opened my eyes all the way and saw the concerned looks everyone was giving me. Jean was holding her head with a pained expression and I looked guiltily at her.

"You alright there, petite?" Remy asked, taking my hand in his.

I nodded. "N-No... No, I'm not..."I said shakily, glancing around. I was still shaking violently, but I couldn't stop the tremors surging through my body. "I'm not..."

Everyone finally left after I assured them (unconvincingly) that I was fine. I didn't _want _to be alone, but I didn't want anyone to see the nightmares if my shields were down, like I think Jean had. I would have to talk to her at a decent hour, not at two in the morning. Logan remained behind, hidden in the shadows, although I didn't realize it at the time. When I was sure that everyone had gone, I sat down on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably. I cried my heart out, terrified of the dreams, the nightmares. The memories that haunted me.

"It'll be alright." Logan said, softly coming to sit beside me on the bed. I sniffled and looked at him. His little fighter, the one who had stood by him even though he had left, the one who had fought bravely against everything that was thrown at her, was in tears. Full-fledged, heartbreaking _tears_.

I put my face into his chest, sniffling against his shirt. I was still shaking, not with cold. With fear.

"I-I dreamed that y'all left me. Abandoned me. Left without warning." I spoke softly, leaving out the memories I had. "It was terrifying... It was...." I took a shuddering breath. "Awful.... Th-The wars were awful..." I sniffled, remembering the wars that I had taken part in. Thankfully, they weren't the real wars, I wasn't born then, but they were real enough. They were holographic wars, but there were real soldiers on both sides, like a reenactment. A deadly reenactment. One in which I killed real, live people.

"You know that we won't ever leave you, darlin'. And the wars... Well, ya just have to try ta forget..." Logan said softly. I nodded, knowing that he knew that I was hiding something.

"I had dreams... about the Weapon X Program. About S.H.I.E.L.D, and.... and Stryker's special group. I was bad, Wolvie. And it felt... good at times..." I said.

"I know, I know." he sighed. "Let's get you back to sleep." he said. He scooped me up and set me down on the bed, then turned to leave. I bit my lip, unsure of how to ask him to stay. I finally just wrapped my arms around my knees and let the tears trickle down my cheeks.

Logan reached the door and turned around once. "Good ni-" he stopped when he saw the fresh tears on my cheeks and the hurt in my eyes. "Shit." he muttered. He knelt beside the bed. "I'm sorry, darlin'. How's about I stay here for the night?" he said.

I nodded slightly, choking back a sob. He layed down on top of the covers and I curled into him, grasping his shirt tightly and fearfully in my fists, fearful that if I let go he would leave. I shook slightly with the fresh sobs that assaulted me and Logan hugged me to his chest.

"Jus' go ta sleep, darlin'. I'll watch out for ya." he whispered to me.

I didn't have to be told twice. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, still clutching Logan like a lifeline, fearful of the nightmares that might return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know. Short chapter. I might not be able to update for a while, the next chapter is being very illusive...

Gotta go, lemme know what y'all think....


	50. Conversations and Happiness

Notes and Reviews:

This chapter is a bit long, I know...

The conversations toward the end are just some background information I thought some people would like to have. Sorry if they are choppy, I needed something to fill the week in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and OCs... *sigh* If I did, Wolvie might be treated better... ;)

On to Luna!

***************************

"No..." I mumbled in my sleep. "Go away... Please... Stryker, just leave me alone..." I took a shuddering breath.

Someone shook me gently and I heard a low voice in my ear. "Wake up, Luna. Come on, wake up..."

I sat up, then fell back almost immediately when a wave of dizziness hit me. I looked up at Logan and smiled weakly. "Hey Wolvie." I croaked out.

"Up and at 'em." he said, lifting me out of the bed and setting me lightly on my feet. I swayed and almost fell over, but he caught me before I could fall.

"Careful." he said, easing me back to my feet. I put both hands to my head.

"My head hurts." I whimpered. "I wanna... sit... down..." I said faintly, collapsing to the floor.

"Luna? Luna, come on!" Logan was shaking me roughly and I grinned up at him.

"I'm... awight.... I think..." I said, my voice hazy to my ears. _What's wrong with me?_

Logan again tried to get me to stand to my feet, but I again collapsed. He growled in frustration and looked at me. "Stay there." he said and I looked at him with a 'duh' expression clearly on my face. Logan stepped into the hallway and I heard hurried footsteps go down the hall, toward Jean's room. I tried to stand up and managed to stumble about two steps before collapsing again, falling face-first into the carpet. I couldn't get enough air, I started to hyperventilate, making my head dizzy again. My shields were down, I didn't have the energy to build them back up.

"... and then she just collapsed." Logan ran back inside the room with Jean close behind and about half the mansion along with them.

Liam burst into the room with an enraged look on his face. "What happened?" he demanded, looking at my dull fur, which usually was shiny and clean. I would imagine that my face was also pale, but it was hard to see it. "Selene, honey, can you hear me? Answer me, Selene!" Liam demanded and I raised my tired head to look at him.

"Leo..." I whispered with a slight smile. "Dun... worry..." I closed my eyes and my head dropped to the floor again.

"Logan, we need to get her down to the Lab. Her shields are down, she can't keep them up." Jean said in a worried tone.

I struggled to lift my lead-filled head. I rhymed... Lead, head.... I giggled weakly as I thought of it and Liam looked at me like he was worried I was crazy.

"Selene, we're gonna help you, alright?" Liam spoke gently to me and picked me up.

"O.K., but only if you don't hurt my chocolate bunny..." I mumbled, then giggled hysterically.

Liam looked at me and shook his head. "She acts like she's... drunk... But I thought that was impossible..."

Logan smacked his head with a palm. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid?" he said low enough that no one but me heard. "She _is _drunk! That would explain this!" he said, leaning forward to smell my breath.

I growled. "Hey buddy, stop with the instigations..." I again went into a hysterical fit of giggles and hiccuped for good measure.

Liam shook his head and followed Jean and Logan down to the Lab. I was still laughing hysterically, commenting on the "pretty pencils on the ceiling" and gibberish.

I was set down on a bed and Logan shook his head. "Luna, how many fingers am I holding up?" he said.

I looked at his hand. "Well if you'd quit movin' yer toes around I could see." I said as I reached a hand out to stop it from moving. I stared at my hand in drunken fascination. "Oooo, look at the pretty fur! Am I a kitty? Meow." I said, curling up on the bed. "'m sleepy..." I murmured.

"Jus' go ta sleep, darlin'. And no more beers fer you 'til we figure out what's goin' on." Logan said.

"'K, whiskey then..." I mumbled before dropping off to sleep.

*********************

I woke up the next day and glanced around. Logan was asleep in a chair, Liam on the other side. Hank was sitting at his desk and Jean was sitting on the floor. It looked like she was meditating, so I tried not to disturb her.

"My head hurts.." I mumbled to myself as I tried to sit up. I couldn't remember anything of what happened yesterday, it was all blurry.

Logan twitched and sat up, rubbing his neck and looking at me. "How ya feelin' darlin'." he whispered.

"Like crap." I said, my mouth dry as cotton. "My mouth feels like cotton and my head's gonna explode."

"Which is why you won't be drinking anymore until we find out what happened." Liam said, sitting up.

I scowled. "But-"

"No buts." Logan and Liam said at the same time. I pouted childishly and saw Jean stand up and stretch.

"Good morning." she greeted everyone before sitting in a chair next to me.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why are they sayin' I can't drink?"

"Because your healing factor isn't near as strong as Logan's. You can't handle something as heavy as alcohol. It appears that you can hold off the effects for quite some time, but then every ounce of alcohol you drink come flooding back. Which then results in something like what happened yesterday." Jean finished.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine..." I muttered.

"Aw, Luna. Do not be mad at the world. Mere alcohol can not bring true happiness, only temporary reprieve from rational thought." Hank said as he walked over towards us.

"Huh?" Brilliant answer, no?

"What Hank means is, drinking to get drunk does not make one happy." Jean explained.

I snorted at that. "I was pretty happy yesterday." I argued.

"And how do you feel now?" Liam asked.

"Bad." I muttered.

"Exactly."

I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms. "So, when can I get up?"

"If you feel up to it, tomorrow. Just in time for school." Hank said with a smile.

I groaned.

****************************

"I'm fine..." I said as I got ready for school on Monday. "My weekend's just been a drag." I said with a frown. Sorry and Uno were on my bad list, along with all who had played the games.

I grabbed my backpack, threw my shoes on, and hopped in the car. Scott drove off and we hurried to school. I will not bore you with the details... well, maybe I will tell you about the fight at recess...

O.K., so this older kid (not a football player) was picking on me. "Hey stupid mutie, I bet I could knock you out... blah blah blah." right? So I said to him "Stop now or I'm gonna whoop yer ass." Exact words too. Of course, he got mad at that, so he threw a punch at my head. They always go for the head first, I wonder why that is? I always go for the kneecaps when I can, they can't run then. So anyways, I grabbed his fist, slammed it around and twisted my arm around at the same time, flipping him onto his back.. The end result was that the bully was slammed into the ground, and I walked away without a mark on me. I didn't get in trouble and the guy (or anyone else for that matter) didn't bother me for the rest of the day.

*************************

Well, I was happy when I got to the Institute that afternoon. I had been left alone, gotten my homework done, _and _I even got some lunch! Granted, I tossed out most of it, but still...

I bounded into the kitchen for dinner that night. No one else was around, strangely enough. It was eerie, like my dream...

I rummaged around in the cupboard and pulled out some cereal, not wanting anything else. I poured a bowl, added some milk (skim, the only kind the Professor has...) and dug a spoon in. I lifted it to take a bite of my Frosted Flakes.

I finished the bowl off, washed it in the sink with my spoon, and went upstairs. I was getting severely creeped out with the lack of people, it was too deja vu.

I shuffled through the hallway quietly, not making a sound on the carpeted floor. I crept down the stairs, towards the garage. Logan's bike was missing, along with my own (which I had given to Kayla), Scott's car was gone, and so was the X-Van.

_Hmm.... Road trip? _I wondered, annoyed at myself for being so paranoid. I grabbed the phone in the hallway, dialed Logan's cell phone, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" the gruff voice on the other end answered.

"Hey , just wonderin' where y'all are at." I said, my tail wrapping around me.

"There was a mission we had to do before you got back. Scott and the others drove to it while you were upstairs." he explained and I nodded.

"O.K." I said cheerfully. "Have fun on your mission-thing." I said, then hung up he phone. I wasn't upset, I wouldn't have gone on the mission anyway.

Besides, I was alone in the mansion. Alone with a refrigerator with beer in it. You think I'm complaining?

I watched T.V. for a few hours, then I walked into the kitchen at about eleven. No one was back, so I grabbed the beer.

I cracked open a bottle that was labeled as mine and drained it all. They would probably get rid of them by tomorrow, so I went ahead and finished off the six-pack. I sighed in contentment, threw away the wrapping, and headed upstairs. I collapsed in bed, drawing the covers up to my chin. I fell asleep, happy and content for once.

******************

I got up with a stretch and yawn, remembering that it was Tuesday and therefore a school day. I walked into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I walked back into my room...

… and came face to face with the X-Men. I smiled nervously. "Hi?" I said.

Jean sighed. "Luna, what did we tell you about drinking?"

"Not to." I sighed. "But that was the only one, I swear! I'll stop, geez." I said, strapping on my image inducer. "I still see what the big deal is anyways." I argued.

"It'll all catch up to your system, that's the big deal!" Jean said.

"Luna, what if it catches up at _school_? Didn't you think about that?" Sam asked.

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought of that...

"Well, no... But-" I was rudely interrupted by Liam.

"Selene, we need to get you guys to school. We'll talk about this later." he said with a sigh.

I stared at him. "You are not my father!" I said angrily.

"No, but we care about you-" Liam tried to say, but I stormed out of the room before he could finish.

"I'm walkin'!" I yelled, slamming the front door and running to school.

It wasn't too far, so I got there in plenty of time. I sat down, pulled out my spelling book, and got started.

********************

Recess. I was picked on again, this time by the football player.

"Hey kitty-cat." he said, shoving me to the ground before I could face him.

"I'm not in the mood right now. Back off." I growled. I dodged a punch that he aimed at my head.

"I could take you down easy." he bragged.

"Not likely." I muttered. The kids started to close us in, forming a tight ring. I looked around for an escape route, but there wasn't any. I began to panic, like a trapped animal. _Instincts..._ Self-preservation instincts said to rip this guy to shreds, but human conscious said to let him hit me...

I shook my head, trying to battle the conflicting signals. My shields were down again, I was too distracted to put them up.

A flash of pain on my cheek startled me out of the confusion in my head. I ducked down quickly and decided to let him tire himself. For some reason, I decided not to hurt him, to let him get away without a mark.

He kicked me in the chin, awarding me a flash of pain as my teeth pierced my tongue. The hole sealed up relatively quick, but not before blood filled my mouth.

The animal quickly arose and overpowered me and I suddenly saw red. I roared fiercely as the football player grabbed my wrist and stole the watch. He crushed it on the ground and backed up quickly when I leaped to my feet and rushed for his throat.

I almost had it, until this brilliant gold flash hit me. The football player kicked my kneecap, crippling me and I fell with a howl. Then there was black as the football player brought his fist up and punched me in the back of the head.

**********************

I came to strapped down (again) in the back of a van. I struggled to get up, to no avail.

"Luna, please calm down, my dear." A familiar voice said.

I looked over at Hank and then the Professor. I groaned and immediately passed out again.

**********************

This time when I woke up, I was in the, shock of all shocks, Medical Lab.

Joy.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head gingerly. I glanced around and saw Logan, Hank, and the Professor all gathered around my bed.

"Luna, what you did was reckless and irresponsible." Professor started.

"You had no reason to fight the kid." Logan growled.

"Huh?" I said, confused. "Fight? I didn't fight him!" I said indignantly. "He hit me! He knocked me out!" Then everything came back to me as I remembered what had happened.

"Oh..." I said softly. "Did I hurt him?"

Professor shook his head. "No, Sam managed to stop you before you did."

"I didn't mean to!" I blurted out. "He hit me and I tasted blood and I... I just lost it..." I whispered, hanging my head. "I'm sorry..."

There was a crash downstairs and I looked up sharply. "What was that?"

"I don't know." the Professor said, turning his wheelchair around and heading for the elevator.

I leaped out of bed, forgetting about my blown kneecap. I crashed to the ground as my knee gave out from under me.

"Stay here." Logan said as he and Hank helped me back onto the bed. They charged after the Professor, and I was alone.

I put my head back in the pillow. I hated not being able to help, and it would probably be weeks, at least two, before my knee healed completely.

I couldn't sleep not knowing what the crash was, so I stayed awake, gaze focused on the door the three had left through.

They came back about ten minutes later. There didn't seem to be any injuries, so I relaxed. "What was that crash?"

"Just some punk. Busted out a window with a rock." Logan said.

I could sense that I wasn't being told the whole truth.

"And?" I prompted.

I was handed a note. 'No one wants you at school. Stay away if you know what's good for you, mutant.' it read.

I hissed and slashed the note to pieces with my nails, not my claws. I tossed the pieces in the trash and curled up, careful to adjust my knee so it wouldn't hurt. "I'm goin' ta sleep." I said, then closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless, easy sleep.

************************

"So," I said, "how am I gettin' ta school today?" I strapped on the new watch that the Professor had given me.

Logan stared at me. "You mean even after that threat, yer still goin'?"

"Yep." I said, lacing up my sneakers with some difficulty. Hank had given me some crutches to get around with, and I grabbed them. I swung myself around and headed out to the garage, giving Logan a quick hug. "Bye!" I called out to anyone still in the mansion. I climbed into Scott's car and we were off.

"Now, when we get to school, I want you ta go straight to class. Don't stop, don't talk to anyone, alright?" Sam started off on a list of dos and don'ts and I smiled.

"Alright, alright. I will not pass go. I will not collect two-hundred dollars." I said, climbing out of the car as it rolled to a stop in the front of the school.

Sam quickly caught up to me. "And after school I want you ta wait right here for me, O.K.?"

I nodded. "If it will get you off my back." I said with a smile. I hobbled to class and sat down with a grimace.

My teacher looked at my crutches and gasped. "Oh dear." she said. "What happened?"

"Kid blew my knee out." I said.

She didn't comment and I took my spelling book out of my desk and started to work on it.

We moved on from there and the lunch bell rang. Everyone rushed by me and I stood up. I shuffled out, keeping to the wall to avoid being knocked down in the mad rush.

I was again at the back of the line and I got a peanut butter sandwich and milk to drink. However, this time it was white! YAY! I like to count life's little blessings, especially at school.

I spotted Sam at his table with his friends, and sat alone in the corner with my sandwich. I finished, got up, threw my trash away, and headed back to the classroom.

***************************

The final bell rang and I walked slowly to the front of the school. I leaned against my crutches and caught my breath, aware that Sam was watching me worriedly.

He helped me into the car when Scott showed up and we drove to the mansion. I got out, assisted by Sam of course, and sat in the living room.

"Stay there, O.K.? I've got homework I need to do, I'll be back later." Sam said, walking out.

Logan walked in a few minutes later and sat on the couch beside me. "How ya doin'?" he asked.

"Better, I guess." I sighed wearily. "Just tired, is all." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

Liam walked in and I lifted my head. "Liam, I'm sorry about earlier..." I said with my eyes down. "I shouldn't have-"

Liam cut me off. "It's alright, honey. Lord knows you've got enough to worry about..." he said. "Come here." He sat down and lifted my legs so I was laying across him and Logan, my head in Logan's lap. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep, my knee tingling as it healed some more.

*********************

I woke up in my bed, just in time for school. Joy.

School was boring... Nothing really to tell. I fell once, but Sam managed to help me up.

Boring all around, nothing happened that week. I take that back, Friday was actually pretty interesting, let me skip to that.

I had just gotten back from school and since it was Friday, that meant Danger Room practice later.

I reported to the Danger Room an hour before dinner, suited up and ready. I tossed my hood up before we started and got into a fighting stance, crouched down and wary.

There was a shot suddenly and I felt pain rip through my shoulder. I hissed and spun around, mindful of my knee. Soldiers were there; the M.R.D. running towards me. I ran the simulation alone, to "strengthen my knee" or something like that.

"Halt!" the leader called out, pointing his gun in my direction.

I spun around and slashed the gun that the leader held in half. The other soldiers shot at me and an unbidden and unwanted memory surfaced.

_They were shooting at me. I ran, fearful of the two men who had hurt me. I screamed and ran on unstable legs, away from the place where I had been abandoned._

I squeezed my eyes shut and fell to my knees before the soldiers, the sudden onslaught of memories becoming too much for me. My mind began to shut down, to protect me. I struggled to stay conscious, tears streaming down my cheeks from the memories and gunshots.

The room suddenly flickered and everything stopped as I fell on my face, shaking and clutching my head. My knee screamed in pain and I echoed that cry. "Make it stop!" I screamed, struggling to get back to my feet.

"Luna! Luna, calm down!" Jean said as she ran towards me.

"What's happening to me?" I sobbed as another rush of memories came flooding into my already crowded mind. Flashes of living on the streets, alone and uncared for, unwanted.

"Luna, I can make it stop, but only if you'll let me in!" Jean said, placing her hands on my head.

I nodded, eyes squeezed shut. "I don't care, just make it stop!" I screamed, nails digging into my scalp.

Jean closed her eyes and gently entered my mind, not pushing into anything, just kinda floating along. She came to the memories that assaulted my head and suddenly they calmed down, receding back into my mind and the shadows. Jean exited my mind and I closed my eyes and tried to stand up. My legs were shaking so much, it was hard to stand, so I leaned against Liam, who supported me with his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, worried about me.

"The gunfire set off some memories. Some very, um, _painful _memories." Jean said, standing beside Scott, who supported her.

"Sorry..." I said.

Jean laughed. "It's not your fault, Luna." she said.

_Some kind of freak...._

_Monster..._

_Animal..._

_Experiment gone wrong..._

The phrases tumbled through my head, setting off an avalanche of thoughts.

_What if I wasn't a mutant? What if I wasn't the newest Weapon X? What if Stryker had never found me? What if I wasn't a monster?_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Warren asked as he reached me. He took me from Liam and looked closely at me.

"'m fine..." I said, looking into his blue eyes. I smiled when I looked at his beautiful, white-feathered wings. I stroked them gently and put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Luna?" Warren's face was faint and growing fainter. "She's warm." he said and I blacked out. Again.

********************

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. I had only been out for about two minutes, and I was still lying in the Danger Room with everyone around me. Warren's wings were around me protectively, like there was an outside enemy or something.

I felt my head and was surprised to see slight drops of sweat cling to my arm. I frowned and rubbed at my face, suddenly tired. I stood up and walked out of the room, shaking my head in confusion. _What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly weak?_

I frowned and did a somersault, back bend, backflip, and then a cartwheel all perfectly. _So I can still do gymnastics then..._ I thought. _Let's see if I can transform. _I transformed into an adult tigress, then a cub, and finally back to human. I flicked my claws, then resheathed them. _Everything's working, so what's wrong? _I wondered to myself, headed for the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl and poured some Life cereal and added milk to it, then grabbed a chicken leg and heated it up. I ate the chicken first, then the cereal. This had been my eating habit for a few days, maybe the reason I'm so dang thin.

I washed everything out, putting it back up after it was clean and went back to the Danger Room. Everyone was gone, so I had it all to myself. I set it to level five, a medium level, and turned all the lights off, so I was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter, considering I could see in the dark, but I wanted them off anyways. I popped my claws, slashed at various things for an hour until I finally was too tired to continue. I dragged myself to my room at around ten that night and fell into bed.

And then immediately tried to jump back up when a hand clamped itself down on my mouth and a muffled voice said "Don't scream."

I nodded and the hand was lifted from my mouth. I sniffed wearily and barely caught Sam's scent. "What are you _doin' _here?" I hissed.

"I want to know what is wrong with you." Sam said, shutting my light off and closing my door. He felt his way over to my bed and sat down beside me. I flicked my lamp on so he could see and he stared intently at me.

"I don't know." I admitted quietly. "I just feel weak and tired all the time. I can't explain it." I said.

"What exactly have you been doin'? You haven't been trainin' too much again, have you?" Sam asked.

I avoided his eyes. "I might..." I said evasively. "Trainin' keeps my mind off things..."

"Luna, would this have to do with those kids at school?" Sam asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Some of it." I sighed. "I have nightmares, Sam. Terrible nightmares. The kind that leave me screamin' at night, cryin' out fer someone to help me." I said with a shiver. "Those kids, when they beat on me, and when I strike back, that all reminds me of what happened to me. Of what I've become."

"Aw, Luna." Sam said. "It'll be alright."

I looked into his eyes. "As long as you're here, I know it will be." I said with a shy smile. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I could feel Sam gently run his fingers through the fur at the base of my neck. "Luna, please don't do this to me." he whispered.

I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. "Sam, I'm sorry that we can't be together, I really am. You'll find someone nice, someone who won't potentially lose control and kill you."

"Luna, there isn't anyone out there for me. But you." he said, boldly leaning forward and whispering in my ear.

"Sam, please." I begged. "Don't do this." I bit my lip and looked at him.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry." he said, standing up to leave. I could feel the hurt radiating off him as he crossed the room to the door and walked out.

I fell into my bed and tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. Finally, after two hours of futile efforts to sleep, I got up, went to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of Life cereal. I ate it in the kitchen, went back upstairs and finally was able to sleep.

*******************************

I pushed my alarm clock to make it stop, then got up and groggily tossed some clothes on. I walked down the stairs, dodging around a couple of students already up and running around. "Slow down!" I called cheerfully after them, turning around to look backwards.

_"Oomf!"_ I ran right into Hank. I 'bounced off' his muscular, furry body and almost rebounded to the floor. I staggered and caught my balance quickly.

"Sorry." I said, stepping around him with a smile. "My fault."

"It's quite all right, Luna." Hank said. "Just watch where you are going next time."

"K!" I called over my shoulder, already forgetting what he had told me and turning around to walk backwards again.

"Luna! Watch out!" Hank called out just as I bumped into an expensive-looking vase.

Said vase tumbled to the ground and almost crashed onto the too-solid floor if Kurt hadn't have teleported in, intent on scaring me no doubt, and caught it unintentionally.

I breathed a sigh of relief as a very confused blue fuzzy elf put the vase back on its stand. "Thanks, Fuzzy." I said, using my nickname for him.

"Eet vas no problem." Kurt said in his accent, teleporting off in a cloud of purplish-blue smoke.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell and continued my (eventful) trip down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I grabbed a bowl and some cereal, pouring in the skim milk and grabbing a spoon. I flicked my tail around, looking for a place to sit amongst all the students already down for breakfast. It was a Saturday, why were they up this early?

Only one explanation: mutant field-trip over Fall Break.

"The trip for students over twelve who wish to go with Logan, Storm, Scott, and Jean will be leaving in one hour." the Professor said above the noise. "Remember, you will be gone for the entire week, so be on your best behavior. Keep in mind that this _is _your vacation time, as well as the chaperon's'."

The students who were going on the field trip got up to go get ready and I ate my cereal in peace. The students younger than thirteen had to stay home and "entertain ourselves".

"Hide-and-seek anyone?" I asked once the older kids left an hour later.

"Sure." about five kids answered. The rest went to go watch T.V. and Sam said that he had other stuff to do.

"Alright." I said once we all reached the front lawn. "I'll seek first. The rest of ya go hide. I'll count ta... thirty." I said, deciding that counting to ten three times would work.

The kids scattered and I put my face against the wall of the manor. "One, two, three..." I counted off. I finally reached ten three separate times and repeated the words I'd heard other students say. "Ready or not, here I come!"

I raced off to find the young mutants, heading for the woods first, considering that was where there was more coverage. I stalked along the trees, hiding in the shadows, nostrils flaring. The scent of a kid reached my nose and I followed it, straight to the base of a tree. I scaled the tree silently and came up behind a girl perched there.

"Gotcha!" I said, tagging her shirt lightly. She turned to face me with a surprised expression. I jumped down from the tree, stalking back to the front lawn. There was already one boy back at 'base', so that left three people to find.

I walked around to the pool, looking into the depths, careful not to get to close. I couldn't swim and I really didn't want to learn the hard way.

No one was around, so I glanced around and snuck up to the roof.

Bingo. Two students were hiding up there. I crept over to where they were and tagged them both, causing them to jump in surprise. The boy nearly fell off the roof, but the other boy and I managed to grab him and haul him up.

I had caught three people, the other two had got to base. Everyone went to hide again as the last person I had tagged started to count.

This game went on for about three hours, give or take some time, until the Professor told us to come inside before the mansion locked us out. We all stumbled inside, exhausted, but laughing. _No one will laugh at you here. You'll be safe._ The Professor's first words to me before school started rang in my head and I smiled.

I went to take a shower before dinner, skipping the steps two at a time. I was finally relaxing around the people here, they were starting to feel more ad more like family. I was opening up more and could tell that I was happier as well. The nightmares came less often, school wasn't so much of a problem.

All in all, things were starting to finally look up.

I showered, picking the burrs out of my tail, and skipped down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I sat down and pulled a plate towards me, eating slowly and listening to the conversation around me.

"Did you hear about-"

"Yeah. Wasn't it funny when-"

"That was totally hilarious! Remember that part on that T.V. show where-"

Bits of conversation floated around and I started talking to a boy next to me. He talked back and pretty soon we were talking about things like classes, teachers, favorite people around the manor, and so on. He was your typical southern farm boy, with blue-gray eyes, blonde hair, and a thick Southern drawl. He said his name was Sam Guthrie and that he was the same age as Bobby, about fifteen-sixteen. (A.N. I know that I said nineteen in the beginning, I'm still trying to figure out suitable ages and do some research. Please bear with. As always, suggestions are appreciated.)

Dinner finally ended and I said goodnight, headed upstairs, and fell asleep.

***************************

"Slow down!" I laughed, morphing into a tigress and chasing after Wolfsbane, who decided to stay behind from the trip.

The red wolf sped up, keeping just a few feet ahead of me. She let out a bark-like laugh and flew across the open lawn. I growled and let out a joyful purr-like noise, the soft thrumming filling the air. I sped up, panting slightly, and gently grasped her tail in my sharp teeth. I stopped abruptly, jerking on the tail in my teeth, and Wolfsbane stopped with a short whine. I changed back to Luna and the wolf walked over to me. I petted her head, scratching behind the ears. She yipped in delight and I smiled. I tossed a Frisbee that I had found on the ground and Wolfsbane leaped after it, catching it neatly in her teeth. She brought it back to me and we played for a while before it was time to go inside for the night. Wolfsbane became Rahne and we walked inside

I stretched and grabbed some soup, eating it and striking up a conversation with Rahne.

"So, you're from the United Kingdom?" I asked, eating a spoonful of soup.

"Yeah. Scotland to be exact." she said.

"Wow. So you've really come a long way, huh?" I said.

She nodded. "Yes. So, where are you from?"

I tilted my head. "I don't know, exactly. I think somewhere around here, but who knows? It could have been Canada, or even Texas for all I know." I said with a shrug.

Rahne nodded. "Hmmm, well, since we're playing twenty question, how'd you get here?" she asked.

"Well, I was with the Brotherhood for a short time, but I ran away. I heard about this place on T.V. and decided that it would be my best shot, so I eventually found my way here." I said.

She nodded again and excused herself. I finished dinner, went upstairs, and played around on my laptop for a few hours. I was feeling good, relaxed, confident. Everyone seemed to like me, no one cared how I looked. Kurt had helped a lot with my confidence, I would have to thank him when he got back.

**********************

"Amara!" I called, watching as the blonde haired girl turned to look. She saw me and ran toward me, calling out a greeting.

"Hey!" she said. I grinned and we stayed out for a few hours, once again being called in for dinner. I sat next to her and we talked.

"So, what do your parents do, Luna?" I don't think she's heard who my parents are....

"Um... My dad's kinda in the military..." I said evasively. "My mom died shortly after I was born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Amara said, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's O.K., Amara. I never knew her." I said, eating a piece of turkey and mashed potatoes. "So, how do you like it here, at the Institute?"

"I love it here! It's so good to just be yourself, ya know? To be free..." she trailed off and I nodded.

"It sure does." We ate in silence and Amara finished and got up.

I got up shortly afterwards, went to my room, and watched a movie. I fell asleep with my clothes still on, light left on and forgotten.

***********************

"Hey, no fair Jamie!" I said as the young boy multiplied himself and surrounded me. We were trying to pin each other on the front lawn, no powers.

Jamie grinned and pulled the copies back in, then charged at me. He managed to tackle me to the ground and I laughed as he took me down. "Alright, alright, you win." I said, dusting myself off and offering him a boost.

He took my hand and we went inside to eat. It was only noon, so lunch was calling.

I finished eating and invited Jamie, Roberto, and Ray to play outside until dinner. They excepted and I led them all outdoors.

"So, where are y'all from?" I asked, curiosity winning over.

"I'm from New Mexico." Jamie said.

"Brazil." Roberto answered.

Ray didn't answer, so I just let him be silent.

"What do y'all do?" I asked.

"I obviously can create multiple images of myself, or clones." Jamie said.

"I use the Sun's energy to gain super-strength and fly." Roberto said.

"And I can absorb all forms of electro-magnetic energy." Ray said.

I nodded and we played around for the few hours until dinner that we had.

We were, once again, called in for dinner and we showered up, then went to dinner.

I yawned after about midnight, patiently watching an extremely long game of Uno. Rahne was winning. After about another ten minute, Rahne finally went out and someone suggested poker.

The cards were dealt out and all who were too broke to play (like me) were kicked out and sent to watch. It was just Amara, Rahne, Roberto, and Ray playing. Someone suggested strip poker, but that idea was quickly shot down.

Rahne won hand one, and she gathered her winnings (thirty bucks and a new silver Rolex) to her.

Roberto won the second hand. His winnings were about thiry-five dollars, a pair of new Nike sneakers, and a gold set of earrings.

"What am I gonna do with these?" he asked, holding the earrings up.

"Hmmm, you can't wear them, can you?" Amara said, snatching them away from him and putting them on her own ears. "What a shame."

It went on and on, well past one in the morning, and finally everyone called it quits. We tumbled up to bed, some a few bucks richer than others.

******************

The rest of the week went by slowly, various people leaving to visit relatives and whatnot. I was left with Golden, Rahne, and Jamie.

Wednesday was probably the worst day of my life thus far.

------------------------------------------------

I love cliffhangers -evil grin-

Please review, even if it's a short 'love the story' or something. I'd just like to know that _someone _is readin' this.


	51. Author's Note

I won't be updating for a while, I'm editing the story, mainly the beginning. Special thanks to Magnira for pointing out some things wrong with the story. When I get done, you'll probably want to re-read at least the first few chapters. I'll edit them, and y'all let me know what you think, k?

Thanks a ton for your patience, please no flames, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

P.S. Let me know if I should update the whole story (or indicate a stopping point to revision) once I get the first couple chapters reposted. Again, thanks much!

-12kirby12

** After some thought, I've decided that I am goin' to create a completly new story (still featuring Luna, but edited and hopefully better), titiled "Luna's Story" in the X-Men Evolution category. It will still have elements of Wolverine and the X-Men, the X-Men moviees, as well as X-Men: Evolution in them. I'll tweak some ages to my liking, mainly Bobby and some others, so I guess you could say that it is a little AU.**


End file.
